


The Forgotten Traveler

by HinataOC



Series: Hinata's Journey: Trilogy [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney Multiverse, F/M, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 172,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: The third book in a trilogy, following 'True Friends' and 'Third Beginning'. It is in our lowest moments, that our hearts show their true forms. When our greatest fears come to pass before our eyes and everything we love is torn from us. It is from that point onward... that everything will change.





	1. Forgotten

***TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains themes of violence, blood, and mortality. If any of these things make you uncomfortable, please be advised before reading. It is the only chapter in the story that will be this strong, so it is not receiving an M-Rating, but if you believe this is too strong, I will change it. ALSO, if you cannot read the chapter due to the themes, please let me know, I will happily write you a summary so you can still read the rest of the story***

NOTE: This is the third story in a trilogy, following True Friends and Third Beginning. If you have not yet read those stories. I would highly recommend reading those first. In the last few chapters of Third Beginning, Hinata and James are captured by the Organization and taken to a experimental facility on Kamino. The Organization's reasons for capturing Hinata are still unknown. Shortly after their capture and the experiments started, everyone begins showing signs of forgetting Hinata. Sam and Riku are on their way to Kamino to rescue James while Ben tries to convince them they also need to save Hinata.

The Forgotten Traveler

Chapter 1

Dark clouds covered the sky, rumbling with thunder and illuminating as streaks of lightning crackled across it. Hinata stood on top of a hill, staring up at the growing storm with a sense of calmness in her heart. A smirk tipped at the corner of her mouth as the wind whistled past her ears. She looked around at the garden that surrounded her, the familiar sight of her homeworld. The petals and leaves of the flowers began to shred apart from the storm, twisting through the air towards the sky, before disappearing in the darkening clouds.

A spark of dark energy erupted above Hinata, causing her look back up to see a blackened aura forming in the air. Blue and purple hues mixed in, swirling together as it created a larger and larger orb of pure darkness. The storm grew in intensity as the orb formed, sucking in everything around it, destroying the world piece by piece. Hinata watched, looking back to the flowers to see them wither and melt into a black sludge that dripped towards where she was standing. Her smirk grew as the darkness pooled around her feet and the world around her wisped away into nothingness. The moment everything was black-leaving nothing but Hinata standing in a void-a flash of light encapsulated her before vanishing in an instant. Suddenly, she found herself back in the garden with the storm once again forming, replaying the entire scene in front of her as if in a loop.

In the back of her mind, she knew something was off. Something was wrong, yet it also felt so right. Seeing everything crumble away, melting back into the same darkness that created it, it stirred something unfamiliar in her heart. She reached forward, plucking a white daisy from the flower bed. She twirled it between her fingers, watching as the petals fell off one by one before crumbling away as if it were made of ash.

"Why am I enjoying this?" she finally asked herself, unable to keep the grin from forming on her face.

She looked up, seeing the orb forming above her as everything faded to black. Closing her eyes, she waited for the flash of light to reset everything. Even through her shut eyes, she could sense the intensity of the light as it covered her, but when it vanished, she wasn't in the same place. The murmuring of voices surrounded her, their words muddled and unclear. She tried to move, but her arms were strapped down by cold metal clamps, making her heart rate accelerate as she realized she had been dreaming.

"I believe the subject is awakening," Cavuk's calm voice were the first words she understood as she forced open her heavy eyes.

Her vision was blurred and her head throbbed, yet she felt nothing else. Even as she struggled against the metal clamps, she felt no pain or discomfort-only undeniable fear and rising anger.

"Where am I?" she demanded, ignoring the way her voice cracked from being used unexpectedly. "What's going on?" She blinked rapidly, desperately trying to get her surroundings to clear up.

She realized she was back in the same room she had been to before. Cavuk stood beside her, looking her over with its large eyes as it prodded with an IV embedded in her wrist.

"Should I sedate her again?" Cavuk asked, slightly turning its head.

"No," Vexen's voice caught Hinata's attention. He stood by the wall of computers, typing in notes on the large keyboard that covered the desk. "I believe she's ready."

"Ready for what?" Hinata asked, growling as she pulled against the binds that strapped her to the chair. "What the hell do you want with me?!"

"She is more spirited than the others," Cavuk commented, stepping back to allow Vexen through.

"Indeed she is," Vexen smirked as he came into full view. He watched as she continued to fruitlessly struggle against the binds and nodded. "Stronger as well. She just might be the one."

"The one for what?!" she bit, hissing as the binds began cutting into her skin from her strain.

"Do you know who you are?" Vexen asked in a calm professional voice.

"What-" She paused for a moment before asking, "What sort of question is that?"

"Well?" he asked in return.

Hinata opened her mouth to tell him off, but something in her mind seemed to shut down. As if she couldn't fully control it for a moment, she heard her voice reply, "Hinata."

"Hmm," he hummed as he glanced over to Cavuk with a smirk. "And do you know why you're here?"

"I-" She began to speak, but hesitated, not wanting to say the words that she knew she was about to say. "I-I'm here… to serve the… Organi- No… NO that's not right…" She shook her head, her chest heaving as a yell escaped her. "STOP!" she screamed, pushing against the metal clamps, feeling the warmth of her blood dripping down her hands as the metal dug into her.

"Sedate her," Vexen looked over to Cavuk, stepping back. "I'll prepare another serum."

"NO!" Hinata cried, arching her back as tears stung her eyes.

Her hands clenched tight at her sides, her nails digging into the arm rests. A spark of darkness sprouted in her heart, bringing the same sensation she experienced in her dream. It pulsed a powerful adrenaline through her, magnifying the rage and fear inside her. She darted her eyes to Cavuk, seeing him preparing a shot to sedate her before bringing her gaze to her bound hands. A coat of blood covered them, dripping from the chair to the pristine floor. She wriggled her wrists, barely wincing from the sting as she realized she was able to move just a little bit easier from the viscous liquid lubricating her skin and the metal. With a cry, she yanked back her arm as much as she could. The metal grated against her skin, but her hand slipped through.

"Vexen!" Cavuk exclaimed, startling as it realized she was free.

Hinata pulled her other hand free and grabbed a green serum vial on the tray beside her chair, plunging the needle into Cavuk's neck. The Kaminoan stumbled back, its eyes immediately dilating as it fell against the wall with a yell. Hinata looked down at it as she saw the serum begin its reaction. A smirk curved at the corner of her lips as she saw the familiar look of horror in its large eyes as memories flooded Cavuk's mind.

A sharp dagger of ice whizzed past her and crashed into the wall. Hinata darted her gaze over to Vexen who stood by the door, ice shards spinning around him as he glared back at her. "You won't accomplish anything by fighting back," he pointed out as he slowly began to circle her. "Not if you value the life of your friend."

Holding out her bloodied hand, Hinata summoned a spiral of water. "As long as I get to gut you and everyone else in this sickening place, I don't think I care," she replied with a tinge of disgust in her voice as she began to mirror his footsteps, circling him as well.

"That is a rather violent thought," Vexen noted as he reached back his hand towards the keyboard in front of the computers. He clicked on a red button and spoke, "Reinforcements to the-"

A dark flame to his gut cut him short as he doubled over with a cry of pain, black smoke wisping out of him and spilling onto the floor. Hinata stared at her hands, not knowing where the flame had come from. Her breaths became shallow as her heart pounded in her ears. She looked back up, seeing Vexen struggle back to his feet from the unexpected blow. Seeing the twisted look of pain in his face caused her heart to swell with a sickening sense of satisfaction that both pleased and unsettled her. Holding out her hand, a dark purple flame engulfed it and she examined it for a moment, the swell in her heart matching the flickers of the flame. The sense of power pulsed through her veins in a way she had never experienced. She walked forward with a slow step.

"This must be what Darkness feels like," she nearly purred the words out as she watched the flames flicker.

"You're not-" Vexen grated out, shooting out a mist of ice in an attempt to quelch the flame. "You're not ready…"

"Ready, really?" She asked with a scoff as she easily dodged the ice and reached down, grabbing him by his collar. Pulling him to his feet, she pushed him against the desk, holding up the dark flames threateningly. "Ready for what exactly?"

Seeing the opportunity, Vexen grabbed her wrist. A freezing white mist emanated from his fingers as he froze her arm. She yanked away with a cry of pain and looked down at the ice forming on her forearm. Growling, she glared up at him and outstretched her hand, shooting the flame towards him. He tried to summon up a wall of ice but wasn't quick enough, yelling out as the fire impacted the same spot on his gut. He fell to his knees, broken cries escaping him as even more smoke seeped out of him, becoming thicker.

"Huh," she scoffed, feeling the same swell in her heart from before as she added, "I sort of expected more from an Organization Member-even if you're only a Replica."

"W-what are you doing?" Cavuk's weak voice caught her attention. The creature was lying against the wall, sweat gleaming against its silver skin as the effectiveness of the serum was already wearing down.

Without even glancing its way, she sent a flame towards it, smirking at the yell of pain in response as she knelt in front of Vexen. "Now, do you want to tell me what you really want with me?"

"Y-you're not the one-" He struggled to speak, his breaths shallow. "Not the one we want."

With a sigh, she slung her head forward. "Not the one, huh?" Shaking her head, she looked back up at him and suddenly reached forward, clutching his collar again. She stood up, dragging him with her. "Couldn't have made sure of that before you put me through hell?!"

Without waiting for him to respond, she summoned a spiral of water and slung him across the room, crashing him against the thick window that overlooked the combat arena. A loud crack of the glass muffled Vexen's gasp for air as he collapsed to the ground. Thick, black ooze spilled out of him, dripping between his fingers that were clenched over his wounds. He rasped out a breath, trying desperately to summon enough energy for a spell, yet only a few mere snowflakes floated around him. He looked up at Hinata through half-lidded eyes, the corners of his vision blurred and beginning to tunnel.

Hinata glared at Vexen crumbled on the ground, watching as his life slowly drained out of him. She swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes away as her heart fluttered with anticipation. Back in the far reaches of her mind, there was a faint voice, a bell trilling a warning and a concern. Something wasn't right. Merely hours ago, the thought of enjoying seeing someone's life fade away would have sickened her to the core. Instead, she found her lips curling into a smirk as she stepped towards Vexen with a slow, deliberate step. She knelt down in front of him, staring into his clouded eyes.

"This could have all been avoided," she spoke with a soft toned voice, dipping her fingers into the black sludge that was seeping through his fingers. She watched the sludge mix with her own blood as her smirk grew. "All you had to do was leave me alone."

"You can kill me, but," Vexen choked out with a breath, "you'll never escape. You're not-"

"The one, I got it," she sighed, finishing his thought for him. "Oh, and thanks for the permission to kill you." She looked back at him with a fake smile. "I was already going to, but it's nice to know you want it."

"We put too much Darkness in you…" he creaked out, shaking his head. "The next one will be… will be better."

"Oh please," she sighed, about to stand back up before she felt a sudden spark inside her. She paused, hearing a dark whisper inside her heart. She took in a sharp breath from its instruction as she darted her eyes to Vexen's. Her hand shook as she reached forward and wrapped her hand around Vexen's pale neck. She felt his weakened pulse against her palm, making her heart twist with a mixture of disgust and delight, as a purple aura began to surround her.

"W-what are you doing?" Vexen asked weakly as thicker flakes of snow fell around him, mixing with the sludge and blood on the tiled floor. He brought his hands to her wrist, summoning the last bit of energy to freeze her arm.

Hinata ignored his pitiful attempts of defense as her eyes narrowed in concentration, following the instruction of the dark whispers in the depths of her heart.

"No, no, stop!" he begged, watching helplessly as the aura covered his own weakened body.

The small amounts of life he had left were pried from inside him, and melded into Hinata. The sneer that curled her lips was the last thing he saw before his body erupted into a cloud of smoke, disappearing completely.

Hinata let out a startled breath as her hand fell slack and she scrambled back, her heart pounding in her ears. Getting to her feet, she stared down at her hands, trying to get a grasp on what had just happened. Tears welled up in her eyes as snow fell around her, cooling her heated skin.

"What have I done?" she cried, stumbling back into the computer desk.

The snow fell harder, beginning to coat the ground, covering up the evidence of her deeds. She brought her hands to her mouth, wanting to scream as she tasted blood on her tongue. Despite it all, despite the horror in her eyes and the voice in the back of her mind screaming her transgressions, her heart was swelling with gratification. An inexplicable sense of enjoyment and achievement was flowing through her, congratulating her for taking a life. With a shaking breath she looked over, noticing Cavuk's lifeless, burnt body slumped on the floor. She had taken two lives in a matter of minutes.

They deserved it…

You did the right thing…

The Darkness in her heart whispered temptingly, its words making her stomach drop and flutter with excitement all at once. Taking in a shaking breath, she clutched at her stomach, tasting the burn of vile in the back of her throat.

"What did you do?!" Larxene shrieked out, startling Hinata out of her thoughts as she looked over to see the blonde standing at the doorway, daggers already summoned and sparking with electricity.

Abruptly, the remorse in Hinata's consciousness dissolved and was replaced with a commanding Darkness. The falling snow froze in mid-air, transforming from soft flakes to orbs of solid ice as Hinata turned to face Larxene.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you if you don't leave me the hell alone," Hinata threatened. The orbs of ice surrounding her once again transformed into sharp diminutive daggers, each one aiming directly at Larxene.

Larxene's eyes narrowed, shifting her weight as she noticed the ice daggers. "You absorbed his power, huh?" She smirked. "You might not be as weak as I thought-too bad I can't let you live."

Hinata growled, clenching her hands at her side as each and every dagger shot towards Larxene. With a laugh, Larxene disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared right behind Hinata, hitting her with a bolt of electricity. Hinata cried out as she flew forward, streaks of electricity coursing all over her body.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Larxene sighed, pretending to admire her nails as she goaded, "even if you are only a puppet, I expected more."

Bracing her hands underneath herself, Hinata rolled back to her feet, sending a dark flame towards Larxene, which was easily dodged. Hinata yelled out as she started circling Larxene. "Just let me leave! I know I'm not the one you guys want!"

Larxene laughed, "Is that was they told you?"

She brought up her hand, surrounding it with a bolt of electricity before disappearing in another flash of light. Hinata spun around just in time, grabbing Larxene's arm as she appeared behind her. Larxene hissed and pulled back, her hands sparking as she struggled to get out of Hinata's grasp.

"Then tell me what's really going on!" Hinata demanded, a freezing mist emanating from her hand and slowly frosting over Larxene's arm.

Larxene slashed forward with her daggers, slicing them across Hinata's cheek. Hinata fell back, clenching her hand over her cheek as blood trickled between her fingers, down her arm.

"I don't have to tell a toy anything!" Larxene bit, shaking her arm to warm it back up. "You really think you're that special? When I kill you, we'll just make another one!"

Hinata scowled, angry tears stinging her cheeks. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're a glitch," Larxene continued to goad, a smirk tipping the corner of her lips as she realized she was hitting a nerve. She summoned her daggers in both of her hands, hurling them towards Hinata.

Hinata gasped and shielded her face with her hands. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead, she heard several solid thuds. Easing her eyes open, she saw that a thick ice shield had appeared in front of her, with each of the daggers impaled inside it. A chill spread through her heart. Larxene's eyes were widened, her mouth agape.

"How did you do that..?" Larxene muttered, before shaking her head and exclaiming, "You just got his powers! How did you-"

Before she could finish her words, a shard of ice whizzed past her, making her spin out of the way. Electricity sparked around her as she turned back to face Hinata, yelping in surprise from the sight of Hinta only inches away, holding Larxene's own daggers. Without hesitation, Hinata grabbed Larxene's hand and forced it against the wall before stabbing one of the daggers straight through it, pinning her to the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Larxene shrieked, tears stinging her eyes as electricity sparked uncontrollably around her. Grabbing the dagger, she pulled it out of the wall, black sludge oozing out of her hand. She looked down at it, broken cries escaping her, before Hinata wrapped her hand around her neck, pushing her further against the wall.

"Unless you want to end up like Vexen, you better tell me what's going on!" Hinata threatened her, her grip around Larxene's neck tightening considerably. Electricity sparked around them, coursing over Hinata's body, but her focus was zeroed on Larxene, as if she couldn't even feel it.

Larxene gasped for air, her wounded hand limp at her side. Her other hand wrapped around Hinata's wrist, sparking, yet seemingly having no effect on her. "Let go of me, you bitch!" she barked.

"TELL ME!" Hinata ordered once again, a purple aura faintly surrounding her body.

Larxene gulped, feeling her life diminishing at a lethargic pace. Her heart rate began to slow, her vision blurring as she glared back at Hinata's icy gaze. "Y-you… you aren't who you- who you think you are…"

Hinata's eyes only narrowed further, the aura growing in power. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"L-look at the computers… the-the surveillance," Larxene coughed.

Keeping her hand tightly clasped around Larxene's neck, Hinata glanced over at the surveillance. She looked them over, the monitor showing her cell catching her eye. James sat against the wall, head leaned back as he slept and his fingers lightly running through Hinata's hair as she laid on his lap, battered, but also in slumber.

"Why are you playing a recording?" she asked, looking back to Larxene.

Larxene choked as she struggled to take in a breath. Her fingers wrapped around Hinata's wrist went limp, all the color and strength drained from her body. With glazed eyes, she looked over at the monitor, mumbling, "That's not… a… recording…"

Hinata's eyes widened, her stomach dropping as her breath fleeted her lungs. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. Larxene's weak laugh caught her attention.

"You feel it, don't you?" she coughed and wheezed as Hinata tightened her grip around her neck. "R-realizing, you're not… not the real thing." Her vision was almost completely gone, everything around her turning to black. With a last whisper she added, "You really are… just a toy…" Larxene collapsed into a cloud of smoke.

…

James startled awake with a gasp, his eyes darting around the cell as he slowly remembered where he was. Letting out a breath, he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He had been there for hours and the Organization had yet to do anything with him. His head throbbed and chilled goosebumps covered his skin, but on his lap there was an unfamiliar yet welcomed warmth. With a slight frown tugging at the corner of his lips, he glanced down and was startled to see a girl resting on his lap. When he saw his fingers intertwined with her red hair he inhaled, sharply pulled his hand away, and then looked her over.

Her clothes were ripped and bloodied, showcasing dark swollen bruises and bandages wrapped around various parts of her body. Something about her made his heart flutter, yet he couldn't seem to put a name to her face. Ever so slowly, he rested his hand along her warm cheek, running his thumb along her skin. The action caused her to stir as she leaned into his touch and winced her already shut eyes.

Yawning, she fluttered her golden eyes open, meeting her gaze with James. A sad smile tipped her lips as she asked, "Are you doing alright?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered, the butterflies in his chest flurrying in a frenzy. Swallowing, he darted his eyes away for a moment before asking in return, "H-how about you?"

"I've been better," she admitted with a light, bitter laugh, closing her eyes once more as she brought her hand to her face.

James looked back at her, examining her as she slowly woke up. He lightly chewed his tongue, trying to find the words to say to her.

Moving her hands from her face, she caught his stare and gave him a look. "What's wrong?"

His eyes darted to hers as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "I, uh, I was just wondering… Who are you?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she pushed herself to sit up, wincing from the pain. She looked him over before laughing a bit awkwardly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he averted his gaze, feeling ashamed, yet he wasn't sure why, "what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"James… Are you feeling alright?" she asked, lifting her hand to his forehead.

His cheeks warmed from her gesture and he reached his hand up to hers, moving it away from his face. He kept his hand clasped around hers in his lap with his eyes trained on them. "I… feel like I should know you," he admitted, clearing his throat as he instinctively ran his thumb along her hand. "You feel familiar, but, " he brought his gaze back to hers, noticing tears glazing over her eyes, "I have no idea who you are."

She inhaled sharply, averting her gaze as her heart twisted. "They really did it…" she muttered breathlessly. "They made you forget…"

"Forget?" he repeated. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to explain with a shaking voice. "Um… Did Sam ever tell you about a girl named Namine?"

"You know Sam?" he asked, getting a nod in return. "Oh… Well, um, yeah. The name sounds familiar. What does she have to do with this?"

"Namine is a Nobody with special... powers, I suppose you could call them." She pulled back her hand from James, wrapping her arms around herself. "She can change people's memories and affect their hearts, as long as they were connected to Sora. But for a while, she was in the Organization's custody and Vexen did experiments on her so he could replicate her powers and use it on someone else…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at the ground. "And… I suppose he was successful… Considering you don't know who I am."

"Why would he do that though?" James asked, not completely sure he fully understood what she was saying.

She shook her head again. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure of any of their motives with me right now…"

"You must be pretty important if they're making people forget who you are," he surmised, looking her over. "How do we know each other? Were we captured together?"

Taking in a deep breath, she brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. With a soft voice, she explained, "I met you and your sister a little over a year ago on Montressor. I came to your guys' shop to build a custom ship for me." Taking a moment to wet her dried lips, she then added, "And yeah… We were captured together. You were surprising me with a model ship of the Highwind when Bane attacked."

"I told you about my model ships?" he asked, almost petrified. The tone in his voice brought a slight smirk to Hinata as she nodded. "Heh," James let out a puff of breath, his face warming. "We must have been close then…"

"We are…" she mumbled, burying her face in between her knees as her throat constricted with emotion. "You really don't know who I am?"

"I'm sorry…" His heart lurched as he heard the strain of tears in her voice. He reached forward, running his hand along her shoulder and arm, hearing a faint whimper escape her from his touch. "Were we... uh, together or something?"

Her eyes opened immediately as she darted her gaze to his, tears glistening in her eyes. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks, as she shook her head, "No, I mean… you wanted us to be, but uh, I was, or am, with someone else… but um, we are really close friends."

He sighed as he softly ran his thumb along her shoulder, before bringing his hand back down to his side. "How did this even happen? How could I supposedly forget one of my best friends?"

"I'm not sure how," she admitted, running her hands up and down her arms as if trying to bring some semblance of comfort to herself. "I'm not even sure if it's reversible. Or if it's spread to everyone that knows me, or if it's just you..." Riku flashed into her thoughts, making her heart twist. "I sure hope it isn't everyone…"

James was about to respond before the hum of the power in the base whined away into nothingness. It was a sound they barely noticed, but as it winded down, all the lights around them darkened, turning off completely.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, her heart rate increasing as she looked around in confusion.

As if in reply, the faint hum of the power returned, turning the lights back on, but much dimmer and with a red hue. A loud metal latch unlocked before the door to their cell slid open. James scrambled to his feet, running towards the newly open doorway and peeking out. All the doors throughout the hallway as far as he could see were now open as well.

"I don't know what happened," he whispered back to Hinata, "but it might our only chance to get out of here." He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her struggling to her feet. "Come on, we need to hurry." He turned around and rushed towards her, catching her as she stumbled forward.

"Going as fast as I can," she muttered, leaning against him for support as he led her out of the cell. She looked around at the reddened lights, feeling uneasiness settling in her gut. "Something's not right…"

"I know, but we can't just sit there in our cell," James retorted, suddenly moving his arm under her legs and lifting her off the ground. Hinata gasped and tightened her arms around his neck as he carried her. "It will be faster this way," he explained with a whisper, his face warming.

Hinata silently nodded as she looked in the newly opened cells as they passed. Various kinds of Heartless wandered around the rooms, no doubt experiments for the Organization Replicas, yet they completely ignored James and Hinata as they passed. It was as if enough of their previous mind was left to know that they weren't the enemy.

"Which way?" James asked, slowing to a stop when the hall branched into multiple directions. He looked down each of their options, all of them seemingly identical to him. "There has to be a way out of here, right?"

"Go left," Hinata told him, weakly pointing the way. "There should be an elevator not far down from here."

James nodded as he complied, going as quickly and as quietly as he could manage. Having Hinata in his arms barely seemed to affect his speed as he went down every path Hinata pointed out. Heartless began to roam the hallways, still ignoring Hinata and James as they, too, searched for a way out. They heard random screams and clangs of metal echoing down the halls, occasionally seeing a Kaminoan in a lab room trying to keep back the Heartless attacking them. Hinata tightened her hands around James, feeling sick to her stomach at the sight.

"This is horrible," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck, trying to drown out the sounds.

"I know," he agreed, finally coming to a stop in front of the elevator. "But we're here."

Hinata looked up, patting his shoulder so he could let her down. She stumbled towards the polished door, looking at the holographic control board attached to the wall beside it. "We need to go up," she told him. "But I'm not sure how many levels…"

"I'm honestly surprised you remember even this much," he commented with a quiet voice, scanning his eyes around them to make sure no one was coming towards them. "Just pick a floor and we'll go from there."

"Alright," she nodded, interacting with the control board. "We're on floor 15B," she mumbled to herself. "I'm going to guess we should go to the first floor above the basement. We'll at least get to see the windows at that point and gauge where to go from there." She pressed a few buttons before a cheery chime rang out and the door slid open.

Hinata clung to the door frame, limping inside as James gave one last look around them before darting in. The lights flickered as they entered and the door closed. With a low rumble and shake, the elevator began to ascend at a sluggish pace. An arrow indicating the floor number slowly inched towards the next level.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" James demanded, aggravation obvious in his voice as he paced back and forth with his hand ruffling through his hair.

"I-it's probably due to the power outage," Hinata speculated, her voice quivering as she leaned against the wall, her hand wrapped around her waist. Her expression was twisted with pain as she glanced down, seeing a dark red substance seeping through her shirt and showing between her fingers. She took in a sharp breath, averting her gaze and meeting her eyes with James' worried ones.

"What did they do to you?" he asked her, the slightest bit of shaking in his voice. He walked towards her and gently moved her hand away from her waist, seeing the blood staining her shirt. He gulped as his stomach dropped, seeing a gash along her side that had reopened from their escape.

"Experimented on me…" she whispered, yanking back her hand and covering the wound. "I'll be fine. Just need to get you out of here."

James looked up at her, seeing the tears welled up in her reddened eyes. "Experimented how?" he asked softly. "Were they trying to turn you into one of those creatures?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so anyways." She took in a sharp breath, trying to restrain the emotion choking in her throat. "They, um… They'd put this weird serum in me that would make it where I couldn't feel any emotion or pain, and, uh, then they'd put me in some room and pit me against Organization Members until my body couldn't take it anymore." She swallowed hard, averting her gaze as her body began to tremble. "Then they'd stitch me back together and do it all over again…"

She closed her eyes as she felt James' warm hands on her shoulders.

"And the worst thing about it…" she added, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "Whatever they were putting inside of me… it made me enjoy it. I liked the fighting and everything they were doing to me. The more of that stuff they put in me, the more I wanted to do it…" Tears strained her already quivering voice. "It scares me so much…!"

James stared at her at a complete loss for words. His mouth was dry and his stomach knotting. The thought of her being forced through that made him sick. He scanned his eyes over her, realizing exactly where she had gotten each and every bruise and cut on her body. Taking in a long breath, he finally replied, "It's not your fault…"

"I know…" she nodded, using the back of her hand to wipe away a stray tear.

"Do you have any idea why they were doing that to you?" he asked.

"No," she bitterly laughed. "I don't understand any of this… Why they went through so much trouble to get me here. What they want with me… It doesn't make any sense."

He downcast his gaze, before asking the question he was sure he was going to regret. "Why did they even bring me here?" He met his eyes with hers when she didn't reply right away. "It was to keep you in line… wasn't it?"

She slowly nodded, noticing his skin paling as a wave of dread washed over his eyes. "I, uh, made them promise not to hurt you if I went along with whatever they wanted…" she confessed, her heart twisting as tears glazed over his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" he demanded, slightly shaking her as emotion strained his voice. "Even if we are supposed to be best friends, why would you put yourself through that for me?"

"James," she cried, cutting him off, "the entire reason you were even captured is because of me. This has nothing to do with you, but you got dragged down with me. I wasn't about to let them hurt you! I-" Her voice cut off as her throat constricted with tears. Taking in a sharp breath, she finished, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Especially if it was because of me."

He shook his head as he let her go and turned around, running his hands along his arms. "So you basically went through hell to keep me safe, and I can't even remember who you are…?" Spinning back around to face her, he added, "Right?"

"I-it's not your fault," she assured him, trying to step forward before James rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place. "They did something to make you forget. It's not like you wanted to forget about me."

He scoffed, looking away as he dropped his hands from her shoulders. "I'm such an idiot…" he muttered harshly under his breath. He buried his face in his hands, taking in a deep breath to get a grasp on what was happening. Lowering his hands, he kept his gaze downcast as he whispered. "I'm… really, really sorry for all the pain I caused you. And," he looked away, his stomach twisting, "I know that can't change anything and it doesn't do much to make you feel better, but… I am." He brought his gaze back to hers. "And, I'm sorry I forgot." Lifting his hand, he brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek. "I know you're special to me. I'm not sure how, but my heart knows it." He chuckled, "As lame as that sounds."

"N-no, it's fine," she assured him, reaching her hand up to his. She strained a small smile. "Knowing that… it does help a little bit."

"Once we get out of here, I want you to fill me in on everything I forgot, alright?" he told her with a stern, yet kind tone in his voice.

Her smile diminished as she avoided his gaze. His own smile faltered from her reaction and he tilted his head to the side a bit, before the elevator suddenly jolted to a complete stop. He caught himself from falling on top of Hinata from the reverberation, his hands on either side of her on the walls. The lights above them flickered and the floor beneath them creaked.

"Something's wrong," Hinata whispered, looking over James' shoulder at the the floor diagram. The arrow was stuck between two floors, tremoring between them.

James pushed himself off the wall and went towards the display. He pushed the open door button, yet only a low beeping sound responded. He pressed it a few more times in succession. "Come on, come on," he pleaded under his breath.

A loud creak startled him back as the door barely cracked open in the center, sticking in place. The opening was just wide enough for James to fit in his hands. He braced himself and forced the door open, his voice strained with grunts and sweat beaded on his skin.

"Just how strong are you?" Hinata asked with a bit of admiration in her weak voice as she saw him prying the door open.

He let out a constrained laugh, fitting his body into the doorway. Leaning his back against one side of the door, he used both hands to keep the other side open. It constantly fought against him, striving to close back up and seal them inside. The door was open just wide enough to show that they were indeed between floors. The opening to the above floor was visible, large enough for them to crawl up to.

"I-I know you're in pain," he told her, his voice tense and breaths laboured. "But can you climb up? M-maybe open the door with that control board."

"Good idea," she concurred, forcing herself forward.

Her legs faltered on the first step, making her stagger and let out a weak whimper of pain. Shaking her head, she stood back up straight, ignoring the discomfort as she leaned her arm against the wall to support her weight. She made it to the door and carefully ducked under James' arms bracing it open. Taking in a deep breath, she jumped up, grasping the edge of the ledge that led to the above floor. The door leading into the hall was opened, sparking as if from a malfunction. She let out a cry as she pulled herself up, feeling numerous wounds tearing open and her muscles quaking as they threatened to give out.

She scrambled onto the floor, blood dripping onto the polished floor as she struggled to the control board. Up on her knees, she desperately pressed buttons on the holographic board, until she heard the mechanical whir of the elevator door opening completely. James fell back with a sigh of relief before climbing up onto the ledge. Hinata dropped to the floor, back leaned against the wall as she tried to regain control of her ragged breaths. She closed her eyes, feeling James as he came to sit beside her.

James glanced over at her, knowing she had to be in immense pain. Deciding to remain silent, he examined the floor they were on. The lights were still reddened, just as they had been on the floor they were on originally. Heartless roamed the halls and an alarm was blaring and echoing, mixing with the yells from Kaminoans and the clanging of metal. A few Heartless eyed them as they passed, but none of them took the time to actually attack.

"Those things are different from the ones on Montressor," James spoke up, his voice breathless. "Probably because of some sick experiments these guys have been doing on them…"

Hinata didn't reply, her breaths still audibly weak as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

James glanced up at the top of the elevator doorway, seeing an engraving that read 3B. "We're close to the first floor," he told her. "Hopefully we can find some stairs to get there…" He glanced over when he only heard Hinata whine dismally in response. "I'll carry you again, don't worry. Once we get out of here, we'll get you fixed up. I promise." He kissed the top of her head without thinking, but Hinata was in too much pain to really react much.

"You should… just go without me," she breathed, her voice barely audible over the blaring sounds echoing around them. "I'm just… going to slow you down."

"Don't talk like that," he ordered her, pushing himself to stand back up. Bending over, he put his arms under Hinata and hoisted her off the ground, ignoring the blood staining his clothes. She bit back a cry, burying her face in the nape of his neck as he stood back up straight. "I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not."

"Maybe," she spoke up, her quiet voice muffled against his neck, "you can find one of those serum vials to give me-"

"No way," he interrupted her, his voice stern. "Not a single drop of that is going into your body ever again."

She fell silent as he went forward. He blindly walked through the halls, making sure to keep them out of sight as much as possible from the Kaminoans.

"You'd think the Organization guys would be all over us," he whispered to Hinata as he checked every room for a stairwell.

"...They probably don't know where we are," she mumbled, reaching one of her hands to his wrist where a black bracelet was braided with purple beads. "Because of the bracelet I made you."

James paused, "Wait… I remember that. Or, at least I remember getting it and knowing what it does. You made it for me?" The corner of his mouth tipped into a smirk as he felt Hinata nod. "So I guess not all my memories are gone-not completely anyways."

"That's good," she mumbled in response. Her eyes suddenly feeling heavy as her consciousness began threatening to leave. Her hand around his wrist fell limp, her breathing slowing as her body began going numb.

"Stay with me," James warned her, shaking her in his arms in an attempt to get her attention. "We're almost out of here. I just need you to stay awake, alright?"

She was silent for a moment, blinking slowly as her mind took a moment to register his words. "...Mhmm…" was all she could bring herself to say in response.

James tightened his arms around her as he turned a corner, coming to an abrupt stop. A pulsating black portal appeared out of the ground in the center of the hallway. It flickered and changed shape as if it weren't made with a solid connection.

Hinata gasped when she saw it. "No, no," she shook her head, her voice shaking. "Go back."

Before he could move, the portal disappeared, leaving a girl in its wake. Her hair was as red as Hinata's, undone and messy, falling around her face with black sludge crusted along its ends. Crimson and blackened blood was splattered over her, dripping from her fingertips. Electricity crackled sporadically around her, overpowering and shattering the ceiling lights as flakes of snow softly floated to the ground. Her golden eyes glowed as she looked the two of them over, a scowl on her dried lips and thin lines of blood falling from the cuts on her cheeks.

"What the-" James began to say, his voice quivering at the sight.

"Put me down," Hinata ordered him.

"Do you know her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just do it, please," she whispered.

As she stood on her own, she wobbled weakly, trying to support her own weight. Leaning against the wall, she carefully stepped forward.

"You're… a Replica, of me… right?" Hinata asked, trying to bring as much strength and confidence to her voice as she could muster. The familiar sense of adrenaline began trickling through her, making it easier to ignore the pain of her irritated wounds.

The girl simply nodded, twitching her head as her chest heaved with ragged breaths. She darted her eyes between James and Hinata, clenching her hands closed as if struggling to hold back.

"The power outage," Hinata continued, not tearing her eyes away from her Replica, "was that you?" She received another nod in response.

"How did you manage that?" James spoke up, lifting his hands in surrender when the Replica focused her attention on him. "What about the Organization guys?"

"I-" she opened her mouth to speak, her voice quivering with intense emotion. "I killed them."

"Y-you what?" Hinata froze, her heart dropping. "Why would you do that?"

"Because of what they did to me!" her Replica cried out, tightly shutting her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek. "I'm not-" Her voice choked as tears stung her eyes. "I'm not just some toy to be played with!" She let out a strong yell, slamming her fist against the wall and startling Hinata. "But THEY made me like this!" Opening her eyes, she glared at Hinata, clawing her hand over her heart as she explained, "I am filled with so much Darkness! I can feel it inside me, telling me what to do, and I hate it!"

Hinata put up her hands, her heart pounding in her ears as she attempted to calm her down. "I-it's alright. We'll find a way to get it out, Riku-"

"Riku's one of the reasons I was even created!" her Replica interjected with a hiss. "All of your disgusting friends are to blame for this!"

Hinata's breath choked in her throat as she darted her gaze over her shoulder. "James… Get out of here."

"What?" he asked, his own voice shaking. "I'm not leaving you."

"James-" Hinata repeated his name, taking her attention away from her Replica for only a moment before being bombarded by a sudden icy blast of wind that toppled her to the ground. She gasped as she was forced down, helplessly watching as James fell back, slamming his head on the tiled floor and falling limp. "No!" she cried out breathlessly, pushing herself up to her knees in an attempt to crawl towards him.

A hot, bloodied hand grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her back. Hinata yelped as she was hoisted off the ground and slammed against the wall. Her Replica slid her hand to the front of her neck, barely allowing any air to get through as she glared at her weakened eyes.

"Don't-" Hinata pleaded with a weak cough, her feeble hands wrapping around her Replica's wrists. "Don't do this-please."

"I am going to kill every single person that had a part in creating me," her Replica confessed, her voice low and quiet. "My entire existence is hell, and if you had just stayed in your room at the mansion like a good girl, none of this would have happened!"

"F-fight against it…" Hinata breathed out, gasping her breath as her vision began to blur. "Y-you don't have to-to do this…"

Her Replica scoffed, tightening her hold around Hinata's neck. "The only time I feel alive is when I'm killing someone. Feeling the life leaving their body has been the most amazing experience in my life, and that's with your memories included." She shoved her harder against the wall, making Hinata cry out. "But it's the moment they're gone that I'm reminded what a weak, close-minded child I was made from. I HATE my entire existence the moment their bodies go limp because of your stupid moral code! Giving into the Darkness is the only time everything feels right, but the moment it's gone, I have you screaming in my head what a disgusting monster I am." She choked down her rage, the tears on her cheeks blackening as she added, "But that will change once I destroy everything that made me this way. Then no one else's voice will matter."

"N-no," Hinata breathlessly sobbed. "T-that won't work. You-you have to know that…"

"Do I?" she asked, a faint smirk tilting at the corner of her lips as a glowing purple aura surrounded her body. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as the aura surrounded Hinata. She felt the pure energy melding into her, rebuilding her adrenaline and fluttering every nerve in her body. "This is familiar, isn't it?" she asked Hinata, her voice almost wistful. "Being choked by someone you thought you could trust? Sort of a fitting end..."

Hinata struggled to take in a breath, feeling her own life fleeting piece by piece. The corners of her vision blurred and blackened as she stared at the monster in front of her. Memories of her life floated across her mind. She saw Riku, his sweet smile and his comforting arms that had wrapped around her more times than she could count. Her heart plummeted, realizing she would never get to see him again. Never get to hear his voice or his laugh, or the way his breath would hitch every time she told him she loved him. Closing her eyes, she imagined him in her thoughts, making sure he would be the last thing she saw if she was about to truly die.

"NO!" James' yell pierced through her mind as the tight grip around her neck was suddenly gone.

Heaving for breath, Hinata collapsed to the ground, finally opening her eyes to see that James had shoved her Replica to the ground. "J-James-" she wheezed out, coughing out splatters of blood on the floor.

"I promised I would get you out of here." James knelt down, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"N-no, James," Hinata shook her head, pulling back from him. "Get out of here, please, while you still can."

The Replica yelled, electricity sparking around her before shooting it out towards James. It crackled over his body as he fell to the ground and let out broken cries of pain.

"Stop!" Hinata begged, she crawled in front of James, trying to protect him as her Replica stalked towards them. "Just let him go, please!" Her hoarse voice cracked as tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Her Replica held out her hand, summoning a thick, sharp blade of ice. Grabbing Hinata's shoulder, she pulled her back, throwing her against the wall. "You want him to live? Fine!" she growled. "I'll go after him after I'm finished with you." Pulling back her hand, the shard of ice went with her.

Hinata averted her gaze, her lip quivering as she awaiting the final blow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James beginning to stir once more. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but was too late as he grabbed her Replica's foot and pulled. The Replica released her hold on Hinata, turning her attention to James as Hinata fell to the ground.

"James, run!" Hinata tried to yell, her voice barely audible from strain and tears.

He barely glanced over at her, taking his attention from the Replica for just a moment. Noticing someone standing over him, he looked back up, just in time to see the shard of ice impaling his stomach.

"NO!" Hinata screamed, everything around her slowing as she watched the dagger plunging into him.

His eyes widened, his mouth falling agape as he tried to cry out, yet only a fleeting breath escaped him. He could see the burning rage and pure hatred in the Replica's eyes, before it suddenly washed away to a overwhelming dread in her entire being. She stumbled back, her hands slipping off the embedded ice dagger as her eyes took in what she had just done. James lay on the ground, stabbed by her own doing. His blood was already dripping onto white tile as he gasped for breath. Hinata sobbed uncontrollably as she frantically clawed her way over to him.

As the Replica stared, she felt the burn of vile return to the back of her throat, her vision tunneled towards James' dying body. Her body began to tremble, her skin paling to an unnatural color as she fell to her knees and clawed her hands into her hair, digging her nails into her scalp until she was sure she'd broke skin. A curdling scream escaped her as a dark sludge surrounded her, covering her until she disappeared completely.

"James, no, no, please, no," Hinata wept, tears dripping from her face onto James' heaving chest. Her hands ran over his face and down to the dagger lanced into his stomach. "I-I don't know what to do!"

"I-It's alright," he coughed, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. "I… I can barely feel it."

"Doesn't mean you aren't losing a lot of blood," she countered, her voice and body trembling. She looked between his paling face and the dagger, trying to figure out what to do. "This is all my fault," she sobbed. "I-I did this!"

"Hinata, don't," he pleaded weakly, bringing his hand up to her face. "Don't… don't you dare blame yourself…" A frail smile curved his lips as she leaned into his touch and ran her own hand along his. "...I thought- I told you, to stop doing that…?"

She darted her eyes to his. "You did…?"

"When… when we first got here," he reminded her, coughing again.

"You… remember that?" she asked, her stomach flipping as she felt his blood seeping through the fabric of her pant legs. She did her best to ignore it, focusing her attention on his face.

"Yeah." He tried to chuckle but choked on the blood building in the back of his throat. He coughed, wheezing for a moment before quipping, "Turns out I just needed a stab to the stomach to remember."

Hinata strained a smile, but it only made her sick to hear his words. She kissed his hand that was against her cheek, closing her eyes and trying to take in every positive thing she could.

James smiled from her gesture and looked down at the dagger in his stomach, seeing the blood for the first time. All at once, the entirety of pain crashed over him, making him tightly shut his eyes as his breaths became even more ragged and forced. "God, now I feel it!" he groaned and slung back his head, struggling not to yell and sob at the same time.

"Oh no, James," Hinata's eyes shot open, making her once again frantic as she ran her hands to the dagger. "What should I do?"

"Pull it out!" he begged her, borderline writhing.

"I-I can't!" she sobbed. "You'll bleed out without it."

He let out a disgruntled cry of pain, "You really think I'll make it even with it in?" His words came out in a slur.

"Don't say that," she scolded him, wrapping her frail hands over the rounded base of the dagger. "B-but alright," she stammered, looking down at him before she pulled upwards.

James yelled out, clawing at the ground as Hinata tried to pull the ice shard out of him. She was barely able to inch it upwards before her hands gave out. She tried again, but her grip slipped, slicing up toward the sharpened sides and gashing her palms. With a hiss of pain, she pulled her hands back to her chest, feeling the warm blood trickling out of them.

"I-I can't," she softly sobbed, feeling James' weak hand along her knee.

"I-It's alright," he assured her, his words still slurring together. "I can't feel it much anymore… I think… I'm getting better."

She shook her head, a bitter laugh finally escaping her as she brought her eyes to his. "We both know that's a lie."

He swallowed hard, cringing at the taste of blood on his tongue. "I… never thought I'd go out like this…"

Her heart stopped for a moment, realizing what he meant. Shaking her head, she forced a smile. "Y-you're not going out. Sam and Riku will be here any minute now, and they can heal you right up."

James faintly shook his head, "No… I don't think they will…"

Hinata wet her lips as she shook her own head and sobbed, "I'm not going on without you."

"You can," he retorted, his breaths slow and painful as the light in his eyes dimmed, "and you will…." He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes, as he added with a whisper. "The Hinata I know… wouldn't let this get her down."

Hinata stared at him, completely helpless as she watched the blood from the dagger spilling out of him. His chest continued to rise and fall, its pace slowing with each passing second. A numbness began to envelope her heart, her head clearing of thoughts as she realized that neither of them were likely to make it out of there. Looking at her hands, she saw the blood trickling down her wrists and her arms, yet she couldn't feel the sensation. Taking in a deep breath, she lowered to the floor, leaning her head against James' chest and listening to his slowing heart.

Everything around them seemed to freeze. The blaring alarms and the screams were drowned out, or perhaps they had fallen silent. Heartless were nowhere near them, as if already knowing they weren't welcomed there.

"I won't leave you..." Hinata whispered to him, closing her own eyes as she focused on his heartbeat.

"I know…" he whispered in return, his voice barely audible, but she could hear his words rumbling through his chest. "I… I love you…"

Her heart twanged, despite the overwhelming numbness as she ran her hand along his side. Her tears soaked his shirt as she replied with a soft whimper, "I love you too…" She wasn't sure if he had heard her, as his heart had stopped beating.

…

Sam rushed to the door of the ship, hearing it let out a loud hiss as it slid open and lowered a walkway onto Kamino. A light rain had begun to fall, the sound of the drops pattering against the buildings mixed with the roaring waves of the water crashing around her. A warm hand on her shoulder caught her attention as she glanced over and saw Jim beside her, gun slung over his shoulder. She sent him a strained smile before looking back at the towering facility.

Through the windows, she could see reddened lights and the occasional Heartless crawling along the walls. The sight made Sam sick to her stomach as she thought of her brother trying to survive in that frenzy.

"If James is here, we'll find him," Jim spoke up, running his thumb along Sam's shoulder as he walked forward. "Where should we start?"

"I believe the swiftest course of action would be to split up into search teams," Amelia suggested, coming off the ship with sizable plasma guns strapped to her sides and slung over her shoulders. "The quicker we find James, the more likely it is we will find him alive and well."

Sam bit the inside of her cheek, fighting back the urge to charge blindly into the facility. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Riku coming out of the ship with Jack and Ben in tow. "How do you want to do this?" she asked him, the urgency obvious in her voice.

Riku looked at the facility, feeling a sense of familiarity about it in his heart, yet he couldn't place why. He blinked before diverting his gaze to Sam and replying, "You go with Jim and Amelia; I'll go alone." Without waiting for her to respond, he walked forward past the group. "Call each other if we find anything."

"W-what about us?" Ben spoke up, rubbing his hands together as Jack floated around him with his ears flat upon his head.

"Stay with the ship," Riku advised him without bothering to glance back at them over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam added with a bit of a scoff. "And make sure not to fly off until everyone is on board this time, alright?"

"But we could help!" Ben exclaimed, looking between the group as they walked off without saying anything in return. Letting out a long sigh, he ran his hands over his face. "We have to help somehow, Jack… If they don't know who Hinata is anymore, what if they try to leave without her?"

Jack floated forward a bit, growling about the group leaving them behind. Turning around to face Ben, he let out a string of adamant barks that caught Ben's attention.

"Go by ourselves?" Ben asked, his eyes widening, "But we don't know the first thing about fighting!" His hands fidgeted in front of him. "A-and what about the ship? Riku told us to stay-"

Jack interrupted him with a bit of a growl.

"Well, yeah, I know he doesn't remember Hinata," Ben agreed, his fidgeting increasing. "But-" He paused as Jack added something that made Ben's eyes brighten. "You know? You're right!" He pounded his fist into his open hand. "We might be Hinata's only hope, we can't let her down!"

He turned and scurried back onto the ship, grabbing a small leftover plasma pistol and communicator left on the table. As he reemerged, Ben clipped the communicator to his chest and spun the gun on his fingers with a determined look in his mechanical eyes.

"Come on, Jack!" Ben exclaimed, running towards the facility with Jack in tow, barking excitedly.

The moment they burst through the door, a Corridor of Darkness appeared, leaving Riku in its wake. A stern expression was on his face as he stared at the duo with his arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, Riku," Ben stammered, slowing to a stop. "Uh, we-uh, wanted to make sure we looked for Hinata, too, so-"

"Come on," Riku sighed, motioning his head to the side as he turned and began leading the way.

Ben nearly jumped for joy, before scurrying after him. His excitement was short lived, however, as they were quickly met with a group of Shadow Heartless. Riku took care of most of them, summoning Soul Eater and slicing through them with ease. The rare few that managed to make it past him were soon shot by a blast from Ben's newly acquired plasma pistol. His shots were shaky and occasionally missed their mark, but he managed to take them out. As the last one exploded into a wisp of black smoke, Ben stood proudly, beaming at Riku when he glanced back at them over his shoulder.

Riku smirked at him. "Good job, you can actually fire a gun."

"See? I'm not completely useless," Ben spun the gun in his hand, yelping when he accidentally bonked his head.

Jack barked and floated on ahead, his nose twitching as if he was picking up on a scent. He barked over his shoulder, making sure the others were following. Ben ran after him with Riku walking behind. He kept Soul Eater at the ready and scanned each room they passed, his stomach knotting at how much blood and chaos they were simply passing. Strange aliens he had never seen before were hidden away in many of the rooms. Some were curled up, scared for their lives, while others lay limp as Heartless danced around the room. They passed a few labs, their doors pried open and all the testing tubes for live subjects shattered.

"What happened here?" Riku spoke up, bringing his attention to Ben and Jack up ahead of him. "What even is this place?"

"I'm not sure," Ben replied, also unsettled by the carnage. "I just hope Hinata and James are alright."

"Yeah…" Riku replied, quickening his pace.

Jack came to a stop in front of a malfunctioning elevator door. The control board sparked and the screen fizzed in and out of existence. The doors were stuck in a loop, opening and closing, with the cheery chime ringing over and over again. Riku looked down the elevator shaft when the doors opened, seeing the elevator jammed a few floors down.

"Down here?" Riku asked, glancing over at Jack, who nodded and barked in response. With a sigh, Riku backed up and scanned their surroundings. "There has to be a stairwell around here somewhere."

"Why not jump?" Ben asked, running forward and jumping down the elevator shaft before Riku could even begin to react.

"Wait, no!" Riku called after him, wincing at the loud thud of metal when Ben landed.

"I'm OKAY!" Ben called back up, his voice echoing up the chamber. "This was farther down than I expected!"

Riku grumbled under his breath as he waited for the doors to open before jumping down himself. He used a bit of magic to slow his fall, landing on top of the elevator with a soft step. Jack floated down beside him, barking softly at Ben with his ears flattened on his head.

"What? It wasn't dangerous," Ben whispered back. "I would have been fine even if the elevator did fall! I'm a robot!"

"Just, be quiet," Riku interrupted, waving him off as he looked at the opened doorway where the elevator had jammed.

Smears of blood were dried against the white floor, standing out against the otherwise spotless hall. Riku jumped into the doorway, turning and noticing the floor sign that said he was on 3B. Making a mental note of it, he looked at the ground, seeing the smears of blood along the floor and the bloody handprints by the control board on the wall.

Jack floated in and sniffed the blood, his ears and tail lowering as he whimpered.

"Is it James'?" Riku asked, noticing Jack shaking his head while Ben clarified.

"It's Hinata's…" Ben's eyes dimmed blue as he looked up at Riku. "We have to hurry."

Riku nodded, turning around and scanning the area. Drops of blood scattered the floor, leading further down the hall and turning towards the left. Without consulting the others, he began following the trail. Jack flew on ahead, turning down the corner and barking to let the others know where he was going. They encountered a few more groups of Heartless, but took them out with ease. Jack possessed a select few, using them to tear apart other enemies with an agitated vigor. The moment they were gone, Jack would continue on without waiting on the others. They went on for a few minutes, until they heard Jack suddenly let out a wailing howl up ahead. Ben sprinted ahead, turning the corner and immediately dropping to his knees at the sight. Riku wasn't far behind, freezing when he saw Hinata and James limp on the floor, covered in blood. A melting ice dagger protruded from James' torso, its cold water mixing with the viscid, red pool on the floor.

His stomach flipped, his vision focusing to Hinata, even though he had no idea who she was. Tears welled up in his eyes, his heart twisting in a way he had never experienced and hoped he would never have to again. With slow, heavy steps, he approached them, his footsteps seeming to echo in his ringing ears.

"This is all my fault," Ben cried, drops of oil spilling from his eyes. He buried his face in his hands. "I told James to go help Hinata… I was so worried… B-but I never-" His voice broke into a sob, his words becoming intelligible.

Jack lay on top of Hinata, his head nuzzling against her and licking her shoulder, as he whimpered helplessly. Riku lowered to his knees, pushing back the hair from Hinata's face. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat constricting with overwhelming emotion as he looked her over.

"What did they do to them…?" he asked, his voice soft and shaking. He placed his fingers along Hinata's neck, noticing the darkened bruises in the shape of a hand. The sight made the knots in his stomach tighten, before he felt a soft heartbeat against his fingertips. "She's still alive," he informed the others, instantly noticing both Ben and Jack dart their attention to him.

Jack's ears perked up as Ben scrambled over, his eyes scanning over Hinata. "You're right! Her pulse is weakening, but you can fix that, right?"

"I can heal some of it, at least stop the bleeding," Riku replied, his heart fluttering with a bit of hope, even though he wasn't exactly sure why. Turning his attention to James, he placed his fingers along his neck and waited. The hopefulness in his chest flitted away when there wasn't a single heartbeat in response. His hand dropped to the floor, his jaw clenching as he grated out the words, "He didn't make it."

"What…?" Ben asked, averting his attention to James and scanning him. His brightening eyes fell back to a deep blue, oil welling up inside them. "B-but that can't be right. Hinata would never let anything happen to him!"

"She might not have had a choice," Riku replied, glancing over at Hinata, noticing all the gashes and burns along her body.

Ben swallowed hard. "We have to tell Sam."

"I know…" Riku agreed, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder out of instinct as he pushed himself to stand. He forced himself to turn away, as he pulled out his communication device and pressed the call button. Before it could get to its second ring, Sam picked up the call.

"Did you find him?" she asked, her voice frantic and shaking. "I don't know what shit went down here, but I'm worried as hell about him! There's no way he-"

"I found him," Riku interjected, his voice breaking, making him clear his throat.

A grin immediately appeared on her face as she let out a breath of relief. "You did? Oh, my god!" she laughed. "Where is he?! Is he alright? Let me talk to him!"

Riku opened and closed his mouth, averting his gaze from hers. His tongue seemed to swell in his mouth as he couldn't find a single word to say to her. He shook his head, making Sam gasp as horror filled her eyes.

"W-wait, where is he?" she asked trembling. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Riku, where is he?!"

Riku swallowed, his own hand beginning to shake as he forced the words out, "He's… on 3B…"

Before he could get anything else out, Sam cut off the call. Riku let out a shaking breath once she was gone, wishing he had been more straightforward. He ran his hand over his face, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Riku…" Ben's weak voice caught his attention. "Hinata needs help, or she's not going to make it either."

"Yeah…" Riku nodded, turning around and forcing himself back to them.

He knelt down beside Hinata, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back from James. Her clothes were ripped and stained with a mixture of her own blood and James'. Even with healing her, there was no telling of the infections she could get. Open wounds scattered her body, but the fresh ones along her palms caught Riku's attention the most. He grabbed her hands with a soft touch, feeling them in his palms. Focusing on the gashes, a green mist began to emit from his fingertips, melding into her hands. He watched as her skin reformed, the blood washing away and revealing soft pink skin. Releasing her hands once they were healed, he went to healing various wounds that caught his attention. As he healed the dark handprint along her neck, her eyes suddenly shot open as she took in a long deep breath.

Riku jumped back as she sprang up into a sitting position. Her head throbbed, her vision blurred, and her heart pounded strongly in her ears. She placed her hand along her heart, trying to piece together where she was and what was happening.

"You're alright," Riku spoke up, making her whip her attention to him.

She gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of him as she scrambled back.

"Hinata!" Ben exclaimed, catching her attention. He put out his hands towards her, as he calmly spoke, "It's alright. It's Riku."

Hinata blinked, her mind finally registering what was happening. "Ben…" she softly said his name before looking back at Riku. He stared back at her, fighting the urge to conceal himself under the hood of his cloak. She swallowed hard, feeling the sting of a sore throat. "Riku…?"

He silently nodded, his own heart racing as her eyes filled up with tears and a slight smile tipped at the corner of her lips.

"You actually came," she breathed out, tears barely straining her voice. Shaking her head, she looked back to James, limp on the floor. Her smile diminished, then asked, "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Riku shook his head. "N-no." He cleared his throat as she looked back at him. "I'm sorry, he's-he's gone."

She shortly nodded, biting the inside of her cheek as warm tears slipped down her cheeks. She looked back to James, placing her hand along his shoulder. She felt a wet tongue and glanced over to see Jack floating in front of her. His ears were lowered, but his tail wagged as he nuzzled against her. She hugged him tightly, allowing him to shower her with doggy kisses.

"What happened?" Riku spoke up.

Hinata paused, her eyes downcast to James as she opened her mouth. "There was a Rep-"

"JAMES!" Sam's cry echoed around them, as she appeared from around the corner and sprinted towards her brother. She slid to her knees beside him, cupping his face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. "God, no, no, NO! SHIT!" She shook his shoulders, trembling, "James, come on, don't do this to me, dammit!"

Amelia and Jim ran up from around the corner, slowing to a stop at the sight. Jim fought back the urge to throw up, his stomach flipping at the heavy, metallic scent of blood in the air. He forced himself forward, kneeling beside Sam and placed his hand firmly along her back in an attempt to calm her down. Amelia walked around them, glancing over Hinata as she also knelt beside James. She placed her hand along his neck, her ears flattening as she didn't feel a pulse.

"Sam…" she softly spoke her name.

"Don't say it," Sam sobbed. "Please, he can't…"

"He's dead," Amelia finished, knowing she needed to hear it.

Sam shook her head frantically, "No, no, he's fine. He's just unconscious." She grabbed the crystal out of her arm, feeling it powering down. She placed the crystal by the ice shard, which was almost completely melted away. "Come on," she whispered, her voice shaking. "Come on, please."

"He's gone, Sam," Riku spoke up, the stern tone in his voice returning. "There's nothing we can do."

"What do you know?!" she cried, glaring up at him. "Did you even try?"

"I can't bring people back from the dead," Riku told her, shaking his head. "No one can. I'm sorry."

Sam stared back at him, her lip quivering as she realized he was right. With a cry, she threw the crystal down the hall and collapsed over her brother, crying into his chest. Jack flew off to retrieve the crystal as everyone fell silent.

Hinata watched Sam breaking apart, her own heart sinking. She could feel everyone stealing glances towards her, their eyes filled with uncertainty and suspicion. Swallowing hard, she reached her hand forward towards Sam's arm. "Sam, I'm so sorry…" she whispered, emotion straining her voice.

Sam smacked her away with a snarl, glaring up at her with angered despair glowing in her tear-filled eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She scrambled to her feet and clenched her hand at her side. "How the hell did you make it out just fine, and he doesn't?! This is YOUR fault!"

"Sam, that's not true!" Ben exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Isn't it?!" she yelled. "She's the one that told you to leave the moment the ship was done, wasn't she? The one that somehow made it out of this in one piece while my own brother is dead?!"

"Sam," Jim whispered harshly, as he stood and grabbed her arm. "This isn't the time. Don't jump to conclusions."

"She was barely alive when we found her," Riku clarified, stepping forward as Hinata downcast her gaze in silence, tears soaking her cheeks. "If I hadn't healed her, she would have been dead in a few minutes, just like James."

Sam shook her head, anger snipping at the back of her throat. "Lucky her," she sneered, holding out her hands at her sides. She pulled away from Jim, looking down at James' limp body once more before turning away. Shaking her head once more, she let out a breathless sob, "I can't be here…" She walked away, forcing her heavy feet to move before she completely shattered.

"I-I'm sorry," Jim quickly apologized to Hinata, keeping his eyes averted from James. "She doesn't mean it." He then ran after Sam, making sure she wouldn't be alone.

Amelia watched the couple leave before she brought her gaze to Hinata. "What happened?"

Hinata forced her eyes up, reddened and weak. Licking her lips, she tried to explain. "Th-there was a Replica of me… I-I think the Organization made it, but there was something wrong with her…" She felt Riku kneel on the other side of her as she continued. "Um… there was a sudden power outage over the entire facility… A-and it let James-" She choked on his name, her eyes darting to his body. Her throat constricted as she looked away. "I-I can't… I'm sorry, not yet…"

"I understand," Amelia sighed, standing up. She looked over the scene, her ears flat against her head. Letting out a sigh, she told them professionally, "We need to get James' body back onto the ship. I believe I saw a large tarp on the ship, perhaps that will work to cover him."

Hinata shook her head, "Oh God…" Amelia's words made her feel sick to the stomach. With a low whisper, she sobbed, "I'm so sorry… Sam's right, this is all my fault…"

"No, it's not," Riku assured her, getting to his feet and looking to Amelia. "Get James back to the ship; and you, Sam, and Jim can get back to Montressor."

Amelia looked between him and the others, "And what about you?"

Riku glanced down at Hinata, staring at her for a moment before replying, "I have a feeling DiZ is going to want to see her. So I'll take care of her." He looked back to Amelia. "I'm sorry the mission didn't work out."

Shaking her head with a slight sigh, Amelia admitted, "The results were admittedly… far less than what we hoped for... But, we carry on. At the very least, we can bring him home for a proper burial. Sam will recover… the first death of a loved one is never easy…" She averted her gaze for a moment, a sadness flashing over her eyes before she darted her gaze back to Riku. Clearing her throat, she gave him a slight bow of her head, before turning and walking away to retrieve Sam and Jim.

Once she was gone, Riku looked down to Hinata. "Can you walk?"

She glanced up at him and weakly replied, "I-I think so…" Ben came up beside her and helped her to her feet. Her legs wobbled, but she was able to stand. She glanced down at James, still not fully registering that he was gone. As Ben led her forward, she kept her gaze on James until he was out of sight. "I promised I'd get him out of here… no matter what…" she whispered to Ben, feeling his metal hand tightening around her shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he told her.

"They don't remember me, do they?" she asked in return, feeling the dread filling her heart.

"No… they don't," Ben hesitantly replied. "I don't know why…"

Hinata's heart twisted as she looked up, seeing Riku walking a few steps ahead. He had no idea who she was. The overwhelming numbness that had begun setting in when James was dying once again pulsed inside of her, enveloping her. She downcast her gaze, feeling Jack landing on her shoulder. She only looked up once Ben came to a stop, realizing that Riku had led them into a room. It was filled with chairs, all facing a single wall, as if it had once served as a classroom of sorts. She frowned at the sight as Ben led her to a chair to sit. Riku sat backwards on a seat not too far from her and pulled out his communication device. He glanced up at her as he put in a call.

"You alright?" he asked her.

She averted her gaze from his, slowly shaking her head without saying anything in response.

DiZ's hologram appeared in the center of the device before Riku could respond.

"Riku, I do hope you have some good news," DiZ greeted, his voice hesitant as he clasped his hands tightly in his lap.

"Not… exactly," Riku rubbed the back of his neck. "We found a girl named-" He looked up at her, as if trying to make sure he got her name right.

Hinata's heart tightened as she told him softly, "Hinata…"

"Hinata," Riku looked back at DiZ. "Ben seems to know her but-"

"Is she alright?" DiZ stood up, almost startling Riku from his reaction.

"Uh, yeah," Riku replied, looking between DiZ and Hinata as she also got out of her seat. "You know her?"

"As do you." DiZ narrowed his gaze at Riku before he gasped softly. "They wiped her from your memories…"

"But-" Hinata came into view, standing behind Riku. She steadied herself by keeping one of her hands on Riku's shoulders. "You remember me?"

DiZ stared back at Hinata, swallowing hard as he actually appeared to be the slightest bit uneasy. After a moment, he nodded and simply replied, "Yes, I do." Before Hinata or Riku could ask why, he quickly added, "I will discuss the possibilities of why this might be when you return." Clearing his throat, he went back to business. "But, before you return… we must discover why they pursued and captured Hinata in the first place."

"They went after James..." Riku began to clarify, but as the words left his mouth, he instinctively knew they were wrong. "...Right?"

"James was taken as leverage…" Hinata whispered, correcting him. "They promised not to hurt him if I did what they wanted."

Riku nodded, taking a moment before asking DiZ, "Why would they wipe her from our memories?"

"That is precisely why I need you to figure out what they were conspiring," DiZ explained. "Even beyond what they were wanting to achieve with Hinata, it is obvious that this facility is the home to many experiments, and I would like to know what."

Riku sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll look into it… What should I do about her?"

Hinata slipped her hand from Riku's shoulder, feeling a sense of cold indifference from him that even pierced through the numbness around her heart. She looked away, noticing Ben looking at her with blue eyes. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Bring her back here, of course," DiZ answered him, with a firm and harsh tone in his voice. "You may not remember her, but she is an incredibly important part of your life. Keep her safe." Without waiting for his reply, DiZ cut the call.

Riku frowned as he put the device back in his pocket and stood back up. "Any idea where we should start?"

Hinata nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear as she downcast her gaze. "There's a lab where they experimented on me a few floors down... " She wrapped her arms around herself and took in a deep breath, "It had a lot of computers in there with surveillance footage and documents."

Riku nodded. "Good call."

"Do... " Hinata forced her gaze back up to him, seeing him staring back at her. Her throat constricted as she forced the words, "Do you really not know who I am…?"

He licked his lips as he reluctantly shook his head. "I don't… I'm sorry."

***Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone for reading! We have begun the third and final story in this trilogy, and it is definitely a doozy. I have been dreading writing this chapter for years now… James has always been so incredibly dear to my heart, and the mere thought of making everyone forget who Hinata is broke my heart.

Everything about the Organization's motivations and plans for Hinata will be revealed in the next chapter. I know I said it'd be this one, but I didn't want to slam a 30,000+ word chapter on you… or my poor editor. There's a reason for everything they've done and I have been really looking forward to getting into it. A majority of the next chapter will be thoroughly explaining everything and it's more than just wanting to make a single Replica. Although, let's face it, she's insane.

I know this chapter was intense, more so than any of my previous chapters. For one, I really wanted to make sure I got the point across of just how messed up this Replica is. Her mind, her heart, and everything in between is messed up. She really is like a majorly messed up glitching program, that's unpredictable and dangerous. Another reason I wanted to go down the more intense route with this chapter was because of how integral these events will be to the entire story. So I apologize if it is too much for some, the rest of the story won't be THIS intense. But it will be getting darker than the two previous stories.

And before we end this first Author's Note for Forgotten Traveler, I want to say a bit about James. It broke my heart to do this to him. He has been such an integral part in my stories and has blossomed in so many ways, that I wish I could still explore. He was so protective of Hinata and Sam. Even when he couldn't remember Hinata, he was still going out of his way to protect her. He might have been a shameless flirt, but he also had such a loving passionate heart. When I first decided that he was going to be my first casualty in the history of my writing… it was really hard to swallow. It was shortly after he had even been created. Hinata hadn't even left Montressor yet.

My husband and I were discussing Forgotten Traveler and outlining the details that needed to be foreshadowed in Third Beginning. And my husband just sort of threw out the idea that James would die and how that would affect Hinata and Sam… and I almost started crying right then and there. I vetoed the idea pretty immediately, but it stuck in my head for days. No matter how I spun it or tried to work around it, it had to happen. I've known it was coming for over two years now, but that didn't stop me from breaking down the moment I wrote that his heart had stopped. I've lost a lot of people in my life-a lot of amazing, wonderful people. And the moment I typed out those words, it felt, in that instant, like I had lost someone dear to me. So, don't worry that I took this lightly, or that I just wanted to shock everyone. This has been something I've stewed over for two years now. It has importance, there is a reason. And he did not die in vain. I promise.

That being said, Rest in Peace James Ainsworth, you were such a treasure in my heart. And I will always miss you. ***


	2. Specimen

Chapter 2

***Recap: Hinata and James were imprisoned by the Organization at a facility on the planet Kamino. While there, Hinata is experimented upon and a Replica is created-however, the Replica escaped her binds and absorbed the power of Vexen's and Larxene's Replicas. She then cut the power to the facility, allowing Hinata and James to escape their cell. They were able to get far but were confronted by the Replica, where James lost his life protecting Hinata. Shortly after, Sam and Riku arrive to Kamino with Ben, Jack, Amelia, and Jim, where they find James and Hinata. Riku is able to heal Hinata, but James is lost. Hinata discovers that no one seems to remember who she is except Ben, Jack, and surprisingly DiZ. After Riku sends away Sam, Jim, and Amelia, he calls DiZ who instructs him to find out the real reason the Organization pursued Hinata.***

Hinata lowered herself into a seat, her gaze averted from Riku's. Taking in a shaking breath, she ran her hand along Jack's back, distracting herself in any way she could. Riku looked her over, swallowing hard as his throat constricted with emotion. Something about her made his heart sink and flutter at the same time, and it was a bit unnerving. Running his hand through his hair, he walked towards the doorway of the room and looked out into the hall. He wanted to give her some time before rushing to the lab.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked, sitting down in a chair beside Hinata. His eyes were still dimmed blue, a rim of oil glistening on the metal around his eyes.

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she shook her head. "I-I don't know… This doesn't feel real."

"Yeah…" Ben agreed, placing his hand over hers. "I don't know why everyone forgot about you, but at least Jack and I haven't." Hinata turned her attention to him as he added, "And, no matter what, we'll be here for you, alright?"

The slightest smile tipped the corner of her lips as she nodded. "Thank you."

"And," Ben downcast his gaze, the blue in his eyes darkening, "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. If we had, James never would have-"

"It's not your fault," Hinata cut him off before he could finish his thought. "I...I don't think anyone expected this to happen…"

Ben slowly nodded, looking back at her and giving her a quick scan. "Your vitals are doing better," he told her, trying to lighten the subject. "You'll probably want to get cleaned up soon, though, so you don't get infected."

Hinata glanced down at her clothes. It was amazing that anything was still in tact with how ripped and stained her clothes were. Her pants were barely staying together, and everything from the knee down was completely soaked with blood. She could feel the sting of her open wounds against the soiled fabric. An entire sleeve of her shirt was missing, replaced with a thick bandage that covered the severe burn Axel's Replica had given her.

Taking in a long, drawn out breath, she replied, "There isn't much I can do about it right now."

"There's a shower on the Highwind," Riku spoke up, getting their attention. He still kept his gaze out towards the hall, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway. "You can get cleaned up there before we head to the lab. I doubt Sam and the others have left yet, so the ship should still be there."

"I-I wouldn't want to hold us up," she stammered.

"You won't be," Riku turned around, his gaze still averted from hers. "With the state of this place, I doubt anyone's going to be taking the time to delete all the data, so there's no rush."

Hinata bit her tongue, her face warming as she realized he was right. She looked him over, examining his new appearance for the first time. Mixed with his new deep voice, he was almost unrecognizable, but something about him was still just inherently Riku. He caught her stare, meeting his eyes with hers before she quickly averted her gaze.

"A-alright," she agreed. "I'll try to be quick."

With a motion of his hand, Riku surrounded them with a black mist. When it dissipated, they were back outside of the facility standing in front of two ships. A light rain drizzled from the clouded sky, making Hinata squint as she looked at the unfamiliar ship beside the Highwind.

"Sam bought that ship from one of her customers before coming out here," Ben explained, noticing the way Hinata's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

She silently nodded, walking towards the Highwind with a bit of a limp in her step. Ben was close behind her, helping her up the walkway as Riku looked towards the larger ship. He went inside, hearing loud clangs of metal echoing from the underbelly of the ship. Going towards the hatch, he lifted it and saw Sam down below, working hastily on the ship's wiring. He jumped down, the thump of his feet hitting the grated floor catching Sam's attention. She glanced over her shoulder at him, tears hot on her cheeks and her eyes reddened. Without bothering to greet him, she turned back to her work.

"Are you-" Riku started.

"If you're about to ask me how I'm doing, don't," she snipped at him, cutting him off.

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked around the mechanics of the ship. His Corridor of Darkness pulsated powerfully in the hurriedly made drive core, sparks randomly erupting around it from stray wires and poorly connected parts.

"What's wrong with the ship?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Sam slightly chewed on her tongue, before answering, "Nothing… Nothing major anyways… Just-need something to do."

"Yeah…" he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the thick tension around him. "I'm, uh, taking the girl to the lab. Going to find out what the Organization wanted with her and James." He noticed Sam taking in a sharp breath when he said James' name, her movements stopping for just a moment.

Shaking her head, she replied with tears straining her voice, "I don't know why you're telling me. I couldn't care less what they wanted with her."

Riku frowned. "I figured it might give you some closure, or at least some understanding of what happened."

"I'd rather go home and forget this ever happened," she muttered, adding under her breath. "Forget that my own brother is dead cause of some red-headed bimbo."

"It wasn't her fault," he reminded her. "She's been through a lot, too-"

Sam sighed with obvious aggravation, looking over her shoulder. "Are you done? If you couldn't tell, I'm a little busy right now."

He let out a breath, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll get going. Call DiZ if you need anything." He turned around to leave, but paused. "And... I'm sorry for everything that happened. James deserved better."

Without waiting for Sam to reply, he climbed out of the underbelly, shutting the hatch behind him. Jim and Amelia were nowhere to be seen, no doubt off retrieving James' body for the trek back to Montressor. Running a hand through his hair, Riku let out a long sigh and took a moment to reground himself before heading towards the Highwind.

He heard the running water from the shower as he went below deck. Ben was sweeping up large chunks of metal and wood that were scattered along the floor with Jack floating beside him. They paused when they saw Riku and Jack flew up and nuzzled his cheek. Riku smirked as he scratched Jack behind the ears.

"How is she doing?" Riku asked, looking towards Ben.

Letting out a long sigh, Ben rested his chin on the top of the broom in his hands. "Not great, but I'm sure the shower will help."

Riku looked towards the closed bathroom door. "Does she have some fresh clothes to wear?"

"Of course she does!" Ben nodded, motioning towards Hinata's bedroom. "She keeps a few outfits in her room on the ship all the time."

"In her room?" Riku repeated, turning and walking towards the room Ben motioned to. As he entered, he immediately recognized it as a room he often slept in on long journeys. The room was mostly intact, only a few pieces of furniture and books scattered about. He went towards the wardrobe and pulled it open, pausing when he saw his clothes folded neatly beside a set of clothes he didn't recognize. "She stayed in here sometimes, too?"

"Well this is her ship," Ben reminded him, his eyes dimming when Riku darted his attention to him. "Oh, right, you wouldn't remember that…"

"The Highwind is hers, huh?" Riku muttered as he closed the wardrobe and turned around with his arms crossed. "Just… who is she, anyways?"

"I… I don't really know how to answer that," Ben replied honestly, scratching his head.

"Like to me," he tried to clarify. "DiZ said she was important to me." He glanced back at the wardrobe with their shared clothes. "Were we close?"

Ben let out a sudden awkward laugh as he turned away and began sweeping mindlessly. "That's, uh, something she should probably tell you about herself!" he blurted out with a raised voice. "I-I'm not really the robot to ask and I know she wouldn't like me blabbing it out."

Riku frowned from Ben's reaction but decided to leave it be as he continued to look around the room. The water to the shower shut off and within a few minutes Hinata opened the door, braiding her soaked hair with shaking fingers. She limped out, leaning against the wall to give herself a rest. Riku came out of her room and scanned his eyes over her. Without the blood caking her skin and clothes, he was finally able to see what she truly looked like. Her red hair reached past her shoulders, and even when damp, it was brighter than Kairi's. It fell over a dark-purple sports bra that showcased her toned stomach, as well as the remaining bruises and cuts along her body. Black shorts covered her legs, cutting off right above a swollen knee that Riku was sure was the cause of her limp. His heart lurched towards her, a small voice in the back of his mind telling him to pull her into his arms, to comfort her. With a shake of his head, he wisped away the thought, feeling unsure where it had even come from.

Clearing his throat, he got her attention. "I can heal your leg before we go, if you want."

She glanced down at her leg seeing the swollen mass before slowly nodding. "I would appreciate that."

Ben leaned his broom against the wall and scurried over to Hinata, grabbing her hand. "Let's get to your room then!" He began leading her over, letting her lean her weight on him. "We can get your new clothes then, too!"

Riku stepped aside as Ben led Hinata into the room, and watched as she was lowered to the edge of the bed. She winced, letting out a slight hiss as she sat down, but sent Ben an appreciative smile regardless. Ben saluted in return and turned towards her wardrobe, picking out some clothes for her.

"This isn't going to feel pleasant," Riku warned Hinata as he came into the room and knelt in front of her.

"Oh, I remember," she assured him, a small bitter laugh escaping her at the end. "You've healed me quite a few times."

"I have?" he asked, meeting his eyes with hers as she nodded.

He sent her a small smile, his heart nearly jumping when she returned the gesture. Before his face could begin to warm, he shook his head and focused his attention on her swollen leg. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on her warm skin. A green mist began emanating from his hand, almost immediately melding into Hinata. Her hands clenched the blanket under her as she began lightly chewing on her tongue to distract herself. She kept her gaze on Riku, seeing his amber eyes focused on her injuries as he healed them. A spike of sharp pain made her take in a gasping breath and without thinking, Riku placed his free hand over hers. Hinata's eyes darted to his hand over hers, feeling his warmth spreading into her skin. A smile began curving her lips despite the pain before Riku realized what he had done and hastily retracted his hand.

"S-sorry," he stammered, standing back up as he ceased the green mist. The tips of his ears burned red as he avoided eye contact, eventually turning around and walking towards the doorway.

Hinata watched him for a moment before turning her attention to Ben as he handed her a new outfit. She gave him quick thanks as she stood up, the pain and swelling in her leg completely gone. As she pulled on the burnt-orange longsleeve and black jeans, Ben went over to the desk and pulled open the first drawer. Hinata froze when Ben returned holding her necklace. She took it from him slowly, running her thumb over the golden locket that hung from the blue beads. Emotion began welling up in her throat as she glanced over at Riku, realizing he had no idea or care about the vision inside that locket. Taking in a shaking breath, she put it on, wrapping her hand around it as it rested above her chest.

"I can't believe it survived," she whispered shakily to Ben.

"It was because of James, actually," Ben admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Riku turned his attention to him as Hinata's eyes widened.

"It was?" she asked, tears beginning to strain her voice.

"Yeah," Ben nodded, his eyes tinting blue as he began to explain. "When we carried you in here and locked ourselves in when Bane boarded, James grabbed your necklace and made sure to hide it out of sight, so the droids wouldn't see it and try to take it." Ben downcast his gaze to the necklace, "He said he knew it was important to you and wanted to make sure it was safe."

"What is it?" Riku asked, cutting into the conversation.

Hinata looked towards him with tear glazed eyes, opening and closing her mouth a few times, before shaking her head. "I-it's nothing…"

Riku frowned, especially after the surprised look Ben gave Hinata from her answer.

"You aren't going to tell him?" Ben asked with a hushed voice. Hinata sent him a pleading look, that made him clear his throat uncomfortably. "Well, then-um, we should probably get going then, huh?" He scurried out of the room, his eyes downcast and blued.

"Tell me what?" Riku asked once Ben was out of the room, crossing his arms.

"Riku, please," Hinata shook her head, closing her eyes tight as she tried to keep the tears back "not right now…"

Letting out a long breath, Riku resigned, "Fine, let's get going." He looked outside the room. "Hey," he called out to Ben and Jack. "Come on, we're leaving."

Ben and Jack scrambled back to Riku and Hinata. Jack flew over to Hinata, landing on her shoulder and licking her cheek.

"Which floor were you on?" Riku asked, looking at Hinata.

"15B," she replied, looking around as a black mist enveloped them almost the moment the words left her mouth.

They reappeared in front of the jammed elevator shaft on 15B. Hinata looked around, her heart already racing and pounding in her ears. The lights were red, and the alarm still going. A group of Heartless walked into view, pausing when they saw the group. Riku stepped forward to take care of them, but Hinata put out her hand, stopping him.

"These ones are different," she whispered to him, watching as the Heartless simply continued on their way. "I don't think they've fully turned yet."

"That's… unsettling," Ben spoke up, running his hands along his thin arms. "I really don't like this place."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, it's not my favorite either." She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her uneasy nerves. The previous emotion in her throat was gone, replaced with the urge to throw up for having to step foot in the facility again. Swallowing hard, she walked forward, no longer limping and her posture straight. "This way."

She heard the others following not far behind her as she quickened her pace to get out of there as fast as possible. She could still hear the occasional scream, the scratches of Heartless as they tried to find an escape. The sounds echoed in her mind, something she knew was going to haunt her dreams for months. Within minutes, she slowed to a stop in front of her empty cell, the door still wide open.

Riku came to a stop beside her, as she informed him. "This was the cell they kept us in…"

He nodded as he looked it over, seeing blotches of blood along the floor and the metal bed attached to the wall. He took in a breath, knowing it all had belonged to Hinata. "And they brought you to a lab?"

She looked over the cell one last time, before turning. "This way."

Riku watched as she walked on, leading the way towards the lab. He glanced back at Ben and Jack, making sure they were keeping up, before following after her. A thick stench of Darkness began to waft around them, vaguely reminding Riku of the Horned King's stronghold in Prydain. He sniffed the air, noticing it getting stronger with each step they took.

"There's a lot of raw Darkness up ahead," he spoke up, noticing Hinata slowly her step.

"I smell it too," she softly replied, continuing on. "It wasn't this strong before… something must have happened."

"Could it possibly have been that Replica?" Ben peeped, his hands tightly clasped by his mouth.

Hinata didn't reply as she turned the corner seeing the doorway leading to her lab. Blackened blood was smeared along the floor, causing Hinata to slow her step as she noticed it. She brought her hand to her nose, the stench of the Darkness almost overwhelming for her. Glancing behind her, she met her eyes with Riku's, silently asking what to do next. He nodded towards her and stepped forward, passing her as he summoned Soul Eater. Silently, he made his way to the doorway and peeked in, ready to fight, but froze. He stuck out his hand towards the others, telling them to stop.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, watching as Riku dispelled Soul Eater and entered the room. When he didn't reply, she went towards the doorway and gasped at the sight.

A thin layer of snow mixed with black and crimson blood, mixing together and creating a nauseating stench. Cavuk's lifeless body was slumped against the wall, its silvery skin charred and unrecognizable. Hinata clamped her hand along her stomach, feeling the burn of bile in the back of her throat as she looked around. She licked her lips and took in a breath. Riku barely glanced back at her as he walked around the room, his footprints imprinting in the snow. He bent over by a metal medical stand, finding a thin blanket folded on one of the shelves. Grabbing it, he unfolded it and placed it over Cavuk's body.

He met his gaze with Hinata's for a moment, nodding at her to enter the room. Swallowing hard, she stepped forward, keeping her eyes off the floor. She noticed the large crack in the thick glass window that overlooked the other room, the sight making her frown. Turning, she looked up at the computer screens that lined the wall, each screen surveillance footage along the floors and halls Hinata and James had been trying to escape.

She walked towards the computer desk, clasping her hands along the edge of the desk. "That's how she knew where we were…" she whispered, feeling Riku come up beside her.

"Who?" Riku asked.

Hinata looked up at him, before averting her gaze to Ben and Jack as they entered the room. Ben scanned the room with a blue tint in his eyes, but little to no reaction otherwise. With a long sigh, he looked up at Hinata.

"I haven't seen stuff like this since my days with Captain Flint," he informed her, walking up beside her. "I sort of hoped I'd never have to see it again."

Hinata placed her hand over his, sending him a silent, sad smile, before looking back to the computer screens. "Um… Vexen and Cavuk had been typing in notes in these computers. I'm not sure how to access them though."

"Allow me," Ben released Hinata's hand and pressed the center compass on his chest. It flipped open, revealing a small control board and wires. Grabbing a dark blue wire, Ben pulled and extended it as he walked to the side of the computers, examining them. "Does anyone see a port?"

"You're going to link yourself into the computer?" Riku asked, seeing Ben nod in response.

"You can do that?" Hinata asked as well, getting another nod.

Jack barked, floating in through the wall the computers were hung on. He grabbed the wire from Ben in his mouth and went back through the wall.

"Woah!" Ben exclaimed, his eyes flickering and suddenly covered with code.

Jack came back into the room as the computer screens all flashed to black, with white strings of code scrolling across them. Hinata and Riku stepped back, diverting their gazes between Ben and the screens as he navigated.

"Okay," Ben spoke up, "lots of info here! Just need to find the right stuff…"

"Anything that explains what the Organization wanted with this place," Riku told him.

"And with me," Hinata added, running her hands along her arms as she scanned her eyes around the room once more. "And preferably as quick as possible…"

"Let's see here," Ben scanned through the files in his new computer mind. "Lots of corrupted files, I'll send those to DiZ now, he can probably decrypt them! Hmmm…" he hummed, and blinked a couple times. "This seems like it might be helpful!"

All of the screens flickered, bringing up a recording. It showed a lab, similar to the one they stood in, but much larger. Tubes of Heartless were placed randomly along the walls and a massive white desk covered with various papers and books stacked on top of them . Vexen was at the desk, flipping through the pages in front of two large holograms that sat on the other side of it. One was of Xigbar, cockily leaning back in a seat with his legs crossed. The other was another Organization Member, the hood concealing their face.

Xigbar cleared his throat before speaking up, "So clear this up for me, why exactly do you think we want to hear about your little projects?" With a chuckle, he leaned forward and added, "In case you didn't hear, the real Vexen was just recently eliminated at Castle Oblivion. I don't see why we'd want anything to do with his cheap Replicas."

"I am well aware of Vexen's demise," Vexen's Replica snipped in response, waving a handful of papers towards him. "Doesn't mean that our research has to be stopped. We are nearing a breakthrough that will change the entirety of the Organization."

"I'm listening," Xigbar sighed, leaning back in his seat once more and sending a look towards the other Member sitting beside him.

Vexen's Replica cleared his throat as he glanced back at the piles of paper on his desk. Grabbing a specific one, he looked back up, and explained, "I've been working with a few Kaminoans, the natives of this world. They are seekers of knowledge, such as myself, with expertise in cloning." He walked around his desk, glancing down at the paper in his hands, "Most of them work for a government, the Republic, creating a Clone army, but a select few have other interests. Those few created this facility precisely to conduct experiments."

"Ugh," Xigbar slung back his head. "And this is important because…?"

"With each of the clones the Kaminoans create, they are able to completely rewire the being's brain to think and do as the Kaminoans please," he explained, beginning to get excited as a grin curved his lips. "I'm able to do similar things with my Replicas, but only with certain aspects, such as the amount of Darkness and-"

"So, basically," Xigbar cut him off, still sounding bored "you think you can combine this cloning with the replicating process?"

"Precisely," Vexen's Replica nodded, pointing towards Xigbar. "As we've seen, Heartless are mindless creatures of Darkness and Nobodies are hardly better. The numbers of the Organization are dwindling. At this rate, without proper intervention we will cease to exist altogether in a matter of months." Looking down at the paper in his hands, he let out a sigh, as his grin slightly faltered. "The unfortunate fact about clones however, is that they must be grown. And that takes time, which the Organization does not have."

"Why not Replicate us Members and send them after the troublemakers?" Xigbar suggested.

"Ah," Vexen's Replica smirked, shaking his head. "That would prove to be foolish. Sora and Riku have already proven that they can take us out. If we begin sending less powerful Replicas of ourselves after them, they'll easily defeat them and soon memorize our fighting techniques, and master fighting against any Organization Member. We would become no more of a threat than the Dusks."

Xigbar shook his head, "Alright, then what is your suggestion, oh Great One?"

"I've created a bond with one of the Kaminoans, one named Cavuk," Vexen explained, he stepped towards the door, opening it and allowing Cavuk to enter. "We've been working together to create a combined procedure making use of a special serum. This process gives us the control and freedom of their cloning methods but isn't much slower than my own Replica creation."

Cavuk looked between the holograms, nodding its head slowly, before adding on, "We've only been able to test the serum on these dark creatures grown in our labs." It motioned towards the Heartless in the testing tubes. "But essentially, with this serum, we can tweak the mind of our subject as we see fit. It can be tricky, but we should be able to adjust things such as aggression and suggestibility. Make them a new person that will fit whatever needs you deem worthy-and follow any instruction."

"Not only that," Vexen pointed towards Cavuk, the excitement in his voice becoming obvious. "But while the patient is injected with the serum it blocks certain receptors in their brain, so they feel no pain or negative emotion, and they can't resist.

Xigbar was leaning forward a bit more, beginning to take interest in their idea. He nodded in thought, surmising, "So we would have to do this with every Replica? Wouldn't that just be a pain?"

"That's where the fun begins," Vexen smirked an unsettling smile. "We only need to complete and perfect this procedure with a single Replica. Then we only need copy the base Replica, after their mind has been reworked in our favor. We could easily make dozens this way, to be a force of anything the Organization could need."

"And they'd be smarter than Dusks, huh?" Xigbar placed his hand to his chin, glancing over at the Organization Member beside him. "What do you think, Boss? You haven't said a word."

"The original specimen for the Replica would have to be someone who is already quite skilled in combat," Xemnas' deep voice filled the room as he pulled back his hood to reveal his face.

"And what if the base Replica escapes or dies and we need to make our base model again?" Xigbar added.

"Well you see, I've actually thought of both of those possibilities," Vexen looked down at the paper in his hands and then over to Cavuk, taking in a deep breath. "We capture this specimen, and keep them here as we create this perfect Replica. While they are here, we also re-work their own mind, to make them believe they work here in the facility. This should keep them docile and easy to contain."

"What if their friends come looking for them?" Xigbar asked.

"That is where the powers of a certain Nobody comes in," Vexen replied, clasping his hands behind his back. "During Namine's short stay in Castle Oblivion, my original copy was able to extract enough data to learn how to replicate her power over memories. It is by no means a perfect copy yet, and I still have much to do. We thankfully shared all of our computer files, so I have all of his research."

Cavuk stepped forward and explained, "With this science, we can make everyone forget they ever knew the specimen. Thus, they will have no reason to come looking for them."

"And we saw firsthand how much Namine was able to rework Sora's mind to forget his true past," Vexen added. "We can do the same to the specimen and further work it with the serum, making them believe they belong here."

"But didn't that witch's powers only work on Sora and people connected to him?" Xigbar interjected.

"Yes," Vexen agreed. "However, we believe we can originate the effect around another person of our choosing."

"How will it work?" Xemnas spoke up once again.

"Once we are able to truly replicate the effect, it will work through the serum," Vexen explained, glancing over at Cavuk. "That is, once it is perfected. That is purely hypothetical at the moment."

"The serum will become a part of their bloodstream," Cavuk added. "Affecting all areas of their heart and brain-"

"And anyone who is connected to their hearts as well." Vexen finished. "Making everyone forget who they are."

Xigbar licked his lips, thinking it through. "Alright, say we go along with this little plan of yours. Who's the lucky specimen? Should we just put a help wanted sign on the outside of the facility and see who turns up?"

"Not likely," Vexen sneered, not appreciating the attempt of humor. "I have a few in mind, but one in particular stands out as a probable candidate." He looked right at Xemnas, smirking. "One that was missing, by all accounts, until just recently."

The slightest smirk began appearing on Xemnas' lips as he nodded. "She will work perfectly…"

"Wait, who?" Xigbar leaned forward at a complete loss.

"I believe your childish nickname for her used to be 'Princess'?" Vexen turned towards Xigbar.

"Oh!" He recalled with a laugh, "Yeah, what happened with her? Just shows up out of nowhere after being missing for eight years? Wasn't she supposed to be a Member or something?"

"She was, until she betrayed the Organization," Xemnas clarified, looking back to Vexen.

"Oh, yeah," Xigbar scoffed. "She could use a little payback for that."

"She's trained in multiple weapons and already has the capability for magic," Vexen explained. "And we know she can withstand the experiments. With her as the specimen, we could have Replicas with mastery in every form of combat, and if we have them absorb Replica Organization Members, they could have access to a weakened state of our magic."

"A jack of all trades!" Xigbar added with a laugh. "I like where this is going!"

"It will be difficult to procure her," Xemnas spoke up. "The Imposter is already searching for her and if he is able to find her before us, he will rarely let her out of his sight."

"Just send me and Saix after her," Xigbar waved him off. "We'll get her back here no problem. Imposter or not."

"There is one possible setback to consider," Cavuk interrupted, catching their attention. "The memory properties in the serum must be tailored for a specific person."

"Ah, correct," Vexen nodded, pointing towards Cavuk. "Just like Namine's powers revolve around Sora. If we do indeed decide to pursue Hinata as the specimen, we have to begin creating the serum now. It will take some time, and this formula will only work on her. If she does indeed prove difficult to attain and we need a new candidate, we will have to start on the serum from the ground up, which will take many months."

"Which, from what I understand, your Organization does not have," Cavuk finished.

"Don't worry, getting her here will be the easy part!" Xigbar waved them off. "You let us worry about that."

"As you wish," Vexen nodded towards Xigbar before looking towards Xemnas. "Do I have your permission to begin creating the memory properties for the serum, Lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas' smirk grew. "Yes, you do."

The video flickered out of existence, as Ben exited out of it. Hinata had her hands clasped in front of her mouth, her eyes widened and filling with tears. Shaking her head, she stepped back and turned, hurrying out of the room.

"Hinata!" Ben called after her, his eyes flickering between the code and a dimmed blue.

"I'll take care of her," Riku assured him, placing his hand on his shoulder as he passed, "Keep looking for anything else that might be helpful."

Ben wordlessly nodded as Riku walked out into the hall. He stopped at the doorway, watching Hinata as she paced back and forth, her pale hands running along her arms.

She noticed him watching her and paused. Sniffling, she spoke up, her voice strained with tears. "You probably have a lot of questions."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, crossing his arms, "but they can wait."

She nodded in response, looking away as a tear fell down her cheek. Taking in a deep breath, she began, "I just-I just can't believe it..."

"Believe what?" he asked, his voice calm as he looked her over.

Her hands tightened around her arms, as she blurted, "That I was chosen to be their special project like it was some sort of game!" She looked back at Riku and placed her hand over her heart. "My entire life has for some reason revolved around them and no matter how hard I try, they keep coming back, finding new ways to completely ruin everything! And I am SICK of it!"

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

She spun around and walked further down the hall, her breaths becoming ragged as her emotions erupted. "I didn't do anything to them! But they decide, on a whim, that they're going to force me to be their puppet, and for what?! To create some stupid army for them? Don't they have enough?!" She buried her face in her hands, trying to regain her composure as broken sobs escaped her. "I literally have nothing left! I'm a stranger to almost everyone I love and I lost-" her voice cut off with a weak cry. She fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around herself as she broke down.

Her cries echoed through the halls, her tears falling to the floor. Riku approached her, slinking to the floor beside her, leaning his back against the wall. He allowed her to weep in peace, knowing she needed to let it out. His heart lurched for her, and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. Instead, he watched her in silence, trying to figure out just who she was.

"Why-why did this have to happen…?" Hinata's broken voice caught Riku's attention. She stared absently at the tile floor, watching her tears puddling beneath her. "Everything's gone… because of them…"

"Not everything," Riku finally spoke up, noticing Hinata barely flinch her attention towards him, before she went back to staring at the floor. "Their plans for you obviously didn't go as they hoped. At least you have the chance to rebuild, rather than actually becoming their puppet."

"Would it have been better if I had?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she closed her eyes. "I wouldn't have even known anything was wrong… And no one would have remembered who I was to come looking."

"You would have preferred living a life of ignorance?" Riku asked her, seeing her shake her head. "This isn't what any of us wanted, but…" He pushed his hair back, looking towards the doorway of the lab as he let out a breath. "You can't give up just yet."

She shook her head again, letting out a quivering breath, as she muttered, "James should have been the one getting out of this… I accepted I wasn't making it out of here, but he-" her voice cut off for a moment as she tried to take in a breath. "He had no reason to be here…" She glanced up at Riku. "I mean, the only reason you're even here, was for him… and I-I couldn't even protect him…"

"That wasn't your fault," Riku assured her, reaching forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. A spark raced through him the moment they made contact, a familiar feeling that caused the tips of his ears to warm. He instinctively ran his thumb along her shoulder, watching as she reached her hand over his as if out of habit. Swallowing hard, he averted his gaze back to her face. "With the state I found you in, I know you did everything you could."

She swallowed hard as she nodded. "I did…" Taking in a breath, she told him, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to break down on you like this."

"It's fine," he replied, slipping his hand from her grasp. "With everything you just found out… it makes sense."

She took in another long breath, sitting up straighter as she looked towards the ceiling. Her overwhelming emotions reigned further back with every relaxing breath she took. With a calm tone in her voice, she told him, "Thank you for talking with me…"

He brought his eyes up to her face in surprise, before glancing away. "I could tell you needed it."

"I did," she agreed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I still can't fully believe this is all real, but after that recording... " She shook her head. "I'm not sure what to believe."

"Uhm, guys!" Ben's voice echoed down the hall towards them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I found something you might want to see!"

Riku looked towards Hinata as he stood and held out his hand for her. She took the offer and was hoisted to her feet, sending him a slight smile of thanks. He vaguely returned it before turning and rushing back to the lab.

"What is it Ben?" he asked, without waiting for Hinata to enter behind him.

"I-um, found some security footage of the Replicas…" Ben told him, his voice hesitant. "It's-uh, not pretty."

"Did you say, Replicas?" Hinata asked, as she entered the lab. "More than one?"

"Yes… the one you and James encountered in the halls was the third one created," Ben informed her, flickering the computer screens to a paused recording. "This is the footage of her."

"What happened to the two other Replicas?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

"They were, uh," Ben cleared his throat, "in the words of the scientists, euthanized after being deemed improper."

"But this one somehow escaped that," Riku surmised, watching as the recording began to play.

It showed Cavuk and Vexen working on the Replica before she slowly began to awaken and struggle against her bindings. Hinata watched, her heart dropping as she watched a copy of herself pull her bloodied hands out of the bindings and wreaking havoc on the entire lab.

"Oh my God…" Hinata gasped as she watched her Replica shoot a Dark Fire into Vexen's gut before hurling a flame towards Cavuk, already helpless on the floor.

Riku glanced between Hinata and the Replica in the recording, before freezing when he saw the Replica summon water to throw Vexen across the room. "Where did she get the water powers from?"

"I have them," Hinata informed him, her voice distracted as her gaze was glued on the screen. "She's just… destroying everything around her… what is she doing?"

"She's absorbing his power," Riku informed her, watching as Vexen disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Is she the one that killed James?" he looked back to see Hinata wordlessly nodding. He took in a breath as he looked back at the screens, seeing the remorse filling the Replica.

"She told me she only felt alive when she was killing…" Hinata said to no one in particular. "But the moment they were dead, she hated herself… They made her insane..." She looked away as Larxene entered the recording, knowing where it was heading. "I can't watch this…"

"They call her Thaanix," Ben informed them. "Or that's what they were planning on calling the Replicas."

Riku nodded, wincing at the recording as Thaanix overtook Larxene. "Did you forward everything to DiZ?"

"Yes'sir," Ben nodded. "I sent him all of Vexen's reports and anything pertaining to Hinata that I could find in the database. A lot of it is encrypted, but I'm sure DiZ can figure it all out."

"Good," Riku sighed, shaking his head as Larxene also disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "That's probably everything he needs then. Let's get out of here."

"Yes please," Hinata muttered, running her hands along her arms.

"W-well, there is one more thing that I found…" Ben told them hesitantly, "But… I don't know if you'll want to see it."

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"It's well... the surveillance from floor 3B… when James and Hinata were confronted by Thaanix."

Hinata lost her breath, shaking her head as her hands tightened around herself. Emotion began constricting throat as her memory flashed to only an hour before. "I-I can't," she told them, leaving the lab once again.

Riku looked after her, letting out a sigh as he turned towards Ben. "Alright… Let's see it."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

Without replying, Riku looked towards the screens, waiting for Ben to put on the recording. Ben swallowed hard and did as he was told, bringing up the footage of a hall on 3B. Hinata stood outside the lab, her back leaned against the wall as she try to reign in her emotions once again. She could hear Thaanix's voice crying out from the recording, the sound making her bring her hands to her ears as she slid to the floor.

"Why did this have to happen…?" she whispered, her voice shaking with emotion.

She stayed there, trying desperately to drown out the sound of the recording until she felt a metal hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Ben kneeling in front of her, his eyes a dark blue, and oil welling up inside them.

"It's over, Hinata," he assured her, his usually cheery voice now low and solemn. "I won't play that recording ever again, I promise."

Hinata wordlessly nodded, unable to find her words as Ben helped her to her feet. "Thank you…" she whispered to him as she stood on her own.

Riku came out of the lab, his steps heavy and his eyes downcast, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the communication device. "We got everything we need," he informed them, his voice ever so slightly shaking. "I'm going to call DiZ to see where we need to head next."

"Alright," Hinata agreed, looking over as Jack nuzzled gently against her cheek. She scratched him behind the ears, thankful for his company.

DiZ's hologram appeared over the device. "I've received all of the files and recordings, thank you."

"I'm glad it all went through alright," Ben peeked his head in front of the recording. "Was there anything I missed?"

"No, Ben," DiZ smiled. "You did a thorough job. I'm rather impressed."

"Well, I wanted to make sure we got everything, especially if it can help at all with Hinata," Ben replied, glancing over at Hinata and smiling towards her.

"I think it most certainly will," DiZ assured him, looking towards the others. "Hinata…" his smile diminished. "Is something the matter?"

She brought her gaze up to his hologram, swallowing hard before opening her mouth, but then closing it again, unable to bring the words.

"James, didn't make it," Riku informed DiZ, seeing his one visible eye widen. "He was killed while they were trying to escape.

"That is unfortunate," DiZ let out a breath, looking back to Hinata. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Hinata nodded, her eyes welling up with tears as she averted her gaze.

"How is Sam faring with the news?" DiZ asked.

"Not great," Riku replied honestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "She is heading back to Montressor to give James a proper burial."

"You should go as well," DiZ suggested, noticing Hinata bringing her gaze back to him.

"W-what?" Riku stammered in surprise. "Why? What about Sora?"

"Sora is just barely leaving Twilight Town and will not be needing our intervention or aid for some time," DiZ reminded him, his voice becoming a bit stern. "And this data will take me quite a while to get through completely and decipher. In the meantime, you will accompany Hinata to Montressor for the funeral and a well needed break, before heading back here." DiZ looked towards Hinata, giving her a slight nod.

Riku let out a long sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Alright," he resigned, biting back the urge to fight against his instructions.

"And have Sam make any necessary repairs to your ship," DiZ added. "It will be necessary for future missions."

Riku simply nodded, taking in a breath.

"Thank you… DiZ," Hinata spoke up. "You-you don't need to do this."

"I understand the loss of a loved one," DiZ informed her. "And with what you have just endured, a bit of familiarity might do you some good." With that, he cut the call.

"I'm really sorry," Hinata gently grabbed Riku's arm. "You shouldn't be being dragged into this."

"It's fine," he let out a breath. "Just ready to go back."

"I understand…" Hinata nodded. "Especially with Sora just waking up."

"Yeah…" he glanced over at her. "You know Sora, too, huh?"

She looked up at him and nodded. Taking in a deep breath, she asked. "How are we getting to Montressor?"

"Sam might still be here!" Ben suggested, "Let's go see if we can hitch a ride with them."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hinata pointed out. "Sam doesn't want me anywhere near her."

"It'll be alright," Riku told her, flicking his wrist and surrounding them with a cloud of black smoke.

They reappeared outside, a light drizzle falling from the stormy sky. Hinata looked up, feeling the cool raindrops against her warm skin. She drew her gaze to Ben as she felt his metal fingers wrap around her hand, but his eyes were focused on Sam up ahead. She stood outside the ships talking quietly with Jim, her arms crossed. When she heard the footsteps approaching, she glanced over her shoulder and sighed heavily at the sight.

Once they were within earshot, Sam muttered to Riku, "I thought you said you were taking her to the lab…?"

"I did," Riku replied, coming to a stop and holding out his hand for Ben and Hinata to stop a few feet away. Quieting his voice, he told Sam, "I found out what happened."

Sam clenched her jaw, looking away. "I don't want to know…"

Jim placed his hand on Sam's shoulder as he looked over at Hinata and Ben. "What are you guys going to do now?"

"DiZ wants us to head back to Monstressor with you guys," Riku informed him, noticing Sam stiffening considerably from his words "to help with the funeral and to get the Highwind repaired."

Sam shook her head. "She's not coming on my ship," her voice was low and shaking as she moved her glare up towards Riku, "or getting anywhere near that funeral."

Riku let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look, she's just been through hell. The least you could do-"

"The least I could do?" Sam interrupted him, her voice raising as she pressed her hand to her chest. "I'm sorry, but maybe you forgot that I just lost my own brother!" Her voice cracked, straining with tears. "I found him in a pool of his own blood, and everyone is going on about what I should be doing for some nobody, who shouldn't even be here!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed. "It should… It should have been James that made it out…"

"I know…" Hinata spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. Tears were choking her own voice. "I know it should have been James that made it out, Sam. And-" her breath shook "And I'm so so sorry that he didn't."

"Hinata…" Ben said her name solemnly. "Don't say things like that."

"But it's true," Hinata shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears as she met her gaze with Sam's. "I did everything I could to get James, but…" She took in a sharp, shaking breath. "it wasn't good enough." She stepped forward. "If I could go back and change who lived, I would. In a heartbeat-"

"Hinata, stop," Ben spoke severely, his voice quivering.

"Well it's too late now," Sam bit, an intense anger snipping from the back of her throat. "He's gone. I never even got to say goodbye. Sure you had plenty of time for that."

"Sam-" Riku warned, glaring over at her.

She shook her head with a scoff. "Use your Dark portal to get to Montressor…" She turned towards the entrance of her ship. "She's not getting on my ship."

"That's ENOUGH!" Ben yelled out, his bellowing voice echoed through the air, making everyone freeze in surprise. He stomped forward, releasing his hand form Hinata's.

"Ben, don't," Hinata pleaded with a whisper, but watched as Ben stomped towards Sam.

He came to a stop in front of her, Sam stumbling back a step in surprise as she stared into his orange eyes. "It's fine you don't remember Hinata," he shouted. "But that's no reason to be treating her like this! This is ridiculous! You have no idea how HORRIBLE you are being! To someone that's done nothing but great things for you and your entire family!" He pointed angrily towards Hinata. "She's the reason your family still has a place to live, she's the reason you know your dad is still alive, and she's the reason you even got to meet Jimmy again! And seeing you treat her like this makes me so… so furious!"

"Well I don't remember ANY of that, Ben!" Sam yelled back, stepping forward to stand up to him. "She's just a complete stranger that I found right by my own brother's DEAD BODY!"

"Sam!" Jim grabbed her arm, gasping when Sam yanked out of his grasp.

"You guys-" Hinata stepped forward, trying to break it up.

"You're not the only one that lost someone today!" Ben pointed out, cutting Hinata off. He paused, oil welling up in his eyes. "James was special to all of us, especially Hinata. You saying she's the one that did it or that she shouldn't have made it out of there, it's just…" he looked towards Hinata, the orange glow in his eyes dimming. "It's not right. No, it's worse than that, it's horrible." He looked back at Sam, the orange glow returning. "Besides, the Highwind is Hinata's… She doesn't need your permission to ride it."

He stepped back, grabbing Hinata's arm and led her towards the Highwind, his head tipped upwards as he refused to look back at Sam. Jack floated after them, lowly growling at Sam as he passed.

"So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on her ship," Ben told them as they walked past. Hinata looked up at Riku as they went by, and he nodded towards her, letting her know it was alright.

Sam shook her head, watching them get onto the ship. Running her hand through her hair, she took in a deep breath and whispered. "This is ridiculous…"

"I saw the recording of what happened to James," Riku spoke up, his voice quiet. Sam paused, as he continued. "It wasn't her fault. She really did do everything she could to make sure he got out of there."

Sam looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes as the rage was finally beginning to fade. "You actually watched it?"

Riku cleared his throat as he averted his gaze. "I.. I needed to know for myself… see what actually happened…"

"Do you know who did it?" Jim asked, stepping forward.

Riku nodded. "It was one of the experiments… A Replica."

Sam took in a sharp breath, wrapping her arms around herself. "They just… killed him?"

"They were going after Hinata," Riku told her, seeing Sam tightly shut her eyes, "but… James kept getting in the way, trying to save her."

"So they took him out instead…?" Sam asked, her voice quivering.

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "and at that point, Hinata was so close to being gone, there wasn't anything she could do."

Sam let out a breathless sob. "He went out protecting her… didn't even care what would happen to him…"

"And he wouldn't have remembered Hinata either, right?" Jim asked, running his hand along Sam's back.

"I don't think he did," Riku shook his head.

"He was always like that," Sam shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Always trying to be some sort of hero… even for a complete stranger…"

"If they were as close as Ben said," Riku began, running his hand along the back of his neck, looking towards the Highwind, "he might have been able to tell he knew her. Felt some sort of unexplainable connection."

"Why do you say that?" Jim asked.

Riku took in a deep breath. "Because I can…"


	3. Farewell

Chapter 3

***Recap: On a mission from DiZ, Riku and Hinata finally discover the Organization's true intentions with Hinata. Their plans were fortunately stopped before they could come to full fruition, but not before a demented, broken Replica dubbed Thaanix is created, and everyone's memories of Hinata are wiped. After forwarding the information to DiZ, they are instructed to go back to Montressor with Sam and the others to attend James' funeral and to get the Highwind repaired for the trip back to Twilight Town. Sam is unpleased with the news and begins to lash out towards the others, specifically Hinata. Ben has enough and steps forward, telling Sam that Hinata is the one who bought the Highwind and doesn't need her permission to ride it.***

Hinata slipped her hand from Ben's grip as he led her onto the ship. She glanced back at Sam who was speaking with Jim and Riku, and felt her heart sink. Sam's words echoed in her mind as she turned back around to see Ben at the Navigation with Jack floating beside him. Entire chunks of the deck were shot away, leaving gaping holes with blackened edges from the heat of the laser blasts. Hinata carefully walked around them, making her way to the controls.

"Ben…" she spoke up, her voice soft and weak. Her hands fidgeted in front of her as she waited for Ben to look towards her.

"Why won't you stand up for yourself?" he asked with a slight snip in his tone. Turning around to face her, his eyes were a light orange, the anger inside of him still simmering. "Everything Sam said was completely wrong, but you just stood there and even agreed with her!"

Hinata shook her head, her gaze downcast. "I-I don't know…"

"I know you don't like me calling you it, but you're my captain," Ben continued, the orange tint in his eyes dimming. "The Highwind's yours and without you… none of us would be here." Hinata rose her gaze to his as he added, "You're the one that brought this crew together and seeing one of your crewmates talk like that to you…" He looked away, crossing his arms. "Well, it's not something Captain Flint would have stood for, I'll tell you that much."

A breathy laugh escaped Hinata as she looked towards Sam outside the ship. "Ben… I'm not a captain… At least not one that you're used to."

"Yeah, I know," Ben sighed, "but you're the best captain I've ever had. Without you, I'd probably still be stuck on Bentopia or still back on Montressor working at the Benbo!"

Hinata looked towards him, the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

"It takes a lot for my old joints to get angry," Ben continued, shaking his head, "but seeing Sam talk to my captain like that, I just couldn't take it. If you weren't going to stand up for yourself, someone had to."

Her smile grew a bit more as emotion constricted her throat. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her weak arms around Ben, pulling him into a hug. Ben gasped before putting his metal arms around her. They stood there for a moment before Hinata whispered, "Thank you…"

Ben's arms tightened just a bit before he pulled back and rubbed his eyes. "You're gonna make this old robot cry again." He turned around with a sniffle. "Does anyone have a tissue?"

Hinata chuckled lightly, patting Ben's shoulder before walking towards the railing of the ship. She gazed at the facility, feeling the cool rain falling against her skin. A pair of footsteps caught her attention, and glancing over she saw Riku coming onto the ship, his hood concealing his face. He caught her stare despite Hinata averting her gaze and walked over to her. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt him lean against the railing beside her, just far enough apart so they wouldn't be touching.

"Sam's starting up the ship," Riku broke the silence between them. "We'll be at Montressor in about six hours."

Hinata wordlessly nodded, opening her eyes once again as she heard the rumbling engines from the ship beside them come to life. She looked over the facility one last time, taking in a deep breath as they began to lift up from the platform.

"I hope I never have to see this place again…" Hinata whispered, barely loud enough for Riku to hear her.

"Yeah," he agreed simply, glancing over at her for a moment before looking back to the shrinking facility. "I'm, uh, sorry—for what Sam said."

Hinata shook her head. "It's fine… I can't blame her for feeling the way she does." She dowcast her gaze to the railing, digging her nails against the wood grain as she added with a softer voice, "I sort of feel the same way…"

"Well, you shouldn't," Riku contested, a firm tone in his voice. "I saw what happened; that wasn't your fault." He looked out at the blanket of stars around them as they reached space, a sense of familiarity settling in his heart as he glanced over at Hinata, somehow knowing he had seen this sight with her before. Without thinking, he placed his hand along her shoulder, feeling a slight spark stirring inside him. "None of this was."

He swallowed hard as Hinata reached her hand up to his. Her thumb ran across his wrist making his heart jump, and with a fit of embarrassment, he pulled back his hand. Clearing his throat, he stepped back, trying his best to ignore the slight look of disappointment in Hinata's eyes.

"You, uh," he stammered, crossing his arms and looking away, "you should probably get some sleep."

Hinata scoffed, catching his attention. She shook her head, "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep for a long time…"

Riku frowned, but didn't say anything in response. Instead, he turned around and headed below deck to get some rest of his own and make sense of the stirrings in his heart. The six hours of the trip passed with little to no excitement. Hinata stayed up on the deck the entire trip, constantly replaying in her mind everything that had happened as she desperately tried to come up with what should have happened—or what she could have done differently. Before she knew it, they were arriving on Montressor and entering the atmosphere.

The familiar haze of the planet made Hinata sick to her stomach, realizing it would never be the same. She watched as they approached Sam's shop, and even with the ships barely fitting inside the deep trench in the center of the factory, Sam managed to park without making a scratch. Everything was exactly the way Hinata remembered it. The engine's roar echoed through the vast room, workers standing back to allow room for the ships. Hinata's hands tightened around the railing, her stomach flipping as she spotted Clarisse running towards them, her golden eyes wide with hope and worry. Hinata looked away, unable to face her and tell her the truth. Taking in a deep breath, she turned and headed below deck to awaken Riku.

…

Sam leaned back in her seat as the engines to her ship powered down. She could see Clarisse standing near the edge of the trench through the windshield, her hands fidgeting helplessly in front of her. Shaking her head, Sam ran her hands over her face, feeling a knot forming in her stomach.

"I can't tell her," she whispered, feeling Jim's warm hands running along her arms as he stood behind her seat.

"I'll handle the unpleasantries," Amelia assured her, a grim tone in her quiet voice, "as well as the funeral preparations."

Sam looked up from her hands, seeing Amelia standing tall to the right of her. She met her eyes with the seasoned feline. "A-are you sure? I can-"

"You've been through enough," Amelia interjected. "I unfortunately have quite a lot of experience organizing these sort of events, and I would be honored to do so for James."

Sam's bottom lip began to quiver slightly as emotion welled up in her eyes. Unable to speak, she simply nodded, straining the largest smile she could. Amelia returned a smile as she placed her hand along Sam's shoulder and left the ship to deliver the unfortunate news to Clarisse.

"Everything's going to be alright," Jim spoke gently, continuing to run his hands along Sam's arms. "We'll take care of everything."

Sam nodded wordlessly once again, moving one of her hands over Jim's as she began to break down.

…

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed in her room on the ship, looking over Riku as he slept peacefully under the covers. She withdrew her eyes from him, towards her hands clasped in her lap, feeling a heavy weight in her chest. Shaking her head, she whispered aloud, "I wish I could go back in time… do things differently. I never would have left the mansion, never would have insisted you let me leave… None of this would have happened." She looked up, tears welling up in her eyes as she added, "I would settle for you just remembering who I am… even for a moment. There's so much I want to say to you…"

"You could start by waiting to talk to me until after I'm awake," Riku grumbled, stirring as he turned towards her. His hair was jostled and unstyled against the pillow as he stared back at Hinata's surprised eyes.

A light laugh suddenly escaped Hinata as she looked away, her face warming as her tattoo dimly glowed. "Of course you'd hear me." Shaking her head, she added, "I-I'm sorry, I'm not usually a total creep." Getting up from the bed, she straightened her clothes out of nervousness and cleared her throat, "I, uh, just wanted to let you know we're back on Montressor."

"It's fine," Riku sighed, running his hand over his face with a yawn, "you can talk to me whenever you need to." Propping himself up on his elbows, he asked, "What did you want to say to me?"

"Oh! Uhm, nothing," Hinata dismissed as she scurried out of the room and up the stairs to the deck.

She took in a deep breath as she came up, her embarrassed nerves flitting away as she heard Clarisse's cries echoing through the factory. Her heart dropped as she looked over the railing, seeing Clarisse in the waiting room on a couch, with Amelia sitting beside her. Clarisse's face was buried away in her hands, her shoulders trembling as Amelia had her arm around her.

"She just heard about James," Ben informed her, his eyes dimmed blue as Hinata glanced back at him. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, where are you and Riku staying tonight? Jack'a'boy and I are thinking of staying here to see if we can fix anything on the ship—you know, to get a head start."

"That's not a bad idea," Hinata nodded, her voice soft as she continued to hear Clarisse's sobs. "But I'm not sure where Riku and I will stay."

"We'll stay at the Benbo Inn," Riku answered, coming onto the deck, his hood concealing his face. "Do you need to pack anything?"

"Oh, yeah," Hinata nodded, moving past him to gather her clothes.

Riku watched her leave before looking to Ben. "We'll be at the Inn if you need anything. Try not to get into any trouble, alright?"

"Yes'sir," Ben nodded respectfully, his voice still calm and solemn. "Try to cheer Hinata up a bit."

"Not sure how much good I could do," Riku sighed, looking towards Sam as she got off her ship with Jim in tow.

Sam caught his gaze and sent him a nod. She came to a stop as she asked, "Where will you be staying?"

"The Benbo," Riku answered. "Call if you need anything."

Sam nodded. "I will… I'm going to start on the repairs; should be done in the next few days."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Riku asked. "Working right now?"

Sam looked away as Jim answered for her, "She just needs something to keep busy. It will be fine."

Riku nodded, turning away to head below deck and pack his things. As he left, Sam let out a long breath. "Let's get started then… I guess…"

Jim stayed with Sam, retrieving her tools and helping her remake the metal for the deck of the ship. Riku and Hinata left to the Benbo Inn along with everyone else in the shop. Clarisse eventually drifted home after convincing Amelia that she would be fine on her own. Soon it was just Sam, Jim, and Ben working on the ship in the empty factory. With the sun completely set, the moonlight poured in from the open hangar doors, casting a dreary light on the workers. Sam didn't say a word, focusing solely on the task at hand as Ben struck up occasional conversations with Jim. Hours passed before Jim was finally reaching the point of exhaustion. He let out a long yawn as he handed Sam a wrench, noticing her looking him over.

"...You should head home," she muttered, her voice monotone and soft. "I'll be heading to bed soon…"

"Are you sure?" he asked her, placing his hand along her shoulder. "I can stay the night if you-"

"I'll be fine," she interrupted him. "I-I think I need some time alone."

Jim nodded, moving his hand off of her as he let out a breath. "Alright. But let me know if you need me for anything." When Sam only nodded, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. He paused before heading up the stairs towards the deck. "I love you."

Sam glanced back at him, seeing him smiling sweetly at her with a worried look in his eyes. Her features softened as she whispered back, "I love you, too."

She watched as Jim continued up the stairs until he was out of sight. Then she looked back at the work in front of her and felt a lump forming in her throat. Shaking her head, she continued her job, ignoring everything else around her. A couple more hours passed before Sam let out her own yawn. She leaned back, her eyelids heavy and her vision blurring from exhaustion.

Glancing over, she saw Ben still working a few feet from her with Jack floating beside him. Clearing her throat, she pushed herself to her feet, wobbling a bit as she struggled to keep her balance. "Hey… I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Oh, sure," Ben acknowledged her, his voice uninterested as he focused on his work.

Sam noticed his tone, but simply rolled her eyes as she made her way to the stairs and went up to the deck. The chilling air of the shop swirled around her, making her run her hands along her arms. Everything was silent and dark around her. She would often stay up late when she used to run the shop, working on a ship until James would come to remind her of the time, usually warning her to make sure she wasn't overworking herself. The memory made her choke back the emotion constricting her throat. Taking a deep breath, she jumped down from the ship and made her way to her little home connected to the shop.

She was greeted with an overwhelming scent of dust as she opened the door to the dark living room. A dim light appeared under the crack of her mother's room, the sight making Sam clench her jaw as she walked past. As she approached the hallway leading to her room, she paused feeling suddenly lightheaded. She could see the door leading to the room she and James used to share. Her heart began to pound, resonating through her entire being as she stared at the door. With a shaking step, she pushed herself forward, grabbing the doorknob and forcing the door open. Tears welled up in her eyes as she flicked the light on.

Her side of the room was neat and empty, the bed made and the posters gone. Yet, James' side was still full of life. The covers on his bed were tossled and wrinkled, clothes scattered on the floor, partially hanging out of his dresser drawers. His model ships were displayed on shelves, some even hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes went to his desk, covered with various pieces of random ships and the glue bottle still left open as if he had been in a hurry the last time he was there. Sam's throat tightened, tears pouring down her face as she stood frozen, unable to step into or away from the room. Her knees buckled, and she slunk to the floor, the reality of James being gone looming over her. Sobs escaped her, first quiet and subdued, but then loud and desperate as her heart broke. She brought her knees to her chest, burying her face between them as she shattered.

She didn't hear as a door creaked open, or the sound of soft footsteps approaching her. A frail hand landed on her shoulder, startling her, as she gasped and looked up, seeing her mother kneeling beside her. Her mother's freckled skin was pale and thin, and her turquoise eyes dimmed and solemn, and her thin brown hair falling freely around her face as she looked Sam over.

"M-Mom?" Sam squeaked, trembling as her Mom wrapped her arms around her. "W-what are you doing?"

"I heard you crying," she replied weakly. Pulling away when Sam didn't hug her back. She looked Sam over, her eyes landing on her mechanical arm, the first time she had ever seen it for herself. Taking in a breath, she looked back to her daughter's tear stained face. "And… I knew you needed someone."

Sam's lip quivered as she looked away. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and bit, "I've needed you for the past two and a half years."

A pang of hurt flashed over her mother's eyes as she slowly nodded. "I-I know… I've missed so much."

"Yeah, you have," Sam agreed, tears straining her voice as anger snipped at the back of her throat. "I don't even know how to tell you what happened… But it's not like you'd care… All you ever cared about was Dad."

"I.. I know it's hard to believe," her mother began, her bony hands clasped tightly in her lap, trembling, "but, I do care. I always have."

"Sure had a funny way of showing it," Sam snipped, glaring at her mother. Letting out a rough breath, she grabbed the doorway and forced herself to her feet. "I don't know why you came out here… but I'm not interested, alright?" Sam walked past her mom as she knelt on the floor, "I've done just fine without you..."

Her mother winced as Sam slammed the door out of the house.

…

Hinata brought one of her legs up to her chest as she looked up at the starry sky from the roof of the Benbo Inn. She could hear the murmurs of voices from inside the Inn, all discussing everything that had happened the past few days. Taking in a long breath, she relished the cool night air around her and closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing, muddled thoughts. The sound of someone climbing up onto the roof caused her to open her eyes. Looking over she saw Jim pushing himself up onto the roof, who paused when he noticed her.

"Oh," he realized. "I, uh, didn't realize you were up here. Sorry, I'll-"

"It's fine," Hinata assured him, scooting over. "I can leave. I know it's usually your spot."

Jim looked her over, thinking for a moment before shrugging, "Well I didn't go through the trouble of putting my name on it or anything, so I guess I can share it this once."

Hinata let out a small laugh. "I appreciate it." She watched him as he situated himself beside her. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the stars. "I don't really know. I feel like I should be the one asking you that question."

"I don't really know, either," Hinata admitted, her eyes focusing on the dirt path leading to the Inn. She brought her other leg to her chest, leaning her chin between her knees. "Probably the longest day of my life though."

Jim huffed, "Yeah, I can imagine." He glanced over at her, adding, "So… if you know of this spot, we must have been kinda close before."

Hinata met her eyes with his for a moment, before looking back to the dirt path and nodding, "Yeah, we met on Treasure Planet, I was-"

"No way!?" Jim exclaimed, startling her as he turned towards her. "You were there?"

Shaking her head from his outburst, she chuckled, "Yeah, I was there…" Her smile fell as she recalled, "I had been stranded there for about a month with Ben; then you showed up with Doc and Amelia. And after it all, I came back here with you guys and eventually worked here at the Benbo once it was rebuilt."

Jim stared at her in disbelief for a moment, before turning and looking back at the stars. He was silent for an entire minute, before muttering, "We went through all that together, and I can't even remember your name."

"Yeah…" Hinata whispered, the numb sensation in her gut throbbing in response. "It's not your fault though."

"I can't imagine what you must be going through," he shook his head, speaking under his breath. "Did… Did James remember you?"

Hinata shook her head no, Jim's frown deepening.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I can't imagine…"

Hinata swallowed hard as she admitted, "I just wish he had made it out of there… everyone remembers him."

Jim didn't reply right away as he thought over her words. Eventually, he asked, "You really blame yourself for what happened to him, don't you?"

"Yeah…" she nodded, lowering her face between her knees.

Letting out a sigh, and resituating himself in his seat, Jim began to explain, "I-uh, I don't know if I ever told you this story before I forgot… but, on the voyage to Treasure Planet, there was this massive supernova that turned into a black hole." he licked his lips, noticing Hinata peeking over at him as he continued, "The Legacy was rocking back and forth and everyone had these rope lifelines that attached us to the mast of the ship. Well, it was my job to secure all those lifelines, make sure they were tight and properly knotted, since Doc came up with this idea to ride the waves of the black hole to safety and it was going to be crazy, and whatever. Anyways, I check all the lifelines, I'm sure of it, but… once we get out of there, Captain Amelia's first mate, Mr. Arrow… he-uh, he didn't make it…"

"What happened?" Hinata asked, her attention completely on him.

Jim shook his head and sighed, "One of the crewmates came up and said that his life line wasn't secure… That it got undone and he fell into the black hole during the escape…"

Hinata gasped, watching as Jim grabbed a stray rock and threw it off the roof, his expression saddened. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I had no idea."

Jim let out a bitter laugh, "I guess I didn't tell you that story." Taking in a breath, he continued to explain, "I was a wreck for a while after that. I couldn't believe I'd let that happen, especially to someone so close to the Captain. It was all my fault, I screwed up…" He looked up towards the sky, before explaining, "But you know what the real kicker was?"

"What?" she asked.

"I found out later that the same crewmate that told us what had happened, some spider psycho, it was actually their fault that Arrow's line had even been cut in the first place." Jim sighed, "So, it wasn't even my fault in the end, but that didn't make up for all the nights I spent hating myself for it."

"I had no idea that happened," she told him.

"You don't know the full story about James, either," Jim turned to face her, getting to his point. "Yeah, you were there when it happened, but you did everything right. It wasn't your fault, even if it might seem like it was, to you. But you don't know what those Organization guys were going to do to him later on, or what that Replica thing actually wanted. You can't control everything, just like I couldn't control who cut Arrow's lifeline."

Hinata looked back at him, seeing the hopeful, yet somewhat lost look in his eyes. A slight smile tipped the corner of her lips, before she looked away towards the stars. Taking in a breath, she told him, "Thank you…"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know if that helps at all, but that's my two cents."

"It does help," she assured him softly.

"Good," he let out a breath of relief as he looked forward. His smile diminished as he saw a figure approaching on the dirt path. He narrowed his eyes before gasping, "Sam…!"

Without hesitation, he slid down the roof and hopped to the ground, sprinting towards Sam before the dust from his fall could begin to settle. She was walking towards the Inn, stumbling back and forth, with her arms wrapped around herself and tears caked on her cheeks.

"Sam!" Jim called out, making her look up to see him running towards her.

She barely had a chance to outstretch her arms towards him, before he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sobs immediately erupted from her, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her hands clutching the back of his shirt for dear life.

Jim kissed her temple, running his hands along her back as he whispered, "It's alright, I've got you. Everything's going to be alright…"

"I-I can't-" Sam's shaking voice was muffled against his neck. "I can't go back there! J-James he's… He's gone, Jim!"

"I know…" he tightened his arms around her, his heart breaking for her.

"A-and my mom… she-she-" Sam took in a few sharp breaths, as if having a hard time breathing, "she just, came out to me, pretending like-pretending like nothing was wrong! Like she- she hasn't been gone from my life… Like she didn't force James and I to-" her voice broke as broken cries escaped her. She pushed back from Jim, running her hands over her face to wipe away the tears. Shaking her head, she placed her hand on her chest, her tear stained voice rising with anger, "To give up our lives- my life to keep a damn roof over her head, while she just sat in her room, wallowing for years! I just-" she turned and ran her hands through her hair, pacing away before letting out a sudden yell. "Just who the hell does she think she is?!"

"Sam…" Jim softly said her name, reaching forward and grabbing her hand.

"I can't," Sam shook her head, tears constricting her voice, "I can't go through it with her again. Not right now… She made her choice after Dad disappeared, she never cared about us. And I'm not about to let her pretend she cared about James when I know damn well she didn't…"

Jim walked forward to be in front of Sam, grabbing her other hand. She kept her gaze downcast, allowing the tears on her face to fall freely as Jim looked her over. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he knew it wasn't the time. Taking in a deep breath, he ran his thumbs over Sam's hands. "You don't have to deal with that." he told her, his voice calm and sweet. "We'll figure out how to tell your mom what happened, you won't have to worry about that, alright?" He waited for Sam to nod in response, before he let go of her hands and gently pulled her into his arms, running his hands along her back. "I am so sorry for everything that's happened. For everything you lost and everything you've been going through. You're the last person that deserves any of this."

Sam sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him, struggling not to break down again. Jim kissed the top of her head, making her tighten her hold on him.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this," Jim assured her, "I promise. Whenever or whatever you need, I'll be right here by your side through it all, alright?"

"Mmhm," she squeaked with a nod. "I'm… I'm so sorry… for the way I've been treating you…"

Jim chuckled, "Don't even worry about it." He pulled back so he could see her face, and leaned in, meeting their lips together. "You should know by now that it would take a whole lot more before I'd even consider going anywhere." His grin grew as he noticed the slightest smile in response from Sam, making him kiss her, once again. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered, "Let's get you inside."

Getting a nod in response, he grabbed her hand and began leading the way towards the Inn. He glanced up towards the roof, no longer seeing Hinata perched up there. Not paying it much mind, he opened the door to the Inn, hearing the cheery bell ring them welcome as the room fell silent. Sarah sat at her usual table with Doppler and Amelia across from her. They greeted the couple with saddened smiles as Sarah got out of her seat.

"Would it be alright if Sam stayed here for a while, Mom?" Jim asked, smiling as he felt Sam squeeze his hand.

"Of course," Sarah assured him, "Hinata already told us she would be."

"She did?" Sam spoke up, glancing towards the stairs where she knew Hinata was.

"Indeed she did," Amelia confirmed, a wistful tone in her voice. "She came in just a few minutes or so before you and Jim, requesting that Sam be given the master suite and that she would pay for everything."

"And asked if I would put together a bowl of blueberry sorbet for you," Sarah added, motioning towards an overfilled glass bowl on top of a nearby booth.

"She… she really did all that?" Sam asked in near disbelief, looking towards her favorite dessert on the table top as her heart sank and swelled in unison. "But why…?"

"She didn't say," Doppler spoke up, clearing her throat. "I must say though, I don't remember ever seeing her before, yet I feel as if I know her somehow."

"As do I," Amelia sighed, "She is truly a mystery."

"Yeah…" Sam agreed, her eyes absently staring at the dessert as Jim led her to the table.

She sat in the seat, leaning against Jim as she slowly ate the tart sorbet. Everyone went back to conversing with each other, but she remained silent, lost in thought as a stray tear occasionally slipped down her cheek. Soon Amelia and Doppler headed back to their home, and Sarah took Sam's empty bowl to the kitchen before retreating to her room as well. Jim sat beside Sam, leaning his back against the wall as she leaned her head against his chest. He told her stories of his life back on the Academy, simply trying to make conversation and keep the tension from becoming unbearable. He only stopped when he felt Sam's breaths evening out, and heard a soft snore that assured him that she was asleep.

Ever so carefully, he moved his hands under her and slipped out of the booth with her in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into the master suite Hinata had bought for her. The room was vast and fancier than anything that had been in the previous Benbo. A plush, gold patterned comforter covered a King-sized bed that Jim used his foot to push back, before gently lowering Sam onto the mattress. He took off her shoes and glove, before pulling the comforter back over her. He looked at the other side of the bed, tempted to get in with her, but decided against it as he kissed her cheek and left the room.

He was about to head to his own room, before glancing back at the room he knew his mom had boarded Riku and Hinata in. Running his hand through his hair, he turned and went towards the door, clearing his throat before he knocked. He could hear a faint rustling on the other side of the room, before Hinata opened the door.

"Oh, Jim," she slightly smiled, looking him over. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry," he waved her off with a smile and a light chuckle. "Sam's asleep and Doc and Amelia headed home. I just… wanted to thank you, I guess."

"You don't have to," Hinata assured him, her smile growing a bit, "I just hope it helps. As much as it can, anyways."

"Helped a lot more than you might think," Jim assured her. "Sam was really surprised. I mean, we all were. How'd you know her favorite dessert?"

Hinata chuckled, "I can't tell you how many nights Sam would drag me here for late ice cream dates, right before the Benbo would close." She looked towards the stairwell leading into the dining room, a wistful look in her eyes. "It would drive Sarah crazy. She'd finally get all the dishes done and put away, but then in would come me, Sam, and James-" her voice faded, as her smile diminished and eyes dimmed. She patted her hand on the doorway as she cleared her throat, "Um-anyways, we just hung out a lot. That's all…"

"She'll come around," Jim placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just give her some time."

"Yeah… maybe," Hinata took in a breath as she forced her eyes up to Jim's. "Was there-uh, anything else you needed?"

"Oh, no, not really," Jim moved his hand from her shoulder. "Just wanted to say thanks. I hope you get some sleep."

"Not likely," she laughed bitterly, "But thanks. Goodnight, Jim." She strained a smile as she closed the door.

"You really should try to get some sleep," Riku spoke up from his spot on the couch as he sat up. "You can't stay awake forever."

"I know," Hinata admitted, leaning against the door. "I just don't know if I can…" Taking in a deep breath, she told him. "You know… I think I might go back to the roof. Watch the sun rise."

As she turned to leave the room, Riku stopped her, "But that's not for at least another three hours."

"I know…" she whispered, opening the door and leaving the room.

The following three days went by without much event. Jim accompanied Sam back to the shop every day to work on repairing the Highwind, bringing her back to the Benbo every night to sleep in her suite. Hinata took to helping Amelia prepare for James' funeral taking place the next day. Everything was set and the Highwind was finally nearing full repair, even with a few upgrades DiZ had transmitted to Ben's mind to be added to the ship. As the final night was approaching, Riku packed all of their things, prepared to leave for Twilight Town shortly after the funeral ended. The entire trip, he had been wandering, wondering why he was there, when he really had little to no attachment to anyone there. Sam rarely said a word to him and Hinata avoided him as she buried herself in the preparations for the funeral.

He paused his packing as Hinata entered their room, noticing her slight wobble as she struggled to remain balanced. She leaned back against the door as she closed it behind her, dark circles forming under her eyes and her skin pale from lack of nutrition.

"Everything should be ready for tomorrow," she informed him, her eyes downcast and voice quiet. "Then we can head back to Twilight Town."

Riku nodded, looking her over. "Have you eaten anything since we've been here?"

Hinata thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head. "I don't think so… haven't been hungry."

"And you haven't slept, at least, not that I've seen," he added, walking towards her, crossing his arms.

"Are you my doctor now?" she asked, looking up at him with exhausted eyes.

"I'm concerned," he corrected her, "and coming from me, that means something."

She looked away, a frown deepening on her face. "I don't know what you want me to say, Riku. I can't sleep. And I can't force myself to eat. I just… need to work through this."

"You'll work yourself to death before anything else," he pointed out, returning the glare she sent him. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I-I don't know," she averted her gaze from his.

"You're about the worst liar I've ever seen, you know that?" he sighed.

She chewed the inside of her cheek, before taking in a breath and blurting, "Alright, fine, I have really bad problems with nightmares, alright? Like wake up screaming and freaking out, nightmares." Tears welled up in her eyes, straining her voice as she added, "And with everything I've just been through… I'm terrified about what I'm going to dream about. I-I just can't, alright?"

Riku felt an immediate urge to pull her into his arms and followed through with it without thinking. Grabbing her shoulders, he roughly pulled her forward, hearing her gasp as he wrapped his arms around her. She reluctantly returned the gesture, tightening her arms along his back and burying her face in his chest.

"You probably have no idea why you just did that…" she surmised, her voice choking with emotion, as her tattoo glowed dimly.

He nodded, unsure what to say as he struggled not to pull away. His heart was pounding in his chest, his nerves fluttering as he realized just how familiar she felt in his arms. "I've done this before, haven't I?"

Hinata nodded, somehow tightening her arms around him even more as she tried to soak in every detail. "...Your heart must remember something about me."

"Y-yeah," he stammered, lifting his hands to her shoulders and pushing her back as the tips of his ears burned red. Without making eye contact with her, he kept his gaze averted and ran his hand through his hair, before turning towards the bathroom and escaping inside.

He shut the door behind him and went up to the counter, grasping the side and hanging his head forward with a heavy sigh. He looked up towards the mirror, seeing his mutated reflection. Every time he saw his face or heard his voice, he was reminded he wasn't the same person he was a week ago. He silently cursed the flutterings in his heart from the short moment he gave in and pulled Hinata into his arms. Shaking his head, he forced himself to stare at the reflection, memorizing it, hating it, as he recalled why he looked the way he did.

"What am I doing…?" he berated, whispering harshly under his breath as he hung his head back forward. Hinata's face flashed in his thoughts, making his heart jump and then sink as his new face flashed in succession.

A light knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Riku…" Hinata's voice came through the door. "I'm-well… I'm going to head to the roof, alright? I'm sorry if I upset you, or creeped you out, or… whatever, I guess… Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku opened the door before she could take a step away, slightly startling her as she scrambled back. "You're not going to the roof," he told her, "you're getting some sleep."

"But, I told you-" she began to remind him, before he grabbed her wrist and brought her to the room. "W-what are you doing?"

Riku released her wrist and went towards the luggage, pulling out the sleeping pill bottle he had noticed Hinata pack. He tossed it to her as he sat on the right side of the bed and leaned his back against the wooden headboard. "Take those pills. I'll stay in here if you have any nightmares."

Hinata looked between him and the pill bottle, her face warming. "All night?"

"All night," he repeated, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "It's the best offer I've got."

"You don't… have to go through so much trouble for me," she told him, opening the bottle and looking at the thin blue pills inside.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd take care of yourself," he pointed out, opening one of his eyes and smirking towards her as she caught his gaze. His smirk faltered slightly as he noticed her tattoo beginning to glow, but decided against asking about it as he closed his eyes once again.

Taking in a breath, Hinata did as she was told and swallowed a couple of the pills, before coming to the left side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and sat on the edge, taking off her shoes and undoing the braid in her hair. As she got under the blanket, she reached her hand forward, grasping Riku's free hand on the bed beside him. He opened his eyes, to look down at her, the nerves in his hand fluttering as she kept her gaze on his hand in hers.

"Thank you…" she simply told him, with a whisper. She closed her eyes, with his hand still clasped in hers.

He waited until she was fully asleep, before pulling back his hand from hers and staring at his empty palm for a while. He could still feel the warmth of her hand in his skin, the sensation confusing and comforting him all at once. Sighing, he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, as he reached beside him and switched off the lamp. He waited for a while before allowing himself to fall asleep, only to be awoken merely an hour later when Hinata began to stir with a nightmare.

With a startle, he awoke, feeling her writhing beside him as she muttered and cried, muffled by the pillows. He reached over and grabbed her sweat slicked hand, squeezing it in his. He opened his mouth to tell her everything was alright, but paused as he realized she was already calming down. She brought his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles as she fell back to peaceful slumber. Riku's face burned as sparks buzzed through him. He wanted to rip his hand away from her, while also secretly wishing she would kiss him again. Swallowing hard, he resigned to shutting his eyes, trying to calm his pounding heart. The sense of familiarity with her gradually grew the longer his hand was in her grasp, causing his nerves to settle as his mind finally drifted into pleasant dreams for the first time in months.

Hinata awoke first the following morning. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt the warmth of the sun shining through the window. She smiled, nuzzling further into her pillow as her tired mind pieced its recent memories back together. A warm hand was in her grasp, their fingers intertwined. Hinata stared at the hand, trying to decipher who's it could be, before she heard a faint, familiar snore that caused her to look up. She gasped when she saw Riku, realizing that his hand was in hers, and the events of the night before flooded into her mind. He was no longer simply leaned back against the headboard, but lying on the bed on his back, his hand between him and Hinata.

A slight smile appeared on her lips, as she pulled back her hand from his and sat up. She looked him over, loving how disheveled his hair looked and the peaceful smile on his face as he slept. His new appearance was still off putting to Hinata, but she couldn't help but find new features that she adored. Shaking her head, she flitted away the thoughts and got out of the bed. Her weak, tired legs wobbled, still not fully recovered from only one night's rest. She steadied herself against the wall, making her way to the closet, where a black dress was waiting for her to wear.

She grabbed it off the hangar, looking it over as she was reminded of the funeral she was to be attending in just a few short hours. She could already feel her heart twisting and a knot forming in her stomach, piercing even through the thick numbness that enveloped her. Taking in a breath, she left the room and escaped into the bathroom to get ready. She came out an hour later, her hair braided and pinned up with black-flowered hair pieces. Her dress was simple and completely black, a scooped neck with three round buttons on top of a shimmering lace that covered the top of the dress, before tapering down by her hips. The dress itself cut off right above her knees, where she wore black, see through tights underneath and heels. She had bought it during one of the many trips with Amelia to prepare for the funeral.

Riku was by the doorway to the bedroom as she came out, his expression hard to read as he looked her over. She noticed his gaze and self-consciously grabbed the side of the dress. "I wouldn't normally go all out like this," she told him, her voice soft, "but, James would have loved it."

"I bet he would," Riku agreed, sending her a slight smile, before he turned and went back into the room to get ready.

Hinata sat nervously on the couch, waiting for Riku to come back out. Her thoughts focused on James, even though she tried desperately to think elsewhere. She thankfully didn't have to wait long, as Riku re-emerged from the room wearing his black cloak, the hood concealing his face. Their luggage was in his arms as he went past Hinata, opening the door to their room and leaving. Hinata scurried behind him, closing the door and following him out of the Benbo. They walked in silence to Sam's shop, the cool morning air swirling around them.

As they entered the shop, everything was shut down. The lights were dimmed and the waiting room empty. The Highwind sat in the center of the large trench, completely remade and polished. It appeared larger than before with reinforced hulls and a larger arsenal below deck.

"How did she get this done in three days?" Hinata asked, following Riku onto the deck.

"Well, this was basically all she's been doing," Riku reminded her.

Hinata nodded as she looked at the new ship. She went below deck, seeing an entire room had been added, taking out the small library Hinata had been collecting. She sighed at the loss, but peeked inside the room, seeing the plain bed and empty desk bolted to the floor.

"Good Morning, Hinata!" Ben greeted, getting Hinata's attention. She turned towards him as he scampered towards her from the sparring room with Jack in tow.

Jack nuzzled Hinata's cheek, as she replied, "Good morning, you two." She looked back towards the bedroom, "Sam really changed a lot of things about the ship, huh?"

"All DiZ's idea," Ben informed her. "And you should have seen how many workers were here helping out! She could have built an entire new ship if she wanted to."

Hinata nodded, a slight smile appearing, "Well, I'm glad she was able to get it done. I hope the shop will keep doing well after we leave."

"Oh! You haven't heard?" Ben asked, clasping his hands over his mouth when Hinata whipped her attention to him. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't say."

"Say what?" she asked.

"Well," Ben kicked the ground, "Sam's selling the shop… I mean, she already did sell it, to Clarisse."

"Clarisse…?" Hinata repeated in near disbelief.

"Yeah, the Highwind was Sam's last job," Ben informed her, his gaze averted from hers as if he were telling her a secret. "She told Jim she couldn't stand to be here anymore… So after today, the shop belongs to Clarisse."

"I'm just surprised by the choice," Hinata frowned. "I mean… I guess she'd be the most qualified and James probably taught her a lot about the management…" She sighed, "What about Sam's mom? Doesn't she live here too?"

"I wouldn't know about that," Ben admitted. "Sorry you had to hear all that from me…"

"It's fine," Hinata assured him, straining a smile. "I doubt Sam would have told me herself."

"Yeah…" Ben scratched his head, before clearing his throat and asking with a sprightly voice. "So, where are we headed now? Back to Twilight Town?"

"Not yet," Hinata informed him, looking away. "Um, we have James' funeral to go to, first."

"Oh…" Ben's eyes dimmed to blue. "It's still hard to believe that happened…"

"Yeah…" Hinata agreed, licking her lips as she choked back the urge to get emotional.

"The coordinates to it should already be in navigation," Riku spoke up, coming up the stairs from the kitchen below deck, "so we can go whenever you're ready."

"I'll just, get the engines started then," Ben pointed behind him, scurrying up the stairs towards the deck.

"This is really happening," Hinata whispered as Ben disappeared. "I've been trying to convince myself this was all just one horrible dream."

"Things will get better," Riku assured her, before heading towards the deck. Calling behind him, he added, "We should be there in about a half hour. So don't get too comfortable."

"Don't think I could if I tried…" Hinata muttered, following him up the stairs.

….

Hinata carefully walked off the ship once they had arrived at the funeral, her hands clasped tight in front of her. She looked up at the thick glass dome overhead, showcasing the multitude of stars and planets just outside. Taking a breath, she looked back forward, seeing the bright green grass that covered the courtyard, scattered with gravestones and people, all wearing black and grieving as they gathered near a particular gravestone near the back of the field.

"This… is really fancy," Riku caught Hinata's attention as he walked up beside her. He gazed around at the pristine cemetery, as Hinata glanced up at him.

"It's a place reserved for heros that died in active duty." Hinata informed him. "At least, that's what Amelia told me… she had to call in a few favors to get him in." She took in a sharp breath, feeling a well of emotion coming up her throat. "But-uh, I… I think it's fitting. He died protecting me… afterall…"

"I think so too." Riku agreed, placing his hand along her shoulder.

She nodded a bit jerkily, reaching her hand over his. "We should, um… probably get over there..." Tears shook her voice as she walked forward.

They stood near the back of the forming crowd, Hinata could see the long cherry wood casket, covered with lavenders and a single glass of blackberry brandy sitting on top. Sam stood near the front, with Jim by her side, but Hinata could barely see her. Instead, she reached over and linked her arm with Riku's, silently listening to the eulogies and speeches loved ones gave.

Riku looked over as he felt Hinata slinking her hand through his arm, but stayed still, knowing she needed what little support he could provide. He could feel her shoulders tremble as she began to cry, joining in with the majority of the crowd that grieved for their loss. He took in a deep breath and scanned the crowd, his eyes stopping on a frail woman that stood beside Sarah. Her build and face reminded him of Sam the moment he saw her, even with her hair being brown and the apparent years in her face. She stood silently, her face emotionless, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Riku leaned over to Hinata's level, whispering, "Is that Sam's mom?"

Hinata followed his gaze, thankful for the slight distraction from the speeches. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the woman. "I-I'm not sure," she replied with a tremble in her voice. "I've never actually met her."

A sudden string of jazz music caught their attention, as James' favorite song played for the audience. Hinata's breath caught, knowing what was coming next; something she had personally orchestrated for the funeral. Every person went up to James with a shot of blackberry brandy. They would say their goodbyes before taking the shot, and leave the glass upside down on the casket. Hinata slowly undid her arm from Riku, taking in a shaking breath. She waited for the line to die down, and the majority of the people to disperse, before she approached James herself. Only a few shot glasses remained as she grabbed one, taking a sniff of the familiar drink James had convinced her to try on countless occasions.

Running her hand along the casket, she felt the overwhelming emotions coming up her throat, making her let out a breathless sob. "James... " She looked up towards the glass dome, focusing on the stars and the gorgeous view to pull herself together. "I never thought this would be how it ended with us…" she muttered. "I thought I'd be able to show you my island someday, reunite you with your dad…" she looked back to his casket, letting out a chuckle mixed with her tears, "Maybe even eventually convince you to ask out Clarisse…" Swallowing hard, she added, "I'm sorry none of that got to happen…"

She looked down at the dark purple liquid in her glass, taking in a breath before she slung her head back and drank it, cringing slightly at the taste of alcohol on her tongue. Placing the glass upside down on the casket, with the others, she told him, "I hope you can finally rest in peace now… I'll always love you..."

Running her hand along his casket once more, she turned and walked back to Riku, linking her arm with him as she reached his side. They stood in silence as the few remaining people said their goodbyes and began to converse amongst themselves, trading memories and stories about their time with James. Sam stayed by Jim's side, mostly staying quiet as people approached her to share their condolences. She occasionally would glance over at Riku and Hinata, her eyes pausing on Hinata, before going back to the people in front of her.

An hour passed before people began to leave the funeral entirely, yet Hinata kept standing silently at Riku's side. Her tear filled eyes focused on the casket as it was beginning to be cleared off and lowered into the ground.

"Is this actually happening…?" She finally spoke up with a whisper.

"Yeah…" Riku assured her, "I'm sorry, I know it's hard."

She nodded wordlessly in response, leaning her head against his arm. She watched as the last few remaining people left, leaving only Sam with Jim, beside her ship, and the workers cleaning up the aftermath of the funeral. James' casket had been fully moved into the ground, covered with a fresh dirt, in front of a tombstone.

"We should probably get going soon," Riku broke through the emotional haze in Hinata's mind.

She nodded, "Y-yeah, you're right." She removed her arm from his as she stepped forward. "Um… before we go… would you mind if I talked with James one last time?"

Riku looked away, taking in a breath as he felt his heart twist with emotion. "U-um, yeah, of course." he assured her, clearing his throat as she walked away.

Hinata walked up to his tombstone, running her hand along the rough grayed stone as she lowered to her knees. Seeing his name etched into the stone was surreal to her, even as she ran her fingertips along it. She took in a deep breath, lowering her hands to her lap.

"I… I didn't get to say this during the funeral, but-" she closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Despite her efforts, her voice came out strained with emotion. "I just- want you to know… that I'm sorry you didn't make it out… I know that you don't want me blaming myself for what happened but- I-I don't know how I can't." She took in a sharp breath, tears escaping down her cheeks. "I would do anything to have you back. And knowing that you're gone… seeing you here in the ground, I-I don't know how to handle it…" she brought her hands to her face, broken sobs falling from her lips. "I'm so sorry, James!"

A small hand landed on her back, as Hinata felt the presence of someone kneeling beside her. She couldn't bring herself to look up as she continued to cry.

"It's-it's not your fault," Sam's soft voice cut through Hinata's grief.

Hinata froze, her heart jumping as she looked up from her hands, seeing Sam kneeling beside her, tears fresh on her face. Her lavender hair was pinned up, stray pieces falling over her simple long-sleeved, black dress that reached to her knees. Her reddened eyes looked over Hinata as she smiled sweetly, yet a bit uneasily.

"I'm…" Sam downcast her gaze for a moment, "I'm really, really sorry for everything I said." She shook her head, meeting her eyes back with Hinata as fresh tears fell. "This wasn't your fault at all."

Hinata tried to smile back, but instead shook her head in return. "But you were right… I should have been the one that didn't make it out. James-James was supposed to get out and I-I wasn't strong enough-"

"James died protecting you," Sam cut her off. "And I tried to be angry and blame you… but.. the only thing you've done since being here on Montressor is care, about everyone." she let out a laugh, despite her tears. "It's hard to hate someone who obviously cares so damn much." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "First with the dessert and suite at the Inn. Then this funeral." she motioned around them. "How did you even know all those things about James?"

Hinata took in a deep breath, "Um, well-" a smile appeared on her lips as she recalled, "whenever James would drag me out to one of his favorite bars, he'd always make me get at least one blackberry brandy. As he always said, it's the best drink-"

"In the entire quadrant," Sam finished for her with a soft chuckle when Hinata met her gaze. "He was in love with that drink."

"Yeah," Hinata's smile grew, "Even though it's awful."

Sam laughed, "Right?"

Hinata chuckled before adding, "And for the song, whenever he would work on paperwork back in the shop, he'd be in that little kitchen you guys have." She waved her hand, "You know, before you remodeled and he got his office. Um...but, I'd be in there getting a drink or something, and he'd be singing and humming that song to himself, no idea I could even hear him… and I don't know if it was his favorite, but it had a special meaning to me…"

"It was one of the songs my dad used to play around the shop when he worked," Sam told her, noticing the surprised look Hinata gave her. "Harris Concordian, I think was the artist's name… I'd never heard of him."

Hinata blinked, a slight smile on her face as she nodded, "Um-yeah, I'm pretty sure that's who it ended up being… That's really sweet it was one of your dad's songs."

"Yeah…" Sam nodded, looking up at the gravestone beside them. Her already sore throat constricted with emotion as she averted her gaze. Clearing her throat, she told Hinata, "I'm… sorry I interrupted, I just… I wanted to make sure I set things right with you, before you left."

Hinata shook her head, wiping away her tears, "It's fine, really… You helped a lot." She smiled at Sam, getting a smile in return. "But, um, before I go… there's something I wanted to give you."

She pushed herself to her feet, running her hand along James' tombstone one last time, before turning and walking towards the ship. Sam was close behind, walking with a somewhat hesitant step. As she saw Hinata go onto the ship and escape below deck, Sam stopped in front of Riku.

"I'm glad you made things up with her," Riku told her with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam looked away, trying to appear nonchalant. "It was Jim's idea."

"Still, it'll mean a lot to her," Riku assured her, glancing up towards the gravesite.

"Yeah, me too," she admitted, crossing her arms as she took in a deep breath. "So… this is it, huh?" She looked back at him. "You're heading back to DiZ while I do God knows what here…"

Riku nodded, "You're welcome to come with us."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, I should probably figure out what to do with my life here… I can't save the galaxy with you forever. God knows James hated me doing that."

"Well whatever happens, stay in touch, alright?" Riku nudged her, his smirk growing.

"Same to you, Sir Grumps-a-lot," she smirked in return as he rolled his eyes at her name-calling.

"Alright," Hinata's voice caught their attention as she came off of the ship with a square wooden box in her hands. She slowed to a stop in front of Sam and handed her the box. As Sam began to look it over, Hinata explained, "So… this is the last model ship James made."

"What?" Sam looked up with surprise, tears filling her eyes as she shakily unlatched the box.

"He gave it to me right before we got captured by Bane." Hinata continued, emotion beginning to strain her voice as Sam carefully lifted the model of the Highwind out of the box. "And… I just-wanted to make sure you got the chance to see it. And if you want it, I understand completely, you can have it."

"You knew he made these?" Sam asked, emotion plain in her voice as fresh tears fell. She examined the ship, a sad smile apparent on her lips.

"Yeah," Hinata nodded with a smile. "He was really good at making them, like scary good."

"Yeah, I know," Sam scoffed with a slight chuckle, as she sniffled and placed the ship back in the box. "But, this was a gift to you, from James." She held it back out for Hinata. "I think he'd want you to have it."

"Thank you," Hinata said softly, as she took the box back from her, hugging it against her chest. "There… there was one other thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Sam asked, wiping away her tears.

Hinata looked away and took a deep breath. "You remember those tan droids that were in your vision about your dad?"

"Y-you know about that?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Hinata nodded, looking back at her with a smile, "I'm actually the main reason you and Riku went on that mission."

"What?" Both Riku and Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry, that's not the point I was trying to make," Hinata shook her head, quickly avoiding their question. "Um, I meant to say, that James and I saw those droids." She met her eyes with Sam's widening ones. "They were on Bane's ship." Sam's mouth fell agape as Hinata motioned towards the ship. "Ben was able to scan them, because we had to destroy a few of them when we were trying to escape. So I can have him transfer that info to you whenever you're ready for it."

"O-on Bane's ship?" Sam stammered, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. "You didn't see my dad on the ship, did you?"

"No-no," Hinata assured her, "From what Ben found out from the scan, I'm pretty sure they're pretty common in Bane's galaxy. But that at least means you know which galaxy he's from and where your dad might be." When Sam simply nodded in response, Hinata stepped forward. "And… I know you don't remember this, but… I promised you that I would help you find your dad…" she paused as Sam met her gaze with hers. "And I'm still prepared to keep that promise if you ever still want the help."

Sam swallowed, nodding once again as she tried to take in all the information. "Thank you… what-what are you planning on doing now?"

"I'm hoping to go after the Replica that…" her voice trailed off as she cleared her throat, "But um- I know she's still out there… And she needs to be stopped." She looked up at Sam, a slight smirk teasing her lips, "And I could really use your help, if you're up for it."

Sam's mouth fell agape once again as she glanced up at Riku and then over to Jim, several feet away. "I-I-I'm not sure…" she stammered, stepping back and running her hand through her hair. She took in a deep breath, turning and looking back at her brother's grave. A spark of anger ignited in her chest, a feeling of injustice. "Going after that bitch, huh?" She asked, lowering her hands from her hair and crossing her arms. She nodded as she turned around, a glow of determination in her eyes. "I think James would agree with that." She shook her head, "But-um, wait, I need to talk to Jim about it to make sure." As she turned to run to him, she looked at Riku, "Don't leave yet, alright?"

"Sure thing," Riku agreed, watching her run off, before he looked towards Hinata. "You sure about this? Bringing her along with you?"

"I know she's still uneasy about me," Hinata admitted, taking in a breath as she watched Sam talking frantically with Jim. "But… I can't take my Replica on my own. And you're going to be busy with Sora. So I need all the help I can get."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Riku agreed, looking away from Sam as Jim kissed her.

Sam walked back over to them, "Alright… let's take her down."


	4. Returning Home

Chapter 4

***Recap: After saying their farewells to James, the Highwind crew is finally on their way back to Twilight Town. Hinata intends to go after Thaanix and enlisted the aid of Sam. She also hopes to learn the truth to why DiZ is able to remember her, while everyone else's memories appeared to be wiped. ***

Riku stood at the railing of the ship, watching the stars wisp by as Ben navigated the ship back to Twilight Town. They had left Monstressor only an hour before, having to stop to pack a few last minute things for Sam before heading off. Riku let out a breath, glancing behind him towards Ben, who was focused on the navigation screens with a blue tint in his eyes.

"You doing alright, Ben?" Riku spoke up.

Ben flicked his eyes up towards Riku for a moment before he downcast his gaze back to the control board. "Yeah…" he sighed, "Just worried about Hinata."

"Yeah, but she'll be alright." Riku assured him, walking towards the Navigation with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. "Just give her some time."

"I just wish she'd eat something." Ben added, letting out a sharp breath as he looked up at Riku. "I haven't seen her eat a thing in over four days!"

Riku frowned as he nodded. "Yeah, I haven't either…"

"Can you make her eat something?" Ben asked, crossing his arms. Riku opened his mouth to object, but Ben added, "She loves your cooking. No way she'll say no to a fresh cooked meal from you!"

"I've… cooked for her before?" Riku reluctantly asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked towards the stairwell that led below deck.

"Oh yeah, tons of times!" Ben chuckled, "You were even starting to give her some lessons after she made you that veggie soup when you were sick!"

Riku whipped his attention back to Ben at the mention of her cooking for him. "She took care of me when I was sick, huh?" With a sigh, he crossed his arms and asked. "Alright… any idea what type of food she likes?"

"Anything really," Ben looked up towards the mast of the ship scratching his head as he thought. "But… she really raved about some sort of pasta dish you'd make. Alfreddy, or alfalfo… something like that."

A sudden smile cracked on Riku's lips as he chuckled. He turned and walked towards the stairwell, muttering under his breath with a laugh, "Alfalfo."

Once he was below deck, he noticed the door to Hinata's room open, yet the room itself was empty. He stood at the doorway of her room for a moment, before hearing the sudden crash of pots and pans echoing from the kitchen. The sound made him smirk as he turned and went further below deck, discovering Hinata kneeling in front of opened cupboards with silver pans scattered around her. She glanced up at Riku as she heard his footsteps on the stairs, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

She scrambled to pick up the pans and shove them back into the cupboards, before standing and straightening her clothes. Her gaze was averted from Riku's as she admitted. "I-uh, got hungry. But there wasn't anything easy to make, so I started getting frustrated."

"For someone that hasn't eaten in four days, I'm surprised it took you this long to get to this point." Riku pointed out, his smirk growing as he noticed her lips barely twang into a smile. "Ben sent me down here to cook something for you, so just go sit down."

Hinata whisked her attention to him in surprise. "Oh! You really don't have to. I'm sorry he's trying to make you take care of me, I'm fine."

Riku sighed as he walked forward and lightly pushed her out of the kitchen. "Did you forget that I literally had to force you to get some sleep last night?"

"Well, I mean…" She tried to object, her cheeks warming further as she slumped onto a stool by the counter bar. "Yeah… guess you have a point."

She leaned her elbows on the counter, resting her chin in the palms of her hands while Riku began getting everything ready to make her meal. He pulled out the proper pots and pans, before grabbing the ingredients from the fridge. A oddly comfortable silence reigned between them as he worked.

Hinata took the time to look around the newly furnished area. Despite it still being the Highwind, Hinata couldn't help but feel unfamiliar on it. A polished marble made up the counters in the kitchen, surrounded by all new appliances and cushioned stools that stood by the bar. Thick glass encased the drive core on the far right, slightly hidden under the staircase leading to the second floor of the ship. A new Corridor pulsated inside the core, with reflective surfaces around it to make it appear as if it went on forever. Hinata was almost mesmerized as she stared at it, only blinking out of her thoughts when a hot bowl of alfredo was placed in front of her.

She drew her eyes to the steaming bowl of pasta mixed with cutlets of seasoned chicken and broccoli. The mere sight made her mouth water and her stomach rumble. Immediately grabbing the fork to dig in, she glanced up at Riku and sent him a small smile of thanks. He smirked back as he wiped his hands on a towel and walked around the bar, sitting on a stool beside Hinata with a serving of alfredo for himself.

They ate in silence. Riku glanced over at Hinata occasionally, noticing how quick she scarfed down his food. It was obvious that she really hadn't eaten in almost a week. Within minutes her food was gone, and before she could say a word, Riku grabbed her bowl and got her a second helping.

As he placed it down in front of her, he mumbled, "I figured you'd need more, so I made extra."

"Thank you," she barely managed to reply, before taking a mouthful of the food.

Riku finished his first serving by the time Hinata had finished her second. He grabbed both of their empty bowls and went over to the sink to begin washing. Hinata stayed on the stool, absently watching the warm water as she spun her seat back and forth, lightly chewing her bottom lip.

"Um…" she eventually broke the silence between them, her voice barely carrying over the sound of the running water. "Thank you… for the food." Riku only nodded as she added, "I know that Ben asked you to… but I still appreciate it."

"It's fine," he assured her. "I was trying to figure out how to get you to eat anyways. So it worked out."

A slight smile curved her lips, before falling back into a frown. "I guess I haven't really been doing the best job at taking care of myself."

"It's not like anyone could blame you." Riku pointed out, turning off the water and drying his hands. He turned around and leaned his back against the counter, crossing his arms. "You haven't exactly had the easiest week."

"I don't think any of us have." Hinata scoffed in response, mindlessly drumming her fingers along the counter.

"Yeah…" he agreed with a mumble, averting his gaze to the drive core. Taking in a breath, he added, "I… I don't know if this is a bad time… but I have a lot of questions-"

"Yeah I figured you did." Hinata interrupted him. She inhaled deeply through her nose as she sat up straight. "But-um, I actually have a set of journals back in Twilight Town that explain everything… if you'd rather read those."

"Journals?" he asked, looking towards her.

She nodded. "Yeah, when we first met I was losing my memories of my homeworld, and I was worried of it happening again. So I started keeping journals to record everything that's happened, and I've just kept up with it."

"And they explain what happened with the Organization?" He asked, getting a nod in response. A slight smile curved his lips. "Then yeah, I think I'll give those a read."

"There's just… a little thing that worries me about you reading them…" She cleared her throat uncomfortably as her hands fidgeted in front of her on the counter. "There's… some stuff you might want to know about us before you read them…"

"Like what?" He eyed her, feeling a nervous stirring in his chest.

Hinata's eyes stayed glued to the counter surface, absently counting the glassy specks of white in the marble as her stomach twisted. Shaking her head, she muttered, "It's-uh… it's nothing…" She pushed her seat back and got up, turning to walk away, before Riku rushed forward and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he tightened his hold on her arm as she averted her gaze from his. "At least tell me something."

She placed her hand over his, feeling a lump forming in her throat. "I can't," she breathed out, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"It hurts too much." She whispered, hanging her head forward as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Riku's heart fell, his grip loosening along her arm. Somewhere deep down, he knew what they were. "Is it… because of the way I look now?" He muttered, emotion coming up his throat.

She whipped her attention to him, tears glazed over her eyes. "No! No, of course not!" She assured him, turning towards him and waiting for him to meet his gaze with hers. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared back at his lost amber eyes. "The way you look doesn't change anything. I mean..." She reached forward and grabbed his hands, looking down at them for a moment as she allowed a bitter laugh to escape her. "It's taking a bit to get used to, if I'm being honest." She brought her gaze back to his eyes, noticing the slightest bit of flush along his face. "But I'm just thankful to have you back, no matter what form you're in."

She blinked, suddenly coming back to reality as she retracted her hands from his and backed up a couple steps. Running her hands along her arms, she muttered, "I just wish I could have you back the same way we used to be… before you forgot." She felt his stare burning into her as she looked away. Emotion constricted her throat, her heart tearing as she remembered their last moment together. "You know… it's funny," her voice trembled with tears. "The last time we were together, before I left for Montressor… You had just recently changed to this form and refused to let me see or talk to you, and-um… right before I left, I made you promise you'd talk to me again the next time I saw you…" She scoffed, shaking her head, "Little did I know, that the next time we met, you'd have no idea who I was…" She swallowed hard, trying to constrict her overwhelming emotions as she shook her head, "I-I'm sorry…"

She turned to run up the stairs, tears escaping down her cheeks. Riku reached out his hand to stop her, but barely missed her arm as she fled. He stood in a daze, hearing her words echo in his thoughts. He backed up, lowering into his seat at the bar, his hands barely shaking as he tried to make sense of everything he had just heard.

The rest of the journey to Twilight Town went rather silently, as everyone was lost in their thoughts and grieving hearts. As Ben called down that they were soon arriving, everyone emerged from their rooms, eyes downcast and solemn. Sam rushed up first, welcoming the sight of the planet as they approached. Hinata stopped when she saw Riku, wanting to escape back in her room as he walked past. Her face flushed with embarrassment as he barely gave her a glance before he went up the stairs towards the deck.

She reluctantly followed behind, appreciating the fresh breeze as she came onto the deck. They were just entering the atmosphere of the planet. The warm hues of orange and golds in the sky welcoming them as they came closer and closer to the mansion. Hinata stood at the railing, watching the familiar scene as they went over the clocktower and the multitude of homes as smoke billowed out of the chimneys. Before they knew it, Ben was lowering the ship in the garden behind the mansion. The flowers appeared slightly withered, with weeds protruding between the bushes. Hinata frowned at the sight, as Ben cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey, guys," Ben greeted, stepping forward from the control board. He waited for everyone to turn towards him, before he continued. "DiZ just sent me a message. He wants to talk with Sam and Riku first. He said he'll talk with Hinata later and privately."

"How does he even know I'm here?" Sam asked, glancing up towards Riku.

"Don't look at me," Riku shrugged. "I didn't tell him."

"He probably just figured you'd be back," Hinata spoke up, looking away when Riku glanced towards her. "You hadn't been planning on staying on Montressor originally, anyways."

"I wasn't?" Sam asked, frowning when Hinata nodded. "Geez, my memories are all sorts of messed up, aren't they?"

"Join the club," Riku sighed, turning to head off the ship, with Sam close behind.

Hinata watched them leave as Ben came up beside her and Jack landed on her shoulder.

"You going to be alright?" Ben asked.

Hinata sent him a small smile, nodding as she patted Jack on his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, Ben"

"Cause if you need anyone to talk to, Ole Ben is always here for you!" Ben reminded her, beaming a bright grin.

With a chuckle, she replied. "I know, it means a lot."

Ben laughed a bit awkwardly as a silence rose between them, "So-uh, what are you going to do while you wait?"

"I was thinking of paying Namine a visit." Hinata smiled to herself as she walked forward. "But we'll talk later?"

"Sure thing!" Ben chimed, "Make sure to tell her I say hello!"

Hinata waved back at him as she entered the mansion, taking in a fresh breath of the familiar foyer and even welcoming the dust. She stood still for a minute, looking around at the decrepit walls and crumbling columns. Despite its appearance, it was home and it made her feel safe. Taking in another breath, she walked forward, going up the stairwell on the right. As she reached Namine's door,

her heart fluttered with nerves. Something felt off, but Hinata knocked regardless, surprised as the door creaked open from the light touch.

The room was completely empty. The chairs were scooched back from the table, as if someone left in a hurry. Pictures were scattered along the floor and hung precariously along the walls. As Hinata walked in further, she noticed that a vast majority of the art hanging up did not belong to Namine, but to her. Her poorly scribbled pieces of art were displayed proudly, hung at angles and covering the white walls. A frowned tipped Hinata's lips as she walked around with heavy steps. An air of dread steadily filled the room, as she recalled every memory that was attached to each paper. She remembered when she had drawn them, the conversations she had with Namine, and the emotions that were conveyed into each piece, as poorly represented as they were.

A knot began forming in her stomach as she stopped in front of Riku's picture. The only piece Hinata had convinced him to draw. The delicate lines that portrayed him and Hinata sitting on the paopu tree, their hands clasped together. Unlike the other pages, there was a round blue pin attaching it to the wall, making it stand out amongst the others. With a shaking hand, Hinata reached forward and pulled out the pin, holding the picture in front of her. A slight smile began to form before falling back to a frown, realizing she'd never get to watch a sunset with Riku like that again. The mere thought made her take in a sharp breath as the knot in her stomach tightened considerably. She turned and leaned her back against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position with her eyes glued to the picture. Unsure what possessed her to do so, she turned the paper over, pausing when she saw Namine's handwriting along the back.

Taking in a trembling breath, she began to read the letter:

….

Dear Hinata,

I am sorry I am unable to give this to you in person. I have this grave feeling that after I have finished my work with Sora, I will not be here anymore. It is my hope that I am merely being paranoid, but somehow, I know that is not truly the case.

Before I go, there is so much I wanted to say to you, but never got the chance. Well, actually, in all honesty, I had more than enough time to bring up the truth, but could never bring myself to do so. But before I lose my chance forever, I am taking the time to write this to you, in hopes it will bring you some closure.

First, I wanted to thank you. You have treated me as a friend from the first moment we met. You never once doubted me or questioned me, making me feel, for the first time, valid. As a Nobody, it is a strange thing to even admit to feeling anything. But you always encouraged me to trust my emotions and… to trust in myself. With you, I felt like a Somebody. And I thank you, from the bottom of the heart I'll never have.

Next… there is something you should know. Something I wished to tell you every single day, but DiZ forbid me… well, actually, I suppose there was a part of me that didn't want to tell you the truth. I was selfishly worried you would treat me differently if you knew the truth. But… I am Kairi's Nobody… I am not sure how I came to have powers over Sora's memories. Perhaps due to the time that Kairi's heart was inside of Sora's, but the fact remains. I knew from the moment I met you that Kairi, that I, was your sister. I have Kairi's memories of growing up with you, even the ones she has forgotten herself. And I wanted to promise you, that if I am ever able to become whole with Kairi again, I will share with her the memories we made here this past year.

Thank you for being my friend, my sister. I will treasure our memories, always.

-Namine

….

Hinata took in a sharp breath, tears glazing over her eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall. She stared up towards the chandelier, trying to make sense of her racing thoughts. She hugged the letter to her chest, making sure to be gentle so she wouldn't accidentally wrinkle the paper. A light knock on the door caught her attention, as she saw Riku standing at the doorway.

"Hey," he greeted with a soft voice, his hands dug in the pockets of his coat. "You doing alright?"

Hinata gently chewed her bottom lip as she looked around the room. Shaking her head, she asked with a quiet voice. "What happened to her?"

"She's alright," Riku assured her, walking forward. "After Sora woke up, DiZ told me to get rid of her and Axel."

"Get rid of them…" Hinata repeated with a bit of distaste in her voice. "After everything Namine did for-" her voice trailed off as she looked back up at Riku. "Wait, Axel?"

"He made one last stand to get Roxas." Riku informed her, sliding down the wall to sit beside her, their arms just far enough apart not to touch. "It didn't go well."

Hinata nodded, before asking, "So… what did you do?"

"I let them go," Riku shrugged. "Axel's on the run from the Organization now, and he helped me in Castle Oblivion. And Namine's done so much for Sora… it just didn't seem right."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you."

Riku simply nodded as he looked over and noticed the letter in her arms. "Were you and Namine close?"

Her smile diminished as she nodded and glanced down at the letter. "Yeah… I was really hoping that she might remember me. Or even just be willing to talk to me."

Riku lifted his arm, hesitating, as he put it around her shoulder. Hinata leaned into him without question, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry," Riku mumbled under his breath, unsure if he should pull back his touch.

"Don't be," she whispered in response, scooting closer to him. "I appreciate that a part of you still remembers me."

"Y-yeah," he shortly nodded, looking up towards the chandelier as he felt her warmth seeping into him. His heart fluttered as he felt her hand slip over his on her shoulder.

"I know it must be weird," she spoke up with a quiet voice. "You don't usually like people touching you."

"It's-uh, different with you" he admitted, a nervous lump constricting his throat, making his tongue feel as if it were swelling.

"Hmm," Hinata hummed, a slight smile on her lips before she opened her eyes. "I feel like I should apologize for before… for leaving so suddenly after running my mouth like that. I probably freaked you out a bit."

"It's fine," he assured her, choking out the words as he found it harder to say anything. Clearing his throat, he added. "I was just worried about you."

She pulled away slightly so she could see his face, immediately noticing how nervous and tense he looked. "You were worried about me?" Seeing him nod shortly in response made her smile.

"Can I… ask you something?" Riku pulled back his arm from her, unable to take it any longer.

Hinata began fidgeting her hands in front of her, feeling immediately uncomfortable. "U-um, sure…"

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer already," Riku rubbed the back of his neck, diverting his gaze as he felt the tips of his ears burn red. "But, I'd-uh, like to hear you say it… So I know for sure."

A knot constricted in her gut, her skin paling as she knew the question that was coming. Swallowing hard, she nodded, "A-alright…"

"Before I forgot…" He began, clearing his throat as he could almost feel his heart jumping in his chest. "Um, were we… did we… were we more than just friends?"

Hinata tightened the letter in her arms, feeling tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she nodded. "Y-yeah," she confessed, emotion strong in her voice. "U-um, for almost two years…"

"Two years?" Riku repeated, seeing the glaze of tears in her eyes. "You mean, together for that long?" When Hinata wordlessly nodded in response, he looked away. "Wow…"

A sudden laugh escaped her as she agreed, "Yeah. We've been together for a while."

"How long have we known each other?" He asked, looking over at her.

"About three years," she replied, meeting her eyes with his for a moment, before looking away and recalling, "We-uh, liked each other pretty quick after meeting… but it took forever for us to admit it." She sniffled, letting out another breathy laugh, "We'd just decided we were good friends that occasionally held hands. And we stuck with that for six months."

Riku let out a short laugh, "That sounds like something I would do."

"Yeah, it was really adorable." She laughed, before clearing her throat and catching herself. "I-I mean…" her voice trailed off as she looked away. "Nevermind, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Riku shook his head, about to place his hand on her shoulder before he stopped himself. "Thank you for telling me." He took in a deep breath, feeling a bit of relief at finally learning the truth, yet he couldn't shake the way his heart kept skipping a beat whenever he thought of having a girlfriend, let alone Hinata.

"I'm sorry I didn't earlier," she whispered, adjusting the way she was sitting. "It's… hard to talk about it."

He looked back towards her. "Why?"

She swallowed hard, before taking in a long breath. "It's just... a reminder of something I'll never have again." She licked her lips, shaking her head as emotion constrained her voice, "Sorry, I-"

She scrambled to her feet and was about to rush towards the door before Riku grabbed her arms, forcing her to stay put. He stared at her, despite her keeping her gaze averted from his. "You're not the one who should be sorry, alright?" He told her, his voice calm and quiet as he watched the tears fall down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, nodding as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. Riku stood stunned, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her as well. He felt her shoulders shaking as she broke down, sobbing against his cloak.

"I'm sorry I forgot," he whispered to her. A lump of emotion formed inside of him, as he felt the familiarity swelling in his chest.

"I-It's not your fault," she cried, her voice muffled and difficult to understand. "I-I'm sorry I'm such a mess…"

"If you say you're sorry one more time-" he began with a bit of a laugh in his voice, making Hinata laugh in response despite her emotions.

"I'll try to stop," she assured him, pulling back and wiping away her tears as she took in a long deep breath. Letting out another laugh, she added, "And I'll try to stop randomly forcing you to hug me."

"It's fine," Riku waved it off. "I really don't mind it." He scoffed with a bit of a chuckle at the end. "I'm surprised you can even stand being near me."

Hinata looked up at him with a bit of a frown. "What do you mean?"

Riku looked away, shaking his head, "It's… nothing."

"No it's not," Hinata pointed out, her frown deepening. She pressed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating strongly against her palm. "You're still Riku. The way you look doesn't change that, and… it won't ever change the way I feel about you, either."

Riku's eyes widened in surprise as he looked back at her, noticing her tattoo glowing and a warm flush on her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she stepped back, putting her hand back down to her side.

Pointing behind her, she stammered, "I-I should probably go talk to DiZ now." She spun around, scurrying out of the room before Riku could bring himself to say anything in reply.

Riku let out a breath, running his hand through his hair as he turned around. Her words rang through his mind, making his heart swell and tighten simultaneously. He couldn't decide exactly how he felt about her, yet he could hardly stop himself from being drawn to her every time she was near. He began walking towards the window, stopping short when he heard the slight crinkle of paper underneath his foot. Withdrawing his step, he saw the letter Hinata had been holding on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up, his eyes briefly scanning the contents of the letter, before he realized it was for Hinata and none of his business. Standing back up, he flipped the paper over, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he recognized his art and his name scribbled in the corner.

He leaned back against the white table for support, examining the details of his drawing and trying to remember when he had created it and why. It was highly unlike him to draw anything, let alone share it with others. And the fact that Namine had used it as the vessel for her letter was even more baffling. Despite the lack of memories behind it, he recognized that it was him and Hinata, sitting on the paopu tree with their hands clasped, while watching the sun set.

"She must have been special to me…" He muttered to himself, running his fingertips along the picture and feeling the indent of the lines. Relieving a sigh, he placed the paper on the table beside him and ran his hands over his face. "I wish I could just remember."

"Hiya Riku!" Ben's cheery voice cut through his thoughts, as he looked up to see Ben entering the room. Ben looked around the room and shrugged, "I was coming in here to get Hinata, per DiZ's request, but I see she's not in here!"

Riku nodded with a slight smirk, "Yeah, she left to go talk to DiZ a couple minutes ago."

"Ah, alrighty then." Ben clasped his hands together, about to turn to leave the room.

"W-wait," Riku stopped him, pushing himself to stand from the table. "There's-uh, something I wanted to ask you."

Ben spun around, eyeing Riku with a bit of uncertainty. "If it's about Hinata, I already told you, my lips are sealed!"

"It is about Hinata, sort of-" his voice trailed off as he let out a harsh breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you-uh, know that we were together?"

"Did she finally tell you!?" Ben sprang forward, grabbing Riku's hands with giddy excitement. Riku shortly nodded and Ben let out a laugh, turning around and pacing around the room. "AH! I was beginning to think she would never say anything! And keeping my mouth shut about it was driving my circuits crazy!"

"So you did know?" Riku surmised, beginning to feel his stomach twisting as he realized that Ben was the last person he should be bringing this up to.

"Did I?!" Ben laughed once again, waving his hands in front of him. "You two were inseparable! Anyone would have to be completely blind not to know you two were together." Ben grabbed a seat and leaned back, placing his feet on top of the table and his hands clasped behind his head. "Did she tell you how we met?"

Riku shook his head, clearing his throat, "No, but-"

"We met back on Treasure Planet," Ben interrupted him, beginning to tell the tale. "Or as I used to call it, Bentopia! She crash landed there with Jack in what she called her gummi ship, whatever that is! Haven't seen one since!"

"She had a gummi ship?" Riku asked, half-heartedly listening to Ben's story as he desperately tried to find a way out of there.

"Oh! Of course you'd know what that is," Ben rolled his eyes with a sigh. "But anyways!" He motioned his hand towards Riku. "You let me know when I'm rambling!" Riku opened his mouth to let him know, but Ben continued. "I'd been marooned on that planet for over a hundred years! So having Hinata there was a breath of fresh air! She was pretty beaten up, but I brought her and Jack back to my place! And I got Hinata these berries to eat, and you know what? They made her hallucinate about you!"

"Me?" Riku asked, his voice coming out as a near squeak as he felt increasingly uncomfortable. "You know, I'm not sure Hinata would want you sharing this stuff with me."

"Oh please, she'll love it!" Ben waved him off, "That's not even the best part!" He laughed, "I actually thought you were some imaginary friend! NO idea you were a real person. Imagine my surprise when you actually showed up to rescue her on Montressor all those months later!"

Riku narrowed his brow in confusion, "Months later…? Where was I?"

"Oh! That's a whole other story!" Ben leaned his chair back further, already going into the tale before Riku could take back his questions.

Riku moved back against the wall, resigning to hearing Ben's stories as he pondered Hinata's reaction to him learning them.

….

Hinata walked down the steps in the library, feeling her heart twist as she neared DiZ's office. She paused in front of his door, before reluctantly pressing the large button beside it, causing the door to slide open. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness as she entered the room. A blue glow emitted from the multitude of computers as the clack of DiZ's fingers against the keyboard was the only sound to mask Hinata's footsteps.

DiZ paused his typing as he heard the door to his office slide closed. He turned his chair around, staring at Hinata as she looked back at him with uncertainty. Taking in a long breath, he stood from his seat. "Hinata," he greeted, almost hesitantly, "It is good to see you back safe and sound."

"Thank you…" She mumbled in response, running her hands along her arms. "And-um, thank you again, for letting me go to James' funeral. It… it meant a lot."

"Of course," he nodded respectfully. "It was the least I could do. I only wish I knew of Sam and Riku's plan to get you out of the mansion beforehand… then perhaps all of this could have been prevented."

"Yeah… I know." She solemnly nodded, averting her gaze to the computer screens behind him.

DiZ cleared his throat. "Fortunately, I have been able to review the data Ben sent me from the facility, and I have discovered many useful things that we may have never had the chance to discover otherwise. So in the end, it was not a complete loss."

Hinata scoffed, biting the inside of her cheek as she felt a slight swell of agitation growing in her gut. "Yeah," she replied a bit shortly. "Can't forget about that."

"The unfortunate thing, however, is that I have yet to discover a way to undo the memory loss." he went on, turning to begin pacing in front of his computers. "For that, I am truly sorry."

"It's… not your fault." Hinata shook her head. "I would have been surprised if there was."

"From the short conversation I had with Sam and Riku, it appears that the memory serum did not take a full effect, or at the very least, did a sloppy job." DiZ continued, placing his hand along his chin. "It is not nearly as thorough as Namine's job with Sora. A part of their hearts seem to still feel connected to you, and you are still present in photos taken of you. You are merely lacking from their memories of those occasions, but something inside them knows it's wrong."

"I… I noticed that too." Hinata admitted. "Not the picture thing, but…. Everything else." She took in a breath, clasping her hands in front of her. "At least some part of them remembers me."

"Indeed," DiZ agreed, pausing his pace as he looked over at Hinata. "Yet I feel that something is still troubling you."

She nodded, "Yeah, I-um… wanted to know how you could remember me, while-" tears suddenly strained her voice as she finished, "the love of my life and best friend have no idea who I am. It's-"

"It's not fair," DiZ finished for her, his heart sinking when he saw her nod.

"I mean, I'm thankful someone knows who I am, but… why you?" She asked, tears slipping down her cheeks as the aggravation in her gut grew.

DiZ let out a long breath, hanging his head forward. He was silent for an entire minute, trying to find the right words. "I will admit… this is not the way I wished for you to find out…"

"Find out…?" She asked, looking up at him with her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Find out what?"

Turning towards her, he simply asked. "Do you remember your father's true name?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she looked him over. "Yes…" she replied slowly, stepping towards him. "Ansem the Wise, he was the ruler in the castle back home… did you know him?"

DiZ nodded, closing his eyes as he took in a long breath. Opening his eyes, he looked right at Hinata and confessed. "I am him."

She froze, her breath leaving her body as her heart jumped. Then, shaking her head wildly, she rejected, "No, no, that can't be right. I would recognize my dad's voice. He saved my life when my world was being destroyed. He wouldn't hide from me in plain sight!"

"I was thrown into the Realm of Darkness after my apprentice, Xehanort, took over…" DiZ began, ignoring her outburst. He continued to pace as he explained. "It took me nearly eight years to escape from the Realm, all the while my heart continued to plot my revenge…"

"Your… revenge?" Hinata asked, her heart twisting. "Is that what all of this has been about? To get your revenge on Xehanort?"

DiZ simply nodded as answer, before continuing his explanation. "To mask my identity, I cast a powerful spell. No one, even close friends and- kin, cannot decipher who I truly am." He swallowed hard. "I hardly expected to have my own daughter working alongside me as I plotted my revenge… yet when Riku said he had found you on Montressor, I knew I had to keep you safe." He stopped pacing, turning towards Hinata to see the tears on her reddened cheeks and the anger mixed with confusion in her eyes. "So I brought you here, hoping that you would never learn the truth of my identity, or see what I have become."

Hinata blinked, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. "So… you think you can remember me… because you're my dad?"

"In short, yes," he nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. "With how weak the serum ended up being, it is safe to assume that blood relatives would not be affected."

Hinata slowly nodded before asking. "And Namine… did you know she was Kairi's Nobody…?"

"How did you-" he began to ask before he saw the glare Hinata sent him. He cleared his throat, looking away as he admitted. "Yes… But she was no more Kairi than Roxas was Sora. A completely different being that stole my daughter's memories for herself."

"It's not like she had a choice in the matter!" Hinata stepped forward, motioning her hands towards him angrily. "You ordered Riku to get rid of her, after everything she's done and then I go and learn that you're actually her dad?! What is wrong with you?"

"She was not my daughter!" DiZ firmly deferred her accusations. "That is not the point we are currently trying to discuss. I know you did not agree with my actions with Namine, but there is nothing to be done with it anymore."

"No, there's not," Hinata agreed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't know what you expect me to say about all of this. But right now, this is about the last thing I want to hear." Anger snipped at the back of her throat as she began to rant. "That my own father cast out my sister like she was nothing. That he forced the love of my life to completely change the way he looks for a plot of petty revenge! Or even the fact that he's forcing a group of teenagers to go out and do his dirty work, while he sits here staring at his computer screens, judging every little thing we do! GREAT! That's my dad!" She scoffed and spun around, pacing to the back of the office before turning and adding, "But gee, let's not forget that at least he remembers who I am! While every other person in my life looks at me like I'm some sort of insane stranger, at least my dad remembers!"

"Hinata…" DiZ stepped forward, holding out his hands as if he wanted to say more, but instead, he slowly dropped his hands back down at his sides and nodded. "You're right. As I said, I wished you never would have to find out the truth. I know I am not the father you deserve or want. And I have accepted that. However, given the circumstances, I knew it was the right thing to tell you the truth, even if it pushed you farther away."

Hinata swallowed hard, roughly wiping away her tears as she nodded. "I get it…" she whispered, sniffling. "Sorry, I… I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"It's alright," DiZ assured her, clearing his throat as his voice threatened emotion. "I know I have no right to be offering this, but I am here if you need anyone to speak to. Especially about your life growing up or memories."

"Y-yeah," she shortly nodded, taking in a breath as she turned towards the door. "I should-um, go… I need some time to figure this out."

"Yes, of course," DiZ agreed, already turning to head back to his desk.

Hinata fled out of the room, leaning against the door as it slid closed behind her. All at once, the realization of what she had just learned fell on top of her. She slid to the floor, her chest heaving as she tried to grasp a breath. "He's my dad…" She breathed out, wrapping her arms around herself. "What the hell…?"

She hid her face between her knees, which were bent up to her chest, taking in long deep breaths to get a hold of herself. After a few minutes she leaned her head back and looked towards the ceiling, trying to remain calm.

"At least he told me the truth…" she whispered. "And at least I know my dad's alive… even if he is awful." Closing her eyes, she hummed in thought. "And he remembers me. I'm not some phantom with fake memories, there's an actual person that remembers me."

She pushed herself to her feet, wobbling a bit as her legs didn't want to support her weight. Leaning against the wall, she worked her way towards the stairwell to leave the library. As she made it back out to the foyer, she saw the warm hues of the sun setting outside through the multi-paned window. She paused by the window, looking out at the garden and Sam walking along the deck of the Highwind. A quiet air swirled around her, that was interrupted by the muffled sound of Ben's cheery voice echoing from Namine's room. Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion as she walked towards the sound, freezing as she neared the door, understanding what Ben was saying.

"Oh God," She groaned, swiftly opening the door to see Ben chattering away to Riku, who was slumped helplessly against the wall.

"Hinata!" Ben greeted, jumping up from his seat and grabbing her hands. "I'm glad you're back! I was just telling Riku about that time-"

"I appreciate you taking the time, Ben." Hinata interrupted him, darting her eyes to Riku with an apologetic look. "But don't you think it might not be the best idea to bombard Riku with all this information so suddenly?"

"I-um… oh…." Ben slowly realized as his eyes tinted blue. "I guess… I didn't think about that… I thought he'd like to know everything."

"It's alright," Hinata assured him, swallowing the sense of agitation in her throat. "Just, maybe leave the story telling to me next time, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ben quickly shook his head, retracting his hands from hers. "I'll just… be on the Highwind… if anyone… needs me…" With his head down, he scurried out of the room.

As the door shut behind him, Hinata turned towards Riku. "I am so so sorry. I can't even imagine what's going through your head right now."

Riku shook his head as he pushed himself off the wall, "It's… it's fine, really. Just… a lot to take in."

"I bet," she scoffed, looking to the table and noticing Riku's drawing on the surface. She walked over and picked it up. "I must have left it here."

"Yeah," Riku agreed, looking at it in her hands. "I drew that, right?"

Hinata wordlessly nodded as she sat down in the seat Ben had been in earlier. "Do you remember drawing it?"

"No," he came over and sat on the edge of the table. "So… did you really hallucinate about me?"

Hinata whipped her attention up to him, her face flushing as she saw the smirk on his lips. She opened and closed her mouth silently a few times, before groaning and burying her face in her hands. "Oh God, please tell me he didn't tell you about that…?"

Riku chuckled, "Oh he did. A lot of other things too."

"I am so incredibly embarrassed right now…" She muttered in her hands, her voice muffled and hard to understand. "Not enough to find out DiZ is my dad, have to find out Ben's been telling you every awkward, humiliating thing about me…"

"Wait, what?" Riku asked, "What about your dad?"

Hinata pushed back her chair, standing up and grabbing her letter. "It's nothing," she turned to leave. "I'm going to hide myself away until life starts making sense again."

"Will you be alright tonight?" Riku asked, forcing himself not to stop her as she left.

"I'll manage." She mumbled, her head down as she scurried out of the room.

She escaped downstairs, not stopping until she reached her old room. She pried the jammed door open, seeing it just the way she remembered it. A sad smile tipped her lips as she glanced over at her desk, seeing her piles of journals and her Journey Journal opened to the page of her sleepover with Namine and Sam. It was barely two weeks ago, yet it felt like an eternity had passed since then. She went over and closed the Journey Journal, before stacking the rest of her journals on top. She paused when she reached her green journal. It was the most worn, the edges smooth and pictures protruding from the pages. Her smile grew as she flipped through the first few pages, seeing her young, innocent handwriting filling the pages.

"Is that the journal you were telling me about?" Riku asked, startling Hinata as she spun around. He stood at the doorway, his hood concealing his face.

She nodded, closing it and holding it out for him. "This was the first one I filled out. It goes over my time on the island and how we met. A bit afterwards, too."

Riku reached forward and took it from her, flipping through the pages as he nodded, "Thanks."

"Of course." She turned back around and finished gathering her things. "I'll, um, be in the room across the hall if you need anything."

"You can have this room," Riku offered.

"No it's fine, really." Hinata assured him, backing towards the door with her books in her arms. "It was the room DiZ prepared for me when I first arrived anyways, so it works."

"Why is your stuff in this room then?" He asked, immediately going quiet as he realized. "The same reason your stuff was in my room on the ship."

"Yeah…" She cleared her throat. "Well, goodnight."

Riku watched as she left, letting out an audible breath as he shut the door behind her. He tossed the journal onto his bed as he unzipped his coat and slunk it off. He changed into his comfortable, green flannel pants and sat back on his bed. His thoughts swirled around Hinata, replaying everything Ben had blurted out to him about her. She was a mystery to him and seemed to only become more confusing the more he learned about her. Leaning back in the bed, he picked up the journal and began to read.

A couple hours passed in silence as he continued to read, his mind desperately trying to grasp how what he could be reading was true. He had experienced something similar when he had forgotten Sora. He knew something was missing, especially when he would think back to the island, but at least then Sora wasn't in front of him, begging him to remember. Letting out a yawn, he was about to close the journal, before he heard a muffled scream outside his room. He scrambled to his feet, sprinting out of the room, before realizing the sounds were coming from a room across the hall. With a flick of his wrist he disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, reappearing in Hinata's room.

She was sitting up in her bed, her blankets strewn on the floor, sweat slick against her skin. Her chest was heaving as tears flooded down her cheeks. She was incoherently babbling, only a few words coming through audibly. Riku gently grabbed her wrists, sitting on the edge of the bed. With a gasp, she tried to pull back, before Riku spoke up.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he assured her soothingly, his grip on her wrists lessening as she began to calm down. "It's me, I'm here."

"Riku…." She sobbed his name, scrambling forward until she was in his lap. She clung her arms around his back, crying into his chest. "I-It was James… H-he… he was so close to getting out, but… i-it was awful…!" Her voice was weak and trembling, her chest still heaving as she struggled to take in a breath.

"Don't worry, you're safe," he whispered, patting her back as he struggled to know what to do or to say.

He reached towards her bedside lamp, flicking it on. Hinata buried her face further against him as the light filled the room, her breaths slowly regulating as she realized it was just a dream. Riku looked around the bare room, seeing her journals stacked on the bedside table, and a large book opened, upside down on the bed. It appeared as if it had been thrown with the blankets during her nightmare.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, once she was able to fully collect herself. She pulled back from Riku, her eyes averted with embarrassment.

"Don't be," he assured her, suddenly feeling the urge to push the hair out of her face, but he ignored it. "I had a feeling I should have stayed with you tonight."

"I was trying to give you some space." She admitted, her gaze still averted. "I'm really not trying to force myself on you… as much as it seems like I am."

He chuckled, "Don't worry about that. I can handle myself…" He looked her over, wishing she was back in his arms. "I don't have to remember you to know you're special to me." His tongue swelled the moment the words left his mouth, his ears burning red as Hinata met her eyes back with his.

She smiled, her tattoo glowing dimly. "I know you didn't mean to say that, but… it means a lot… thank you."

"Y-yeah," Riku looked away, his eyes darting to the large book. "Um… so, what is this?"

Hinata followed his gaze, her smile slightly diminishing as she reached towards the book. "It's, um, my Journey Journal." She brought it to her lap so Riku could see it. "It has pictures from my journey. They just show up themselves. I have no idea how or who takes them…"

Riku frowned at her explanation, but opened the book to the first page. He froze. Seeing him with Sora and Kairi at the paopu tree, watching the sunset back on the island like they used to do every night. Beside Riku, however, was Hinata. Her bright red hair was much longer than it was now, a smirk on her face as she looked down at Riku from her perch while he smirked back at her.

"That was about a month after I had arrived on the island," Hinata explained. "At least… I think so anyways."

Riku nodded, going on to the next page, seeing them working on the raft. Hinata was sanding some of the wood, Riku beside her, smiling at her as she worked. The look in his eyes made Riku's heart flutter with nerves and he abruptly closed the book.

"Sorry," Hinata muttered, grabbing the book from him.

"I-it's fine," he stammered, running his hand through his hair as he shook his head. "Just… different to actually see it than just to read it…"

"Yeah, I get it," she agreed, placing the book beside her journals. "Um… I'm alright now… You don't have to stay in here."

"What, are you going to do the rest of the night?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Probably just stay up. The garden looked like it needed some work. Maybe I'll head out there."

"I can stay in here," he offered.

"No," Hinata shook her head, a bit of emotion in her voice. "I really don't want to be smothering you. I'll be fine, really." She stood from the bed, "Thank you for coming in here for me. I appreciate it." She left the room before Riku could say anything.

Once the door shut behind her, she let out a long shaking breath, her heart trembling with nerves. Flashes of her nightmare sped through her mind, making her shake her head as she hurried outside. The cool night air refreshed her as she opened the faded glass doors, she could see Ben on the Highwind's deck, singing a tune to himself with Jack floating around him. She faintly smiled at them, before going to the right to gather the gardening supplies she and Namine had collected.

She worked in silence, pulling weeds and trimming the plants while she tried to make sense of everything that had happened that week. Soon she was joined by Ben and Jack, who kept her company until morning. As the first warm sun rays peeked through the clouds, Hinata sat back on the edge of one of the wooden plant boxes and looked up towards the sky. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the morning. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Ben and Jack on the other side of the garden.

"Hey, Ben?" She called out, her voice soft. "I was thinking of heading into town today. Would you let Riku and Sam know where I've gone when they wake up?"

"Oh, sure!" Ben chimed, wobbling with a full watering can in his arms. "Sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"I think I'd prefer it," she admitted, sending him a small smile and wave before turning and heading towards the ship.

She went below deck and entered her room, it was thankfully unchanged after the massive remodel Sam had constructed. Opening her wardrobe, she glanced at Riku's clothes, momentarily wondering how he would look wearing regular clothes in his new form. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she grabbed an outfit and escaped to the bathroom. She emerged minutes later, her hair falling freely over her bright blue and white striped long sleeve shirt. Straightening her white capris, she went back on deck and took a breath of the morning air, feeling the familiar wave of exhaustion go over her in response.

She fought back a yawn as she made her way out of the garden and back into the mansion. She paused as she reached the front double doors that led out towards the town. It would be her first time out on her own in months. The thought made her flutter with nervousness, but she took in a deep breath and opened the door, leaving the mansion behind.

She took her time as she walked through the forest, running her hands along the rough bark of the trees and looking up at the faint sun rays peeking through the canopy of leaves. As she reached the main town, she crawled through the opening of the wall and was met with the bustling town. Despite it being early in the day, the town was already filled with people, paying no mind to Hinata. As she began walking through the busy streets, she felt her unease slip away. It didn't matter that no one in the town knew who she was. She was merely another townsfolk shopping through the square. No one sent her strange, suspicious glances, no one asking her how she was doing. The normalcy of it all brought a sense of contentment to her heart.

The colorful shops all caught her attention, yet the only one she stopped at was a quaint book shop. A cheery bell rang her welcome and the comforting scent of coffee from the nearby cafe brought a smile to her face. She browsed the shelves, picking out a few new books and a leather journal. The leather was a grayed blue, with a strong, beautiful tree engraved on its cover. A long strand of leather, studded with black beads at the end, tied it shut, giving some semblance of privacy. After waiting in line and paying, she went over to the cafe, ordering a coffee and pastry before finding a small table in the corner to make her own.

She began reading one of her new books, an action adventure novel with a dash of romance; something to help her escape, as she sipped on her coffee. A comforting two hours passed before she was finished, packing her things and making her way back into the town. She wandered through the shops, heading towards the train station. As she reached the courtyard in front of the station, she slowed to a stop. She looked up at the towering clock, remembering all the times she had seen Roxas and Axel eating their ice cream up there. Bringing her gaze back down, she scanned her eyes for a way to make her own way up, spotting a stairwell beside the entrance to the underground tunnels. She made her way up the stairs, the vast amount of them causing her to lose her breath as she finally reached the top. The doorway at the very top, led inside the clock, where all of the gears and mechanics worked together. She watched them turn for a moment, before going through the window, that led out to the ledge outside.

A warm breeze greeted her as she came out. She stood tall, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. A breath escaped her from the sight. Miles upon miles of the bright green hills could be seen rolling in the distance, beyond the multitude of homes that were scattered and clustered around the town. Smoke billowed from the chimneys, mixing with the golden clouds in the orange sky. Hinata slowly sat down, allowing her feet to dangle off the side of the ledge as she took the sight in.

"Now I see why they came up here so often." She whispered, smiling at the scenery. "I just might have to start doing this."

"I don't remember inviting anyone up here." Axel's voice startled Hinata, as she looked over to see him walking out from around the corner. A smirk was plain on his face, with his hands hidden behind his back.

"A-Axel," Hinata stammered, stumbling to her feet. "Sorry, I didn't realize you'd-"

She stopped short as Axel brought out his hands, showing two sea salt ice cream pops in his grasp. "Guess I'll have to share my ice cream. What a shame!"

Hinata narrowed her eyes in confusion, looking between his face and the ice cream being offered to her, before hesitantly reaching forward and grabbing one for herself. "Thank you…" She mumbled as she watched Axel sit down on the ledge. Sitting down beside him, she watched as he happily ate the popsicle, before asking. "So… do you know who I am?"

Axel paused, letting out a breath. "Of course I do." He glanced over, pointing to his chest. "I don't have the heart to forget you."

"Oh…" she realized, taking a bite of her ice cream. "So you know what happened?"

"I heard the gist of it…" he admitted, running his free hand over his hair. "Look, if I had known what they were planning-"

"It's fine," she interjected, shaking her head. "If I had known what DiZ really wanted with Roxas, I would have done something too."

Axel scoffed, "So we've both had parts in horribly hurting the other. I'd say that makes us even."

"I suppose so." Hinata agreed with a bitter laugh in her voice. She allowed a silence to rise between them as they both got lost in their thoughts. After a few minutes, she asked, "How did you know I was up here?"

"Lucky guess," he shrugged. "I saw you sulking around the town earlier and then at the train station looking up here. I figured you'd make your way up here next, so I went and got us some good ol' sea salt ice cream."

"I wasn't sulking," she objected, her gaze focused on the melting popsicle between her hands.

"Oh yes you were." Axel nudged her with his shoulder. "I only know, cause I was sulking too. Just, a lot less obvious than you."

"Whatever," Hinata sighed, rolling her eyes from his words. Clearing her throat, she attempted to change the subject "So… Riku told me what he did for you and Namine."

"Yeah, he's a pretty alright dude, that Riku." Axel leaned back on his hands, the popsicle stick between his teeth. "Does he know who you are anymore?" He glanced over, seeing Hinata solemnly shaking her head. "No wonder you're sulking so bad."

"I am not-" she caught herself, shaking her head. "I just needed some time to myself today, alright? Sorry I wasn't my usual chipper self. Wasn't exactly expecting to run into you, or that you were spying on me."

"Cool your jets, I was just saying." Axel waved her off as he sat up and grabbed the popsicle stick from his mouth. "I only came up here because I wanted to make sure you were alright. Plus Namine's been worried sick about you."

"Namine's with you?" She looked up at him with saddened eyes. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine," he assured her. "I'm not taking her back to the Organization, so don't even worry about that. They aren't exactly fond of me right now."

"Because of what happened with Roxas?" She surmised, finally taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Who knows with those guys?" He let out a breath, motioning his hands upwards. "But anyways, Namine's in some pocket of paradise she made in the Realm In Between. You don't have to worry about her."

"That's a relief." Hinata smiled, focusing more on her ice cream as it was beginning to drip down her hand. "If you see her again, tell her I said hello, alright?"

"Will do." He nodded, staring out at the scenery around them with his hands clasped between his knees.

"I'm thankful you guys remember me." Hinata smiled to herself. "Makes me feel less crazy."

"Heh," Axel scoffed, "At least you're not as crazy as that Replica they made of you."

Hinata grimaced at the mention of her. "...How do you know about her?"

Axel frowned, falling surprisingly silent for an entire minute before explaining. "For a while after Riku sent me and Namine off together, I was trying to figure out what to do with her. With the Organization already out for my existence, it didn't exactly seem like a good idea to stick with her. But then a message came from the Organization that you had been captured at that facility and that things weren't going well-"

"So you and Namine went to check it out?" Hinata interrupted in surprise, turning towards him. "I'm a bit amazed you actually went."

"If it wasn't for Namine's pestering, I probably wouldn't have bothered." He admitted, rolling his eyes. "I figured you'd have it sorted or that your knight in shining armor would be there to get you out of it like he always does… but, we went and by the time we got there, you were already gone. So we stuck around and I cleared most of the place out, even ran into Replica of myself… which was… strange."

"I met him, too," Hinata told him. "He gave me a nasty burn on my shoulder."

"You probably deserved it," he chided, snickering at the glare she sent him. "But anyways, Namine found the computers and looked through them. And she filled me in on everything when we were leaving."

Hinata nodded, thinking it over, before telling him with a quiet voice. "Thank you. Both of you. Even just knowing that you guys would go there for me… it means a lot."

"Yeah, well don't go getting used to it." Axel reminded her. "I said my goodbyes to Namine shortly after that, so I won't be running her errands anymore."

Hinata chuckled, "Duly noted." She finished her ice cream completely, placing the popsicle stick beside her before changing the subject. "So… the Organization is after you now, huh?"

He shrugged, "They threatened I'd get turned into a Dusk if I didn't bring Roxas back. And that obviously didn't work out. So now I'm on the run… Unless I can do something to win their graces back."

"Would you really want to, though?" she asked, a bit of distaste in her voice as she glanced over.

"Hey, a home's a home." He shrugged again. "No way they're happy about what happened with your Replica, so maybe I can track her down."

"We're going after her, too." Hinata admitted, grasping the edge of the ledge with her hands beside her. "Just need to know where to start looking."

"Heck, why don't we just work together?" Axel suggested, smirking when Hinata looked over at him. "Just like old times."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Hinata sighed. "I have a friend that isn't entirely too fond of you."

A sudden Corridor of Darkness appeared on the ledge, startling Hinata. Axel calmly looked up as a black cloaked man walked out of the portal, their identity concealed by the hood.

"Should have expected your knight would show up sooner or later." Axel let out an audible sigh as he got to his feet.

Hinata looked between Axel and the cloaked figure as she also stood. "...Riku?" The figure wordlessly nodded and Hinata quickly explained. "Axel's an old friend. We were just catching up a bit."

"Yep, Hinata and I go way back." Axel agreed, coming beside Hinata and leaning his elbow on her shoulder. "If I had known you'd be joining us, I would have bought another ice cream."

Riku let out a breath. "I was just out looking for Hinata."

"Because…" Axel motioned his hand towards Riku, trying to get him to give more info.

"I don't really see what business it is of yours." Riku replied a bit short.

"Well little do you know that I just offered my help in tracking down Hinata's loose Replica." Axel informed him smugly. "Not like I have anything better to do."

Riku was silent for a moment, before telling him. "We discovered that Thaanix is in Agrabah."

"What?" Hinata stepped forward, her eyes widening. "How do you know?"

"Great!" Axel gave them thumbs up. "I'll see you there!"

"Axel, wait!" Hinata spun around to stop him, but he disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. With a groan, she planted her face in her hands. "Great… That's going to be a fun reunion for Sam."

"Sorry, I-" Riku began.

"It's not your fault." Hinata interrupted him as she took in a deep breath and looked up at him with a slight smile. "We probably could use his help."

"Yeah, I agree." Riku pushed back his hood, revealing his face as he stepped forward and looked out at the landscape. He walked past Hinata and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms.

Hinata watched him for a moment, before turning to also look out at the scenery. "So… how do we know where she is?"

"DiZ said he'll explain it once I bring you back to the mansion." Riku explained.

She glanced back at him, "Sorry I ran off. I hope you didn't have much trouble finding me."

"It's fine," Riku shrugged. "I had a gut feeling to check here first, so it worked out. You probably enjoyed having the time alone today, anyways."

She nodded with a larger smile, before it faded away. "I'm…" She fidgeted her hands in front of her. "I'm a bit nervous about going after Thaanix so soon…"

"I know." He simply replied. "But they'll be a lot more of us there this time. You won't have to fight her alone. And I won't let anything happen to you or Sam."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly at him, before letting out a breath. "Well, I guess we should be heading back to the mansion then, huh?"

"Yeah, the sooner we leave for Agrabah, the better." He pushed himself off the wall, and came up beside her. With a flick of his wrist, a black mist surrounded them and they were gone.


	5. Agrabah

Chapter 5

***Recap: Hinata and the team finally returned to Twilight Town. While Riku and Sam go to speak with DiZ, Hinata heads to Namine's room, only to discover her gone. She finds a letter from Namine, explaining that she had to leave and revealing her identity as the Nobody of Hinata's sister, Kairi. Shortly after this discovery, Hinata heads over to DiZ to speak with him herself. There she learns that the reason he can remember who she is that he is actually her father. She becomes irate from the news, angered at the person he is and how he hid his identity from her.

The following day, Hinata takes a much needed break and heads out into Twilight Town on her own. Upon arriving at the clock tower, she is joined by Axel, who explains that he travelled shortly with Namine and stopped by the Kamino Facility after Hinata had already left. He also reveals that he is now on the run from the Organization after failing to retrieve Roxas. Their conversation is interrupted as Riku appears, informing them that they have discovered Thaanix in Agrabah. Axel leaves immediately, claiming he will meet them there. Riku and Hinata head back to DiZ, to learn more about their discovery.***

As the black mist cleared, Riku and Hinata found themselves standing in the foyer of the mansion. Hinata took in a long breath as she began to walk forward, glancing back as she realized that Riku was not going with her.

"I'm going to get Sam." He informed her, running his hand through his hair. "There's something I need to talk to her about before we talk to DiZ."

Hinata narrowed her eyes in slight confusion before gasping softly, "She doesn't know that the Replica is of me… does she?"

Riku's frown deepened as he shook his head, noticing Hinata tensing. "I didn't realize she'd be coming with us when I told her what happened. I figured it would be better if she didn't know."

"Yeah, I understand that…" Hinata nodded, relieving a sigh. "Well, um, I'll just be waiting in the library then. It will be better if she hears it from you."

"Alright." Riku watched her leave before heading outside through the double glass doors.

He scanned his eyes over the newly rejuvenated garden, secretly admiring all the work Hinata had done on it the night before. As he jogged onto the ship, he saw Ben and Jack standing at the railing, silently staring out at the forest. They greeted Riku warmly, before he headed below deck. Coming up to Sam's room, Riku cleared his throat and knocked on the door. He heard a bit of rustling before the door creaked open, revealing Sam with her hair tied up and a reddened tint to her eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized, suddenly feeling like he was interrupting something. "Um, DiZ found out where the Replica is and wants to send us after her."

A slight smile twitched the corner of Sam's lips as she opened the door further. "You mean, he actually found them? How?" She asked, her voice just a bit strained from past emotion.

"I'm not sure yet." Riku admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "DiZ wants to discuss it with us."

"Well great," Sam's smile grew a bit wider as she motioned her head back towards her room. "Just let me clean up a bit and I'll-"

"There's something you should know before we talk to him." Riku interjected, his voice a bit louder than he had intended. He cleared his throat and spoke a bit calmer. "I think you'll want to know this beforehand."

Sam looked him over, her eyebrows knitted together in concern and confusion. "Alright… what is it?"

Riku crossed his arms from his nerves, feeling a knot forming in his gut. "The Replica…" he began, looking away as he took in a breath "Her name is Thaanix."

"Thaanix," Sam repeated the name with a bit of distaste. "A bit weird, but alright."

"She's Hinata's Replica." He admitted, getting it out all at once as he met his eyes back with her widening ones.

"H-Hinata's…" She stammered, her hand tightening considerably around the doorknob. "Are you serious? She's the one that-that…"

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know you'd be coming with us and figured it would be better if you didn't know…" Letting out a breath, he added. "But considering we're about to go after her, you needed to know."

Sam clenched her jaw, looking away as she tried to figure out how she felt about this new information. "It's alright…" She said shortly with a quiet voice, taking in a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Riku scoffed. "I know how that goes."

"Um, I'm just… going to get ready…" Sam whispered, turning to head back into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Meet you in the library." Riku called through the door, flicking his wrist to disappear in a Corridor of Darkness.

He reappeared right in front of the metal door leading to DiZ's study, hearing a slight gasp from a startled Hinata. She was sitting against the wall, a book in her hands. She scrambled to her feet as she realized it was Riku, an uneasy smile on her lips.

"So… everything alright?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"More or less." He sighed with a shrug. "She took it better than I expected, but she's probably going to be a bit uneasy around you."

"I expected as much." Hinata nodded, hugging the book against her chest as she lightly chewed on her bottom lip. "How… how are you doing with it?"

Riku shook his head. "I had a Replica made of me when I was in Castle Oblivion… So I know what it's like."

"That's true…" Hinata recalled. "I forgot about that… Vexen made him shortly after you got there."

Riku glanced over at her, hardly surprised anymore that she knew that about him. Taking in a breath, he looked back towards DiZ's door. "I finished your first journal last night."

Hinata darted her eyes up to him. "You did? That was quick."

A slight smirk appeared on his face as he informed her, "Yeah, I had a hard time getting back to sleep last night after you left. So I just stayed up and finished it."

"Oh…" She realized, looking away a bit sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he assured her, shaking his head. "It's hard to believe you were there with me when I was in Hollow Bastion. I put you through a lot."

"I wasn't exactly the most helpful to you either… I just let it all happen." Hinata commented with a soft voice, making Riku look over at her.

The sound of the library door opening caused their conversation to fall silent, as Sam came down the stairs. Her hair fell freely to her shoulders, her face seemingly refreshed from when Riku had seen her only a few minutes prior. She adjusted her turquoise tank top as she came to a stop beside Hinata.

"Um, before we go in there…" Sam spoke up, running her hands along her arms as she shifted her weight. "Thank you for telling me the truth… about Thaanix."

Riku crossed his arms, looking Sam over in surprise. "Yeah, of course."

Sam looked over at Hinata. "I know it can't be easy… going after a copy of yourself, especially watching what she did to James." She felt her heart twist as Hinata sent her a sad smile. "I-um… I don't know how I know this, but-um, I know that Replicas can be forced to be different than you, like Darkness-wise and shit. So… I know she isn't actually you, and I'm not going to hold what she did against you."

Hinata's smile grew as tears stung the corners of her eyes. "I know you don't remember me, but I'm going to hug you." Hinata told her as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sam.

Sam chuckled, hugging her back, feeling an odd twang of familiarity in her heart. Clearing her throat, she pulled back, sending Hinata an uneasy smile before she looked over to Riku and gave him a nod. Riku nodded in return, reaching over and pressing the button beside the door, causing it to slide open.

They walked into the dark room together, their eyes taking a moment to adjust to the bright computers contrasting with the rest of the room. DiZ paused his typing, turning his chair around as he looked the three of them over, his eyes momentarily resting on Hinata.

Riku cleared his throat, "So, you said you found out where Thaanix is?"

DiZ nodded, "Indeed I did. She seems to have already begun wreaking havoc."

"Great," Sam sighed, crossing her arms. "How bad is it?"

Spinning his chair back around, DiZ performed a keystroke on his keyboard, changing all of the computer screens to show the sandy streets of Agrabah. Colorful fabrics draped over the multitude of shops and in front of the doorways of tan stucco buildings, as people scurried from place to place with their arms full of random goods. At the corner of the street was a quaint inn. Fabric with elaborate patterns hung in front of the doorway, seemingly welcoming any passersby to enter.

"Where is this?" Sam asked.

"Agrabah," Hinata informed her, stepping forward to get a better look at the screens. "Riku and I went there on a mission over a year ago…" She looked to DiZ. "Thaanix isn't going after the Princess, is she?"

"It appears that her appearing on this world was entirely by accident." DiZ informed her, glancing over his shoulder. "I have eyes on several worlds throughout the galaxy. It was reported that Thaanix appeared on Agrabah over forty-eight hours ago. She was found unconscious by a couple that owned a local inn." He zoomed in on the screen, focusing on a small quaint building at the edge of the market, before continuing. "They took pity on her and brought her back to their inn, where she has been unconscious until just recently and I was informed of her arrival."

Hinata felt her stomach twisting with dread, shaking her head and letting out a breath. "And I'm guessing everything began falling apart once she woke up?"

Without replying, DiZ clacked a few keys on the keyboard, flickering the screens to a new video of the same street. He heard the three teens gasp behind him. The inn was crumbled to the ground. Dark flames consumed the bright fabrics that had been draped in welcome to visitors and edges of the walls were blackened and charred from the heat. Guards surrounded the scene as people tried to get through, yelling and clamoring for answers

"Oh my god…" Hinata brought her hand to her mouth, feeling sick to her stomach as she looked over the carnage.

"She just… destroyed it?" Sam asked in disbelief. "But why? Why would she even want to do that?"

"She's obsessed with killing," Riku answered, his voice dark and firm as he stared at the mayhem with a hard to read expression. "She lashed out without reason and at the slightest provocation."

"Exactly how much Darkness did they put in her?" Sam moved her gaze to Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, unable to look away from the screens. With a quiet voice, she replied. "More than any sane person can handle…." Letting out a breath, she shut her eyes, feeling them stinging with tears. Clearing her throat, she asked DiZ. "Do you have any idea why she was unconscious for two days?"

"I have my theories, yes." DiZ nodded, bringing his hand to his chin. "From reviewing the data Ben sent me from the facility, it seems that Thaanix relied heavily on her new found Darkness in every battle, whether or not she needed it. Her adrenaline was refilled when she would absorb the lifesource from her enemies, however, not enough to counteract the drain from the constant use of Darkness."

"So she exhausted herself." Riku surmised. "She overestimated how much Darkness she could handle and kept going until she literally collapsed from exhaustion."

DiZ nodded, "Precisely."

"But why Agrabah?" Sam motioned towards the screens.

"She disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness right after her confrontation with James and Hinata." DiZ explained, turning his seat to face them. "Since a Corridor can only be formed once a connection is made in the caster's mind, it's possible she went to Agrabah merely due to Hinata's memories."

"With the state she was in after leaving Kamino, I wouldn't be surprised if she appeared on a few other worlds too, before getting to Agrabah." Riku added. "Her Corridors were really sporadic and unstable, so who knows where she ended up before finally making it to Agrabah?"

"Which would also make her even more exhausted and drained, I'm guessing." Sam turned towards Riku, barely glancing towards the screens anymore.

Riku nodded, still looking towards the screens. "Then when she woke up in that inn, she freaked out and just destroyed everything." He shook his head. "She's just a storm of destruction."

"Do you…" Hinata spoke up, her eyes opened once again as she stared at the floor. Blinking a few times, she swallowed the overwhelming emotion swelling in her gut and looked back up towards the screens. "Do you know how many people were killed?"

The others looked towards her in surprise. Riku shook his head, "It won't help to know."

Hinata swallowed hard, the emotion obvious in her voice as she barely glanced over at him. "I'd still like to know... That couple was just trying to do the right thing… now everything they had is just gone."

DiZ released a sigh, before informing her. "I am unsure of the number of casualties. However, I do know that the couple that owns the inn survived, if that brings any consolation."

"Are we sure Thaanix is still even there?" Sam asked, trying to move on. "She could have already used a portal thing to get out of there, couldn't she?"

"I doubt she has the power," Riku pointed out. "Especially after wrecking that inn. She's probably trying to lay low until she regains the energy."

"So we better get going." Sam pointed behind her towards the door. "We can just teleport there with a Corridor, right?"

DiZ shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Hinata must be disguised by the magic drive on the Highwind. With Thaanix's actions, the entire royal guard is on the lookout for her."

"I didn't even think about that…" Sam sighed, looking over at Hinata. "Alright then, let's get to the ship."

"Indeed, it is important you make haste." DiZ agreed, looking over to Hinata. "On the way, make sure to inform them of Thaanix's fighting patterns. With her weakened state, she will no doubt focus on her skill with weapons rather than magic."

Hinata nodded wordlessly, before turning and leaving the office without saying another word. Sam and Riku exchanged a look before following after her. Riku informed Ben where they were heading as they made it onto the Highwind and within minutes, the engines were roaring to life. Hinata escaped below deck, shutting herself in her room as the ship took off. Riku looked at her closed door with a frown, barely noticing as Sam came up beside him.

"So how long till we get there?" She asked him.

He barely glanced over at her as he replied, "About an hour and a half. It will give us enough time to learn about Thaanix's fighting style, if Hinata comes out of her room…"

Sam followed his gaze to the door, letting out a sigh. "She's taking what her Replica did pretty hard, huh?"

"She blames herself for it." Riku shook his head, "But she's going to have to learn to cut that out."

"She'll figure it out," Sam shrugged.

They fell silent as Hinata's door opened and she walked out in her sparring outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, not a piece out of place. Her gaze was downcast, her eyes reddened and hard, but she stopped short as she noticed Sam and Riku staring at her.

Meeting their eyes, she strained a smile and spoke up with a soft voice. "Sorry, just had to get ready."

Sam nudged Riku with her elbow, "Told you she was fine."

"No you didn't," he mumbled to her, slightly glaring her way as she escaped into the sparring room. With a sigh he looked back to Hinata, noticing her staring at him. "You alright?"

Hinata looked away, her smile diminishing as she admitted. "I will be. I'm just… a bit angry."

"Angry?" He repeated, crossing his arms. "About Thaanix?"

Nodding, she replied. "She just takes life like it's nothing… it's disgusting." Her voice rose a bit as she continued. "And all the while she's wearing my face, being the exact thing I strive so hard to never be… it just, it makes me sick."

"So let's take her down." Riku smirked as she met her gaze with his.

"Yeah," Hinata chuckled, smirking back. "I'd like that."

Riku patted his hand on her shoulder and went towards the sparring room with Hinata in tow. He moved to the wall as he entered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed so he could watch. Sam was already in the center of the room, spinning her staff as Hinata went to the weapons racks and chose a pair of dao blades. Hinata spun them in her grasp with ease, a look of contentment apparent on her face.

"It's been way too long since I've held these." she whispered to herself, letting out a wistful sigh. As she went over to Sam, she explained. "Thaanix has been trained in a lot of different types of weapons, but dao blades are what she specializes in. And unfortunately for us, there's tons of them in Agrabah."

"Dao blades," Sam repeated, looking over the weapons in Hinata's hands. "I feel like I've fought against someone with them before."

Hinata laughed softly as she got into position across from Sam. "It was probably me. I used to spar with you when Riku was busy."

"Oh," Sam realized, smirking a bit as she got into her fighting stance. "Well at least I remember something, sort of. Would I win?"

"How about we just start sparring?" Hinata avoided the question, hearing Riku snickering behind her.

"Fine then," Sam grumbled, wasting no time to step forward, swinging her staff towards Hinata.

Riku was instantly interested as he saw the way Hinata blocked Sam's blow. Her footwork and technique was near perfect. She attacked slower than she would in an actual fight, as if trying to give Sam time to decipher how to properly retaliate and defend against them. As the clash continued, he noticed Hinata's movements quickening as she rose the difficulty level for Sam. She memorized Sam's attacks, knowing what Sam was going to do before she did it. Sam jabbed her staff forward and Hinata turned out of the way, clicking her blades together to form a single sword. As she spun, she grabbed Sam's staff with a firm grasp, pulling Sam forward and causing her to lose her footing. Sam yelped as she fell forward, stumbling to the sparring mat. She scrambled to get up, but stopped short when she saw Hinata pointing her staff straight towards her, realizing she had lost.

"Shit," Sam groaned breathlessly, falling back and staring at the ceiling as her chest heaved. "So I take it I never won?"

Hinata giggled, changing her grasp and angle with the staff to hold it down to Sam. "To be fair, you've only been training for a few months." Sam glanced up and grabbed the staff, allowing Hinata to help pull her up. "While I've been training most of my life."

"Heh," Sam took back her staff, wiping the sweat from her brow as she turned away and went towards the wall. "That does make me feel a bit better." She slid to the floor with her back against the wall, glancing up to Riku. "Your turn."

Riku shrugged, "I don't really need to spar, I got a pretty good idea how Thaanix will fight."

"Are you trying to back out cause you're nervous I'll beat you?" Hinata goaded, a smirk growing as Riku looked back at her in surprise.

He smirked in return, letting out a scoff as he pushed himself off the wall and took off his cloak. "Fine then, don't think I'm going to hold back though."

"I'd be hurt if you did." Hinata retorted, spinning her blades in her hands as she caught her breath. The familiar adrenaline from a good fight rushed through her, making her feel lighter than air as she watched Riku get in position.

His smirk grew as he held out his arm and summoned Soul Eater. It didn't take long before both him and Hinata went forward, attacking and defending in perfect sync. Sam leaned forward, entranced as she watched them fight. It was as if she was watching a dance rather than a battle. Both of them knew each other's techniques and tricks, as if they had sparred dozens, if not hundreds of times before. It seemed as if it could go on forever, but as the minutes passed, it was clear they were nearing their limit and becoming short of breath. Hinata was more exhausted than Riku, beginning to make simple mistakes and missteps. Riku took notice of them immediately, waiting until she reached too far and knocked one of her blades out of her hand.

Sam jumped as the blade hit the floor, watching as Riku grabbed Hinata's wrist. He pulled her close, blocking her other blade with Soul Eater and placing it right against her neck. They froze, knowing Riku had won the fight. Their chests heaved from breathlessness, sweat gleaming on their skin. Sam looked between them, suddenly feeling invisible as Riku stared back at Hinata. A warm flush covered his cheeks as a wave of nerves fluttered through him. His eyes darted to Hinata's lips, before he shook his head ever so slightly and dispelled Soul Eater. He released her wrist and stepped back, keeping his eyes glued to the floor as he hurried out of the room.

Hinata let out a shaking breath, releasing the butterflies in her heart as Riku left. She quickly looked at Sam, before averting her gaze to her blade on the mat. Sam watched with a slight frown as Hinata picked up her blades and put them away on the weapons rack.

"Wow…" Sam broke the tense silence, pulling herself up to her feet as she walked over to Hinata with her staff in hand. "That was… electrifying."

Hinata's face burned red as she avoided Sam's prying eyes. "Y-yeah?"

"Um, yeah," Sam put away her staff and crossed her arms. "You and him used to be a thing, didn't you? Like before we all forgot."

Hinata couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips. "Yeah, we were." She finally turned towards Sam, letting out an awkward laugh. "Almost two years together."

"Geez," Sam shook her head, looking towards the doorway. "I don't know how you could put up with him."

Another laugh escaped her. "He was different around me, but I love the way he is. Confident in everything except relationships… it's really adorable."

Sam looked back to Hinata, seeing a loving, yet saddened expression on her face. "He'll remember." Sam assured her. "I mean, he can't deny that chemistry. He'd be an idiot to." Sam snickered, turning and making her way out of the room. "Actually, on second thought, he's probably thick enough to have no idea."

Hinata snorted a sudden laugh, catching herself and clearing her throat; but not before Sam noticed and laughed with her. "I'm sure he has some idea." Hinata assured her, trying to wipe the smile off her face.

"Yeah, well I'm going to get cleaned up and rest a bit." Sam motioned her head out of the room.

Hinata nodded, sending a small wave as Sam left the room. She released a sigh once she was gone and replayed the spar with Riku in her mind, her heart swelling as she remembered his eyes darting to her lips. "Was he thinking about kissing me?" She whispered, feeling a giddy flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She giggled to herself, running her hand through her hair to undo her bun. With a spring in her step, she turned and left the room. Her mind raced with romantic daydreams until she slowed to a stop in front of her room, knowing Riku was inside. "But… that wasn't really him." She realized, lowering her hand from knocking on the door. "Just the part of him that remembers me."

She felt a lump growing in her stomach, destroying the giddy sensations she had only moments before. Taking in a deep breath, she lifted her hand again and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Riku opened the door, his eyes averted from Hinata's.

"Sorry," Hinata nearly squeaked as she ran her hands along her arms. "Um, I was thinking of taking a quick shower and needed to get some clothes."

"Oh, yeah," he opened the door wider, allowing Hinata to come in. He waiting silently, his arms crossed as she went over to the wardrobe.

She opened the drawers, glancing over at him as she rummaged through her clothes. "Um… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all. We used to spar a lot, so it probably felt really familiar."

"It's fine," he assured her a bit short. "I just got a bit carried away."

"It's fine," Hinata repeated the same words to him, closing the wardrobe with an outfit in her arms. "We should probably tell Sam about Thaanix's magic before we land, too."

"We will." Riku nodded, his voice sounding nearly exasperated.

Hinata instantly noticed the tone, darting her eyes to him. His gaze was downcast, his expression hard to read. "Are you alright?"

Riku finally looked up at her, his eyes softening a bit the moment their gazes met. He nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Hinata smiled softly, nodding in return. "Alright. I'll be quick, so you can take a shower if you need to after me."

"Thanks," he simply replied, watching as Hinata went past and closed the door behind her.

It wasn't long until Ben was calling below deck that they had reached their destination. Hinata was the first up, standing at the railing and gazing down at the tan planet below. She took in a deep breath, the knot in her gut tightening as she remembered why they were there.

"So," Sam's voice cut into her thoughts Sam leaned against the railing beside her. "What sort of world should I be expecting?"

"Definitely hot," Hinata informed her, glancing her way with a slight smile, "and lots of sand."

"Great…" Sam sighed, looking over as she heard Riku coming up the stairs. "So what's our game plan?"

Riku shrugged, "Ask around, follow the trail of destruction until we find her. Then take her down."

"Sounds promising." Sam replied.

"Before we head down, you should probably know about her magic, too." Hinata spoke up. "We both have water magic, but she absorbed electricity and ice powers from a couple Organization Replicas, as well as Dark magic."

"Sheesh," Sam crossed her arms. "And you're just now telling me?"

"She probably won't be able to use it as much with the state she's in." Riku pointed out. "Just be on your guard."

"Will do," She nodded, looking down at the planet with a growing frown.

"Alright Ben, send us down." Riku called back.

"Are you sure you don't want us coming along?" Ben asked, Jack floating beside him with a slight whine. "Jack and I could be pretty helpful!"

"It's too dangerous, guys." Hinata stepped in, looking specifically at Jack. "I don't want either of you getting hurt by Thaanix or anything else we might run into down there."

"But-" Ben began to object.

"If you want to start coming along on missions, we'll start with something smaller and safer, alright?" Hinata cut him off. "But I don't want to risk it right now."

Ben sighed wistfully, his eyes dimming a bit as he nodded. "Alright…" He clicked his fingers along the control board, surrounding the group in a bright light and beaming them down to the planet.

A sudden heat surrounded them the moment they appeared on the planet, and the unmistakable scent of dust and sand hit their senses. Hinata stepped forward, looking around at the towering dunes of sand in front of them. As she turned around, she saw a tall stone arch, with carvings etched into every inch, leading the way into a town. The town was filled with people, their voices mixing in an uproar, making it nearly impossible to hear anything else. From where they stood, they could see a dark smoke billowing in the sky from further in the market, making Hinata's heart twist.

"Looks like we know where to start." Hinata commented as she turned around. She stopped when she noticed Sam and Riku staring at her.

Both of them were in completely new outfits. Sam's hair was pulled back into a bun, a thick black cord tying it in place. A white opened vest that was embroidered with swirling patterns of green and maroon, cut off right below her chest. It had a single oversized sleeve that concealed her mechanical arm. The vest partially covered a maroon top that wrapped tightly around her chest, exposing her entire midriff. Her pants were the same white as her vest, puffing slightly, before tucking into boots that went up to right below her knees.

Riku's hair was also tied back, falling loosely from the red cord that was tied around it. A sleeveless black trench coat draped to his knees, with a dark red cloth wrapped around it at his waist. The ensemble almost completely covered the off-white puffed pants that went down to the black shoes on his feet.

Neither of them seemed to notice their looks as they stared at Hinata. She appeared to be an outsider from another village or even a tribe, rather than blending in with the town itself. A dull gold, almost copper paint marked her body, creating tribal marks along her arms and neck. A single line of paint went over the center of her lips and down her chin, with tiny dots along the sides of the line. Her tattoo along her cheek was thinly outlined, as if to bring more attention to it, rather than allowing it to blend in. Her red hair was braided in several pieces, some of it falling freely, while other parts were braided with beads and thin cords. It fell over a thick navy blue fabric with gold lining that fit like a vest, tying in the center over her chest and a bright blue fabric that appeared soft and made of cotton. The light fabric crossed over her shoulders and chest, bunched together as it exposed a majority of her midriff.

The same type of light fabric was draped over her hips, reaching to the backs of her knees before being tied up by a thick tan belt that held the sheaths for her blades. Underneath the fabric, her legs were covered with navy blue pants, diamond cutouts along the sides from her thighs to the boots that went up to her knees.

Hinata followed their gazes, examining her new look and letting out a bit of a sigh. "Leave it to the magic drive to make me look ridiculous."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam scoffed, barely glancing down at herself as she walked forward and patted Hinata on the shoulder. "You look badass. I couldn't pull off all that body paint."

Hinata smiled half heartedly at Sam's assurance, but fell back to a frown as she adjusted the thick leather arm guards on her forearms and looked over to Riku. "What do you think?"

"Doesn't matter what I think." He avoided the question, walking past her to go into town.

"It does to me," Hinata muttered as she followed after them.

Riku led the way through the busy streets towards the dark billowing smoke. He occasionally glanced over his shoulder at the others, his gaze resting on Hinata before he would look back forward. Something about the clothes made her seem more sure of herself, or perhaps it was something he hadn't noticed before. She carried herself with straight posture, a soft yet still strong look on her face as she gazed around at the shops and peddlers around them. Passerbyers glanced at her with uncertainty, seeming uneasy as if she appeared familiar.

Catching his gaze, Hinata smiled gently and asked. "It's weird being back here, isn't it?"

Riku's heart jumped as he simply nodded and focused on the path ahead. Turning the corner, he came to a stop, realizing they were at the inn. The fires had since been put out, but the scent of ashes and smoke still wafted heavily through the air. Guards were posted around the perimeter as an older couple stood near the carnage, the woman crying into the man's arms, a singed blanket over her shoulders.

"Those must be the owners…" Hinata surmised with a soft voice as she came up beside Riku, looking over the destruction.

"Yeah…" Riku agreed, taking in a deep breath.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to get here." Axel's voice cut through the moment as Hinata froze and shut her eyes with an inward groan.

"I forgot he was coming…" Hinata muttered to Riku as she turned around to see Axel standing just a few feet away.

His hands were on his hips as he looked right at Hinata with a mischievous smirk. Hinata strained a smile as she darted her gaze to Sam, immediately noticing her stepping back, her hands clenched tight and her eyes narrowed. Reaching over, Hinata lightly grabbed Sam's arm, gasping as Sam whipped away from her grasp and glared over at her.

Sam nearly growled, "You know that son of a-"

"He's here to help, Sam." Riku cut her off, stepping between her and Hinata.

"Of course I am." Axel assured them, looking over to Sam. "And I don't believe we met." He placed his hand to his chest, "I'm Axel, A-x-e-l." He pointed to his head, "Got it-"

"I know full well who you are," Sam snapped with a quiet voice, struggling to keep under control. She looked over to Hinata and Riku, "I'm not working with him."

"Sam, he can help against Thaanix." Riku reminded her, not bothering to hide how annoyed his was becoming. "Swallow your pride and just deal with it for the mission, alright?"

"Swallow my pride?" Sam stepped back, glaring up at Riku.

"Ok, ok," Axel moved forward, noticing Sam scrambling back from him. "We obviously got started off on the wrong foot… somehow." He held out his hand. "Let's say we start over?"

Sam looked between him and his open hand towards her. As she hesitantly came closer, Axel relaxed a bit more and his smirk grew. Once Sam was right in front of him, she looked up at his face with a smirk of her own, clenching her mechanical hand into a tight fist and slamming it into his face. Axel groaned, slurring out a slew of curses as he stumbled back and brought his hand to his face, blood seeping through his fingers. Sam scoffed at his reaction as she spun around and walked away, ignoring the startled murmurs and gasps from the villagers surrounding them. Riku simply shook his head as Hinata went forward to Axel, crossing her arms as he healed his broken nose.

"What's going on here?" A guard began to stalk towards Axel, before Riku stepped in and began talking him down.

Hinata watched Riku talking with the guard for a moment before looking back to Axel. "She was the one I was worried about you meeting." Hinata informed him a bit awkwardly. "Figured she'd try something like that."

"Thanks a ton for the warning." Axel bit, trying to clean away the blood from his face. He sent a wide fake smile to everyone around them, as if to show that he was fine. Then glared over at Sam as she strutted away. "What did I do to her?"

Hinata sighed, "You-uh, sort of burned off her arm… when you took me from Montressor."

Axel blinked as he recalled the occasion, suddenly letting out a groan. "That was one of your little friends that was trying to keep you back?"

Hinata nodded, patting his arm. "Yeah, that's sort of why I didn't stop her from hitting you. You kind of deserved it."

Axel scoffed, "Yeah whatever. You're lucky I'm still willing to help you after that."

Riku came up to them once he saw that everything was settled. "Sam wants to split up. Me and Axel search one side of the town, you and Sam the other."

"No," Hinata shook her head, turning towards him. "It's way too risky. We need to be sticking together to take Thaanix down."

"We know she's weaker than usual." Riku reminded her. "We don't need to be so cautious-"

"Uh, yeah we do!" Hinata objected, frustration rising in her voice. "Riku, you saw the recordings! She's insane. You told me that you would make sure nothing happened to me or Sam."

"I'm not some babysitter," Riku rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand. "You can clearly take care of yourself and if you find anything, just call. Axel and I will be there in time to help with Thaanix, or anything else you run into."

"I never said you had to babysit us," Hinata placed her hands on her hips, undeterred from her stance. "But it'd be better if we stuck together. You know, like an actual team, rather than splitting up because we can't get along."

"Look, take it up with Sam if you want to fight about it." Riku waved her off, turning and walking away. "You're just wasting time."

"Yikes," Axel said under his breath, making a face to Hinata. "He been like this since he forgot about you?"

"No, this attitude is new." Hinata rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she looked after him. "This is going to go south so fast and after what happened with Kamino, I promised I'd never not go with my gut again." She threw up her hands in exasperation. "But what happens when you don't have a choice? Just go with it?"

"That's what I do," Axel nudged her, going after Riku. "I'll try talking to the big guy, alright? Have fun on your scavenger hunt!"

Hinata half-heartedly waved after him as she turned and went to Sam, who was waiting further down the street, leaning against a shop. Sam shook her head as Hinata approached and looked away.

"Do I even want to know how you and that guy know each other?" Sam asked with a tone of disgust.

"We grew up together." Hinata muttered, motioning her head further into the town. "Come on, let's get moving."

Sam rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the wall and walked with Hinata through the streets. They continued further and further into the town, where the shops became fewer, the buildings were spaced further apart, and the villagers had dispersed. Down the darker alleys, they could see the occasional glow of Heartless' eyes lurking in the shadows. It wasn't until they reached an empty courtyard that they were confronted with a group of them, blocking their path.

"I don't have time for this," Hinata grumbled, stepping forward and placing her hands together in front of her chest.

A tall wave of water grew behind the Heartless, thrusting forward and forcing them under the currents. Most of them exploded in a smoke upon being smashed to the ground, but the few that remained were blasted from Sam's arm. The girls absorbed the green orbs, feeling their energy replenish. Sam continued on without a word, but Hinata paused, a sick feeling itching it's way into her heart.

"Sam, wait." Hinata put out her hand towards her. "Something's wrong."

Sam stopped but didn't bother to look back at Hinata. "What, can you sense her or something?"

"I'm not sure…" Hinata scanned her surroundings, turning around and stopping short with a gasp.

On the other side of the courtyard stood Thaanix. Simple tan clothes covered her chest and legs, black burns and specks of blood along the fabric. Her hair was messy, falling freely past her shoulders, random pieces with singed ends. As she slowly stepped towards the girls, Hinata realized Thaanix didn't have the tattoo along her cheek. The sight began to make her smile before she looked towards her hands, noticing a thick black sludge was beginning to meld into Thaanix's skin, turning her own veins black.

"Sam, she's here…" Hinata whispered, stepping back uneasily. "Call Riku."

Sam spun around, freezing as her breath left her body. "She's creepy as hell…"

"Call Riku," Hinata ordered her again, but paused when she felt a chilling air surround them. She spun around, seeing Thaanix hurling blades of ice straight towards them.

"Get back!" Sam yelled, stepping in front activating her arm's shield. The fabric on her sleeve instantly burned away as it appeared. Sam skidded back a few inches with each impact the ice made with her shield.

Hinata summoned spirals of water, sending them towards Thaanix from every direction. She dodged them with ease, able to dispel any that made it close to making an impact. Hinata came out from behind Sam as the shield deactivated, pulling out her blades from the sheaths.

"I should have known DiZ would find out where I was." Thaanix spoke up, holding out her hands at her sides, a mist of ice surrounded her arms, thickening until they formed long thin blades in either hand. "Sent his little motley crew after me and everything."

Sam held out her mechanical arm, powering it up as she bit, "You're going to pay for what you did to my brother."

A sudden laugh escaped Thaanix as she held out her hands at her side. "Oh Sam, you can't tell me I wasn't doing you a favor with getting rid of him. All he did was try to hold you back." She shrugged with a smirk, noticing the tears filling Sam's eyes. "Sort of like the way everyone in your life does."

"Shut the hell up!" Sam barked, her voice quivering. "You have no idea what my life is like!"

"Sam," Hinata whispered, keeping her gaze locked on Thaanix. "Don't listen to her, she's just trying to get in your head."

Sam nodded, sniffling as she tried to refocus. Without warning, she sent a blast of energy towards Thaanix, but she disappeared in cloud of smoke before the energy could hit her. Sam looked around frantically, "Where did she go?!"

Hinata slowly turned, scanning the area until she saw the same black smoke appear mere inches from Sam. She ran over, pushing Sam out of the way and raising her blades, blocking the ice daggers Thaanix already had at the ready. Sam scrambled to her feet, firing a barrage of energy bolts towards Thaanix.

Thaanix jumped back, hissing as a single blast hit her arm and ran towards Sam, who frantically pulled out her staff. Hinata interjected again, kicking Thaanix back and blocking her with her blades.

Thaanix growled and finally fought Hinata back with her daggers of ice. They exchanged blows, each matching the other in skill and technique. Everything Hinata did, Thaanix knew exactly how to counter. Sam powered up her arm, trying to figure out if and when she could fire a shot without hitting Hinata.

"Enough of this!" Thaanix yelled, kicking Hinata back and shooting a blast of electricity towards her.

Hinata cried out as she fell to the ground, the bolts of electricity coursing over her body. Sam shrieked at the sight, scrambling back as Thannix stalked towards her. She blocked her daggers with her staff and fired a blast from her arm. Thaanix dispelled one of her daggers and grabbed Sam's mechanical arm, a freezing mist surrounding her hand. Sam yelled out as she saw the shards of ice forming on her arm. She pulled back, but couldn't get free from her grasp. Dropping her staff, she grabbed Thaanix's shoulder with her free hand and activated her electricity. Thaanix gasped, the bright lightning absorbing into her body and refreshing her. A smirk curved her lips as she looked back to Sam.

"Shit," Sam whispered, yelping as Thannix threw her against the wall. Her breath left her body from the impact and she slid to the ground, trying to regain control of her racing heart as the corners of her vision blurred.

Thaanix turned back towards Hinata, hearing the familiar ring from the communication device. She saw it in Hinata's palm, as she desperately tried to call Riku. Thaanix let out a loud breath and rolled her eyes, walking over and yanking the device out of Hinata's hand. Right as it made the connection she zapped it with her electricity and destroyed it.

"You really rushed into this little confrontation," Thaanix sighed wistfully. "Did you really think you'd be able to take me down so easily?"

Hinata pushed herself back to her feet, holding out her blades at her side. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Oh?" Thaanix asked with intrigue, a smirk teasing her lips. "Even kill me?"

"If I have to," Hinata shifted uneasily.

Thaanix laughed mockingly. "See, that's what makes me so much better than you." She stepped back, blocking a sudden slash from Hinata's blade. "I do what you don't have the stomach for."

"Like killing innocent people and becoming a freak of nature?" Hinata asked, thrusting her hand forward with a spiral of water.

Thaanix met her motion with the same spell, the water pressure only growing between their hands. "I never got to see," her voice strained as beads of sweat began forming on her and Hinata's skin, "how long it took James to die." Hinata nearly squirmed from her words, causing a smirk to twitch on the corner of Thaanix's lips. "Did you get to say goodbye?"

"Shut up," Hinata nearly growled, her eyes focusing on keeping the water from exploding.

"You know," Thaanix took in a few breaths, struggling to keep the water under control. "Everyone else I killed there was to save myself… James, though, had no other reason than I just wanted to."

"Shut up!" Hinata's voice grew, tears falling down her face.

"Want to see what happens with Sam?" Thaanix's lips had curled into a full smirk, as she added her other hand, summoning even more water.

Before Hinata could counter, she was barreled with the water. The pressure forced her against the wall, pummeling on her chest and making it almost impossible to take in a breath. She fell limp to the ground when the water had ceased, barely able to hear Sam calling her name as her vision tunneled to black.

"Hinata," Riku's voice echoed through Hinata's mind, yet not the deep tone she had been growing used to with his new form. It was his old voice, ringing light through the darkness in her mind. "Hinata, come on, wake up."

She felt a pair of warm hands along her shoulders, before her hair was gently pushed out of her face.

"I should have listened to her…" Riku lamented.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for being a jerk." Axel's voice caught Hinata's attention as she slowly came back to consciousness. "Actually, wait, yeah, that's your fault."

"Just shut up," Riku grumbled, his hand resting against Hinata's cheek. "Any sign of Sam?"

"Sam?" Hinata's eyes flashed open as she shot up, startling Riku as he scrambled back. She blinked rapidly, bringing her dust covered hands to her eyes and rubbing them to clear her blurred vision. "Where's Sam?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Axel sighed. "But apparently you were knocked out before she disappeared."

"Are you alright?" Riku asked, placing his hand along Hinata's shoulder, his voice still sounding the same to Hinata.

Hinata opened her eyes, her vision clear enough to see the worried remorseful look in his eyes. She tried to strain a smile to assure him, but she couldn't think of anything else other than Sam. Tears welled up in her eyes as she told him with a shaking voice, "I-I think Thaanix took Sam. But I don't know where."

"Leave that to me." Axel walked over to them, sniffing the air. "I thought I smelled some Darkness around here. She probably used a Corridor."

"Can you follow it?" Riku asked, pushing himself to stand and pulling Hinata up with him. She stumbled into him, but he caught her.

Axel paced around, following the scent in the air as if he were a dog. "Yep!" He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a Corridor. "I'll bring her back." His voice echoed around them as he left.

"Axel will find her, she'll be fine." Riku assured her.

"This is my fault," Hinata cried, shaking her head as she struggled to stay calm.

"No, it's mine." Riku told her, his hand tightening around hers. "I should have listened to you in the first place. I was being an idiot."

"Riku, please," Hinata turned towards him, looking up at his softened eyes. She couldn't hold his gaze and glanced away, trying to keep her emotions under control. "I-I wasn't strong enough against her and I should have known it. She knows all of my techniques and is more powerful in her magic… There wasn't anything I could do."

"We'll talk about it with DiZ when we get back." Riku assured her, frowning as he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. "You can learn something new, something she doesn't know how to do. And I'll help anyway I can, alright?"

Hinata nodded, sniffling and wiping away her tears. "I'm such a wreck…" She whispered under her breath.

"Yeah," Thaanix's voice made them both tense up as she appeared out of a Corridor a few feet from them. Her arms were placed on her hips as she flipped back her hair. "I seriously wonder sometimes if you ever do anything other than cry all the time."

"Where's Sam?" Hinata demanded, stepping forward before Riku pulled her back and stood protectively in front of her.

"Oh don't worry, she's still alive, you big crybaby." Thaanix told her as she looked Riku over. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Riku smirked, disappearing and reappearing right in front of Thaanix. She gasped and stumbled back a step, summoning an ice dagger. A yelp escaped her as she saw a large black and blue creature appear behind Riku, its glowing eyes boring into her. Its giant hand reached forward, wrapping around her and lifting her off the ground.

"AH!" She shrieked, looking back at Hinata and seeing her widened eyes of pure surprise. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

She squirmed in the creature's grasp, crying out as its hand tightened around her, making it difficult to breath. The corners of her vision began to blur as she looked back down at the attacker, staring back at the amber eyes glaring up at her.

"R-Riku?" She realized, her breaths becoming ragged as she grunted and winced from the pressure.

Her vision was beginning to tunnel, before she suddenly heard the familiar whisper of Darkness in her heart. Closing her eyes, she listened to its instruction, letting out a loud yell. A burst of pure darkness and electricity exploded around her, causing the creature to suddenly release her. She fell to the ground with a cry, trembling as she forced herself to look back up at Riku. The burst of Darkness had little effect on him, but it had thrown Hinata to the ground and he was knelt beside her.

"So this is your new form…" Thaanix whispered, her eyelids feeling incredibly heavy. She tried to push herself back to her feet, but stumbled back to the ground.

"I had a Replica made of me once." Riku stood from beside Hinata, walking towards Thaanix with the creature of Darkness summoned behind him once again. "It was made to accept the Darkness, like you were."

Thaanix spit out some blood pooling in her mouth. "Don't compare me to some puppet. I'm not… not a toy."

"Yeah, he said the same thing." Riku came to a stop in front of her. "It's sad, really. I mean, you watched me fall into the Darkness. Do you really think it will go differently for you?"

"Go to hell," Thaanix growled, summoning a bolt of electricity around her fist and thrusting it forward, but Riku caught her hand, absorbing the power. "What the-"

The creature behind Riku grabbed Thaanix once again, lifting her off the ground. It began to shake, before hurling her towards the marketplace. She shrieked as she flew through the air, skidding across the ground into a pottery stand in the middle of the marketplace. Screams and gasps from the crowd erupted as the dust settled, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone…" Riku let out a breath, making the creature disappear as he turned back to Hinata.

She was pushing herself into a sitting position, her head throbbing from the rush of Darkness Thaanix had hurled at them. "W-Why did you throw her?"

Riku frowned, looking back towards the marketplace, "I didn't… I think she was able to use her own Darkness to make it throw her."

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked, her hands clasped in her lap as she tried to make sense of what just happened. "What was that thing…? Could you always summon it?"

Riku came and knelt beside her. He was about to talk before he noticed a few of the villagers looking their way from the marketplace hundreds of feet away. He surrounded him and Hinata in a Corridor, reappearing in an alley off to the side and out of sight.

"It's something that came with becoming Ansem." He explained, brushing his hand along her arms to get off the sand caked to her skin. "I'm still learning how to control it, but it's how I was able to bring Roxas back."

Hinata looked back at him in surprise, blinking as she registered his words. "So… if you're still figuring it out, how was she able to control it herself, then?"

Riku shook his head, "She's stronger with the Darkness than I expected. That blast of pure Darkness was more than she should have been able to handle, especially with how weak she already was… But she seems to be a lot more attuned to the Darkness and was able to manipulate it."

"Hmm…" Hinata hummed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Riku's shoulder. "Thank you, for taking care of her."

"Yeah," Riku nodded, placing his hand along her hair. He let out a breath, allowing himself to relax a bit as he looked around.

"You know…" Hinata mumbled, her head feeling scrambled and light. "Your voice is different."

Riku paused, his eyebrows knitting together. "Uh, yeah, my voice changed when I transformed into Ansem."

Hinata shook her head, "No, no, I mean… you sound like your old voice, from before you changed."

Riku was quiet for a moment before chuckling, "I think you hit your head a bit harder than I thought." His smile grew as Hinata giggled softly. He let out a breath as he looked outside of the alleyway they hid away in. "Axel should be back with Sam by now."

As if in answer, a Corridor of Darkness appeared in the center of the courtyard outside of the alleyway, leaving Axel and Sam in its wake. Sam leaned against Axel for support, her mechanical arm in pieces and blood drenched along her leg. Hinata sat up, her eyes widening at the sight. She scrambled to her feet, despite Riku telling her to stay still, and rushed over.

"Sam!" Hinata exclaimed, running towards her. She slowed in front of her, her vision slightly blurring together, but she pulled Sam into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Sam pushed her back, her eyes averted as she leaned a bit more into Axel.

Riku placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, pulling her back gently. Hinata looked up at him in confusion as he shook his head.

"I healed what I could see." Axel informed them, his usually upbeat attitude more solemn now. "She wasn't in the best shape when I got there. And there were Heartless all over the place."

Hinata's heart sank as she looked Sam over. Sam refused to look her in the eyes, dried tears caked on her cheeks and scratches her along her skin. "Sam, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sam simply shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

"I didn't see the Replica," Axel added.

"She showed up here, but she got away." Riku told him, pointing back towards the marketplace. "Used a Corridor to get away, you should still be able to follow it if you hurry."

Axel smirked, giving a nod. "Yeah, I think I will." He began pulling away from Sam, glancing down at her. "You alright if I go?"

She swallowed hard as she nodded. "Y-yeah, thank you… for saving me…" she whispered as she reluctantly limped back from him.

Hinata reached out towards her, but Riku grabbed her arm, pulling her back once more. Riku looked up to Axel. "Let us know if you find anything."

"Definitely," Axel half-saluted as he turned to leave, "Thanks for the invite on the little mission. I already look forward to next time."

As he walked away, Riku looked to the others, "Ready to head back?"

Sam nodded wordlessly, but Hinata spoke up, "Actually, there's something I want to do before we go." She turned to Riku, "Can you bring us to the inn?"

Riku gave her a confused look, but nodded, making them disappear in a Corridor. They reappeared a few stores down from the inn, where guards were still posted as the carnage was finally beginning to be cleared away. The couple that owned the inn were still standing out front, watching their livelihood being carried away.

Holding out her hand, Hinata asked Riku, "Can I see your communication device?" Riku reluctantly handed it to her, and she held it in her palm as she made a call.

Within a single ring, Ben's hologram appeared above the device. "Hiya Hinata!" he chimed, seemingly over his earlier disappointment. "What's up?"

"Hey Ben," Hinata smiled softly. "Do we still have some of the treasure from Atlantis below deck?"

"Sure do!" Ben assured her. "I made sure we added a treasure room to the third floor. There's all sorts of chests filled down there."

"Third floor…?" Hinata repeated, before shaking her head, "Um, okay good. Can you send down a satchel full of gold pieces?"

Ben laughed, "You know, I'm not even surprised when you ask that anymore."

"This… this is literally the first time I've asked, but alright." Hinata chuckled, cutting the call.

As she handed the device back to Riku, he asked. "Satchel of gold?"

Hinata simply nodded, waiting patiently for a few minutes until a plain looking satchel beamed down in front of their feet. She reached down and lifted the heavy bag, peeking inside and smiling at the sparkle of gold that met her gaze. Taking in a breath, she walked forward, approaching the couple in front of the inn. Riku crossed his arms as he watched, smiling as he realized she was giving the gold to them.

He glanced over at Sam, his smile diminishing. "Hey, you alright?"

Sam shook her head. "I… I don't know…"

"If you need to talk about it-" Riku began.

"I don't ever want to talk about what happened…" Sam cut him off, tears straining her voice. "I'd do anything to forget it…" She took in a sharp breath, closing her eyes. "S-sorry, I know it wasn't your fault… or Hinata's… I just, I just can't look at her without being reminded… Their voice is the same…"

"Whatever Thaanix said, try not to let it bother you." Riku turned towards her. "She's just trying to get in your head."

"She had no right to say what she did…" Sam whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Taking in a deep breath, she told him. "I-I'll be alright…"

"You will," Riku agreed, looking at her broken mechanical arm. "Will you be able to fix it?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah… Axel found the crystal, so it will be fine."

"Alright," Hinata came back over, tears glazed over her eyes and a smile on her face. "I'm ready."

Sam looked away as Riku met Hinata's gaze and smiled. "They didn't recognize you?"

"Thankfully, no." Hinata's smile grew before it fell as she glanced over at Sam. She opened her mouth to say something, but Riku cut in.

"We should probably get going then." Riku got her attention, pulling out his communication device. "DiZ will want to hear about everything that happened."

Hinata looked back at him, realizing he was trying to keep her from talking with Sam. Her heart sank as she took in a breath and nodded. "Yeah… let's get going."


	6. Discussions

Chapter 6

***Recap: DiZ sends the team to Agrabah to confront Thaanix. Despite Hinata's objections, they split up upon arrival: Sam with Hinata, and Axel with Riku. It doesn't take long for Hinata and Sam to run into Thaanix and a battle begins. Hinata soon learns that she cannot properly fight against Thaanix with her current skills, as she and Thaanix are on the same exact level. After being knocked out, Thaanix takes Sam.

Riku and Axel find Hinata and Axel traces Thaanix to rescue Sam. Thaanix returns and fights against Riku, who is almost able to overtake her, before she uses her own Darkness against him and is able to escape. Axel soon returns with a battered and quiet Sam, who refuses to look or talk to Hinata.***

Hinata went up to the railing of the ship, watching Agrabah shrink in the distance as Ben piloted the ship away. She could hear Riku helping Sam down the stairs behind her, so he could heal the rest of her wounds. Hearing Sam's quiet whimpers and bitten back cries made Hinata bite the inside of her cheek as her heart sank. A cold metal hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts, as she looked over as saw Ben beside her.

"Hey, Hinata." Ben greeted her, removing his hand from her shoulder and clasping his hands in front of him nervously. "I-uh, was wondering if Jack and I could talk to you about missions?"

Hinata frowned, looking back out to space and seeing the streaks of stars passing them by. "Ben… I really don't want you or Jack to get hurt. It's hard enough keeping an eye on Sam."

"I know… but," Ben scratched his head, trying to find the words to say. Jack nudged his shoulder and barked softly, making Ben clear his throat as he continued. "Jack and I… we can take care of ourselves. We've been on some pretty dangerous missions already and helped out a lot more than you might think."

Her eyebrows raised in interest as she glanced back at him. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well, we went down to Atlantis with you, for starters." He pointed out, "And we went down to Prydain, too! Jack even helped out with the fighting there."

"He did?" She asked, crossing her arms, fully turned towards them.

"Uh-huh!" Ben chimed, getting a bit more confident. "He can possess Heartless and make them fight each other! He did the same thing when we helped Riku find you back at Kamino." Jack barked, making Ben jump, "Oh that's right! Without us, Riku wouldn't have been able to find you as quick as we did! Jack was on your scent the moment we got there!"

Hinata looked up at Jack, her lips tipping into a smile as she reached up and scratched him behind the ears. "Thank you, Boy. I had no idea."

"Yeah, so you see, the point is," Ben put his hands on his hips. "Jack and I are a lot more competent than you give us credit for. And we can help!"

Relieving a long breath, Hinata mulled it over. After a few seconds she slowly nodded, "Alright… you guys can come on the next mission I go on, alright?"

"And the next?" Ben asked with a hopeful tone.

"Let's just see how the next one goes, alright?" Hinata chuckled, putting up her hands. "One step at a time."

Ben grinned as Jack's tail began wagging wildly. "We'll take it!" Ben grabbed her hand, shaking it wildly. "Thank you SO much! We won't let you down, we promise!"

Hinata pulled back her hand with a laugh, "Alright, alright! Don't make me change my mind." As Ben calmed down, she looked towards the stairway. "I think I'm going to go check on Sam real quick."

"Oh that's right," Ben's cheeriness immediately dialed back. "Did something happen in Agrabah?"

"Sort of… Thaanix was a bit stronger than we bargained for." Hinata explained with a sigh, running her hand through her hair. "She did a real number on Sam," her head twanged, making her wince, "And a bit on me, too."

"Gee," Ben's eyes dimmed. "I saw the recordings of her… but I can't imagine what she must be like in person."

"It's pretty terrifying, I'll tell you that." Hinata shook her head, recalling the memories. "We'll figure out what to do though…"

"I'm sure you will!" Ben piped up, his cheer already returning. "If anyone can figure it out, I know it's you."

"Heh," she scoffed, patting her hand on Ben's shoulder as she walked past. "Thank you."

She ran her hand along the railing as she descended the stairs, the events in Agrabah replaying in her mind. Thaanix's words rang through her head, and she momentarily wondered what sort of horrors she could have said to Sam. The thought made her stomach twist as she came to a stop in front of Sam's closed door. She raised her hand to knock, but was stopped as Riku opened the door.

She stumbled back a step in surprise as he came out and quietly shut the door behind him. "Oh, Riku." She greeted with a whisper. "I-uh, was just going to check on Sam."

His expression was hard to read as he shook his head. "That might not be a good idea right now."

Hinata glanced past him at the closed door, her heart sinking. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not you," he assured her, lightly grabbing her wrist as he walked her away from the door to their room to make sure Sam wouldn't overhear their conversation. He sighed as he released Hinata's arm and shook his head. "Thaanix said a lot of things to her and it's just hard for her to be around you.."

Hinata's eyes widened as the realization of his words hit her. Looking away, she walked over to the bed and sat down along the edge, her hands clasped above her knees. "I was afraid of something like this happening…"

"It's not your fault." He reminded her, pulling out the desk chair and sitting on it backwards.

"I know," she nodded, keeping her eyes downcast. "But that doesn't change how Sam's feeling…" She was silent in thought for a moment before asking. "Did she… tell you anything Thaanix said?"

Riku shook his head, "No, she refuses to talk about it. I have a feeling it was about James though."

Hinata clenched her jaw, her hands tightening in her lap. "Why does she have to do that…? Toy with our emotions like that?" She looked up at Riku and added, "She could have easily killed either of us, but instead she's just…" Her voice trailed off as she shook her head and looked away.

"She's going after your hearts," Riku explained. "It's the way I was becoming too, when I was falling into the Darkness."

"I… sort of remember that…" Hinata admitted, shifting her weight as she recalled. "The only time you were like that with me was on that clock tower in London… but you were never this bad."

"Yeah, probably to you I wasn't," he admitted, a bit of flush warming his ears. "But I was to Sora and other people I ran into… even to Maleficent a couple times."

Hinata let out a sudden laugh, "I would have paid to see that."

Riku laughed with her, before explaining, "Yeah, it didn't faze her much, but it really broke Sora down…" He slumped a bit in his chair, staring at the ground. "I thought if I destroyed his spirit, it would make destroying his body easier. He wouldn't put up as much of a fight and would be more… I don't know, gratifying, I guess." He ran his hand over his face, "Still hard to believe I thought like that for a while."

"It was the Darkness in you," Hinata reminded him, "It wasn't really you. You don't think like that now."

Riku met his gaze with hers, "Yeah, I guess, but I didn't fight it back then. And your Replica seems to be diving deeper into it than even I did."

"Sounds like me," Hinata sighed, leaning back on the bed. "Once I start to learn something or get an interest, I delve into it headfirst…. It's usually a good thing."

Riku looked her over, thinking over her words. He could see the obvious uncertainty in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling, lightly chewing on her bottom lip. Taking in a deep breath, he glanced over to the desk, seeing Hinata's new journal on the surface. He picked it up, running his hand along the tree engraving in the leather.

He glanced back up at her and tried to lighten the mood. "You got a new journal?"

Hinata darted her attention to him, pushing herself up on her elbows as she nodded. "Yeah… Bought it this morning."

"You really like writing in these," he commented, flipping through the blank pages.

"I mostly started doing it to keep track of everything happening," she moved to sit up, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "But it sort of turned into a bit of a hobby for me, I guess."

"Yeah, they aren't like any other journals I've ever read. Not that I've read a lot of them..." He told her, closing. "It's almost like reading a book."

Hinata laughed a bit awkwardly, "I'm not sure why I write them like that. I guess… I wanted to try to get some of the emotion and events in there as close to as how I remember them. Rather than just stating what happened. If that makes sense."

"I think it's great." He shrugged, placing the journal back on the desk. He gazed at it on for a moment, before adding. "It makes me feel like I'm there." He chuckled as he stood up from his seat. "I'm looking forward to reading the next one."

"I'm glad," Hinata smiled as he left the room.

As the door closed behind him, Hinata fell back on the bed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling, a fanciful, yet confused smile on her face as she thought about Riku. His voice was still sounding the same to her, like it had been before he had changed. Something about hearing his old voice again made her want to smile every time she heard it. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stifle her romanticising thoughts before she got carried away.

The remaining time of the journey passed swiftly, and it only seemed mere minutes before Ben was calling downstairs that they had arrived back to Twilight Town. Hinata came out of her room, sending Sam a soft smile as she noticed her coming out of her room as well. Sam tried to return the gesture, but ultimately averted her gaze. Hinata tried to swallow her disappointment as she turned and went up the stairs, watching as Ben flew the ship into the atmosphere of Twilight Town. She went up to the railing, feeling Riku come up beside her as they neared the mansion, but she kept herself from glancing up at him. The sun was beginning to set, golden hues covered the garden as they landed. Hinata felt her stomach rumble, realizing she hadn't eaten since that morning. A rose flushed her cheeks as she heard Riku snickering quietly beside her.

"I'll make some dinner after we're done talking with DiZ." Riku whispered, before he turned around to head off the ship.

Hinata looked after him, feeling her heart swelling, before she shook her head and forced the feeling back down. Taking a deep breath, she got off the ship, looking around at the garden as she went inside. Sam soon joined them in the foyer, her eyes downcast as she walked past and went up the steps towards DiZ's office. Hinata looked after her with a slight frown, feeling Riku's warm hand along her arm before he walked past her as well.

They quietly made their way to the office, sliding the door open and taking a moment to adjust to the darkness in the room. DiZ was already turned towards them, patiently awaiting them as they came into the office. Sam stayed near the back, her hands clasped in front of her, as Riku and Hinata went forward.

As the door slid closed, DiZ greeted them. "Welcome back… I understand that things did not go as planned."

Hinata looked up at him, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. "How did you know that?"

"The same way I knew about Thaanix's presence on Agrabah." He explained, "And simply by the way you three entered the room."

"Well," Hinata ran her hands along her arms, glancing over at Riku beside her "you're right… Things definitely didn't go as planned."

"It was my fault," Riku stepped forward, talking over Hinata when she tried to object. "Hinata wanted us to stay together, but I insisted we split up to cover more ground. Thaanix took advantage of that. I was able to take her down a bit when I showed up, but she was able to counteract my Darkness and escaped."

"Counteract it?" DiZ repeated with intrigue. "She was able to turn your attacks against you?"

"Sort of," Riku admitted, crossing his arms. "She's more attuned to the Darkness than I gave her credit for."

"It was also my fault she got away." Hinata stepped forward as well, returning the look Riku sent her. "I wasn't properly prepared to fight against her… she knows everything I'm going to do before I do it, and has more powers than me on top of it."

"So you need to learn something entirely new to take her on properly," DiZ surmised, getting a nod from Hinata in response.

"That's what Riku and I were thinking, too." Hinata agreed, smiling over at Riku.

"Some Light magic would help." Riku suggested, motioning towards Hinata. "Hinata already shows capability for magic."

"I'm not sure if I could pick just anything up," Hinata ran her hand through her hair a bit nervously. "It came as a surprise that I could even manage water."

"To learn a new spell, let alone master an element without being properly introduced, can take months of practice." DiZ informed them, his hand to his chin. "With both of your powers and attunity to magic, there were special circumstances that gave you them. Without that, I fear it would take Hinata far too long to master them."

"I know someone…" Sam spoke up with a soft voice, walking forward. "Someone that's already mastered a ton of different types of magic." She came to a stop beside Hinata and Riku, her gaze fixed on DiZ, despite the others looking at her in surprise.

DiZ's visible eye narrowed as he thought over Sam's words. "You know of a mage?" He asked, "I had thought that magic was not present in your galaxy."

"It's not," Sam answered a bit shortly. "I didn't meet her in my galaxy. I met her on the first mission you sent me on. She runs a potion shop in Thebes, by the Coliseum."

DiZ took in a breath. "I am more than slightly trepidatious about bringing anyone else from another world to join our cause. We are already breaking the World Order by allowing you and Ben to be out of your galaxy."

"Yeah, but she isn't from Thebes, her ancestors weren't anyways." Sam pointed out. "She even knew I was from another world without me having to tell her, AND she has one of those Keyblade things you guys have talked about."

"That's right," Hinata spoke up, noticing Sam immediately tensing up. Clearing her throat, she spoke a bit softer. "I remember you telling me about her. Her name was Velcia, right?" Sam nodded shortly, as Hinata looked to DiZ and explained. "The Keyblade is from her ancestors and helps her channel her magic. From what Sam told me, she's really powerful and already wants to travel to different worlds." She shrugged with a bit of a chuckle, "I know it sounds crazy and out of nowhere, but she might be just what we need."

"And we can learn more about why she has a Keyblade if she comes here." Riku added, giving a nod towards Hinata.

DiZ leaned back in his seat with a long sigh, rubbing his hand over the bridge of his nose. "How many rules must be broken…" he mumbled under his breath. Inhaling deeply, he looked towards Sam and resigned. "You may go to Thebes and see if this Velcia will come back here to join our cause."

Sam nodded, her hard to read expression unchanged as she turned around to leave. "I'll get going right now."

"W-wait," Hinata spun around. "It's getting late, don't you think it'd be better-"

"I need time away," Sam interrupted her, stopping for a moment with her hands clenched at her sides. "Figure out what you need to learn, I'll go get the extra help." Without waiting for a reply, she left the office, the door sliding shut behind her.

Hinata let out a breath, rubbing her hand behind her neck as she stared at the shut door. "Will she be alright on her own?"

"As long as Thaanix doesn't show up, she'll be fine." Riku assured her, smiling softly when she looked back at him.

"While Sam is gone on her mission," DiZ got back to business. "I will research possible options for Hinata. There are countless worlds out there, each with their own form of combat that may prove useful. I will narrow down any that seem promising and achievable."

Hinata nodded a bit slow, thinking is over. "Is there anything I can do in the meantime?"

"Rest, recover," DiZ simply told her, turning his seat back around to his computers. "There is no point in pushing yourself over the edge when there is so much at stake. Ansem-"

"Yes?" Riku answered immediately, noticing the confused glance he got from Hinata.

"Make sure she rests properly tonight," DiZ ordered him, sighing. "I saw her in the garden throughout the night. It is no wonder she was not at her full potential today."

"I-" Hinata began to object, an embarrassed warmth on her skin.

"I will," Riku promised him, glancing over at Hinata as she looked away slightly defeated.

"Excellent." DiZ smiled relieved, knowing they could not see his face. "Was there anything else?"

"No," Riku shook his head, lightly grabbing Hinata's arm. "We'll be going."

"Actually," Hinata placed her hand over Riku's gently pushing it off her arm. "There are a couple things I'd like to talk about with him… alone, if that's alright."

"Oh," Riku realized, clearing his throat. "I'll just get going then."

DiZ waited for the door to close behind Riku, before asking. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Well first, why are you calling Riku, Ansem?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms.

DiZ paused, turning around his seat to see Hinata borderline glaring at him. "It is the name he asked me to refer to him by. I'm merely following his wish."

"He just out of the blue, asked you to call him Ansem?" Hinata asked, entirely unconvinced. "Or did you ask him what you should call him, making him think he needed a new name?"

DiZ let out a low groan in his throat, looking away from Hinata. "I may have asked."

Hinata scoffed, running her hand over her face as she took in a deep breath to calm the frustration swiftly rising in her gut. "Well can you stop? His name is Riku. The way he looks doesn't change that. He already feels horrible enough as it is, he doesn't need a constant reminder of who he thinks he looks like."

"You're right," DiZ conceded, looking back at his daughter. "It is something I have been considering stopping, myself. From now on, I will call him Riku."

"Oh," she smiled a bit triumphantly, shifting her weight. "Thank you, I wasn't expecting that."

"Despite what you believe, I am not completely heartless." DiZ remarked, making Hinata snort out a short laugh.

"Well, not all the time, at the very least." Hinata tried to joke back, sending him an uneasy smile.

DiZ shortly smiled back, before asking, "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes…" Hinata's expression fell as she took in a deep breath. "Um… while we were in Agrabah… I got knocked out by Thaanix, and when Riku found me and woke me up… his voice was different."

"Different?" DiZ repeated, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah," Hinata crossed her arms, looking at the bright computer screens behind her dad. "Like from before he changed…"

DiZ blinked in surprise, bringing his hand to his chin. "That is peculiar…"

"That's what I thought, too." Hinata agreed.

"Has it changed back?" He asked.

"No, that's what's even weirder about it." Hinata shrugged, turning to pace the room. "He still sounds the same to me. I mentioned it to him, but he thought I was crazy." She stopped and held out her hands at her sides. "Do you have any ideas?"

"It is possible being unconscious may have triggered something in your heart…" DiZ began to theorize. "Especially since he was the one to wake you, therefore being the first voice you heard."

"So… just some chemical imbalance..?" She tried to figure out what he was saying.

"Well not exactly, it may be much more complex than that." He let out a breath, thinking it over. "The workings of the heart are almost beyond comprehension, there could be many reasons why you are hearing him the way you remember him… it's possible your heart is refusing to hear him as his new voice and is preserving him in his original."

"And for some reason my heart decided to wait until I was knocked unconscious before it made the switch?" She asked, continuing her pacing. "Well, actually, I guess that would sort of make sense. When I first saw him like this, it was when he healed me back on Kamino… I didn't know who he was right away. But by being knocked out, it's like a hard reset."

"Precisely," DiZ smirked. "That was very clever of you to figure out on your own."

"Heh," Hinata scoffed, "Thanks. You did most of the work."

"Regardless, it is the conclusion I was coming to as well." He told her. "I am unsure if his voice will change again or if we are even correct in our theories; there may be no logical explanation as to why it has happened."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah… but I'm glad it did."

"As am I." DiZ smiled softly as Hinata looked back at him, before clearing his throat. "If that is all," he began turning his chair back around, "I should be getting back to work."

"Of course," Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'll-uh, see you tomorrow then."

She waited for DiZ to reply, but when he remained silent, she made her way out of the room. As the door slid closed behind her, she startled to a stop, surprised to see Riku leaning against the far wall waiting for her. He looked up when he heard the door, his expression plain and difficult to read.

"Oh, hey," she greeted him, running her hands along her arms as she walked towards him. "Sorry, I didn't realize you'd wait for me."

"I…" he pushed himself off the wall, his gaze averted, "I'm not sure why I did. I was just worried, I guess."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise as he went up the stairs. "Worried?" She repeated as she quickly followed him up the stairs.

"Let's just get to the kitchen." He ignored her question as he went out of the library. "What do you want for dinner?"

With a slight huff, Hinata slowed her pace, realizing he wasn't going to answer her. "I don't really have a preference." She mumbled, following after him. "Just make whatever sounds good to you."

Riku remained silent until they got to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and began getting out ingredients, surprising Hinata when he handed her some veggies and cutting board. "Can you slice them?" He asked her, not even looking her in the eyes.

She half-smiled as she nodded and went to a free countertop to get to work. They worked in a comfortable silence. Riku would randomly come over to give Hinata some tips, or even take the knife from her to show her how to properly cut the different types of vegetables. She looked up at him as he cut, his eyes so focused that they made her smile. He noticed her stare, clearing his throat to get her attention back to her work.

When she finished her job, Riku took the full cutting board and brought it to the stove, pouring the contents into a hot pan. He noticed Hinata standing beside him and held out the spoon for her. She looked up at him uneasily as she took the wooden spoon and poked at the sizzling veggies.

Riku watched her for a moment, before whispering, "Uh, you're supposed to mix them."

Her face flushed with embarrassment as she began mixing. "Yeah, well I'm not the chef around her." She snipped back, sending him a bit of a smirk.

He scoffed with a breathy laugh at the end as he went to grab a few seasonings. "Ben told me I used to give you cooking lessons."

"On simple stuff," she agreed, feeling him behind her as he reached over and seasoned the food. "Like making pancakes or eggs… not this stuff."

"Hmm," he hummed in thought, grabbing her hand over the spoon to help her stir properly. "That would explain why you're so bad at this."

"Wha-" she darted her eyes up to him, trying to glare, but couldn't keep it up as she saw the smirk plastered on his face. She lightly elbowed him behind her, making him laugh. "Excuse me, we can't all be like you and be amazing at everything."

"I know, it's a crime." he sighed, taking the spoon from her completely and gently pushing her away. "You better go sit down before you start a fire. I'll finish it up."

"I'm going to smack you." Hinata barely got the words out as she laughed, rolling her eyes. As she walked around the counter island, she watched him cooking, seeing a smile on his face that she hadn't seen since before he had changed. She felt her heart beginning to melt and suddenly walked back to him, hugging him from behind.

"W-what are you doing?" Riku stammered, his face warming considerably as he placed a free hand along Hinata's arms around his waist.

"Just wanted to hug you." She told him with a smile before freezing, realizing how tense Riku had become and that she had overstepped her bounds. Clearing her throat, she quickly stepped back and retracted her arms. "I-I'm sorry," she turned and rushed out of the kitchen. In the hall, she leaned against the wall and let out a groan. "What is wrong with me…?" She whispered, burying her face in her hands.

She stayed there for a few minutes, eventually sliding to sit down on the ground, her forehead leaning between her knees. The soft sound of footsteps approaching made her tense, until she felt someone sit down beside her. Glancing up, she saw Riku holding out a steaming bowl of veggies and rice, with a sweet scented sauce. She took it reluctantly, looking over at him and trying to read his plain expression.

They ate together in silence, the awkward air slowly transformed into being comfortable and somehow relaxing. Hinata could feel her heart racing in her chest regardless, trying to keep herself from continually looking over at him.

"I…" she eventually tried to speak up, her voice coming out a bit hoarse.

"Don't worry about it." Riku assured her, already knowing what she was going to say. He held out his hand for her empty bowl. "Do you want some more?"

She looked up at him with confused eyes, but nodded, handing him her bowl as he got up. He returned with a fresh amount of food and slid to the floor beside her, their arms brushing against each other.

"So," Riku took a bite, before continuing. "What did you talk with DiZ about?"

"Oh…" Hinata paused, unsure of everything she should say. "Not much… I guess."

"You don't have to tell me," he pointed out. "I've just been curious."

"Yeah, I get it…" She nodded a bit absently. "Um… well, I talked with him about… well, you, actually."

"Me?" he paused his eating, looking over at her.

"Yeah… I wanted to know why he was calling you Ansem, and-"

"I told him to," he interrupted her.

"Yeah, he told me." She nodded. "But he won't anymore. That's not your name."

Riku was silent for a moment, before telling her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," She shifted the way she was sitting, "I just… Don't want you feeling like that's your identity now, and I know that you're the one that told DiZ to call you that, but…" her voice trailed off as her eyes downcast to the floor. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't have made it my business."

Riku stared at her with a thoughtful frown. Letting out a breath, he looked away and told her. "It's fine. I guess… I'm just surprised you cared enough to say something about it."

Hinata chuckled, "If that surprised you, you're in for a big surprise when you read the next few journals."

"Yeah?" he smirked, looking back at her.

She slightly smiled back, before her expression fell. "Yeah," she looked away and took in a deep breath, a flush warming her cheeks. "I'm sorry I keep smothering you… I'm really trying not to. I'm just coming off as obsessive and weird."

"You're not though," he assured her, but his voice was barely a whisper.

"I just… everytime I'm around you, you have moments where you almost seem like you remember me." Hinata continued, not hearing him as she shook her head. "But then I take it too far, or you get uncomfortable… I mean, everything on Agrabah-"

"None of that was your fault, alright?" Riku interjected, his voice a bit firm. He waited for Hinata to look back at him, before he let out a huff of breath. He could feel the tips of his ears heating up as he swallowed hard. "I'm the one that needs to figure things out… It's like, whenever I'm around you, I can't control myself and it freaks me out." He shook his head as he stood up. "It isn't something for you to worry about."

"Would it be better if I gave you more space?" She looked down at her half-way filled bowl of food. "That way you could figure out how you feel in your own time." She ran her fingertips along the texture of the bowl. "I don't want to be taking advantage of the part of you that remembers me… even if…" she took in a deep breath, her voice trailing off. Shaking her head, she looked back up at him, a lost yet sweet smile on her face.

Riku looked back at her, his eyes giving away more of his emotions and thoughts than his ridgid expression. "How do you feel about me?" he asked her.

Hinata opened and closed her mouth a few times, her heart fluttering as a million things rushed to her mind to say. Shaking her head again, she laughed awkwardly. "I feel like you already know where I stand with you. I don't know if it would help anything, other than freak you out more."

"I'd like to know… hear it from you." He told her, his voice low and soft.

She looked away, chewing the inside of her cheek as she thought it over. Taking in a breath, she slowly nodded. "Alright then…" Meeting her eyes with his, she smiled softly. "I love you."

Riku's breath hitched as his heart skipped. She was able to say it so easily, as if she had said those words dozens, if not hundreds of times before to him. "W-what?" he barely breathed out.

Her smile grew, while her eyes saddened a bit and she nodded. "See? I knew it wouldn't help… But that's exactly how I feel about you." She glanced down at her bowl, before turning to head back into the kitchen, but Riku's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait," he pleaded, "Keep going."

She looked back at him in surprise, her heart swelling from the way he looked at her. Swallowing hard, she turned back towards him and nodded. "Well, um… I was worried at first, when you had to change forms… especially when you came back and weren't talking to me and wouldn't let me see your face. I didn't know how we were going to work or how I'd be able to deal with it, but...um-" Her gaze went past him, a fanciful smile appearing on her face. "I'm not worried about that anymore."

She looked back up at him, her smile growing into a grin. "I still love you more than ever, the way you look hasn't affected that at all. In fact," she reached up with her free hand, pushing back his hair, her heart jumping as she saw him close his eyes from her touch. "I don't think you realize how much you still look like yourself. There's so much about this form that's still… you. It isn't just Xehanort, or-um, Ansem." She moved her hand from his face, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she realized she was getting carried away. "You're still you, and I love that…"

Riku opened his eyes, his heart in his throat as emotion was welling up inside of him. The loving look in her eyes as she had gazed up at him and the feeling of her cool hand against his warm skin, it was burned inside his mind.

"Sorry," she giggled lightly, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I hope I didn't go too far."

Without responding, Riku turned around and rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Hinata gasped at the sound, all the romantic feelings that had risen inside plummeted to the pit of her stomach. Tears choked her throat, as she spun around and escaped to the kitchen. She gathered the dishes, trying to distract herself as she brought them to the sink and began to wash them. As the warm water covered her hands, she couldn't keep her emotions from bubbling over. She quickly shut off the water, and grabbed the edge of the sink as she sobbed softly.

"I'm such an idiot," she muttered between her cries.

Tightening her hands around the edge of the counter, she took in a few deep breaths to reel back her emotions. Once she felt calmed down, she went back to washing the dishes in silence. Her mind kept replaying everything she had just said, her words making her feel sick as she wondered what was wrong with her. Before she knew it the last dish was cleaned and she turned off the sink, looking around the kitchen. Riku was still hidden away in the room, she hadn't heard a single thing since he had disappeared.

Putting away the towel she used to dry her hands, she left the kitchen and slowed to a stop in front of Riku's door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, but couldn't bring herself to turn it. Swallowing hard, she turned away and walked out to the foyer pondering what to do. Her gaze went up towards the library and her feet went there without thinking. She browsed the shelves of books that she had seen dozens of times before, nothing catching her eyes as her mind was still bogged and distracted.

"I need someone to talk to…" she mumbled, looking down towards the door that led to DiZ's office.

She went down the steps and into his dark office, stopping short when she realized that DiZ wasn't in front of his computers. She stared at the empty seat in confusion for a moment, before hearing a loud clang through the other doorway on the far side of the room. Overcome with curiosity, she warily went through the door, entering a large room she had only seen once, when she had first arrived to the mansion. It was brightly lit and mostly empty, spare for DiZ in the corner working on a strange contraption.

She vaguely recognized the device as the Heart Encoder DiZ had shown to Hinata and Riku when they had inquired on the purpose of their past missions. Hinata smiled ever so slightly as she walked over, watching DiZ work in silence.

"You've found my secret lab," DiZ spoke up, knowing she was there. He let out a chuckle and looked over his shoulder at her. "Although, it does leave much to be desired."

Hinata's smile grew a small bit as she came closer and looked the large device over, careful to step over the scattered parts on the ground. "Is this the Heart Encoder?" she asked with a soft voice, going to the wall to be out of the way.

"Indeed it is," DiZ nodded, letting out a breath and stepping back to admire his work. "There is still much to do, but it is coming together."

"So is this what you do in the late hours of the night?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. "Do you ever sleep?"

DiZ went back to work, "I do get the occasional rest, yes. As for the Encoder, I have only begun building it within the last week." When Hinata only nodded in response, he asked. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh… not really, I guess…" She shifted her weight uncomfortably, averting her gaze. "Just… wanted some company."

DiZ paused, glancing up at her, before getting back to work. "Is something the matter?"

"I… maybe," Hinata admitted, letting out a sigh as she slunk to the floor to sit. "I don't want to bother you with it though."

"I am a better listener than you may believe." DIZ informed her, stepping back again and wiping his hands off on a white towel. "But I will allow you to keep your problems to yourself, if you wish."

"Thanks," Hinata muttered, bringing her knees to her chest. She watched DiZ work in silence for several minutes. Occasionally asking a question about his work or making a comment.

Eventually, DiZ stepped away and let out a long breath. "There has been something I've been wishing to show you since you arrived here at the mansion."

Hinata looked up at him in confusion. "That… came out of nowhere… why haven't you shown me before? I've been here for almost a year now."

"It did not seem appropriate until you knew that I was your father." He explained, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out an old worn journal. He walked over and handed it to Hinata.

It was a dusty gray with gold lining and details engraved around it. A single leather strap tied it closed, keeping the loose papers and photos encased inside. Hinata looked it over, running her fingertips along the golden engravings as DiZ explained.

"Much like you do, I keep record of the events that transpire around me." He informed her, smiling uneasily. "This journal covers the past… particularly during the eight years you were gone."

Hinata gasped, darting her attention up to her dad. "W-wait, do you mean, you know what happened?"

He glanced away, slowly nodding. "If it were not for this journal, I would not have. I only recall bits and pieces during those years… however, they will have the answers you seek."

Hinata let out a shaking breath as she looked back down at the journal in her hands. "I-I can't believe it…"

"I took the liberty to bookmark the entries that will be of interest to you," DiZ told her, shifting his weight as he downcast his gaze. "I must forewarn you, however, you may not like what you read. It was not an easy time for me, and I did many things that I have come to regret."

"Are… you sure you're alright with me reading it?" Hinata asked, her hands tightly holding the journal as if for dear life.

"Yes," he simply answered. "There is much in there that will be difficult for you to swallow, but… I believe you have a right to know."

Hinata stood up, placing the journal beside her. Walking forward, she wrapped her arms around DiZ, giving him a hug. "Thank you…" She whispered, feeling her throat choking with more tears. "I-I don't know what to say."

DiZ reluctantly hugged her back, before pushing her away gently. "I would not thank me yet, child. But you are most welcome. I hope it will bring some closure."

"D-Do you mind if I read it in here?" She asked, wiping away a couple stray tears.

"Not at all," DiZ shook his head, getting back to his work. "Let me know if you have any questions."

"I will…" Hinata whispered, getting back to her seat and grabbing the journal. She gently untied the leather binding, opening the book to the first bookmark and seeing DiZ's handwriting filling the pages. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

….

The Realm of Darkness is a place accurately named, if not creatively. It is a cold, dreary, black place as far as the eye can see. A name such as the "Land of Eternal Night", while more poetic, would be woefully incorrect - for the Realm of Darkness had no concept of night, or day, or indeed even time. It was a land devoid of anything resembling the beauty of night time - it had been a horrifying, terrible place for an eternity thus far; and the next eternity's future seemed perhaps even more more bleak.

The sky was dark, and the parts that weren't were darker still, scratches and gashes flickering across it. The land itself was dry and dusty, the few plants that were there permanently wilted and ghastly in appearance. Monsters of darkness roamed all corners of the land, gathering around pools of Darkness for reasons unknown.

In one particularly secluded area, atop an empty plateau, a man lay face-down in the dirt. His blonde hair and white robes were covered in a thin layer of dust, which was still settling around him. He waited a silent moment before rolling slowly onto his back, gazing up at the infinite blackness above him and grimacing. Yet another moment later he sat up slowly, deliberately, unsure if he had any injuries to be worried about.

This man was named Ansem, and until a few minutes before he had been the ruler of a land known as the Radiant Garden. He had, as far as he'd always known, always been well-loved by everyone in his domain - his people even referring to him as Ansem the Wise. But now, sitting in the Realm of Darkness, betrayed and banished by his own students and his protege, he felt exceedingly foolish.

Ansem coughed gently, staring ahead of him, imagining the sight of the dark portal he was thrown through, wondering if he would ever find a way back. He slowly turned his head to survey his surroundings, and his attention was caught by a small device face-down in the dirt nearby. He picked it up and turned it over.

It was a thin, round device with two smaller circles atop it reminiscent of ears. Ansem recognized the device immediately - not purely a machine, but an artificial assistant and friend of his. He gently rubbed the dust off the glass display, muttering solemnly "Oh, Toodles…"

A ring of lights around the perimeter of the device's screen faintly flickered to life, and a small face appeared in the display. The face smiled. "Ansem." it said kindly. "How can I help you?"

Ansem released his grip, and Toodles floated gently, if shakily, into the air. He watched his friend wordless for a moment, his face softening as he made further progress into considering their situation. "So, they have exiled you too." he said.

Toodles continued to flicker, but less now as he began to stabilize. "No, I followed you here on my own."

Ansem looked at Toodles with disappointment. "That was exceedingly foolish, Toodles. There is no way back."

Toodles floated a little closer. "I'm here to help you Ansem, in any way I can. I've brought some tools for you."

Ansem closed his eyes, considering for a moment laying back down upon the coarse, dusty earth. "Of course you have. I appreciate your loyalty, friend, though I do wish you had found another way to express it."

Toodles stayed silent, bobbing through the aether and eagerly anticipating hearing of Ansem's plans.

"Well, since you are here, let's see what you've brought." Ansem said reluctantly.

Toodles' face disappeared off the screen and four objects displayed for Ansem to see. Two caught his eye, the first being a book, and the second, a large question mark. Ansem rolled his eyes a little at the question mark, but moved his attention back to the book.

"Ah, that appears to be my research on the Realm of Darkness, if I'm not mistaken. Toodles, I will have that book please, and as usual I would very much appreciate your understanding in my desire to skip your usual rituals."

The lights around Toodles' screen spun around, and the book appeared in Ansem's hand in a quick flash of light. Toodles' face returned with a smile. "Here you are, sir. I thought it may be useful for you."

"Yes, I imagine that to be a very safe deduction." Ansem said absent-mindedly as he flipped through the first several pages. Resting his finger on the page, he began to read an excerpt. "In the Realm of Darkness, time does not exist. Living things trapped there do not age or grow, except for beings of darkness who live and thrive in an other-wordly fashion as if feeding off an unknown dimension. For creatures from the Realm of Light, this means that there is no need for food, or water, or even something as essential as air; this seems to grant a form of immortality excepting for cases where the being is torn apart or otherwise killed by the local creatures of darkness. The more pressing danger is thus: Extended time spent in the Realm of Darkness corrupts, if not outright destroys, the heart and soul of the beings of Light trapped there."

Ansem lowered the book, lifting his gaze up to gaze out over his surroundings again. "Well, then, it would seem that if I am to escape, we must work quickly."

Toodles' face brightened. "I'm here to help! Let me know what you need."

Ansem glanced over at him, expressionless. "I must ask why, in a situation this dire, you still choose to play games and hide one of the tools behind the intrusive veneer of mystery. You know well I like knowing everything I have to work with."

Toodles' face flickered momentarily, though his smile didn't change. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you know about this item yet. It must only be used in a time of need for a very specific purpose."

With a gentle scoff, Ansem turned back around to look at what lay in the other direction. "I find this most vexing of you, Toodles." he stated. "I'm not sure how exactly your powers of foresight work, and I have long since gotten past the annoyance of that curiosity. Indeed, being able to see the tools you are preparing has in many cases helped me to prepare for a problem I could have otherwise had no way to anticipate. If this mystery item is of such grave importance, it must be tied to a rather sizeable problem."

Toodles blinked, his sides lighting up in a fashion reminiscent of a shrug. "I don't know what problems you're going to run into, Ansem, I can only see parts of the solutions."

Ansem glanced over the side of the plateau, observing the rocks and plotting his course down. "Indeed." he replied as he began his descent. "Then, let us go find the problems."

….

Hinata looked up from the book, noticing her dad glancing her way every so often. "Toodles…" She repeated the name she read. "I feel like I remember him…"

DiZ chuckled, "He was a gift, a contraption my dear old friend King Mickey gave to me to aid in my research. It was a wonder. He could see moments in the future and was always equipped with four items I would need for my work, yet for some reason -I imagine a joke from the King- one of the items was always labeled as a mystery tool." He turned towards her. "You would have only seen him a few times, I mostly kept him in my office."

"He must have been loyal though," Hinata glanced back at the journal. "He followed you into the Realm of Darkness, after all… I can't believe that's where you ended up…" She looked back up at him. "It must have been horrible…"

"It was…" He admitted, rubbing his hands together. "I thankfully do not recall all of my time there. Just fleeting moments."

Hinata was quiet for a moment as she flipped through the pages. "Did I end up there, too?"

"You should keep reading," he simply told her, getting back to his work.

Hinata frowned, feeling her heart twisting at the thought of being in the Realm of Darkness. Shaking her head, she tried to get her mind off the possibility and commented. "You write like I do… Or, I guess I actually write my journals like you do. Like a story."

DiZ smirked, "Hmm, I had no idea you had picked up journaling. It is something I used to insist you do, but you would rarely listen."

"Yeah," Hinata chuckled softly, "I didn't realize how helpful it would be, or how fun." She was quiet for a second, before telling him, "I'll-uh, get back to reading."

She continued to flip through the pages, towards the last bookmark DiZ had set for her, but then she stopped short. The handwriting was suddenly rougher and harder to make out. Smears of ink and torn edges were along the paper. She glanced up at the bookmark further back, but then began to read the entry.

….

Ansem stood in front of a large machine, inspecting it twice over. It was a large and complex device, and to any casual observer would look crude and unrefined. Useful materials were incredibly scarce in the Realm of Darkness, but Ansem was clever and resourceful and managed to make do with what little there was.

The machine was situated inside of a cave, a rather large cave with rows of cages lining both sides of it. In the open areas were makeshift tables of all sorts, one or two made with the intent of building a good, strong, traditional table, but the tables further in betrayed the need for function over form as they grew increasingly simpler. These tables were covered in materials, notes, and hodge-podge devices of all kinds imaginable, and a few harder to fathom.

The cages themselves were made of what could be found, and by all rights should have been incredibly shoddy, ineffective things; but their designer knew what he was working with, accounted for it, and made his prisons surprisingly resilient. Presently, the cages were all inhabited - a first, actually. Each one contained a creature of darkness, a Heartless, and every Heartless wore several metal collars - on their ankles, wrists, and necks. These collars were each attached to wires that ran up to the ceiling of the cave, and down to the machine that Ansem was now finishing his inspection of.

Ansem himself was now a different man than he'd been when he first was thrown into the Realm of Darkness. His once white clothes were now fully blackened by the dirt, his hair filthy and dishevelled, and his eyes and face wearing the fatigue of madness. He gazed up and down his notes again, speaking out loud to no-one in particular. "This had better work."

To the side of the machine was another cage, this one with a chair in it. The chair itself was surrounded by various tools, probes, emitters, and other machines of less discernible natures. The chair was occupied by a Heartless, this one much smaller and more feeble in appearance than its caged brethren.

Ansem stepped back, gave everything one final look, and threw a switch. The machine made all kinds of ghastly noises; snapping, popping, groaning sounds filled the air. But this soon was drowned out by a sound even more horrifying and indescribable, coming from the caged Heartless all around the cave. Electricity arced around the caged Heartless and the smell of electrical smoke filled the air as the cave filled with a thick smog of darkness. The chair by the machine, and its occupant, were no longer visible, but a bright purple glow came from its corner and illuminated the fog.

After a few moments, the shrieks of the heartless faded away, the machine began to wind down, the fog clearing, every cage empty now but for small sticky puddles on the floor. Every cage except one, the cage that mattered. The small, feeble Heartless strapped to the chair remained there, dazed, but still very much present.

Ansem screamed in frustration, throwing his notes away in fury. "Why?!" he demanded, seething at the Heartless. "Why are you still here?"

He turned his attention towards the machine, hands shaking with anger. A look of contemplation crossed his face and, much to the fortune of the machine, he turned away from it and slammed his hands on the nearest table, brooding.

"That should have worked." He said, trying to reason out loud. "That should have been enough magic to shunt the creature out into the Realm of Light. Why didn't it work? What am I missing? This was my last possible plan. I've tried everything else… this must work."

He stood there for a moment, trying to regain his composure. Once he felt he had done so, he walked outside the cave and called out. "Toodles!"

Toodles fluttered down from atop a nearby tree, or at least, the closest approximation of a tree the Realm of Darkness afforded. "All's clear, Mr. Ansem. It doesn't look like your experiment drew the attention of any Darksides."

Ansem's head perked up a bit, in his passion he'd forgotten about the Darksides. Looking out into the distance, he could see them roving about - massive Heartless, each one fifty or more feet tall. In a moment of sincerity, he thanked his good luck.

"That's very good to hear, Toodles" he said. "Thank you for keeping watch for me."

"I'm here to help!" Toodles replied. "Was your experiment a success?"

Ansem eyed Toodles suspiciously, still unsure how much foreknowledge Toodles had regarding any given struggle he had or would be going through. "No" he replied curtly. "Though I suspect you already knew that."

Toodles' lights blinked as he tried to process a reply. "I really didn't know" he said, finally.

Ansem huffed softly. "This was my last effort, Toodles. I don't have any more ideas. I hunted down and capture the most magic-rich heartless that I could find, my machine was built solidly - there were no malfunctions, breaks, or explosions this time. It just doesn't work."

"I know you'll think of something!" Toodles said brightly. "You always have."

"I have been trying for, by my estimation, three years now, Toodles. Every plan, every theory, everything has turned out to be ineffective. I am no closer now than I was when we were first exiled here. The tools you have given me have helped me out this far, but I am at my limit with what I have." Ansem took a breath, measuring his tone expertly. "Perhaps your final Mystery Tool is now required" he suggested.

Toodles looked at him, his lights blinking in slow circles. "I'm sorry, Ansem, it's not yet time."

Ansem's demeanor slipped for just a moment, a look of frustration flashing across his face for a fraction of a second. "Toodles, it has been almost three years since you gave me the last of the other tools. I've done all I can. This machine should have worked, but it didn't. There is no other option."

"The Mystery Tool won't help with this, Ansem" Toodles informed him gently. "It's a solution for a different problem."

Ansem threw his hands up into the air, and walked in a small circle. "If you could just tell me what it is, it could help put me on the right track. I understand that these tools are meant to solve problems, but perhaps this time the problem can be bypassed altogether. I do not have the luxury of patience here, Toodles, not like back home. I feel the Darkness gnawing at me. I cannot stay here."

Toodles floated silently, and Ansem stood there for several moments waiting for a reply, growing ever more impatient. Finally, the small machine spoke up. "It is not yet time."

With that, Ansem stormed off wordlessly back into his cavern laboratory. He opened a metal door on the wall opposite the machine, revealing several more prisons filled with Heartless. In a tranquil fury he began marching them into the cages hooked up to the machine, this time putting three in each. Toodles floated into the cave, worried by the sounds of clanging and stomping.

"What are you trying now, Ansem?" Toodles asked curiously, as if oblivious to Ansem's boiling rage.

Ansem slammed the last of the cages closed. "This is the last possible solution, Toodles!" he shouted. "I'm done playing your games. I am going to cram as much magic power as I can into this machine, and force myself back into the world of Light. No more tests!"

Toodles' alarm was evident. "Ansem, if you do this it is incredibly likely that you will be killed."

Ansem's face snarled in mockery. "That sounds like a really big problem, then, does it not?" He shouted, marching over to the machine and throwing the switch before quickly placing himself in the chair as it started up.

Toodles looked on in horror as the process started up, the room quickly becoming so filled with smoke, smog, and the shrieks of Heartless that a person's every sense would be overwhelmed beyond imagining. The purple glow from the chair was as bright and intense as a beacon, and suddenly over even the shrieks of the monsters could be heard Ansem's own screams of agony.

Toodles quickly flew towards the machine, trying desperately to find the controls through the thick fog. As he searched, the ground began to tremble ominously. Finally, the switch was found and the machine shut down. The smoke and fog slowly cleared from the room, but the ground continued to tremble.

Ansem lay unconscious in the chair, but slowly came to. He looked around in a daze, startling back to full attention when the rumbling earth shook with a heavy thud. He looked over at Toodles, floating by the controls and looking at him with concern.

"What did you do?" He asked angrily.

"The machine was going to kill you" Toodles said softly. "And it was making such a ruckus -" he was cut off by another large thud - "that it seems to have attracted the attention of a rather large Darkside."

Ansem looked around him, trembling in anger. "You had no right to do that. I was going to leave this place."

"You were going to die."

Ansem opened his mouth, about to yell, when a thud changed his mind. Instead he spoke lowly, angrily. "I don't know what your problem is, you infernal device" he spat, continuing, "Whatever it is you are hiding from me, you will give to me now."

"I can't." Toodles replied.

"I am at the end of possibility" Ansem hissed, taking a deliberate step towards the small machine. "You are going to give it to me, now."

Toodles floated up higher, out of reach, and repeated himself. "I can't."

Ansem curled his fingers in rage. "And why not? Do not give me those moronic sentiments about the time not being right. I have tried everything. There is a Darkside at my door. I don't know if you're just waiting for the last possible moment in an attempt to make grand hero of yourself, but I am finished with your games, Toodles. You either give me the tool, or a very good reason why not."

"The tool won't help you right now, Ansem. From what I've seen just now, if I give it to you early I fear that you would only use it to destroy yourself. I cannot allow you to destroy yourself." Toodles replied softly.

Ansem shivered with fury. "What I do is not for you to decide!" he objected. Turning his head down, he took a deep breath and tried desperately to regain his composure. "I thank you for your help thus far, Toodles, but I'm afraid it would appear that we've reached a point where you've become an obstacle in my efforts. I want you to leave immediately, and never return. I don't want to ever again be bothered by your insane notions of my future."

Toodles' lights flickered, his eyes wide in shock before his face slowly trembled into utter dejection. He started as if he were going to say something, but a stern look from Ansem stopped him. Slowly, reluctantly, he fluttered out of the room.

Ansem picked up a couple of his papers, looking towards the cave exit only minutes later, and returned to his work.

….

Hinata let out a trembling breath, forcing herself to stop reading the entry as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look up at her dad as she closed her eyes. The shrieks of the Heartless back on the facility of Kamino echoed in her mind, she couldn't imagine a deafening chorus of them and the mere thought made her feel sick to her stomach. DiZ had warned her that she would find things that were unsettling and upsetting, but she wasn't prepared for him doing horrible experiments or losing his mind. Swallowing hard, she skipped a few pages and continued skimming the entries. She used her shoulder to wipe away any stray tears that fell down her cheeks as she read.

Toodles had not kept away from Ansem for long. He would come back regularly, asking Ansem if he needed help with anything. For months Ansem would do nothing but angrily send him away, but eventually he began to relent and let Toodles hang around him again. Their relationship never really mended properly, but at least he was not alone in the Darkness.

As the years in the Dark Realm passed, Hinata realized that her father only continued his downward spiral into Darkness. He eventually gave up on building a machine to force himself back into the Realm of Light, and instead spent all his time scouring the Realm of Darkness looking for another way out. He used a magic detector that Toodles had provided that could sense large fluctuations in magic, and using it, he roamed the land with a vague sense of purpose.

Something that made Hinata's heart sink was that her dad was not blind to his losing struggle against the Darkness. The only way he could keep himself from falling completely, was focusing on a singular purpose, something that would strengthen his heart and resolve to keep him from being consumed entirely. Toodles wholeheartedly supported his Master through it, until he discovered that this goal was complete revenge against his protege Xehanort and his followers. Yet, given the previous outbursts, Toodles rarely spoke up about it.

Hinata finally reached the bookmark, feeling empty and overly emotional at the same time. It was difficult imagining living a life like them a Realm that did nothing but try to destroy its inhabitants. Taking in a breath, she began reading the entry.

….

Ansem was following the magic detector with some enthusiasm. It had picked up a strong new source of magic energy that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was a longer journey than most that Ansem would embark on, but the uniqueness of the event lit a fire in his heart.

Toodles floated up beside Ansem as he made his way up a hill. "What do you think we'll find, Ansem?" he asked.

"I told you already, Toodles, I am Ansem no longer. That man was murdered by the treachery of Xehanort and his identity stolen. I am DiZ, and I would appreciate you to keep that in mind."

Toodles sighed, amending his question. "What do you think we will find?"

Ansem, or rather now DiZ, paused a moment, the fact of Toodles' subtle refusal to use his new name not lost on him. He let it go, however, and answered the question as he continued. "Truthfully, I have no idea. We have never seen a magic event this large since we've arrived in the Realm of Darkness. My hope is that this could be some sort of door or bridge to another world."

"What makes those appear?"

"I am unsure. I am not even certain that they exist, although my research seems to indicate that they must. We know firsthand that things can travel from the world of light into the Realm of Darkness, so the reverse must also be true. These creatures of darkness find ways into the worlds somehow, and so shall we." DiZ said confidently.

As they reached the top of the hill, they started to hear small yelps from Heartless. Out a short distance from them was a soft blue light surrounding a person, and a small gang of Shadow Heartless had surrounded it, trying to get at the person inside but stopped by the burning effects of a barrier of light.

DiZ's eyes shot wide open, and he ran towards the group. Yelling loudly, he swung a spiny branch at them, batting them away. The Heartless, more startled than defeated outright, ran away in surprise without much fuss. Diz turned his attention towards the person, a young girl who was lying unconscious on the ground. Her red hair and her simple outfit, a green tank-top with black shorts, struck a twang of nostalgia in DiZ's heart that he had difficulty placing. He knelt down closer, then found himself falling further as the realization hit him.

"Ansem, is that who I think it is?" Toodles asked as he descended closer.

DiZ blinked. "It cannot be… but I know it is. My daughter, Hinata."

Toodles bobbed in contemplative silence for a moment. "...How did she get here?"

"I do not know. I believe this spell around her may be the answer. I do not believe it is of her own doing, it seems to be keeping her unconcious. I don't believe she can awaken on her own. We need to bring her back to my workshop where she will be safe." DiZ said softly, feeling a twang of sadness in his heart he hadn't felt in a very long time.

DiZ reached out his hands to pick her up, but found the magical aura around Hinata made his hands tingle with a burning sensation and withdrew them curiously.

"What's wrong, Ansem?" Toodles inquired.

"I believe this aura is some form of protection spell to keep her safe from the Darkness. For any being of light it is harmless, but as we saw with the Heartless earlier, it repels beings of Darkness." DiZ said, still sorting through the information in his mind. "And so, my own discomfort when reaching into the field must mean that I myself have begun to fall prey to the evil of this realm." he finished sadly.

"Do you think you are becoming a Heartless?"

DiZ shook his head. "I do not know how the process works, Toodles. But if my heart has fallen into Darkness so much that it has begun to corrupt my physical form to this extent, I worry greatly at how blind I have become."

He looked up at his daughter, laying before him. "And it makes it all the more pressing that we find a way to get her out of here as soon as possible. I will not allow her to be tainted by the Darkness like I have."

Toodles floated down to Hinata, wedging himself underneath her to try and lift her up. After a few moments of fruitless struggle, he gave up and came back out. "I can't lift her, Ansem. What are we going to do?"

Ansem grit his teeth wordlessly, and in one quick motion reached out and scooped Hinata up in his arms. He groaned under the strain for a moment, but his eyes were focused and determined. "Lead the way home, Toodles" he said between clenched teeth. "I cannot see very far through the glow."

The journey back was long, but DiZ did not once falter. When they finally made it back to DiZ's cave, Toodles swept off a table and DiZ lay Hinata down upon it. He sat down in a chair, breathing heavily.

"Ansem, are you okay?" Toodles asked, his lights rotating slowly.

DiZ looked down at himself. His skin was bright red, and he felt like he'd gotten the worst sunburn of his life. Interestingly, the aura around Hinata had pushed all the dark grime off the parts of his clothes he had been touching, and so a part of his old robes were again as white as snow.

"I do not believe I am, Toodles." DiZ said solemnly after a moment's contemplation. "I believe my body will heal, this burn seems rather superficial and not severe, however…" he trailed off for a second, thinking over the words he knew he was about to say. "For the first time in years I have been shown how far I have fallen from the man I used to be. I can no longer deny that I have given in to the Darkness, and fear it is only a matter of time now before I am consumed entirely. I do not know how to turn back, or if indeed I can."

DiZ looked over at Hinata. "I will get her out of here if it is the last thing that I do. Perhaps partially to assure my conscious and find some redemption for myself, but my own personal ambition right now pales in comparison to my desire to make sure she does not have to go through this terrible nightmare as I have." DiZ looked up at Toodles, who was floating patiently beside him. "Oh Toodles, would you find it in you to forgive me, and help me save my daughter?"

Toodles' lights blinked rapidly as a big smile spread across his face. "Anything I can do to help, Ansem, sir!"

Ansem's first order of business was to learn more about the spell surrounding his daughter. He spent the next several weeks sitting by her side, feeling and studying the magical energies around her. Back in Radiant Garden, he had spent some time trying to teach and attune himself to the different kinds of energies that could be felt when magic was used, like studying invisible ingredients. He'd made some progress, but inevitably had always found himself too distracted. Here, now, he had a focus and a passion he'd not felt towards his studies in some time, and devoted himself to his lessons entirely.

He took hundreds of pages worth of notes in a mad frenzy, and Toodles help to organize them all and keep them straight, remembering what sort of information was where. At last, Ansem found himself in possession of his new theory.

"Toodles, I believe I now have an understanding of this spell." he announced with some satisfaction. "Would you please help cross reference my notes against my theory as I explain it?"

Toodles chirped in delight and quickly set to work laying out dozens of pages across the floor, then hovered straight above them. "Ready when you are, Ansem!"

"I believe that the primary function of this spell was to save the target from extreme danger, based on the magic properties I recorded on page YC-7, that this danger specifically is the destruction of a world, and the solution is to bring the target to a different world, as a sort of safe haven."

Toodles reviewed the notes rapidly. "That all seems to check out so far."

"However, evidence would seem to suggest that Hinata herself was not the intended target of the spell. The target components seem to be tailored towards a different person, so I presume that Hinata was likely in close physical contact with this other person when the spell was triggered."

After a quick confirmation from Toodles, Ansem continued. "I believe then that it is likely that Hinata somehow became detached from this person in transit, which likely left her floating in the lanes between, until eventually… she landed here."

Ansem looked down at her, sadly. "I do not know what happened to you after I was banished… I cannot even begin to imagine what you or your sister have gone through."

Toodles came over, gently nudging Ansem's shoulder in encouragement. "You can get her out, I just know it."

Ansem smiled softly. "Indeed, I believe I can. Now that I feel I have an understanding of how this spell works, I believe I can find a way to absorb the magic and with any luck cast a version of this spell re-tailored to Hinata and send her on her way again."

Ansem walked over to Hinata, holding a device he'd built over her. "This device will absorb all the magic in Hinata that was used to cast this spell, and retain it for later use. This should also wake her up. I do not know how she will react when she awakens, so be prepared, Toodles."

Ansem pressed a button of the device and the blue aura surrounding Hinata began to dissipate. He looked at a meter of the device with a small frown, but said nothing of it and kept going. Hinata slowly stirred gently awake, and Ansem set the device aside and spoke to her. "Hinata, it's me, your father. You're safe right now, don't worry."

Hinata lifted her head slowly, in a bit of a daze. She smiled as she looked at her dad. "Where are we?"

Ansem put his hand on her cheek. "That's not important right now. What happened to you, do you remember anything?"

Hinata shook her head softly. "Not really. It's all a big jumble. I just remember… a giant, black hole… and holding on to Aiko as tight as I could." she looked around the room for her little sister. "Where is she?"

Ansem forced himself to smile. "She's safe" he reassured her, though the sinking feeling in the pit of his heart made it very clear to him that he was worried otherwise.

Hinata lay her head back down. "That's good."

Ansem glanced back over at the device he'd used to absorb the magic, then back to her. "You stay here and get some rest. I have some work to do."

"Of course you do" Hinata laughed softly. "You always do."

Ansem stopped for a moment, the words stinging in a way he wasn't sure he wanted to understand. But he couldn't help it, and his mind raced to fill in the gaps. As far as he knew, this could very well be his last time seeing his daughter. The daughter that he'd always planned to someday spend more time with, after his work. That 'someday' had never come before the tragedy, and now, again, it seemed that it would have to remain absent. He looked back at her, so tempted to leave the spell alone and take her on a walk… but he couldn't. They weren't in Radiant Garden anymore. They were in the Realm of Darkness. To give in to his selfishness this once, he was sure, would lead to him procrastinating her return longer, and longer, until they both were destroyed by the evils of the land. His heart ached as he wordlessly picked up the device and went back to his notes, working in complete silence as he listened to Hinata quietly dozing in the background.

After a few hours, Toodles came over to check on him, wondering if perhaps the unmoving Ansem had fallen asleep. Instead he found the man sitting there, looking over the numbers with despair across his face.

"What's wrong, Ansem?" Toodles asked.

"It's not going to work, Toodles." Ansem informed him. "Too much of the magic was used up while she floated through the lanes in between for all these years. This spell requires an incredible amount of energy, both to bring her across space to her new destination and to shield her from exposure to the harsh environments along the way. We're nowhere close."

Toodles' lights around his ear began to spin, and he floated down a little closer. "I think it's time now for your Mystery Tool, Sir." he said.

Ansem shot upright, looking at him in disbelief. "Is that so?" he asked curiously, doing an admirable job hiding the flash of excitement he felt. "What is it?"

Toodles' face disappeared off the display and displayed a small device with an image of a shield on it. "It's a shield module, sir."

Ansem looked at Toodles, then back to the calculations. "Yes… that could work, but how are we to power it?"

Toodles' face flashed back into the display. "My power source should do the trick." he said evenly. "You can take it and build what you need."

"What?" Ansem said. "No, no, that won't do. I cannot take that from you."

Toodles smiled softly. "It's alright, Ansem. This is important."

Ansem shook his head. "No, I won't destroy you for this. If I install the shield module into you as a component, you can go on the journey with Hinata safely. There's no need to sacrifice you."

Toodles looked down at the power calculations. "The energy requirements for the shield are very high, Ansem."

"I am aware." he said, reaching out his hand for Toodles to land in. Toodles did so, and Ansem turned him over, opening a panel on the back of the small machine. The lights around Toodles' ears flashed and the shield module appeared on the desk, which Ansem grabbed quickly and wired into Toodles' systems.

Once he was finished, Toodles floated up into the air shakily. "Gosh, I'm a lot heavier now" he said. The shield flickered on for a second, creating a bubble around him momentarily. "Shield is online!" he reported.

Ansem smiled and turned to his spell, reworking it to remove the defensive portions. "That… is very close" he said. "I think we've got just enough magic to make it work now, if I remove the sleeping portion." He turned to Toodles again. "I don't know what it's like to travel through the Lanes in Between at high speeds with only a shield, but I imagine Hinata will find it quite frightening. Please take care of my daughter, my friend."

Toodles smiled at the word friend, and gave his best nod before floating back into Ansem's hands.

Ansem walked over to Hinata, and woke her up gently. "Hinata, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

Hinata sat up suddenly. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Right now, you and I are both trapped in a place called the Realm of Darkness, but I have studied the spell that brought you here and with the help of Toodles, I believe I can get you out."

Hinata frowned, sensing there was bad news to come. "What about you?" she asked.

Ansem shook his head. "There is just barely enough energy to get you out. Do not worry for me, my dear, I will find another way." He handed Toodles to her. "Toodles is coming with you. On your journey you must pass through a strange dimension called The Lanes Between. Toodles has a shield that will protect you until you arrive at your destination. The journey may be frightening, but Toodles will keep you safe."

Hinata looked at Toodles, and then held him close. "I don't want to leave you, Dad." She said.

Ansem stood up, too choked up to know what to say. He grabbed the magic absorption device and opened the container, and began forming the magic spell. The energies swirled out of his hand and around Hinata.

"No, wait! Dad!" Hinata cried out as she realized what he was doing, but his determined eyes told her it was useless to object. Closing her eyes, she choked out, "I love you, Dad" The words left her mouth just before she was swooped away by the magic.

Ansem sat down heavily, alone. "I love you too".

….

Hinata looked up at DiZ, her heart stuck in her throat. "I-I don't understand." She stammered, tears straining her voice. "D-Dad, why did you do that?"

DiZ froze, hearing her calling him dad. Swallowing hard, he simply told her. "I had to get you to safety… at that point, I believed I was too far gone and you had so much potential, so much life left to live… I would have been a fool not to do it."

"But I-" Her voice broke as she began to cry, "I don't even remember any of that! You… You were there for eight years… A-and I just showed up for a few weeks… you should have been the one to get out."

"I do not regret those actions," DiZ simply told her. "If there is one decision I will stand by during my time in the Realm of Darkness, it is that one." He allowed her to cry as he went back to work, after a couple minutes, he spoke up, "There is one last part you should read… It should be the very next entry."

Hinata looked up at him, sniffling. Nodding shortly, she looked back at the journal and began to read.

….

As Hinata and Toodles flew through the lanes between, Hinata was oddly quiet. She was still in a daze and everything was going too quickly for her to process. Toodles, however, was growing concerned for another reason - his power source was rapidly burning out, the rough travel burning through the shield's energy faster than they'd anticipated. He could tell she was having a hard enough time as it was.

"Ansem loves you very much, Hinata" Toodles informed her. "I hope you know that."

Hinata nodded. "I know. I just wish I could have spent more time with him."

"I hope that you can someday." Toodles said. He sat there for a second, watching the power reserves nearing critical. "I'm, uh, there's no good way to let you know this, but I'm just about out of energy here. If we don't arrive soon, my shield isn't going to last. I know it's not good to hear, but… I felt like you should know."

Hinata's eyes glazed over, tears forming at the corners. "It's okay" she said. "You did your best. And I know that my dad only did this because he thought he was saving me."

The two sat there for a moment, waiting to see what happened. The shield made a popping sound, and then as suddenly as an explosion they were hit with the tremendous force of travelling through the Lanes as the shield broke completely. The forces rocked Hinata's body, and she passed out as they continued to fly. Then, there was the sound of another massive burst around them, and they were in the sky above a world.

Toodles looked down as they fell, seeing an ocean far below. He looked quickly at Hinata, who was still out cold, and despaired. Seconds later they hit the water, and Hinata woke up in a frenzy, kicking and gagging as she tried to tread water. Toodles did his best to float up, but his energy was too drained from the trip and his body too heavy, and he began to sink. He looked up towards the surface as Hinata too began to sink under the waves.

"We were so close" he thought.

But then, as the light began to dim around him, he saw a shape. Another person had swam out and was rescuing her. She was safe. Toodles smiled one last smile, his face flickering away off the screen as he sank to the ocean floor below.

….

"Toodles…" Hinata brought her hand to her mouth as she read the last few words. "He was on the island the whole time… I had no idea…" She shook her head, feeling her emotions already rising again. Clearing her throat, she asked. "But… wait, how did you know this happened?"

DiZ put down his tools and walked over. He sat on the floor beside Hinata, and clasped his hands in his lap. "Toodles remained on the island until that world was destroyed. By some miracle, he ended up in a world called Traverse Town-"

"Traverse Town?" Hinata repeated, turning towards him. "I know that world."

DiZ nodded, "It only exists when there are wayward hearts without a world to call their own. And even though Toodles did not have a heart -to my knowledge- he was taken to Traverse Town and placed into an accessory shop. After I escaped the Dark Realm, I found he was there and bought him, but he was no longer functional."

"You can't fix him?" she asked.

He took in a deep breath. "Truth be told, I do not know… I've kept him by my desk, but cannot bring myself to work on him... Perhaps once all of this is over, I will try."

"I think you should," Hinata told him, sending him a small smile.

He smiled back ever so slightly, before explaining, "But back to your question, I was still able to access his recording archives, and that was how I knew of his fate."

Hinata nodded, leaning back against the wall as she let out a long breath. "I'm… not really sure how to process all of this."

DiZ chuckled, "Yes, I suspected as much. It is a difficult subject to accept, but that is the world we were thrown into."

"How did you get out of the Realm of Darkness?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I discovered Riku floating in the Realm Between, similar to how you were when I found you." He explained, "But he was near this Castle of Oblivion that I was able to follow him into, and by posing as Xehanort's Heartless, I was able to follow him out of castle and into the Realm of the Light."

"And this mansion was just sitting here?" She asked.

"That is a story for another time," DiZ chuckled. "There is much to explain, but I believe you should give your mind time to digest everything you've just learned."

Hinata yawned, "Alright…" She stared at the Heart Encoder absently, her thoughts distracted. "I hope you fix Toodles… I'd like to thank him."

DiZ smiled, leaning back against the wall. "As would I."

"And… thank you, for saving me." She looked over at him. "It means… well, I can't really put it into words right now."

His smile grew as he nodded, "I understand. And of course, you are my daughter. It is my job as a father to protect you… even if I do a poor job at it."

Hinata smirked, letting out another yawn. "Can I keep reading this journal?"

"Of course," He nodded, looking back to the large device he was building. "Read and learn as much as you'd like."

"I will…" Hinata closed her eyes, her mind drifting. "I'm suddenly… really tired."

"I will go find Riku to carry you back," DiZ told her, about to stand. "After little to no sleep last night and learning everything you just have, I can only imagine your exhaustion."

"Actually," Hinata reached out, stopping him. "I think… I'd rather stay in here, if that's alright. You can… go back to work."

DiZ's smile fell, realizing her reasoning for coming to see him really did originate with Riku. Letting out a short breath, he nodded. "Of course. I'll fetch you a blanket."

Hinata smiled sleepily as DiZ got up to leave the room, already falling asleep before he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I have been so SO excited to bring Velcia onto the team, she's been planned since the first time she appeared in "Third Beginning". It's going to be fun!
> 
> ALSO! The journal entries were written by none other than my husband! It wasn't a planned thing to have him write them. I've had them planned since I started "True Friends", but then my husband had this crazy idea to include Toodles in them. If you don't know, Toodles is from the Preschool show, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse"... Our toddler is obsessed with it right now. I vetoed and laughed off the idea rather quick, but then he wrote the first journal entry and sent it to me… I instantly fell in love with the idea and told him I was going to need the rest of the entries that week lol! So yes, we did the unthinkable and included a Preschool show character as a canon character in this series. Although, in this story he's a bit different than his Preschool counterpart. It's the Kingdom Hearts version of him, a bit more mature and subdued. It wasn't stated in the story (yet), but he's a dulled copper with visible gears in his round ears. The lights come through the rim of his glass face that connects to the copper. So he's not the bright colors and kiddie voice from the show, but definitely inspired by.
> 
> Speaking of my husband's writing, he has two guest chapters coming up! They are the only two planned for this book, although, as seen with the journal entries, he may write more. They will be covering Velcia's backstory and why she deserves a spot on the team. We'll be segwaying into it in the next chapter, and I'm really excited! It was these chapters that convinced me that Velcia needed to be in the story more. (My husband wrote them for fun about a year ago and I told him they needed to be in the official story)
> 
> Then before the end of this Author's Note, I wanted to let you guys know that I have a Tumblr account! I'm finally beginning to be active on it and I share lots of KH art and art from this series. I'm HinataOC on their. And if you have a Tumblr, I'd love to follow you!
> 
> That's it for now! I'll see all of you next time, have a great week!***


	7. New Recruit

Chapter 7

***Recap: After a difficult encounter with Thaanix in Agrabah, DiZ tells the team that they are in dire need of more firepower and new skills. Sam makes the suggestion of bringing on a new member from Olympus, Velcia, whom she met during her first mission to the coliseum. DiZ is apprehensious to the idea, but agrees upon hearing that Velcia is a powerful mage and also wields an ancient Keyblade that has lost its magic.

Sam leaves to recruit Velcia as Hinata and Riku decide to spend the restful time together. It only takes a few hours for them to have a misunderstanding that leads to Riku hiding away in his room and Hinata seeking comfort from DiZ. She finds DiZ out of his office, working on building the Heart Encoder. After a short talk, he gives her his old journal that was written during his time in the Realm of Darkness. As she reads it, she learns more about him and where she was during her eight year absence.***

Pale moonlight poured through the clouded windows in the mansion, showcasing specks of floating dust in its glow. Everything was silent and still in the foyer until Riku came through the door on the bottom floor, his footsteps echoing around him. He scanned the area as he walked out, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim moonlight.

"She has to be around here somewhere…" he whispered, glancing upstairs towards the library and Namine's old room.

He had finally come out of his room in search of Hinata, but had yet to discover where she was. After checking all the other bedrooms in the hall and the kitchen, his search had led him to the foyer. He went up the stairs, swinging open the door to Namine's room, which was empty and had an eerie feel without the lights on. Closing the door, he walked across the way to the library, glancing out the window towards the garden, noticing the tall sunflowers almost glowing from the moonlight. The sight made his heart tighten, but he wasn't sure why.

Entering the library, he went down the stairs and entered DiZ's office, surprised to find it empty with the door on the opposite end of the room wide open. Crisp light poured into the dark room from the unusually opened doorway, and Riku entered it trepidatiously. He looked around as he entered another large room that was brightly lit and mostly empty, spare for DiZ in the corner working on a strange contraption that Riku quickly recognized as the Heart Encoder.

"Riku," DiZ greeted without even having to look back at him. He stepped back and rubbed his blackened hands on a towel. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh," Riku slowed his pace as he realized he wasn't sure what to say. "I was-um, just looking for…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Hinata's bright red hair peeking out from a blanket as she slept in the corner. He came to a stop, his heart sinking. "Um, nevermind…"

DiZ glanced over his shoulder, noticing Riku's fixated gaze on Hinata. Turning back towards his work, he explained, "She came in here a couple hours ago and asked if she could stay in here for a while."

"I see…" Riku replied with a soft voice, going towards Hinata. "I'll take her back to her room."

"She is welcomed to stay in here," DiZ assured him, watching as Riku approached her and noticing the saddened look in his eyes. "It may be better if she did."

Riku paused, his stomach twisting. "So I'm guessing she talked to you about it?"

"Not at all," DiZ went back to work, "She preferred to stay quiet about whatever happened, but I am able to decipher the details well enough on my own."

Letting out a long breath, Riku crossed his arms and watched DiZ tinker with the Encoder. After a while, he spoke up, "Do you have anything to say about it?"

"Would you prefer if I did?" He asked in return, smirking to himself when he heard the scoff Riku gave in return. "I will not interfere unless it becomes a hindrance to either of your performances in missions… again."

Riku winced at the last word, thinking of Agrabah. Taking in a breath, he looked back to Hinata. She was completely unaware to his presence as she slept, snuggled under the thick blanket with her hair tousled messily around her. A smile curved his lips as he looked her over, but it fell the longer he dwelled on the flutterings in his heart. Swallowing hard, he asked with a quiet voice. "What would you do in my place?"

DiZ paused his work, taken aback by Riku's quierie. He was silent for a moment as he thought it over, before explaining. "I am a man of science. I would acquire as much information and research possible in hopes that something would spur my memory-"

Riku let out a harsh breath and blurted, "I've been trying that." Inhaling deeply, he calmed down and told him. "It's just been making things worse." Running his hand through his hair, he turned to face DiZ, his gaze averted. "I...I get flashes of memories," he cleared his throat, having a hard time being honest about it.

"But I imagine you panic from them rather than feeling comforted." DiZ surmised, getting a nod from Riku in return. DiZ looked to Hinata and told him. "Then I would suggest keeping your distance from her until you have fully deciphered your memories and the workings in your heart." He met his gaze with Riku's, who was looking up at him in surprise. "Until then, I will keep your missions separate."

"Y-you don't have to go that far," Riku ever so slightly panicked, before pausing and shaking his head. "I mean… actually, that's probably not a bad idea."

DiZ slightly smiled at his reaction, before letting out a breath. "I will watch over her until Sam returns from her mission."

Riku frowned, but nodded. "Alright…" He looked back to Hinata, lost in thought, before asking, "Did you ever figure out why you're the one that remembers her?" When DiZ didn't reply right away, Riku glanced back at him, surprised to see his gaze averted, almost seeming uneasy.

"I did," he simply replied, looking back to Riku and standing up straighter. "However, I believe it would be best for you to hear the truth from Hinata." Riku narrowed his eyes in confusion and opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but before he could get a word out, DiZ turned back to his work. "If that is all, it is high time I returned to my work."

Riku shut his mouth with a bit of a scowl, but nodded all the same. "Alright..."

He looked back to Hinata, his eyes softening as he scanned his eyes over her. Taking in a breath, he turned and left the room. His thoughts were distracted as he made his way back to the foyer. He stopped by the window on the second floor, looking out at the sunflowers once again. Their golden color glowed brilliantly, standing tall and beautifully as the rest of the flowers were curled up and slumbering through the night.

As he silently admired them, he could hear Hinata's voice ringing in his heart, "These are the tallest flowers I've ever seen; their stems are strong and supportive, and they always face where the sunlight is strongest… It's how I want to be."

Her sweet smile as she gazed up at him with a hopeful glow in her golden eyes flashed into his mind, making him inhale sharply as he turned abruptly away from the window. His heart was racing, and his hands ever so slightly shaking as he went back down the stairs and escaped to his room.

The following two days passed rather uneventfully. Riku wandered through the streets of Twilight Town, looking for anything to distract himself. He crossed paths with Hinata on a couple occasions when she would be out grabbing some food to bring back to the mansion for her and DiZ. They'd share a shy smile, but before Hinata could ever get a word out, Riku would abruptly turn away and escape in the crowd.

Hinata spent a majority of the days with DiZ, reading through the journal he gave her, helping where she could with the Encoder, or discussing possible places to send her to learn new techniques. She slept in the corner of the room every night, surprised that she didn't have the slightest stirrings of nightmares. One the third day she was awoken abruptly, just as the sun was rising, as DiZ informed her that Sam was mere minutes away from returning from her mission.

She scrambled awake, mumbling out a tired thanks as she made her way to her room to make herself appear somewhat presentable. She let out a large yawn as she made it out to the garden after throwing her hair into a messy bun and getting dressed, but quickly snapped her attention forward when she heard Riku letting out a faint snicker. He stood near the bed of sunflowers, averting his gaze and smirk when their eyes met. Hinata let out a faint sigh as she looked up to the sky, waiting to see the Highwind appear. Within seconds of her looking up, she heard the loud whir of the engines and smirked as she noticed Ben piloting the ship towards the mansion.

"I wonder what Velcia will be like." She commented, noticing Riku glancing her way as she spoke.

"Y-yeah," he agreed, hesitantly coming to her side as the Highwind was landed. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Should be interesting to have a new face around here."

"Ahoy there!" Ben greeted them as he powered down the engines. He waved his lanky metal arm towards them, his eyes beaming. Jack barked jovially from his side, before rushing towards Hinata and bombarding her with doggie kisses.

Hinata giggled, "H-hey, boy!" She pushed her away from her face and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, too!"

Riku smiled at their reunion, but then focused his attention to the ship, seeing Sam coming down the walkway with an unfamiliar woman not far behind her. Her hair was a vibrant burnt orange, reaching past her shoulders with a braided crown around her head. She wore a long green dress that matched the hue of her eyes perfectly, with a darker green sash around her hips. As she came to a stop in the garden, she scanned the area, a sweet, yet uncertain smile on her face.

"Welcome back," Hinata greeted Sam, glancing past her towards Velcia. "I see you were successful."

Sam came to a stop a few feet from Hinata and Riku, suddenly seeming uneasy as she looked back at Hinata. Averting her gaze, she took in a deep breath and stammered, "Y-yeah, she didn't need much convincing."

Hinata's smile slightly fell as she realized Sam was still having a hard time being around her. Inhaling deeply, she went past her and went towards Velcia. "Hi," she greeted softly with a light wave and sweet smile. She waited for Velcia to meet her eyes with hers, noticing the endless freckles speckled across her cheeks. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Velcia let out a light laugh as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I should be saying the same thing to you. Sam told me so much about you the first time she was in Thebes."

Hinata's smile grew, "Oh yeah?"

With a quick nod, Velcia chimed, "Oh yes! I can tell that you two used to be rather close."

Her expression fell a bit as she nodded in return, "Yeah… So I guess she filled you in on what's happened?"

"Sort of…" Velcia tugged lightly on her sleeve with a bit of a confused expression. "It was all a bit confusing."

"DiZ can help explain it better," Riku spoke, coming up behind Hinata. He strained a slight smile. "I'm Riku, by the way."

Velica's smile returned as she greeted, "It's lovely to meet you! I've heard a bit about you, as well!"

"What all did you say about us, Sam?" Riku glanced back at Sam absentmindedly staring at the flowers.

"Only the good stuff, don't worry." Sam rolled her eyes, waving him off.

Hinata chuckled a bit awkwardly, before asking Velcia, "So, I'm a bit curious… What made you decide to come help us?"

Velcia looked around at the flowerbeds, a thoughtful glow in her eyes. "It's a bit of a long story, I suppose. I imagine DiZ would like to hear it as well, so I think I'll wait until we're meeting with him to fully explain, but…" She looked back to Hinata, smiling a bit uneasily, "I think that I know what you're going through and would like to help out if I can."

"Oh, well… ok," Hinata rubbed the back of her neck, trying to figure out what she meant, "I'm interested the hear the story."

"Yes," Velcia's eyes saddened as she took in a long breath. "It's been quite a long while since I've told it."

Hinata tilted her head, wanting to ask her what she meant, but feeling Riku's hand on her shoulder told her to refrain. She instead resorted to simply nodding.

"Sam told us you're a mage." Riku changed the subject, moving his hand from Hinata's shoulder and crossing his arms. "What types do you specialize in?"

Velcia moved her gaze up to him, giving a slight shrug and laugh. "All of them, I suppose you might say. I study the basic magical energies used for all spells to learn how they work, and after that it's really simple to branch out into a variety of things."

"Seems like you're just what we need," Hinata noted.

"Told you," Sam commented, before letting out a breath, "Are we done with the meet and greets? DiZ is waiting for us, you know."

"What's got you in such a hurry?" Riku asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Just eager to get a move on," Sam placed her hands on her hips, looking away.

"It's fine, really," Velcia assured them. "I'll go fetch my blade. Sam informed me that DiZ is rather keen on seeing it."

As she turned around and scurried back on the ship, Riku turned around and went towards Sam. "Everything alright?" He asked with a quieted voice.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked back exasperated.

"Just checking," Riku let out an audible breath of annoyance.

"I just hope Velcia will be enough…" Sam finally conceded, her voice barely a whisper.

"It's a start, if nothing else." Riku assured her. "She'll be a good asset."

"Yeah…" She sighed, looking up as she heard Velcia coming back from the ship, her blade strapped to her back.

"Apologies for the wait!" Velcia smiled as she came to a stop in front of them, noticing Hinata and Riku looking over her Keyblade with interest. "I'm ready to meet with DiZ."

Sam smirked and turned to lead the way in. Riku watched Velcia follow Sam inside and waited for Hinata to be beside him, before muttering. "I've never seen a Keyblade like that…"

Hinata stopped and glanced up at him. "Are you sure that's what it is?" Getting a nod in return. "It's beautiful and incredibly intricate… nothing like how I remember Sora's."

Riku nodded, "They come in all different shapes and sizes, depending on the keychain attached to it. Velcia's would probably change too, if you took off the keychain."

"I had no idea…" Hinata mumbled, before smiling. "By the way, it's nice having you talk to me again."

"I-" Riku's ears reddened as he watched her go inside before he could say anything. Letting out a breath, he ran his hand through his hair and followed her inside.

When they arrived in DiZ's office, Velica was already conversing with him with Sam beside her. Velcia paused when the door slid open and glanced back at Riku and Hinata with a sweet smile.

"I was just telling DiZ that I've never seen such technology in all my life!" Velcia informed them, looking around at all the computers and lights around the office with a wide smile. "It's incredible!"

"You should have seen her on the ship," Sam rolled her eyes with a smile. "Every little thing was nearly giving her a heart attack."

DiZ chuckled, "Well Velcia, it is uncommon, if not unheard of, that you would ever leave your world to see such technology, so I apologize if it is overwhelming for you."

"It's overwhelming a bit, but in a really interesting and exciting sort of way," Velcia assured him, unable to keep her eyes focused as she still looked around.

DiZ nodded, his smile slightly fading as he watched her. Taking in a breath, he changed the subject. "I must say, it is surprising that you would leave your world so readily."

Velcia paused, looking back at him as her smile fell. "There… isn't much for me in Thebes, and I have known about other worlds and their various laws since I was a child. I've always dreamed of going out, like my ancestors before me, to other worlds and gather the light… but there's also a much more personal reason why I decided to help on this particular mission."

"Such as?" DiZ pried, leaning back in his seat.

Velcia glanced over at Hinata, who had come up beside her, a saddened look in her eyes. "I've dealt with someone that was very similar to how Thaanix sounds…" She looked back to DiZ. "Back then I wasn't able to stop them… This time, I'd like to do everything I can to make sure the same thing doesn't happen again."

"You seem like you have quite the story to tell," DiZ motioned his hand towards her. "We are prepared to hear it, if you are willing to share."

Velcia shifted her weight a bit uncomfortably, nodding. "I am…"

**10 Years Ago**

The stars twinkled in the glow of the early morning, the daylight still young enough that it could not yet overpower them. Their soft light dimly illuminated the small Greek city below, already bustling with busy people excited for the day ahead.

Shops all up and down the streets had torches out, hoping to draw early customers as the people funneled their way towards a grand coliseum near the base of Mount Olympus. Among the crowd was a young girl, about 14 years old. She had a large brown backpack that clinked with the sound of glass as she carefully made her way through the masses towards the coliseum.

"Excuse me," she said as she came to a group of people blocking her path. "Can I come through please?"

The people were in line for some fresh breakfast pastry, and after quickly determining that she wasn't trying to cut them in line stepped aside to let her pass. One woman noticed the girl's attire-some new leather armor-and smiled. "Ah, entering the junior league at the coliseum again this year, Velcia?"

Velcia nodded with a smile. "Yes, ma'am. I'm on my way to meet my cousin right now actually; we've entered as a team again."

The woman gave Velcia a quick hug as she passed. "Well, best of luck! I'll talk to you later!"

"Thank you!" Velcia called back as she continued on.

Once she made it to the coliseum, she stopped and stared at it for a moment. It had a huge wall lined with enormous pillars, and around the entrance were two great statues of warriors whose swords clashed above the opening. The area out in front the coliseum was packed tightly with people and merchant's carts, the crowd even thicker than in the streets.

Velcia made her way over to one of the pillars, climbing up onto the stone block on which it rest. She squinted her eyes, scanning the crowd looking for her cousin to no avail.

"Velcia!" a boy called out, catching her attention as he ran up to her.

She climbed down from the pillar to greet him. "Oh, Denerre! There you are! I couldn't see you at all in the crowd."

Denerre leaned over a bit to catch his breath. "Well, it was easy to find you, standing on the pillar like that."

Velcia looked back at the pillar, twirling a lock of her burnt-orange hair around her finger sheepishly. "I didn't make a scene, did I?"

"You? Make a scene?" Denerre laughed. "I don't think you could if you tried."

"Oh, thank goodness," Velcia replied.

"Come on, I've already got us signed up for the tryouts. We have a while before our round starts, but in the meantime we have a room we can wait in and go over our game plan." Denerre told her, motioning her to follow him.

Velcia smiled and followed along, neither of them bothering to try to speak over the crowd as they made their way inside the coliseum. Shortly past the entrance, they turned down a hallway and made their way down to the competitor area. These halls were nearly empty compared to the crowd outside, though still filled with dozens of would-be-warriors scuttling about. Finally, they reached their destination.

Passing through the large curtain covering the entryway, they found themselves in a small room which was sparsely furnished with a couch, wooden table, and a few empty weapons racks and shelves.

Velcia wasted no time taking off her heavy backpack, setting it on the table.

"So what did you bring today, Vel?" Denerre asked her.

She opened the bag and began taking out thick vials filled with liquids of all different colors.

"My papa and I made some new potions for us to use this year. They should be really helpful!"

Denerre looked them over. "Okay, so the red ones I remember are the healing potions. I think the blue ones help rejuvenate you when you're magically exhausted, right?"

Velcia nodded, and her cousin continued.

"The green and purple ones I don't think I've seen before. Are they new?"

"Well, Papa has had them at his shop for a while, but they didn't used to work so well. We've been working on improving the formula the last month or two and we think they should be much more effective."

Denerre nodded slowly, gently motioning towards them. "But, uh, what do they do?"

"Oh! The green one is supposed to help give us more resistance to magical attacks, and the purple one should protect us against corrosive stuff."

"Ugh, like that weird acid slime beast last year?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we had in mind when we were working on it," Velcia said. "Papa had a pretty stern talk with the organizer over letting that thing into the junior league."

Denerre laughed. "He wasn't the only one! I heard that guy got into a lot of trouble over that! And it's a good thing, too. Me and you can handle creatures like that no problem, but a lot of the kids who try and enter this thing haven't got any business at all being here."

"Oh, I do hope they've done a better job screening the applicants this time around," Velcia sighed.

"Well, I guess it might be hard to tell who can take it and who can't. My mom still can't believe you've been willing to team up with me." Denerre said.

"Really?" Velcia asked.

"Oh yeah," Denerre said, switching his voice to a poor impression of his mom, "She's just a sweet little girl who makes potions! You just wouldn't expect her to go fighting monsters!"

Velcia giggled at his impression. "That makes sense. Now that I think about it, I wasn't really sure it was something I was up for at first either… but I could tell you really wanted me to team up with you, so I decided to give it a try!"

"I'm glad you did! We make a good team!" Denerre grinned. "Cousin power!"

The two continued to chat for a while until one of the coliseum attendants came by and peeked his head through the doorway. "Hey, they're getting ready to go over the preview of the preliminary rounds in the large room down the hall."

Velcia and Denerre got up and made their way over, and about ten minutes later one of the trainers appeared. He was a tall, muscular fellow wearing illustrious golden armor which matched the statues at the front gate. His sharp eyes scanned over the crowd as he took everyone in.

"Alright, warriors! I am Zephyr, and today is the preliminary round! Our beastmaster has found some tough and savage monsters for you to test yourselves against to prove your worth. You will be scored on your battles by the judges, who are all retired champions themselves! They will be able to tell who has what it takes. If you are in trouble, one of the House Champions will be there to save your life, but they cannot save your dignity!" At this, he gave a hearty laugh. The young contestants all looked around at each other nervously.

Zephyr folded his arms and continued. "You will all need to wait in your rooms until the attendant comes and lets you know it is your turn. You are not allowed to sneak out and watch the fighting, either of the other junior contestants or the main league! You may return now."

The contestants all made their way out, and Velcia and Denerre returned to their room. Inside was a tall man with a kind face, his green eyes perfectly matching Velcia's.

"Papa!" Velcia shouted, running up to give him a hug. "I'm glad to see you!"

Her father laughed. "Dear, you knew I was coming! I had to bring your sword for you, remember?"

Velcia smiled. "I know, Papa, but I'm still happy to see you!"

Her dad laughed again. "And I'm happy to see you, too. And you as well, Denerre!"

"Hello, Uncle Hephestis!" Denerre greeted. "What's this about a sword for Velcia?"

Hephestis pointed towards the weapon rack. "I've been doing some magic crafting on her great-great-great-great grandma's old sword to help strengthen it for her spellcasting."

"Oh, Papa," Velcia rolled her eyes, "It's called a Keyblade!"

Hephestis laughed. "Well, I know that dear. But look at it! It doesn't look anything like a key!"

The three of them looked over at the ancient weapon, which Denerre had picked up. Sure enough, it bore little resemblance to a key. It had a long purple blade, wrapped in metal vines which twisted up from the bottom of the pommel, swinging out around the handle like a hand guard before coming together again at the base of the blade. At the end of the blade, coming off one of the edges to the side, was a large ornate rose.

Denerre spoke up as he looked at it. "I can't say it looks much like a sword, either. All of these details look like they'd be easy to break if you tried hitting anything with it."

"Well, back when my great-great-great-great grandma used it, it was imbued with a powerful magic that did all the real work, so it didn't matter what shape it was. Grandma even told me that it used to be able to change shape and had all sorts of different powers," Velcia explained. "I guess the magic could even be used like a key-to unlock anything!"

Denerre looked at it again. "Wow, this thing can do all that?"

Hephestis shook his head. "No, not anymore. All the magic it used to have is entirely gone; it's just an heirloom now."

Denerre handed the blade to Velcia. "Then why did you bring it here?"

"Well, I'm not going to use it as a sword," Velcia explained. "Papa has been working on it to help magically charge it up. It's not the same kind of magic that it used to have, but it will really help me channel my magic casting."

Hephestis nodded. "You should see a good improvement over your old wand. Something about this Keyblade… it just soaked up the new magic treatment. This was a really good quality weapon, back in its day."

Velcia held it up, trying to imagine what it was like when her ancestor had wielded it. "I promise to take good care of it, Papa."

"I know you will. I wouldn't have suggested you try using it if I thought otherwise" Hephestis told her.

"Thanks, Papa."

"Now then," Hephestis said, "I better get out of here before anyone notices me. They told me I'm not allowed back here."

Denerre looked at him. "What? How'd you get in then?"

"Like this!" Hephestis said dramatically, pulling a pink potion out of his pocket and drinking it quickly; slowly fading away and turning invisible. "It doesn't last long, so I've gotta go quick!"

Denerre's jaw dropped, but he quickly regained his composure. "Okay, I'll see you later, Uncle!"

Hephestis's disembodied laughter filled the room. "Haha, that's a good one!"

The curtain at the doorway flapped aside quickly, and the room was silent again.

"That was really cool," Denerre said. "Why can't we have invisibility potions for the coliseum?"

Velcia laughed. "Papa says we would probably get disqualified for using them. Also, he doesn't want anybody to know he can make them. He says there are too many bad people who would be interested in them, and it would be dangerous."

"That makes sense," Denerre admitted forlornly. "Still, though, you have to admit it would be helpful."

"Yes, I agree," Velcia said. "But I think that we do pretty good without it!"

A few minutes later, the attendant came by to bring them to the arena. She wore a long white robe with golden embroidery, her hair almost as shiny and golden as her metal embellishments.

"Follow me please, the time has come," she said softly before turning around, the bottom of her robe twirling across the floor.

Denerre and Velcia picked up their weapons and potions quickly and scurried along behind her, going up a staircase that led to a long pathway overlooking one of the main arenas below. The crowd was roaring in delight at the battle before them, and Denerre and Velcia did all they could to keep from sneaking a peek. Finally they reached the other end of the walkway, and descended once again, following another short path into one of the smaller side arenas of the great coliseum.

This arena was much quieter, with very little seating for observers. The center of the room was a pit about ten feet deep with a staircase on either side to get in and out, though it had metal doors to seal the pit. The only people present were the three judges, who sat on the far end of the arena, outside of the pit but in a location they could easily observe.

"Now," the attendant said, "introduce yourself to your assessors."

Velcia and Denerre looked at each and nodded subtly, and walked up to the judges. All three of them wore an entire gold armor set similar to Zephyr's, the only differences between them being a different year engraved in the top corner of each chest plate.

The one on the far left spoke up, his voice deep and gravelly. "Welcome, warriors. Please tell us a bit about yourselves."

Denerre spoke up first. "I am Denerre, son of Agopios the Scholar. My weapon of choice is this sword, which I made myself under the tutelage of the great smithy Aegis."

"And I am Velcia, daughter of Hephestis. I follow the path of the mage, like my ancestors before me," Velcia said, holding up her blade. "This was once the sword of my grandmother, the Divine Rose, which I now use as a staff to channel my magic."

The judge in the center spoke up. "An interesting choice of weapon, Warrior. As a mage myself, I can sense that is indeed well suited for magic – but to see such an ornate weapon and hear it was once used as a sword is quite the surprise."

"Indeed," said the judge on the far right. "It seems it may well live up to its namesake."

Velcia and Denerre bowed softly, and spoke together in unison. "We are ready for our trial."

"Very well," the center judge said. "For your trial today, you must prove yourselves capable as a team. Our beastmaster has gathered a pack of dire wolves-dark monsters who travel in packs and know nothing of mercy or civility."

The left judge spoke up again, pointing behind them. "Back there is Saburo, a well-proven warrior who will also be watching your trial. He will step in to protect you if your life is in danger, but do not let this fool you; Dire Wolves are dangerous and unpredictable, and if you are foolish there is only so much Saburo can do to save you."

Velcia gave a small friendly wave to Saburo, who continued to stand stoic and motionless.

"If you are ready," the center judge said, "you may take your place in the center of the arena."

The two turned to walk towards the center, and Denerre whispered as they made their way over. "You ready for this, Vel? We haven't fought Dire Wolves before."

"I am," Velcia said. "I know some fire spells that should be effective against them, and I have been practicing a fatiguing spell in case they are too quick."

Denerre smiled. "Fantastic. I will do my best to keep them away from you, so you can put all your concentration into the spells."

"Thanks, Denerre," Velcia said with a smile as they took their spots.

The doorway at the bottom of the stairs sealed closed, and a small door in the side opened up. The two stared at the dark opening, angry barks and growls echoing from inside as four sets of glowing eyes slowly came into view in the blackness.

Velcia and Denerre readied themselves as the dark creatures crept out of their den, the dire wolves somewhat disoriented as they adjusted to the light.

"Hey, Vel," Denerre said. "Think some fire might keep them confused a bit longer?"

Velcia quickly swept her blade forward, streaks of fire swirling up the blade before blasting off at the dire wolves. The flames shot forward in several small streams which scattered across and around the group, sending them howling in confusion as they split up and ran away around the arena.

Denerre raced towards one that had accidentally come close to them in its blind confusion, and swung his sword at it. The strike was true, thudding across the dire wolf's back. It howled furiously, but ran away quickly and rejoined with one of its companions as Denerre did the same.

"These guys are really tough," Denerre noted. "I don't think I can swing my sword with enough power for a decisive strike."

Velcia nodded as the two turned to stand back to back. "The fatiguing spell is tricky to cast, especially if they are running around. I can try and keep them split up with my fire spells; if we can corner one I'll try to fatigue it so you can finish it."

Denerre hunched forwards, swinging his sword out to keep one of the circling wolves at bay. "Okay, sounds like a plan.

Velcia held out her blade, and shot out a streak of fire across the floor, creating a wall of flame between two of the wolves.

"Switch!" Velcia called out, and she and Denerre rotated as the trapped wolf lunged towards them. Denerre planted his feet firmly, swinging a solid uppercut at the now-airborne wolf, knocking it back away from them. While he did this, Velcia had created yet another fire wall. The two switched places again, this time Velcia casting her fatiguing spell on the stunned Dire Wolf. The green energy shot forward, almost bubbling around the wolf as it tried to stand up.

"Denerre, this one's weak!" she shouted.

Denerre swung his sword wide, left and then right, beating back two of the wolves who were on the attack. "Okay, I'm ready!" he replied.

The two spun around again, and Denerre immediately leapt forwards at the weakened Dire Wolf, striking the monster's neck. The beast howled and burst into a puff of smoke, disintegrating into thin air.

"Never seen a wolf do that before," Denerre muttered to himself.

"Another one is weakened, Denerre!" Velcia called out.

Denerre wasted no time, turning and leaping at the next beast with the same result. As he stood up from the strike, one of the wolves blindsided him with a quick leap and knocked him prone. Denerre quickly spun onto his back, trying to scuttle away as the beast turned and ran towards at him.

"Denerre!" Velcia cried out, holding out her blade and sending a bolt of electricity with a loud crack. The force of the lightning struck the beast right as it began to leap, sending it flying over Denerre headfirst into a wall. It thudded to the ground, growling angrily as electricity crackled across its body. Denerre turned to look at Velcia, who had quickly turned to face the other wolf staring her down.

"Go finish that one!" Velcia called over to him. "I can take care of this."

Denerre turned back towards the electrified wolf, and Velcia sent another scatter of fireballs towards the wolf in front of her. The beast leapt out of the way, then sprung at her with surprising speed. Velcia ducked underneath it, turning around quickly and sending another bolt of lightning at it. The Dire Wolf stumbled and growled, turning around and howling furiously. Velcia wasted no time, firing off an intense spray of fire that incinerated the monster.

There was a huge puff of smoke from the other corner of the arena, and Velcia turned to see that Denerre had defeated the final wolf. The two regrouped, looking around to double check that no other creatures remained.

"Well done," applauded one of the judges. "Please return to us."

The doors opened up and the two made their way back up the flight of steps, standing in front of the judges. The judge on the right spoke up first. "You two did very well. Your skills both individually and as a team show promise and talent."

"Your placing will be announced once all warriors have finished the trials," the middle judge informed them. "Until then, feel free to go watch the other brackets. We only ask that you stay at the coliseum until the placings are announced, and that you do not watch any of the junior league trials."

"Thank you," Velcia said.

Denerre nodded. "Yeah, thank you very much."

The two turned and left the room, making their way to the grandstands of one of the main arenas.

"We did really good today!" Denerre said excitedly once they were back in the halls. "You've really improved your spellcasting."

"Thank you, Denerre! I've been studying and practicing as much as I can in my free time. To be honest though, it kind of surprised me too."

"How so?" Denerre asked.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. I think it's something to do with the magic saturation my papa did on the Divine Rose. My spells just felt easier to cast and they were stronger than I could do with my old crookwood wand," Velcia explained.

"Oh, I see," Denerre said. "That's pretty cool."

The two walked in silence for a moment, and Denerre spoke up again. "I was pretty good out there with my sword though, huh?"

"Oh, yes!" Velcia quickly replied in a fluster. "I'd meant to tell you that you were really quick out there, but I guess I got distracted… I'm sorry!"

Denerre laughed heartily. "Don't worry about it, Vel! I'm only teasing. Believe me, I know I was awesome!" he said jokingly.

Velcia laughed, too. "Yes, you shall have caught the attention of Olympus itself!"

The two had finally made it to their destination and spent the rest of the day watching the qualification fights for the main leagues, taking notes of interesting techniques and making observations about monsters that were new to them. Before they knew it, the sun had begun to set and an announcer stood in the center of the arena to reveal the rankings of the competitors who made it through. They listened intently for their results, cheering and giving each other a quick hug when they heard they had placed fourth out of the twenty-seven junior league teams.

"We did it, Vel!" Denerre shouted as they left the stadium. "That's even better than we placed last year!"

"I know!" Velcia said. "I can hardly believe it! I can't wait to tell my papa!"

"Your papa already knows!" Hephestis said excitedly from behind them.

Velcia turned around quickly and gave him a hug. "Oh, Papa!"

Hephestis laughed. "I heard them announce your ranking in the coliseum. I'm very excited for you and Denerre!"

"Thanks, Uncle!" Denerre said proudly.

"So what sort of terrible beasties did you two have to fight for your trial?" Hephestis inquired.

"Oh, it was some Dire Wolves," Denerre answered.

"Dire Wolves?" Hephestis repeated with dibelief. "Those are some tough monsters."

"Yes, they were very resilient," Velcia said. "I've been practicing that fatiguing spell you taught me; it helped out a lot."

Hephestis smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm really tired out," Denerre said. "I'm going to head home now, if you don't mind."

"Okay, Denerre," Velcia said. "I will see you later. Our junior league bracket doesn't start for another four days, right?"

Denerre nodded. "Yeah, we've got a while. We can get some practice in tomorrow, if you want."

Velcia laughed. "After today, I think I might just want to sleep all day! But yes, we can practice tomorrow afternoon. Come by the shop when you are ready."

"Okay, sounds good. Goodbye, Uncle! See you tomorrow, Vel!"

With that, Denerre scurried off into the crowd. Velcia turned towards her dad. "Papa, I think I'm going to head home now, too, unless you want me to stay and help out."

"Oh no, you go ahead and go home. Your Uncle Agopios is helping me out today at the potion cart. I should be home in an hour or two, after final ceremonies are over and the crowd has gone home."

"Oh, thank you, Papa! I will see you later," Velcia said, and then turned to go home.

The streets away from the arena were now as dark as they were in the morning when Velcia had set out, except now they were empty and deserted; the crowds were still enthralled at the coliseum by the many ceremonies of the evening. Velcia walked slowly, taking her time to relax and to enjoy the stars.

Suddenly, a gentle rustling in the alleyway nearby caught her attention. She stopped and looked towards it, listening again for the sound she thought she heard. Nothing. She turned nervously, and continued walking home, her pace a little quicker this time. Once again she heard a rustle, behind her this time, and she quickly turned around with her keyblade in hand.

Velcia peered into the shadowy street behind her, looking for the source of the noise. Slowly, a pair of pointy, glowing red eyes peeked out from around a corner. The creature's body was entirely concealed by shadow, but Velcia could tell just from the eyes that it was edging even closer to her.

As it approached the light, the darkness almost seemed to creep out to keep the creature's body in shadow, until Velcia realized that the darkness was in fact the creature's form. It had a curved body with jagged, pointed limbs and long squiggly horns pointing straight back from behind its eyes. The two stared at each other, the creature stopping its advance once it spied Velcia's outstretched weapon. Velcia gritted her teeth, waiting to see what it would do.

Then, suddenly, the creature turned back around and scampered off into the night; disappearing in the darkness. Velcia lowered her blade and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank heavens. I wonder what that was?" she whispered to herself.

After that, she hurried home as quickly as she could, not wanting to risk another encounter with the strange creature. Once she made it back, she locked the door and set her bag down. "Okay, dinner then."

After a quick meal Velcia sat down on her couch with a book, wanting to read but having a hard time; her mind fixated on the creature she'd run into on the way back. She got up and paced a little bit before looking out the window into the streets, worried that she might see the red eyes glowing back at her.

"I hope Papa doesn't run into that horrible thing on his way back home," she whispered.

Velcia sat in the seat by the window, staring out into the street anxiously. Slowly, the street filled once again with people making their way back home, and Velcia squeaked with joy at the familiar sight of her father's potion cart making its way down the street. She jumped out of her chair and ran outside to greet him as he put the cart back into the stall.

"Oh, Papa, I'm so glad you're home safe!" she said.

"I am, too! It's good to see you again," Hephestis said, giving her a hug.

"I was so worried for you, Papa," Velcia said heavily, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What? Why?" he asked her.

"On my way home, I saw this horrible beast. Bright red, glowing eyes in the dark, and when it came out it looked like it was made out of shadows!" she quivered.

Hephestis gasped a bit, and hugged her closer. "Oh, dear. Are you okay?"

"I am," Velcia told him. "I was ready to try and fight it off, but it just ran away. Papa, I don't know what it is. I have fought all sorts of dangerous monsters before, but something about this beast-it was different. It just had this incredibly dark magic around it, and the more I have thought about it the more it has worried me."

Hephestis stepped back a bit, then motioned towards the door. "Come on, let's go inside."

Velcia nodded and followed him in. "I'm sorry I got so scared, Papa. I should have known you'd be safe."

"No, thank you for worrying about me. And thank you for telling me about it. I have never seen anything like it in my life, and if it carried as dark an aura as you say, I, too, am worried what it might be," Hephestis said.

"Oh, Papa, what should we do?"

"Tonight, nothing," her father told her. "We will leave all the lamps lit tonight. You get some rest. I sold a lot of potions today and need to stay up and make some new ones for tomorrow; I will keep an eye out so you will be safe."

"Okay," Velcia said tiredly. "Thank you, Papa."

"Hey, actually, how have you come along with that barrier spell I taught you last week?"

Velcia's eyes brightened. "I've been practicing it every day-I've really gotten the hang of it!"

Hephestis smiled. "Okay, so here is what we will do: We have that magic lamp down in the shop, remember? I'll fill it up with an energy potion, and you and I will try casting that barrier spell together. If we pull it off, it should make a strong barrier all around our house to keep us safe. I'll make sure to refill the lamp tonight before I go to bed, and we will have nothing to worry about."

Velcia beamed. "Okay, that's a good idea!"

The two walked downstairs into the main potion shop, and Hephestis dug out the lamp from behind the counter. The barrier spell went off without a hitch, and a gentle blue glow surrounded the house.

"Good work, Velcia! You're picking these up faster than I can teach them to you."

"Thank you, Papa. I have really enjoyed my studies."

Hephestis laughed. "Yes, I can tell. Now go on to bed, dear. You deserve some rest."

Velcia smiled, then yawned. "Okay, thank you. Papa, I think I will go talk to Gran tomorrow about the shadow I saw. I've been thinking, it sounds a lot like the monsters from her old stories."

"Now, Velcia" Hephestis said, shaking his head a bit, "don't let that creature keep you up all night. But, that said, I think that is a good idea. Perhaps she will know more."

"Okay, goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, dear. I love you!"

Velcia yawned again. "I love you, too."

Velcia slept well that night, exhausted by the day and comforted by the barrier spell she and her father had cast. She woke up early the next morning to the sound of glass bottles clinking as Hephestis loaded up his cart before heading out again.

She quickly got herself ready and ran downstairs, almost colliding with him at the bottom as she rounded the corner.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed.

Hephestis laughed. "You're fine. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, very well thank you," she said. "How about you?"

"Well, not much, but what I did get was nice. I shouldn't stay up late again tonight," he told her.

Velcia nodded. "It's not good for you! I was going to go to Gran's house today to talk to her, but if you tell me which potions you need more of, I will make them this afternoon so that you don't have to stay up."

"Why, thank you, Vel!" Hephestis beamed. "That would be very helpful. I'll leave a list here of the ones that have been selling well. Wait, aren't you and Denerre supposed to practice together today?"

Velcia frowned. "Oh yeah. I will just have to tell him I can't today."

"I'm sorry," Hephestis said.

"Oh, it's okay. I am still very tired today, so I would rather make potions anyways. Denerre will understand," Velcia assured him.

After some quick goodbyes, Hephestis finished packing his cart and left. Velcia grabbed her backpack and put in some food, water, and potions for the road. After putting it on her back, she stood up and surveyed the room to make sure she didn't forget anything, her eyes stopping on her keyblade. Her face scrunched a bit as she thought about the dark creature from the night before.

"I guess I should bring it, just to be safe," she determined.

Picking it up, she went down stairs and left the shop, locking the door behind her. She looked around the streets, appreciating the sunlight, and began her journey.

Velcia's grandmother lived in a house on a hill just outside of town, and the journey took her just over an hour. Once she made it there, she stopped and looked at the familiar building. It was made of white stone blocks, but over the years the white had become more of a dirty gray and the corners of the stones were all well-rounded from erosion. Velcia smiled, and went and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened slowly, and an old woman stepped out. Her long, white hair was braided around the crown of her head, and she wore a surprisingly fashionable green toga.

"Well, hello, Velcia. How are you today?" she asked, inviting Velcia inside.

Velcia smiled as she walked into the house. "I am tired, Gran, but I am well."

"Oh yes, you and your cousin had your placement rounds yesterday, didn't you?"

Velcia nodded. "Yes, we did. We ranked fourth in the junior league!"

Gran smiled, and motioned towards the keyblade. "Your father finally imbued that with magic again, I take it?"

"Yes, he did."

Gran nodded. "I'm glad you are using it. It never seemed right to leave it hanging on the wall, but your mother and I just never had the knack to actually do anything with it. I'm sure my great-great grandmother would be proud."

"Thanks, Gran. Actually, I've come to talk to you about something I saw last night that reminded me of the stories you used to tell me."

Gran sat up a bit, attentive. "Oh?"

"Well, when I was on my way home last night, there was this rustling sound and I just got this uncomfortable feeling. After a little while, I saw some glowing red eyes in the darkness… and a creature that looked like it was made out of jagged shadows came out and looked at me. I was expecting to have to fight it off, but it just ran away. But Gran, I've never felt something as dark as the creature felt."

Gran closed her eyes. "A Heartless," she whispered, concerned.

"That's what I was wondering, but I didn't know for sure. Is it really one of the monsters your grandma used to fight?"

Gran sat in thought for a moment. "It may be. From the stories I was told, the Heartless Grandma fought looked a bit different. They were more round, and had yellow eyes… but there were many different kinds."

"Gran, what are we supposed to do if it is a Heartless? Those aren't a part of this world's timeline, are they?"

Gran shook her head. "No, dear, they aren't. There haven't been Heartless here for the past six world resets, not since Grandma was fighting for the foretellers."

Velcia frowned. "What would make them show up again?"

"I don't know, dear. It couldn't be anything native to this world. As you know, every forty-seven years when this entire world loops back and the timeline resets, all the native inhabitants and their memories go back to the way they were; and the world goes through the same events the same way again. I don't know why it works that way, but, the only way something different can happen is if someone who isn't a part of that loop interferes. As far as I know, you and I are the only two to be exempt from this loop."

Velcia thought it over for a minute. "Could it be someone has come from another world and is interfering? Or maybe something went wrong with the loop, and Hades didn't reset properly and is up to some new trick?"

Gran shook her head. "It could be either of those, or it could be something else. The only way to know for sure is to investigate and try and find the source of the foreign knowledge, or the person behind it."

"Are you sure you're up for it, Gran?" Velcia asked with concern.

Gran chuckled a bit. "I'm certain I am not up for it, dear. You forget how old I am now; I can hardly make it to the market on my own anymore."

Velcia frowned. "Then what are we going to do?"

Gran reached over, putting her hand on Velcia's shoulder. "Velcia, this is up to you. You're the only one who can figure out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Author's Note: Hello all! Curry's Husband here, sneaking in to the author's notes. This flashback story here, and the conclusion in the next chapter, were actually written by me as a sort of one-shot a year ago after I first wrote the Sam in Olympus guest chapter for Curry. I really liked the friendly mage, Velcia, who I'd written in as a helper for Sam and thought it would be fun to write more about her past and explain things like why/how she has a dead old keyblade. When I first had written it, I'd never expected the story to get posted everywhere, but Curry really liked it and decided to work Velcia into the story for the third book. So, this turn of events has been planned for a while. I really can't believe I wrote this over a year ago, now. I hope you all enjoy this fun little adventure back a decade in the past.
> 
> On a similar note, actually, and since I've infested this Author's note already, I really hope you enjoyed the little stories about DiZ and Toodles in the Realm of Darkness. Those, also, I had mostly just written for fun and they too got adopted in much to my surprise. Sorry for any tears caused about Toodles! :o I hope that, even though it was sort of sad, you all liked it anyways. I better get going now. I'll see if I have anything else interesting to tell you in the next Author's Note, if I'm able to sneak back in again.
> 
> Have a great week!***


	8. Dark Discoveries

Chapter 8

***Recap: Velcia was brought back to Twilight Town by Sam, and goes to DiZ's office to explain what happened in her past to make her capable for the current mission. She begins to tell a story from ten years ago, when unfamiliar dark creatures began appearing on her world. Her ancestors told her of such creatures, and upon seeking advice from her grandmother, she is told that is her responsibility to find the root of these dark creatures.***

After talking with her grandmother, Velcia headed back to the shop to begin making the potions she'd promised her father, but her heart was heavy with worry. It was a long and lonely afternoon without any customers, and the first visitor was her cousin Denerre, who showed up mid-afternoon. He came into the shop bright and chipper.

"Hey, Vel, you about ready to practice?" he asked enthusiastically.

Velcia set down the potion she was working with and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Denerre, I'm too busy today. I told my papa I'd make a new stock of potions for him tomorrow, and… something else came up too," she said solemnly.

Denerre picked up an empty potion bottle from the counter and rolled it around in between his palms. "Ah, that's alright. I'm pretty sure we've got this down already. Do you want any help around here?"

Velcia sat down on a stool and glanced at the trays of empty bottles beside her on the counter. "I don't think so, but thank you."

Denerre looked at her for a moment, trying to read her expression. "Hey, is something wrong? You seem kind of off."

Velcia nodded. "Yes, I guess I am. I ran into a strange monster on the way home last night. It didn't attack me but it was really unsettling."

Denerre shook his head. "Monsters here in the city? I guess with everyone over at the coliseum, the beast thought this place was deserted, the stupid thing."

Velcia's face scrunched up a little bit as she tried to think of how to explain it. "No, it wasn't any kind of monster I've seen before. It was… it felt like darkness. Angry, violent darkness. I don't think it's from around here."

Denerre sat up straight. "Okay, so it's something new then. Any ideas what it is?"

Velcia looked out the front window at the street, looking for passersby. Seeing nobody, she turned back to Denerre and spoke softly. "Do you remember the stories about my great-great-great-great-grandma I told you? The ones my Gran used to tell me?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Those were awesome," Denerre said, his face brightening a bit. "Wait a second, do you think this monster was one of those no-heart things?"

Velcia nodded. "Yes, I think it might be. I visited my Gran this morning and asked her about it, and she thinks so, too. She says these monsters only come around when someone from outside this world is interfering."

"That's not good," Denerre mused. "I wonder who we can talk to to get that taken care of?"

Velcia's face fell. "My Gran says that I have to," she whispered softly.

"What?" Denerre exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! How are you supposed to do that? And why does it have to be you?"

"Gran says that I need look around and try and find someone who doesn't belong here, and see what they are up to. And once I find out who is causing trouble, I can talk to one of her old friends and he would be able to help out," Velcia explained solemnly.

"Yeah, but why you?" Denerre said, agitated. "We live in an entire country of warriors and champions, good strong people-" Dennere caught himself, calming his tone of voice. "Sorry Vel, I don't meant anything against you… You know I think you're very capable, it's just..." he sighed, "we're just kids, and if these are the horrible monsters from your old stories, I don't know if we'll be able to beat them if things get bad."

"We?" Velcia asked, looking up at her cousin.

"Of course!" Denerre said with a smile. "We're a team right? If you have to do this, for whatever reason, I'll help you out. It doesn't seem right to me to make you have to do something like this all on your own."

"Oh, thank you so much, Denerre," Velcia beamed.

"So where do we start then?" Denerre asked, rolling a potion bottle between his hands again.

"Well, everyone is at the coliseum, so maybe we can start there and look for anyone that looks out of place?" Velcia suggested.

Denerre nodded. "Makes sense to me. How are we going to know, though? There are people from all over the world there, and I've seen plenty of weirdos who don't seem like they belong."

"That's okay; it's a start. My Gran says that I will know if someone is from another world-my heart will tell me."

"Uh, okay then," Denerre said. "What will our hearts tell us, then? I can't imagine it."

"Well, uh..." Velcia pondered. "I don't think it's quite the same for you. I think only I can do it."

Denerre huffed playfully. "What? Am I not sensitive enough or what?" he teased.

Velcia mulled over her words for a few seconds. "It's hard to explain. My mom's side of the family isn't from this world, either… So from a cosmic perspective, I don't belong here. My Gran says that that means my heart can recognize other hearts like mine, and that's why she thinks I'm the only one who can figure out what's going on."

"I forgot about that. Well, I mean, I didn't forget but it's easy to… not remember?" Denerre said, a bit confused. "I guess all those times you tried to explain it before I never really understood what you meant, and whenever I think about it I always just figured you mean you were from somewhere far away. But you really actually mean a whole different world altogether, don't you?"

Velcia nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I confused you. My mom and Gran always told me I shouldn't tell anybody about all that, except Papa of course. Gran says that it's the sort of knowledge that can destroy a world's order. You're my best friend though, so I just had to tell you.

Denerre smiled. "Thanks, Vel. Wow, though… a whole different world. What was it like?"

"I don't know, I was born here," Velcia said, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

Denerre put his hand on his chin ponderously. "But… what? Okay, you're going to have to explain this a little more some time."

Velcia laughed. "Okay, I promise. I've got to finish up these potions for Papa though, and you know I'm no good at multitasking."

"That's okay, I'll head down to the coliseum and start looking around for people who stand out. Don't worry, I won't get near any of them – I'll just make a list of people for, uh, your heart to investigate," Denerre said.

"That would be really helpful, thank you! I should be done right around dinner with any luck. Do you want to meet out front after the evening recession is over?"

"Sure, that'll give me plenty of time to look around and fill up my belly," Denerre said.

"Thanks, Denerre. Oh, and if you have time, would you check with the coliseum staff and see if my Gran's friend is there? She said he used to be a top training coach and she heard he's got a new apprentice who might be entered this year."

"Oh yeah, no problem," Denerre said. "I can check that as soon as I get there. What's this guy's name?"

Velcia smiled and picked up a potion tray. "He's called Philoctetes."

Denerre left after a quick goodbye, and Velcia worked quickly to finish making the new potions for her father. After hours of careful work and organization of the completed potions, she ran upstairs into the house to gather her things to go meet her cousin.

She picked up her backpack and made sure her travel potions were in it, as well as some money so she could pick up some food along the way. She glanced up at the wall where the Divine Rose sat, mulling over whether to bring it along or not. She closed her eyes, thinking again about the creature, and grabbed the weapon off the wall and fastened it to a travel sling. She put the sling over her shoulder, positioning the old weapon carefully on her back before putting her backpack on over it.

Satisfied that she was now ready to go, she locked up the shop and made her way over to the coliseum rather uneventfully, aside from a quick stop for a morsel she could eat on the way. When she finally reached the coliseum she could see Denerre sitting on the base of one of the pillars, and made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm late," she said as she walked up.

"I wouldn't have minded if you were a little later," Denerre chuckled. "My feet are killing me from all this walking around."

Velcia clambered up onto the pillar beside him and pulled her unfinished morsel out of her backpack. "Well, if you would like to rest some more I will finish my dinner."

Denerre leaned his back against the pillar and closed his eyes. "I've seen a few weird people around today we can talk to, but there's actually not a whole lot of them."

"Thanks, Denerre," Velcia said between bites. "Did you find out if Philoctetes is here?"

"Yup, he is," Denerre confirmed. "He's got one pupil this year. The lady I talked to said it's going to be tough to get to talk to him, apparently he's been a bit of a recluse the last several years. Nobody's seen him for a long time, and then he shows up recently with a brand new student. I guess the kid was a bit of a troublemaker for a while, but Philoctetes is turning him around."

Velcia wiped her hands off on a napkin. "I wonder how Gran knew Philoctetes? I don't remember her mentioning him before."

Denerre shrugged. "Who knows? But hey, I also got the names of the people I think we should check out from that same lady. They're both competing in the coliseum, so it might be hard to get to talk to them. One of the guys is named Zack, and the other one is called Terra."

"Okay," Velcia said, hopping down off the pillar carefully. "I guess we will see who we find first."

The two walked around for a while, browsing through the walkways above each of the arenas, checking to see if anyone they were looking for was inside competing. Eventually, Denerre stopped at one and pointed down.

"There, that guy. That's Terra." he said.

Velcia looked down into the arena, watching as Terra skillfully battled the monsters within with an impressive display of both swordsmanship and magic.

"You're right," she told Denerre. "He doesn't seem like he's from around here. His magic style is interesting; he's very powerful but it seems unrefined to me."

They watched in silence for a few seconds before Denerre spoke up. "Man, I hope I can be that good of a swordsman someday, though. What do you think? Is he the one we are looking for?"

"He might be," Velcia admitted. "I can't really tell from this far away. Maybe we can catch him after his rounds are finished?"

"Sounds good to me. We can try and find that Zack guy in the meantime," Denerre said. "Actually, I just remembered that there is a schedule of who is competing and when their rounds start out front, we should check that out."

Velcia agreed, and the two made their way back out to the main entrance, and found the schedule. As Denerre read it, Velcia looked back out and scanned her eyes across the front of the building and watched the people who were milling around.

"It doesn't look like Zack has any matches for a while," Denerre said. "It looks like he's just signed up, actually. I'll see if I can find out where Terra's next match will be if he wins his current bracket."

Velcia nodded but kept looking around, wondering if she could find her father's potion cart. A running figure caught her attention, a young boy around her age with dirty blonde hair running off towards the city.

"Denerre!" Velcia said, grabbing his arm and pointing at the boy. "Who's that? Is that Zack?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him before," Denerre said, starting to walk the same direction the boy was going. "But if I had, he'd have been on my list!"

Velcia and Denerre both began trying to follow the boy, quickly walking after him. In the distance they could hear monsters screeching and the sounds of battle. They began to run, and as they rounded the corner, they saw the young boy accompanied by another lad, this one with orange hair and wearing a white toga.

Both the young men ahead of them were just finishing off the monsters by the time Velcia and her cousin came upon them, and the last creature was finished off by yet another young man jumping into the fray.

"That guy is Zack," Denerre told Velcia, pointing at the mostly recently-arrived lad. "I wonder who the other two are?"

Velcia looked at them as they began to talk to each other, suddenly accompanied by a tiny but gruff Satyr.

"I don't know who they are, but the blonde one… I feel like we need to talk to him," Velcia said. "Those monsters they were fighting had the same aura as the creature I saw last night, and that boy knew they were here."

Denerre looked over at him. "Do you think he brought them here?"

Velcia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But he seems like he knows what they are, and that seems like a good start."

"Well, it looks like they're all heading their separate ways now," Denerre noted.

Velcia nodded. "Let's see if he will talk to us!"

The two quickly ran after him, eventually catching up to the boy as he wandered the street checking out the food.

"Um, excuse me," Velcia said as they caught up to him.

The boy turned around and looked at them. "Who, me?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Velcia panted, catching her breath. "Um, I wanted to ask you about those monsters back there."

The boy looked at the both of them. "Okay, sure. What do you want to know?" he asked sincerely.

Velcia stood up. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Velcia," she said, then motioned towards her cousin, "and this is my cousin Denerre."

Denerre held out his hand. "Hi, good to meet you."

The boy shook Denerre's hand. "I'm Ventus. It's good to meet you, too."

Velcia smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you, but… I ran into one of those monsters last night, and have been trying to figure out why they are here. You seemed like you were familiar with them, and so I thought maybe I would see what you knew?" Velcia said, quickly and nervously.

Ventus frowned. "Unversed. I don't know what they're doing here, but I've been seeing them everywhere I go."

Velcia and Denerre looked at each other, then back at Ventus. Velcia spoke up, "Unversed? So they aren't Heartless, then... You've seen them other places, too? What do they want?"

Ventus rubbed the back of his head. "You know, I'm not sure what they want. I've been to quite a few worlds the last few days trying to find my friends, and these monsters have been everywhere. All I know is that they're creatures of darkness."

Velcia frowned. "A dead end…" she sighed.

Ventus crossed his arms. "Why are you so interested in them, anyways?"

"Well, I've never seen monsters like that here before, but it seemed a lot like a monster my Gran told me about from a long time ago. They were creatures of darkness that would appear in worlds and cause all sorts of problems. I'm trying to find out why they are here," Velcia explained.

"Well, I don't know about any of that" Ventus said, rubbing the back of his head again. "But, tell you what: If I do find out anything else about them, I'll come back here and let you know, okay?"

Velcia smiled. "That would be great, thank you!"

Ventus nodded. "Sure thing!"

Velcia turned and looked at Denerre. "We should probably head back now, huh?"

Denerre looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I think that other guy's match should be over soon. We should go see if we can catch him."

The two turned to Ventus, and Velcia spoke up again. "Well, we need to get back to the coliseum now. Thank you for talking to us."

"Of course!" Ventus said with a big smile. "It's always good to make new friends!"

Velcia smiled. "Yes, it is! Be safe on your journey!"

Ventus laughed. "Thanks! You, too!"

Velcia and Denerre turned and made their way back to the coliseum, and after a couple minutes Velcia spoke up. "You didn't say anything the whole time we were talking to Ventus. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Denerre said. "It just seems weird to me that he would be so familiar with those monsters but not know anything about them. He acted so casually about them, you know? It just struck me the wrong way I guess. You don't think he has anything to do with them?"

Velcia shook her head slowly. "I don't know for sure, but I don't think he's behind it. My Gran was right about me being able to feel somebody else's heart… He definitely wasn't from around here, but I didn't sense any darkness in him at all."

Denerre shrugged. "I guess it's not him, then. If those monsters are creatures of darkness, I guess it doesn't make any sense for them to be in cahoots with someone who has no darkness at all."

Velcia nodded. "I agree. Let's see what we think of Terra."

Once the two made it back, they returned to the arena where they had seen Terra earlier to find that he had already left, and the next competitor's rounds were underway.

"Drat," Denerre muttered. "I guess we missed him. You want to look around a bit and see if we can find him?"

Velcia considered it for a moment. "No, let's see if we can find him tomorrow. From what we saw earlier, it's probably a safe bet that he will be back tomorrow. I think I should try to find Philoctetes."

"Okay, that sounds good," Denerre said. "The lady with the white hair at the admissions counter should know where Philoctetes is. While you look for him, I'll go ask around and see if I can find out for sure if Terra or Zack will be back tomorrow and what time. Hopefully we'll have better luck then."

"In that case, after I talk to Philoctetes, I will probably see if I can find my papa so we can travel home together… if he doesn't have to stay late again tonight. Do you want to meet up here again after lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll see you later then, Vel!"

Velcia gave her cousin a quick hug. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks so much for helping out."

Denerre grinned from ear to ear. "Are you kidding? This is fun!"

Velcia smiled graciously. "Well, I'm glad you think so. It kind of stresses me out."

Denerre sobered up a bit. "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay," Velcia reassured him. "I should probably be having fun with it, too. It's just put a lot on my mind is all."

Denerre nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Maybe talking with your dad will help out."

Velcia's expression warmed up considerably. "I'm sure it will. Papa always knows just what to do."

"Okay," Denerre laughed. "For reals this time, I'll see you later!"

"Oh yes, I will see you tomorrow!" Velcia laughed back.

Velcia turned away and went to the admissions counter. There she found the lady with the white hair, who very helpfully told her that Philoctetes was training his student in one of the western arenas. Velcia thanked her, and made her way over.

When Velcia entered the empty arena, she immediately recognized the orange haired boy and the Satyr she'd seen earlier that day. They were the only two in the arena, and the Satyr seemed to be having the boy crushing barrels.

She walked up to the two, unnoticed until she spoke up. "Excuse me, are you Philoctetes?" she asked.

The Satyr jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. "Who wants to know?"

"Um, my name is Velcia. I was told I would find Philoctetes here."

"Ah, great, another wanna-be-hero. Yeah, that's me, but call me Phil. Look, kid, I got my hands full already with this guy. I don't have time to train anyone else."

Velcia shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm not here to be trained. My Gran told me I should find you."

"What? Your Gran?" Phil eyed her up and down curiously. "Heeeey, you don't mean Adonia do you?"

"Yes!" Velcia said excitedly. "That's my Gran!"

"Huh, imagine that," Phil said. "Adonia's granddaughter."

Velcia looked at Phil for a second. "How do you know my Gran?" she asked.

"Ah, that's a long story," Phil said with a laugh. "Let's just say she helped me out a long time ago and I owe her a favor. I'm guessing that's what you're here about, huh?"

"I wouldn't know about that," Velcia said softly. "I've been seeing some strange monsters around since yesterday, and my Gran and I are both concerned about it. Gran thinks someone with bad intentions must have brought them here and asked me to find out who it is. She said if I could find whoever is responsible for the monsters, you'd be able to find someone to deal with them."

Phil nodded, stroking his beard. "I see, I see. So, did you find them yet?"

"No, I haven't," Velcia admitted. "But my cousin and I have a few people we'd like to talk to tomorrow, and I thought that it might be better to talk to you sooner rather than later."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, that's not a bad plan. Alright, you tell me when you find the bad guy and me and Herc will go after them and see what's up."

Velcia looked over at the orange-haired kid, who was still dutifully crushing barrels. "That's Hercules?" she asked.

Phil looked back at him. "Yeah, kid ain't much to look at I'll give you that much, but he can go the distance. Don't worry about him."

"Thank you very much, Phil," Velcia said. "I should get going now-it's getting late."

"Alright, well thanks for stoppin' by," Phil said. "And tell your Gran I said hi, huh?"

"Okay," Velcia chuckled. "I will."

"Thanks," Phil said, before turning around and shouting gruffly, "Hey, what is this? You slackin' off?! These barrels aren't going to crush themselves, kid!"

Velcia walked slowly back out of the coliseum, taking the longer path along the awnings above the arenas and looking at all the competitors. Most of them she recognized from previous tournaments, but there were plenty of new faces as well. Each and every arena was packed and crowded with an excited audience, and Velcia found her spirits feeling lifted by the festivities. Before long, she found herself back outside the coliseum, and she took a moment to stretch and yawn before scanning the large courtyard looking for her father's potion cart.

The potion cart was parked over near a cart that made gyros, and as Velcia walked over the smell of the tasty food caught her stomach's attention. Hephestis, who had been talking to the gyro cart owner, saw her coming and waved. "Hi, Velcia! How was your day?"

Velcia smiled, running up to give him a hug. "It was busy, Papa, but I'm doing good. I visited Gran this morning, and then made plenty of extra potions for you to sell tomorrow. Then, me and Denerre spent the evening around the coliseum." She glanced over at the gyro salesman, who was idly reorganizing the products in his cart. "I'll tell you about that later, though," she said.

"I'm looking forward to hearing about it. What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm all done with my plans for the day, so I thought I would come see if you needed any help." She glanced over at the gyros again, and her stomach growled.

"This guy makes really good gyros," Hephestis said with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like one?"

"Oh, yes!" Velcia chimed, "I would love one!"

Hephestis bought Velcia a gyro, and talked to her a bit more as she ate. "There should be one more recession between now and the end of the coliseum rounds tonight; I'll probably head back home after that. Once the rounds are all done for the day, people are too eager to get home to want to buy anything. I didn't make many sales at all last night at the end there."

Velcia nodded, and after she finished her bite she spoke up. "The final recession is in twenty minutes, right? I will stay and help you out here, and we can go back home together," she offered.

Hephestis's face beamed a big grin. "Thanks a bunch, Vel. It'll be nice to get to spend some time with you. We've both been so busy the last couple days."

The two of them talked for a while until the recession, which was nicely busy. Afterward, Hephestis and Velcia packed up the cart and started the journey back home, Velcia filling in her father on the events of the day and her conversation with Gran. Hephestis listened eagerly, especially curious about her encounter with Ventus.

"Papa," Velcia spoke softly, her eyes downcast, "to be honest, I'm kind of overwhelmed by all of this. Gran said I was the only one who could do it, and that I have a responsibility to find out why these creatures are here. I've been trying my best but the only lead I had all day was Ventus, who has apparently seen these creatures all over and fights them all the time… and even he doesn't know what they are or why they're here. If he can't figure it out, how am I supposed to?"

Hephestis shook his head. "I'm not sure myself, dear. I think Gran is putting too much weight on you with all of this."

Velcia looked at him quizzically. "You think so? I'm just so worried that I won't be able to figure it out. What if something bad happens? It will be all my fault."

Hephestis stopped rolling the cart for a second and turned to his daughter. "No, it won't. Listen Velcia, the world is filled with all sorts of men and beasts, and each one of them is accountable for their own actions. Whoever or whatever is behind these creatures is the one who is responsible for whatever evil comes of their actions-not you or anybody else. You are working very hard to do what you can, and that's all that you can do. Whatever comes of this, bad or good, you mustn't blame yourself."

Velcia sighed and hugged her father. "It's just such a heavy burden, Papa."

Hephestis put his hand on her head reassuringly. "It's not your burden to carry, my dear. Your ancestor may have had the responsibility to fight off the darkness, but that doesn't make it yours. She was chosen specifically to wield a powerful weapon in a time of great need-but once that darkness passed, so, too, did her responsibility. There will always be darkness and evil in the world, and some of these you might be called to battle, but not all of them. I'm proud of you for taking on this challenge and doing what you can to help the fight. Just realize that this is not your fight alone."

Velcia hugged him a bit tighter. "Okay, I will try," she said, sniffling a bit as she stepped back.

Hephestis looked at her for a moment contemplatively, and they resumed walking. "I know you will, but please do be careful dear. If you do find something sinister behind these creatures, it may be powerful. I just hope that it turns out to be nothing."

Velcia nodded. "I wasn't planning on trying to fight… whoever is behind it, especially not after I saw that big group of them earlier that Ventus battled. I know I'm not strong enough to do that on my own. Gran had me find her old friend Philoctetes." Her face lit up a bit. "He's training Hercules! He's Zeus's son, remember? Mom told me that this whole world's timeline revolves around Hercules' life. It's amazing to me to have been able to talk to the guy who trained him! Or, is training him now, again?"

Hephestis chuckled. "This time stuff can be weird to talk about, huh? Anyway, why did Gran want you to find Philoteries?"

"Philoctetes," Velcia laughed. "But he says to just call him Phil. Gran said that if I can find out who is behind the creatures, Phil will know who to send to take care of them. I bet it's Hercules!"

Hephestis nodded. "Probably a safe bet! I'm just glad your Gran didn't try convincing you that you had to jump in and take on hordes of evil monsters all on your own. Sometimes I think she forgets that your Keyblade used to be much more powerful than it is now."

"She's very proud of our heritage," Velcia said knowingly. "I guess she does get carried away sometimes."

Now they had arrived back at their house, and the two quickly worked to get the cart put back into storage and reloaded with potions for the next day. After that, they once again cast a barrier spell over the house and headed to bed.

As Velcia lay in bed in the dark, her mind was racing as she processed the events of the long day she had, and each time she tried to clear her mind new thoughts would jump in, trying to plan for the next day. After a while she sat up, looking around the dark room for a few moments before grabbing an empty cup off the bedside table and rolling in between her palms like she'd seen Denerre do earlier that day. "This is actually kind of relaxing," she mused.

She sat there in the dark for a while, listening to the silence as she rolled the cup. As she sat there, a soft noise slowly caught her attention. It was sort of a soft shuffling noise, like an animal crawling along the wall. Velcia stopped rolling and listened to the sound, trying to figure out what it was, when suddenly the shuffling sound was replaced with a sort of eerie scratching. The hairs on Velcia's neck stood on end, and her fingers felt cold as she began to worry.

"It's just a cat, probably," she said, trying to calm herself back down. She listened again, and sure enough the scratching continued. A few moments later, the sound doubled, as if another creature had begun to scratch as well. Velcia stood up, her stomach queasy, and grabbed her Keyblade off the ground. Carefully, she tiptoed out of her room and made her way to her dad's room near the front of the house.

"Papa," she whispered. "Papa, are you awake? Do you hear that?"

There was a bit of shuffling in the room, and a couple seconds her father opened the door. He whispered to her. "You mean that scratching noise? Yes, I do. I thought it was a cat at first."

"Me, too, but then it sounded like there was another one."

"Yes, that's what I heard, too. I'm going to go downstairs and take a look, perhaps a couple cats fell asleep in our garbage again and are trapped in the barrier."

Velcia breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh yes, that's probably it. I remember when Sergio's cat, Lil' Hades, got trapped in the dumpster that one night."

Hephestis shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe he named it that."

Hephestis slowly walked down the stairs, Velcia following close behind him, telling herself that once she saw the cats with her own eyes she would be able to sleep much more easily. As Hephestis neared the bottom of the stairs he stopped abruptly, staring at the storefront.

Velcia, standing behind him, could not see what he was looking at, but she could feel her heart sinking. "What is it, Papa?"

Hephestis did not answer, instead trying to motion her back upstairs. Velcia leaned down to take a peek past him. Through the window she could see, not one, but three sets of glowing, red eyes, the protective barrier softly flashing as the dark creatures clawed at it. She gasped and fell down, staring in disbelief. "There's more of them," she whispered.

"There are," Hephestis noted. "But I don't think they can make it through the barrier."

Velcia said nothing, her eyes glued to the creatures. "Papa, do you feel it? This dark, evil feeling. It's even stronger than when I saw the one last night."

"I do, but probably not as strongly as you. You were right, they are… very disturbing, aren't they?" They sat there a few minutes as Hephestis tried to think of what to do. "They really don't seem like they're strong enough to break through that barrier. Still, it won't do to have them hanging around all night, will it?"

Velcia shook her head. "No Papa."

"Go get your Divine Rose. How about you and me cast a powerful light spell and see if we can't scare them off? Perhaps they're just drawn to the magic in the potions-they don't seem very smart at all."

"I have it with me already," Velcia said, lifting the Keyblade up to show her father.

"Ah, prepared as always," Hephestis said, his pride shining through the worried tone in his voice. "Come on, let's go stand by the window."

The two slowly and carefully crept towards the window, keeping an eye on the creatures to make sure they weren't up to anything. The creatures kept half-heartedly clawing at the barrier, but paid Velcia and Hephestis no mind.

Velcia gripped her Keyblade tightly, holding it straight out in front of her, her father reaching his arm over and putting his hand over hers, and counting softly. "1… 2… 3!"

A huge burst of bright, blinding light shone intensely from the blade, and the creatures outside screeched and howled. The light became a soft glow, and by the time it had disappeared the creatures were nowhere to be seen.

Velcia breathed a big sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness, Papa, those terrible things are gone now."

Hephestis smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yep, you scared them away. Head on up to bed now, won't you? I'll stay down here a little longer to keep watch and make sure they don't return."

Velcia nodded and gave him a huge hug. "Okay, thank you, Papa. Don't stay up too long."

Hephestis laughed. "I won't. Don't worry about me."

Velcia headed back upstairs and Hephestis sat for a few moments watching the window, though nothing came. He walked quietly to the back of the shop, and grabbed a potion out from a drawer behind the counter. Very deliberately, he walked back up to the front of the store, gave one final look out the window, and headed upstairs. He peeked into Velcia's room and saw she was fast asleep, and smiled.

He then turned back around, and drank the potion he'd grabbed. After he'd finished it, he held his arm out and stared until he could no longer see it, smiling to himself at the still-exciting novelty of his invisibility potion.

Once he was sure it had taken effect completely, he went back downstairs and stood near the window to continue his vigilante watch, wondering if the creatures would return if they thought he was gone. As he stood there he suddenly began to feel cold, and slowly recognized it as the dark feeling he and Velcia had sensed when the creatures were near. Watching ever more intently now he scanned the street looking for the tell-tale dark eyes.

Suddenly, the barrier began to glow as if it were being touched, and Hephestis jumped back in surprise before staring intently at the spot. On the barrier he could see the dark outline of a hand, and as his eyes adjusted he realized that there was a person standing there, dressed completely in a strange black armor like he had never seen. He stepped back, staring intently at the barrier and praying that it would hold.

The dark figure did not seem to be fighting against the barrier, though, and after a few long seconds removed their hand from it, stepping back and looking up and down the entire house before disappearing back into the night.

Hephestis sat down, heart racing as he tried to make sense of what it was; his confusion and worry grew as he realized he no longer felt the dark presence. Determined now to keep a careful watch, he sat up straight and stayed up the rest of the night.

When Velcia woke up the next morning and went downstairs, she was surprised to find that her father had fallen asleep in a chair by the window. She smiled to herself, then looked outside. The sun was much higher in the sky than she'd been expecting, and it was already late morning. Turning around, she gently touched Hephestis's shoulder.

"Papa, wake up," she said.

Hephestis startled a bit and opened his eyes, waking up slowly. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said, yawning a couple times. "What time is it?"

"It's only a couple hours until noon," Velcia told him. "I'm sorry, Papa, I slept in by accident."

Hephestis shook his head a bit and put his hand on his forehead. "No, that's okay. I think I'm going to go upstairs and sleep a bit more, actually. I'll bring the cart to the coliseum this afternoon."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do to help you out?" Velcia asked.

"No, don't worry about it. You go ahead and do what you'd like to today," Hephestis said as he stood up, stretching his back a bit to loosen the knots from sleeping in the chair.

"Thanks, Papa. I hope you rest well."

"I'll sure try. Be careful out there today, okay? Keep an eye out for those creatures and… please don't try to talk to anyone not from around here unless there are a lot of other people around, okay?" he asked, not sure whether or not he wanted to mention the strange dark figure the night before.

"Oh, okay, Papa. The coliseum is very crowded, so that shouldn't be too hard," Velcia said enthusiastically.

Hephestis yawned again and went upstairs and Velcia followed along to grab her stuff. She gathered it up quickly and left the house, heading towards the coliseum. On the way, she saw Denerre heading towards her.

"Hey Vel!" he greeted.

"Oh, hello, Denerre! What are you doing coming this way?" she inquired.

He turned and started walking along with her. "Well, you hadn't shown up yet, and I wasn't sure if something came up and you weren't going to be able to make it."

Velcia blushed. "I'm sorry, I overslept. Some of those Unversed creatures were scratching at the barrier around my house last night and I had a hard time sleeping."

Denerre's eyes widened. "What, even more of them? I can't figure these things out. The only ones I've seen were the ones Ventus and Hercules destroyed yesterday, and I haven't heard talk like anyone else has seen them. I wonder why they've been bothering you?"

Velcia frowned. "I don't know either. Maybe they can sense that I'm not from here?" She paused for a moment. "If that were the case, they might try bothering Gran as well. I hope she's okay… I should go check on her."

Denerre nodded. "Of course. I'll go with you."

"Thanks. What time is Terra's match over? I want to make sure we don't miss the chance to talk to him," Velcia asked as they changed course, heading towards Gran's house.

"Actually, that was the other reason I wanted to come find you. You missed it already," Denerre told her.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Velcia said forlornly.

"No, it's okay. I don't think he's behind it, either. I was there and watched his match, and it was really strange."

"What was so weird about it?" Velcia inquired.

"Well, get this. It was actually Terra versus Zack, but Zack was fighting really strangely for a while. Terra beat him, but then Zack got back up and started attacking him again. But this is where it got really strange: Zack was apologizing to Terra the whole time, and while that was happening, some guy covered in blue fire showed up. It was hard to hear what they were saying, but I think the fiery dude was Hades… and I think he was controlling Zack!"

Velcia stopped in her tracks. "Hades was controlling one of the coliseum competitors? I don't think he's supposed to do that!"

"Well, I don't think so either," Denerre said. "It doesn't exactly seem fair to me."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Velcia said, shaking her head. "I mean… speaking from a perspective of this world's timeline. I don't think he's supposed to do that."

Denerre looked at her a bit oddly. "I think I get the idea, sort of."

"Well, I want you to tell Gran what you saw Hades do today. She'll know whether or not Hades is supposed to be doing anything like that right now," Velcia said.

Once the two arrived at Gran's, Velcia gave it a quick once over as they walked up to the door. "Well, nothing looks out of place to me," she said brightly. "I bet those horrible creatures haven't been here at all."

She knocked on the door, and Gran answered in short order, smiling when she saw them. "Oh, welcome. What brings you by today?" she asked, motioning for them to come it.

"I wanted to check and make sure you were okay," Velcia explained. "Last night a couple of those dark creatures were clawing at the magic barrier Papa and I put around the house, and yesterday we saw some of them in the city attacking a boy from another world. I wondered if maybe they were going after people who don't belong here, so I thought I should come make sure you were okay."

Gran waved her hand dismissively. "Oh no, no, there's been nothing of the sort here. I've been perfectly safe," she assured, before leaning forward with a bit of an excited gleam in her eye. "But what's this about a boy from another world? You must tell me all about it."

"Oh, his name was Ventus. I don't know much about him to be honest, except that he has been traveling to all sorts of different worlds. He says he's seen these creatures everywhere he's gone, and he fights them too… but Ventus also said that he doesn't really know what they are or what they are after," Velcia explained.

"Except that they are called Unversed," Denerre added.

"Right, so I don't think these are the same thing as the Heartless were," Velcia said.

Gran looked over at Denerre, a bit expressionless. "Oh, have you been helping Velcia? What all has she told you?"

Denerre looked at Velcia, who shrugged. "Uh, yeah, I've been trying to. She's told me everything I guess, but I don't really understand it all."

Gran frowned a bit. "Well, you aren't supposed to know about any of it anyways, so it only makes sense that you wouldn't understand it."

Velcia bit her lip, confused and upset by her grandmother's sudden tone. "The coliseum is way too crowded and busy for me to be able to do it all by myself, Gran. Denerre has been a big help identifying people who aren't from around here," she explained, trying to figure out what had been so upsetting to her grandmother.

Gran shook her head. "Well, I appreciate that. But I've warned you before of the dangers of telling anyone the true nature of the world. It has to be kept a secret, you never know who might use that information the wrong way and destabilize the proper order."

Velcia looked at Gran, a bit shocked. "Gran, Denerre is my cousin. I can trust him!"

Denerre crossed his arms. "Yeah, it's not like I'm going to go evil all of a sudden and try to take the place over."

Gran sighed. "Once this kind of information gets out, who knows where it will end up. It's bad enough your mother told Hephestis about it. Why, I never even told your grandfather!" she sat there for a second, looking into space before noticing the agitation on the kid's faces. "I'm sorry, kids. I shouldn't have said anything."

Velcia looked down at the ground, without saying anything. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Uh, hey, Vel, didn't you want to ask your Gran about Hades?" Denerre said, trying to change the subject.

Gran's eyebrows raised, her curiosity piqued once again. "What about him? Is he behind the monsters?"

Velcia sighed, still upset over what her grandmother had said, but did her best to cheer back up before explaining. "Denerre was watching a fight between two people from another world who had entered into the coliseum, but it turns out one of them was being controlled by Hades."

Gran leaned forward a bit. "Are you sure?" she pried. "How do you know it was him?"

"Well, I saw a man covered in blue fire appear in the arena. Zack, the guy being controlled, made it pretty clear that's what was happening. He was fighting Terra against his will," Denerre told her.

Gran got up, and walked over to a chest in the corner of the room. Taking a key out from her pocket, she unlocked the chest and picked up a couple dusty books. She brushed the dust off a few of them before she found the one she was looking for, then returned to her seat.

"Okay, let me check this," she said, flipping through the pages. "I don't think Hades has ever interfered in the coliseum on or around this date," she told them, still looking through the book. "So whoever is responsible for bringing those creatures here is definitely altering the timeline, and they've brought Hades in on it."

"Are you sure, Gran?" Velcia said cautiously. "Ventus said that he's seen the Unversed everywhere he's been to. Is it possible that Hades has nothing to do with the Unversed around the city?"

Gran shook her head, closing the book and setting it down on the table beside her. "I don't think so, dear. Hades has never done anything like this in any of the loops since your great-great-great-great grandmother arrived here."

Denerre spoke up. "Yeah, but we've also seen a lot of other people who don't belong here. Ventus, Terra, Zack, and who knows how many else are here that we haven't seen. Any one of them could have gotten Hades' attention and caused him to interfere, right? Maybe he's always wanted to but never found the right person."

Gran shook her head again, this time sighing as well. "No, it can't be. I know you can't understand what's going on here, Denerre, and I don't blame you. If there are Heartless here, no matter what they're calling them now, and Hades is acting out of the ordinary at the same time, there is no way it's just a coincidence. Hades has to be the one behind it."

"What about the monsters Ventus saw on all the other worlds?" Denerre bit back, frustrated. "Is Hades behind those too?"

Gran frowned a bit. "Who's to say there really were Heartless anywhere else? Perhaps Ventus is working with Hades and just made that up to throw you off the trail."

Denerre started to say something, but stopped himself and sat back. Velcia looked at him dejectedly, then spoke up. "I agree with Denerre, Gran. Ventus was a good person, I didn't sense any darkness in him at all, and he was fighting the Unversed without a second thought."

"Now, Velcia," Gran said, somewhat tersely, "you can't just believe everything you hear. This is one of the reasons it's so important for you to do this on your own. People from this timeline are blinded to matters outside of this world's natural order, and if you aren't mindful of that you can be easily misled away from the true nature of those around you."

Velcia leaned back a bit, stunned as she tried to figure out just what her grandmother was saying. Denerre stood up, and quickly but quietly left the house.

"Gran, I'm not telling you this just because that's what Denerre thinks. My heart told me Ventus was good!" Velcia told her. "I don't know why you're being so dismissive of him-Denerre has been so helpful to me and I couldn't have done any of this without him."

Gran took a deep breath, and put her hand on Velcia's shoulder before speaking quietly. "Calm down, dear. I know you think he's helping you, but he's not. It is not possible for someone stuck in a world's timeline to understand the true nature of the universe, no matter how much they think they do."

Velcia's eyes teared up a bit, she felt belittled and betrayed. "He understands more than you think, Gran. He's not holding me back."

"Isn't he, though?" Gran asked softly. "Have you found who's behind this? Do you have any leads at all? Everything is pointing to Hades being responsible, but Denerre is so stuck trying to wrap his head around understanding that there are other worlds that he can't see what is right in front of him, and he's blinding you to it, too."

Velcia stepped back, crying softly. "No, Gran, I think Denerre is right. I don't know why you are being so mean to him-he isn't stupid! I need to go find him." She stood up, and started walking to the door despite her grandmother's objections.

"No, Velcia! It's too dangerous. This darkness corrupts the people of these worlds, and they must be kept away from it!" Gran said, trying to follow Velcia but falling behind. "If you bring him along he will fall into darkness, or get you killed."

Velcia turned around, angry. "Denerre is stronger than you think, and he is the only one who can help me. I can't do this on my own. Papa is busy keeping the shop going so that we can have a place to live, and you won't leave your house!"

"Your Papa!" Gran said. "You would have dragged him into this, too?"

Velcia looked at her grandma, completely bewildered and confused. Instead of the warm encouragement and advice she'd expected, she felt only alienation from someone who now felt like a total stranger. She backed up a few steps, staring, before turning around wordlessly and running out of the house.

Not far down the path from Gran's house, Velcia saw Denerre leaning up against a tree. She ran over to him, happy that he hadn't gone too far.

"Denerre! Are you okay? I'm so sorry for the way Gran was acting. I've never seen her act like that before," Velcia said sadly.

Denerre chuckled a bit. "Vel, my dad's one of the head scholars at the university and I've been trying to learn weaponsmithing and combat. My dad loves studying and science so much he thinks the only reason a person wouldn't love it is if they aren't smart enough to get it, and then I go and show interest in 'simple' professions… I'm used to being treated like I can't understand; it'll take a lot more than what your Gran said to upset me," he said reassuringly. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to be," Velcia said with a heavy heart. "I've been really proud of us and thought she would be, too. But when we were talking to her she almost seemed like she didn't care at all about us-like it was just another one of her stories, except… we made it disappointing. And then she would talk so badly about you like you weren't even there!"

"I know," Denerre sighed. "That was why I left. It seemed like every time I said something, she got more upset… I thought it would probably be good to leave before I got mad and gave her a reason to get angry. I hope she doesn't chew you out more over it later."

"I hope not. I kind of yelled at her before I left. She's probably not too happy about that… And I told her she was wrong about you, by the way," Velcia said.

Denerre laughed, causing Velcia to startle back a bit. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You yelled at her?" Denerre said. "It's hard, but kinda funny, trying to imagine that. Raise your voice, sure-!"

Velcia crossed her arms. "I can yell at people if I need to!" she reprimanded. "Although… I guess it was more just raising my voice." Her eyes slowly widened as she thought about it again. "Oh, no… I think you're right! I don't think I could yell at anybody!"

Denerre laughed again. "That's not a bad thing, Vel. You're just not that sort of person. You ready to head off?"

Velcia breathed a couple good, deep breaths. "I think I am. Gran's probably just stressed out about everything going on. I bet once we figure all this out she'll apologize and everything will be okay."

Denerre raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, sure. You know her better than I do. Uh… for the record, even if she doesn't, I'll be fine, alright?"

Velcia nodded. "Okay."

The two started walking back down the path towards town. From where they were they could see most of the city, and could barely make out the huge, golden statues across the front of the coliseum, reflecting the brilliant light coming down around Mount Olympus.

"So, back to the Coliseum then?" Velcia suggested. "I've been thinking that we should try and talk to Zack to see if he knows anything about what's going on. And if Gran is right, and Hades does have something to do with it, maybe Zack will know."

Denerre smiled. "Yeah, I think that's a good plan. We might find other people while we're there, too."

"Oh, also, let's get some food on the way," Velcia said. "I'm starving."

"By Zeus's beard, is that ever a good plan," Denerre said, putting his hand on his stomach. "All this walking sure makes a lad hungry!"

By the time the two had finished eating and had made it to the coliseum, it was late in the afternoon. They began walking around the coliseum looking for Zack, checking everywhere they were allowed to go. Eventually, they wandered into one of the smaller arenas on the outskirts, which was currently unused. On the other end of the room, they saw Zack sitting on a bench and looking up at the sky.

Velcia and Denerre walked over to him, and when he saw them he waved slowly. "Uh, hey, guys," he said.

Velcia sat down on a nearby bench. "Hi, my name is Velcia and this is my cousin Denerre. You're Zack, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm not really sure what that means anymore though."

"What do you mean?" Velcia asked.

"Ah, I've just been trying too hard to be a real hero and prove myself, but I just don't think I have what it takes. I came here ready to make something of myself, but I ended up getting played like a fool. Hercules, Ventus, Terra… they're the real heroes. I got tricked by Hades and made a mistake, and now that's all people know about me. Even that new girl Aqua, who just showed up, already seems like she's a better hero than me."

Velcia and Denerre looked at each other with excitement when Zack mentioned Aqua, both happy to have another lead. Velcia turned back to Zack. "Well, it's not too late to change that. You made it pretty far through the coliseum by yourself before you got tricked, right?"

"Yeah," Denerre said. "I saw some of your matches-you were pretty good. I bet if you come back for the next tournament and do your best, nobody will even remember all that business with Hades."

Zack looked up with a smile. "You think so?"

Velcia nodded. "Yeah, I do!"

Zack stood up quickly, swinging his arms back and forth. "Oh man, I bet you're right! Maybe if I do well enough, Aqua will date me!"

Velcia and Denerre exchanged glances.

"One step at a time, Zack," Denerre said.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking," Velcia said, "when you were around Hades, you didn't notice any weird little dark creatures, did you? Like the ones you helped Ventus and Hercules fight yesterday?"

Zack put his hand on his chin and stared ponderously into the sky. "Hm… Nope! I don't think I did. Actually, I haven't seen those guys in a while."

"Well, thanks anyways," Velcia said.

"Ah man, I'm just so pumped about the next tournament!" Zack said abruptly. "Sorry guys, I'm going to go train!"

Without waiting for a reply, Zack ran out of the arena and out of sight.

"Well he was an interesting character," Denerre noted. "Very, uh… excitable?"

Velcia laughed. "Yes, that's one way to put it!"

"So… if he didn't see any Unversed around Hades, what do you think the chances are that they are working with him?"

"I don't know. I wish we could have asked him more questions," Velcia said.

"Yeah, like, why would Hades want to control him anyway? And, if Hades does have some sort of alliance with the Unversed, why would he be trying to control random coliseum entrants?" Denerre pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure either," Velcia said. "Do you want to go see when Aqua's matches are so we can try to talk to her?"

"Good idea, let's go back out front."

Velcia followed Denerre back out to the listing.

"Okay, it looks like she's going right now actually," Denerre said. "Assuming she hasn't been knocked out already."

"Oh, do you want to go watch?" Velcia asked. "When her rounds are over, maybe we can sneak down to the back rooms and talk to her before she leaves."

"Sneak into the back rooms?" Denerre asked, amused. "I don't know how we'll do that. Those are pretty tight corridors with a lot of security."

"Oh, that's right." Velcia said, thinking for a moment. A big smile crept onto her face. "I bet my Papa could get us back there, though."

"Oh, ho-ho" Denerre chuckled, returning her smile. "That would be so awesome. Is he here today?"

"He should be, yes" Velcia said. "Let's go over to the other side of the courtyard and see if he's with the other carts."

The two practically ran over, and almost immediately spotted Hephestis's potion cart. Hephestis smiled when he saw them approaching.

"Hey there, you two! How are you today?"

"We're okay, Papa! We've been walking all over today. We went and talked with Gran, then came back here to investigate a bit, and then found you!" Velcia said.

"Oh, you visited Gran, huh?" Hephestis said, trying to hide his surprise. "How'd that go?"

Denerre looked away silently, and Velcia answered. "It was weird, Papa. Gran wasn't very nice to Denerre at all, and told me I shouldn't let him help me."

Hephestis nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like Gran. I'm sorry if she was rude to you two."

"Oh, no, really? Has Gran said things like that to you?" Velcia asked, surprised.

"Well, not really to me personally, but your mom always told me that your Gran would get pretty upset when it would come up in conversation that I knew anything," Hephestis said calmly. "Just one of her quirks, I suppose. I'm sorry Denerre had to deal with it, though."

Denerre shook his head. "No worries, Uncle. I've got a tougher hide than that."

"So, what brings you two over here?" Hephestis asked, intentionally changing the subject.

"Oh, yes!" Velcia exclaimed. "We found someone who is from a different world that we would like to talk to, but she's going through some rounds in the league right now. I was hoping we could sneak back behind into the competitor rooms when she's done to try to talk to her before we leave, but we don't think we can get back there because of all of the guards."

Hephestis's eye twinkled. "When is she going to be done?"

"We're not sure, it depends on how many rounds she goes. If she's anything like the other visitors lately, though, she'll probably be a while," Denerre said. "We were just going to go watch and wait for her to finish."

Hephestis looked over his cart, then out at the crowd. "You know, I think I'll go with you two. Business has been pretty good the last couple days and I haven't watched any of the actual tournament yet. How about we all go watch together, and then I'll get us back to talk to this lady."

"Oh, how exciting! Thank you, Papa!" Velcia said, delighted.

Hephestis and Velcia closed down and locked the sides of the potion cart, and the three made their way into the coliseum. It did not take them long to find Aqua's arena, which was so packed that they had to stand near the back to watch. Velcia and her father watched Aqua's battles in amazement, particularly mesmerized and impressed by her talent with powerful magic spells.

"Wow, she might be even better than Terra!" Denerre said as they watched.

"She's definitely more refined with her magic, that's for sure," Velcia said. "Actually, their fighting styles seem pretty similar. I wonder if they know each other?"

"I don't know, but it would be awesome to see them fight each other," Denerre said.

They watched the rest of Aqua's tournament rounds intently, thoroughly enjoying watching her masterful use of both magic and her sword. The time flew by, and before they knew it, Aqua had completed the final round of the tier.

The announcer began talking, informing everyone of Aqua's rankings and scores, and Hephestis put his hand on Velcia and Denerre's shoulders. "Alright, let's go down now."

The three quickly left, going down an empty staircase into one of the side arenas.

"Okay, through that door is another small arena," Hephestis said, handing them each a potion bottle. "On the other end of that arena is an entrance to the competitor's hall… We'll wait until we're actually there to drink these, okay?"

Velcia and Denerre nodded, and the trio walked into the next arena. As they entered through, Velcia slowed down, bothered by something. Hephestis noticed her, and he, too, slowed as well. "That's… weird," he said.

Denerre turned around. "What? What's wrong?"

Velcia looked at her dad. "Papa, you feel it too?"

Hephestis hunched down a bit, grabbing a small pair of metal-lined gloves from his pockets. "I do. Look over there."

Velcia looked where he was pointing, and saw several sets of glowing red eyes appear.

"Uh, oh," Denerre said. "Do you think we can make it to the door if we run?"

Hephestis looked around. "No, they're all around us. If we run, they might chase us. Get your weapons ready, you two. We're going to try to walk over to the door slowly-we might have just stumbled into their hiding place and woken them up. If we move slowly, they might not attack us."

"Papa, I don't think they're going to let us go," Velcia said, pointing towards the doorway, which was now concealed behind a thick black shadow.

Suddenly, a blast of cold fell over the arena, accompanied by a roar that chilled them all to the bone. They looked towards the sound, and all three of them gasped.

"What in the world is that?" Denerre asked, pointing at the large, icy monster that towered out of the large arena next to them.

"Oh, no," Velcia said. "I think that's the Ice Titan. A terrible monster from a long time ago."

"I don't think we can fight that thing," Denerre said.

"We have problems here to focus on at the moment, Denerre," Hephestis said, bringing their attention back to the Unversed.

The Unversed crackled out a strange, almost irritated noise, and slowly started moving towards them, the creature's numbers at least a solid dozen.

"Okay Vel," Denerre said. "Let's just do what we did with those Dire Wolves. If you can keep them away, I'll do my best to get the ones that get close."

Hephestis nodded. "Good plan. I'll try to keep them distracted and cover you if you need help."

The ring of Unversed crept in closer around them, one of them coming out a little ahead of the pack. It made a terrible sound that was both a hiss and a screech, but, as it started to lunge forward, Hephestis shot his hand out, lightning cracking out from his gloved fingertips and disintegrating the creature.

The rest of the Unversed wasted no time in their attack, the majority of them leaping towards Hephestis as Velcia began shooting out fire spells from her Divine Rose. She and Denerre worked together smoothly, trading places and keeping the Unversed at bay. Hephestis kept shooting lightning, but was now also casting an illusionary spell that made it seem as though there were three of him.

Once Velcia and Denerre had taken out the Unversed that had been focused on them, they turned towards the rest.

Velcia held out her Keyblade, a red glow building around it. "Papa, Denerre-stand back!"

Denerre jumped back behind Velcia as the real Hephestis appeared on her other side. The Unversed all turned to look at Velcia, and as they did, she unleashed a huge wall of fire that slowly burned its way to the other end of the arena, incinerating most of the Unversed in its path.

Velcia fell down to the ground, exhausted, and Denerre and Hephestis quickly finished off the remaining, weakened Unversed.

The Ice Titan roared, and Hephestis turned to look at it. It appeared to be fighting someone in the arena below it, out of sight. Concluding that, at least for the moment, they were safe, Hephestis walked over to Velcia and helped her back up to her feet. "Goodness, Vel! I didn't know you could cast that yet."

Velcia nodded with a tired smile. "I've been practicing hard, Papa, but I wasn't sure I could either."

Denerre's eyes were wide as platters. "That was amazing, Vel."

Suddenly, a deep, unfamiliar voice came from one of the darkened doorways. "Indeed, it was."

The three turned to look, and an old man came walking out. He was entirely bald except for a small white beard, and his outfit was a sleek black material with white stripes sparsely decorating it.

"Your weapon is interesting, young lady. A Keyblade, is it not?" he said.

Velcia looked at him feeling a little unsettled. "Uh, yes, it is."

"Let me see it," the man demanded, walking towards her.

Hephestis pointed over towards the Ice Titan, still not far away. "This isn't exactly the time for this. She can show it to you later when things are safer."

"No, I think this is precisely the right time," the man laughed derisively, and continued forward. "Come now, show it to me."

Velcia stepped back, holding her blade behind her. "No, Papa is right. This is not the time."

Hephestis stepped forward. "You need to leave us now."

The four of them stood there for a few seconds, Velcia's eyes moving quickly between the dark stranger and the huge monster still rampaging around the adjacent arena. "Come on, Papa, we should go."

"I agree," Hephestis replied. He turned around to leave, but the dark man quickly reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "You aren't going anywhere," he said, a burst of frost suddenly filling the air and freezing Hephestis solid.

"Papa!" Velcia cried out, her and Denerre both quickly holding their weapons up defensively. "What did you do to him?" she screamed.

"Ah, yes," the man said, staring at her weapon. "A Keyblade indeed."

Denerre grit his teeth. "What are you going on about, you wicked, old man? Leave us alone."

The man stepped forward, holding his hand out to the side and summoning a long ornate weapon in a flash of light. "Well then, little hero. Let's see what you've got."

Velcia stepped back tenderly, heart racing. Denerre raised his sword, pointing it at their would-be assailant. "Stop ignoring our questions!" he demanded.

The man looked over at Denerre with a dark grin on his face, wordlessly shooting out a burst of cold that quickly froze Denerre, as well.

"Denerre!" Velcia shouted, stepping forward and launching a fire blast at the dark man, who held up his own weapon which seemed to absorb it. The old man quickly lunged towards Velcia, swinging his blade in a wide but slow arc. Velcia tried to hold up her Keyblade to block the blow, but the force of the strike sent it flying out of her hands and clanging across the marble floor of the arena as she fell to ground.

The man stepped forward again, swinging at Velcia but just missing as she scuttled back, trying to reach the lost blade.

The man stopped his approach. "Interesting. It seems your blade may still be asleep. Shall we see if we can awaken it?"

Velcia quickly scrambled to her feet, and began casting smaller fire blasts towards him. He easily blocked them, but before he had a chance to make any move to retaliate the two were interrupted by the loud roar of the enraged Ice Titan. Both of them turned to look at it, and a young woman could be seen leaping deftly all around the large beast as she attacked it.

The man looked at the woman for a few seconds, and dissipated his blade before standing upright once again. "Vanitas, come to me," he commanded grimly.

Out of the shadows appeared a dark figure wearing a black suit that completely hid his features. As he approached, Velcia was overwhelmed by the darkness of his aura, recognizing it instantly as the same darkness she'd felt in the Unversed. Stepping back slowly, she snuck over towards her father while the dark man seemed to be distracted.

The man, ignoring Velcia, turned to Vanitas. "I must not yet be discovered by Aqua-it is too soon. I need you to finish my work here," he said, motioning towards Velcia.

Vanitas laughed. "Alright, seems easy enough. What do you want?"

"She does indeed wield a Keyblade as you reported, but I do not sense any power in it. I believe it is a dead blade, but we need to make sure that it is not simply sleeping. You know how to awaken a blade of light, do you not?"

"Yes," Vanitas said sinisterly, "yes I do."

"Good," said the man, a black portal of darkness appearing behind him. "If she is one of the warriors of light, leave her alive. She may be instrumental to me later if our current plans fail. If she is not…" The man did not finish his sentence, instead stepping backwards into the portal and disappearing.

Vanitas walked slowly over towards Velcia, who was on her knees leaning over her father, casting a warming spell to try and thaw him out as she cried softly.

"Come on now, hero," Vanitas laughed mockingly. "Show me what you're made of."

Velcia looked up at him, eyes angry beneath her tears. "I don't know what either of you are talking about. Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Vanitas laughed coldly. "That's the wrong question. The real question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Before Velcia could reply, Vanitas summoned a large ball of darkness that he fired at the still-frozen Denerre, shattering the boy into pieces.

"No!" Velcia screamed. "Why would you do that?"

Vanitas kicked the ancient keyblade towards her. "You and that popsicle are next if you don't stop me. Come on, be the hero you've been pretending to be."

Velcia reached out slowly and grabbed the Divine Rose off the ground, hands trembling from both adrenaline and the cold. She shakily pointed it towards Vanitas, a magical glow around the blade. "Stay away from us," she said, her eyes pleading.

Vanitas stepped forward deliberately, trying to goad her. Velcia closed her eyes and fired off a lightning spell, but when she opened her eyes Vanitas was gone.

"Too slow," he said from behind her before kicking her to the ground.

She quickly turned herself around, firing off a rapid salvo of fire and lightning bolts trying to catch the fleet-footed Vanitas in vain as he laughed mockingly.

"You've got to do better than that!" he taunted.

Velcia gritted her teeth and redoubled her effort, putting her all into every shot. Despite this, Vanitas evaded or blocked everything she sent his way. Finally, out of breath, she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Vanitas warped himself over to the still-frozen Hephestis, standing him upright and freezing him once again in an even thicker layer of ice. Holding up the frozen Hephestis in one hand, he summoned a keyblade of his own and raised high in the air with his other. "This is your last chance, runt. A single blow from my sword will shatter him to pieces."

Velcia stood back up, holding her blade in her still-shaking hands. Vanitas began drawing his arm back for a swing, and she ran forward as fast as she could to try and stop him. Jumping at the last second, she swung the Divine Rose and blocked Vanitas's blow, though the force of the impact sent her once again to the ground as her weapon flew away.

Vanitas laughed, then looked at her for a second before laughing again even harder. "That's it? That's really all you've got? It looks like my master's suspicions were correct. You're no hero," he said, smashing his blade into Hephestis, shattering him to pieces. "You're just a fake."

Velcia rolled onto her back, crying, too exhausted and out of breath to say anything even if she wanted to. But she didn't want to; there was nothing to say.

Vanitas circled around her, prowling like a wild animal until he reached her battered, old Keyblade, where he once again kicked it over to her. Velcia turned and looked at it, and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Vanitas yelled, shooting a burst of dark lightning at her. Velcia recoiled from the shock, trying to yell with a voice she no longer had, and slowly sat up on her legs, slumping over and loosely grasping her Keyblade.

Vanitas growled, and started to walk towards her when suddenly a shout from behind him caught his attention. "Hey, get away from her!"

Vanitas turned to face the voice. Aqua stood on the other end of the arena, holding her weapon ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, you monster?" she asked, "Must you really follow me everywhere I go?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not here because of you," he snarled, hunching forward into a fighting stance.

Aqua scowled at him. "Come on, then."

Suddenly, Vanitas was hit from behind by a blast of red magic. He stumbled forward, disoriented, and turned to see Velcia trying to stand up. "You?!" he muttered. "What did you do? I feel…" Vanitas stumbled a bit more, trying to steady himself. He let out an angry roar, and quickly disappeared into a dark portal.

Aqua quickly ran over to Velcia. "Are you alright?"

Velcia shook her head, eyes wide open. "No..." she croaked out.

"I am Master Aqua. I'm going to help you, alright?"

Velcia nodded, and looked back over towards her father and cousin. "They're… Vanitas… he..." she whispered.

Aqua looked over at them, and grimaced. "I'm so sorry this happened," she said, "I had no idea he was here…" she began casting a healing spell on Velcia.

A small crowd started to gather around the outskirts of the arena, not daring to venture in but curious all the same. Soon, Phil and Hercules barged their way through the crowded and ran over. Phil surveyed the scene. "Oh... oh, kid. The Ice Titan got your friend?"

Velcia shook her head. "N-no," she stammered.

Aqua hushed her softly, then turned to Phil. "It was a masked boy named Vanitas. He's been going from world to world causing trouble. I don't know why he would do this, though."

"He was… trying to see if I was a hero," Velcia slowly said. "His master told him that he thought I might be some sort of light warrior."

Aqua looked a bit surprised. "His master?"

Velcia turned to look at her father and Denerre, and began sobbing. "Why did they have to die? What did I do wrong?"

"Hey, hey, kid," Phil said in a surprisingly gentle tone of voice. "This isn't your fault, alright? You did the best you could."

Aqua nodded. "Vanitas has been a blight on many worlds I've visited, and his evil seems without aim. What he did here today was not your fault."

"You managed to hit him with something at least," Hercules spoke up, trying to be positive. "What was that?"

Velcia sniffed. "I… I inverted a healing spell. I was so worried that he would..." she cut off, eyes welling up again.

"Wait, you what?" Hercules said, Phil shooting him a glare that clearly said 'not now' without words.

"Inverted," Velcia said. "I, uh, I reversed it… and made it so it would decay... instead of heal."

"Okay, that's enough of that! We gotta get this poor kid outta here before those lookie-loos make a spectacle out of her," Phil said, motioning towards the growing crowd.

Hercules gently picked her up. "I'll take you back home, okay? You just have to tell me the way."

Velcia shook her head. "What about Papa, and Denerre? I… I can't just leave them."

Phil looked over the scene, crossing his arms. "I'll get someone here to… help take care of them. I'll come by later so we can work things out, alright? You gotta get out of here quick though."

Velcia said nothing, closing her eyes.

"Uh, so where are we going?" Hercules asked.

"The potion shop by Herme's Fountain." Velcia whispered.

Hercules said nothing more, and quickly made his way out of the coliseum, most of the halls empty after people had run away from the Ice Titan's wrath. It was not long before they made it to the potion shop. Hercules forced the locked door open, and went upstairs to put Velcia down on the couch. Velcia hadn't said a word the entire time, but as he lay her down she spoke up a bit.

"Thank you."

Hercules gave a small, warm smile. "Of course. Let me know if I can do anything to help."

Velcia shook her head. "I don't know what to do. Papa and Denerre are both gone… I'm all alone now."

"Me and Phil will help you out," Hercules said. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you're okay."

The corner of Velcia's mouth turned into a small hint of a smile. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Authors's Note: Well, that's the end of Velcia's story from 10 years ago. I guess this makes two guest spots from me in a row that end on a solemn note - I definitely didn't plan that. I don't know if or when I'll do another guest spot, but with any luck it'll be a bit of a brighter tale.
> 
> I hope that this story gave some good insight for you into Velcia's history and perhaps give you some glimpses of the mage she's become since then. I hadn't originally expected she would end up joining Hinata on her adventure, but after writing this story Curry and I both wound up really liking her. I hope you all like her, too, and have fun seeing how Hinata, Sam, and Velcia team up to stop the terrible Thaanix.
> 
> Thanks for reading my little guest story! Next time, Curry is back to writing in full force as Hinata's adventures continue in Eos! Wait, is that a spoiler? :o (YES IT IS! :O -Curry) ***


	9. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Recap: Realizing they needed more skill and firepower to go against Thaanix, Sam leaves for Thebes to recruit a mage named Velcia. She joins the cause and upon returning to Twilight Town, informs the others of her past dealings with the Darkness and losing the ones she loved. She explains that she knows of Hinata's pain and believes that she can help them take down Thaanix.***

Chapter 9

 

Hinata leaned against the window sill in Namine's empty white room. She could hear the wind rustling against the glass as her eyes stared absently at the surrounding forest outside the mansion gates. Her heart was heavy and her mind bogged from everything Velcia had told them. She barely noticed the light knock on the door as Riku entered the room.

He paused when he saw her by the window, letting out a small breath. "There you are," he spoke softly. He ran his hand along the side of the door, waiting for her to respond. Clearing his throat, he told her. "Everything's almost ready for your mission. Sam's getting all her things out of her room on the ship and Velcia's been getting her stuff up. Ben said you guys can probably leave in about a half hour."

Hinata nodded and whispered without taking her eyes from the window, "Alright, thank you."

Riku frowned, lightly drumming his fingers against the door as he began to turn to leave the room, but then paused. "Are… are you doing alright?"

"Just… trying to wrap my mind around everything Velcia told us…" She admitted, finally glancing over at him. "It's been ten years, and… she had a hard time talking about it…" Her eyes downcast as her voice trailed off.

Riku shut the door behind him and walked over to the long table in the center of the room. He leaned against it, his hands at his sides, grasping the edge. "It's one of those things that will stick with you forever."

She nodded, "Yeah… I guess so." Taking in a deep breath, she confessed. "I wonder if it will be the same way with me… about everything that's happened." Swallowing hard, she looked back outside. "There's that part of me that hopes the pain will fade with time."

"I…" Riku scratched the back of his neck, joining her in looking outside. "I'm not sure… I think it will a bit… you'll think about it less."

Hinata wordlessly nodded, emotion constricting in her throat. Riku noticed the tears glazing over her eyes, his heart sinking. He looked away, his hands tightening around the edge of the table. A faint voice inside reminded him he needed to keep his distance, while another voice urged him to pull her into his arms to comfort her. He resigned to staying put on the edge of the table, his eyes scanning around the room in an attempt to distract himself.

"I think Velcia will be a good friend for you," he suddenly broke the silence, getting Hinata to dart her attention to him in surprise. He kept his eyes averted from hers, as he added. "She's gone through a lot of the same types of things. Might not be a bad idea to use this mission with her to get to know her a bit better."

Hinata half-smiled from his words, sniffling as she agreed, "I was actually thinking the same thing."

Riku met his gaze back with hers, returning her smile.

"Thank you… for checking on me," She mumbled, looking down at her hands clasped in front of her. "I… I'm not really sure exactly why, but I know you've been trying to keep your distance from me."

His smile fell as he looked away and let out a breath. "You noticed that, huh?"

"A bit hard not to," She admitted. "Although, I wasn't exactly seeking you out, either."

"I'm… sorry," he shook his head. "I don't really have a good excuse… just trying to figure things out, I guess."

Hinata looked him over, his amber eyes were averted from hers, confused and lost. She pushed her hair back behind her ear as she turned and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. "It's alright." She assured him, tilting the corners of her lips into a smile when he looked back at her. "I get it." Glancing down at his hands, she told him. "I know me telling you all those things the other night was a lot to take in. I couldn't really imagine being in your place hearing all of that."

"I was the one who asked you," he reminded her, shifting his weight a bit nervously.

"I know," her smile slightly grew as she looked back up at his face. "But I should have known better than blurting all of that out anyways."

Riku lips tipped into a frown. "Yeah, well I shouldn't have run off like I did… I freaked out."

"It's alright," Hinata reached forward and grabbed his hands without thinking, releasing them within a single second and letting out a harsh breath. "Sorry," she turned away and took a few steps. "I'm not helping anything…"

Riku looked after her, then down at his hands that still felt her warmth even though he'd only felt it for a moment. A tense air began to fill the room around them, as neither of them really knew what to say to the other.

"Maybe…" Hinata finally broke the silence after a couple minutes. "This mission will be good for me… You'll get time to figure things out and I won't be here accidentally making things worse."

His heart twisted from her words, he was dreading her going on the mission and leaving him at the mansion. Swallowing hard, he nodded, "Yeah… you're probably right." He looked down at the tiled floor, taking in a breath. "I'll try to have everything figured out by the time you get back."

"Well don't push yourself too hard," she told him, turning around and sending him a shy smile. "If you'd like, I can organize my journals in order for you. So you can read them while I'm gone."

He smirked, still not looking up from the floor. "I'd appreciate that."

"That is, if you have the time when you're not training Sam." She quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Riku scoffed, finally meeting his gaze with hers. "That will definitely be interesting, won't it?"

Hinata chuckled, "Yeah, but she'll have a good teacher, so I'm not worried too much about her."

Riku felt his ears warming from her words as he looked her over and noticed her tattoo beginning to glow dimly. Their smiles grew as they stared at each other, until Hinata suddenly looked away and cleared her throat.

"Um, I should probably be getting ready to go." She pointed towards the door over her shoulder. "DiZ said this place is pretty huge, so we might be there awhile."

"What's it called again?" Riku asked, getting up from his seat on the table.

"Insomnia, I think?" She guessed as she brought her hand to her chin. "A bit of an odd name… but I suppose it's fitting for me, given my recent sleeping habits."

Riku breathily laughed as he walked towards her. He came to a stop in front of her, his smile falling as he looked her over. "Just… stay safe? Alright?"

Hinata looked up at him, giving him a small reassuring smile. "I will, plus DiZ said this Insomnia place should be covered with some magic protective barrier. So if all goes well, we shouldn't run into any trouble."

"Yeah," Riku nodded, glancing down towards her hands.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Riku." Hinata said softly, turning to leave the room until she felt Riku's hand clasped around her own. She stopped with a slight gasp, looking back at him.

"Wait, I-" He tried to speak up, his eyes fixated on their hands. Letting out a huff of breath, he shut his eyes and released her hand. "Just forget it."

Hinata's heart sank as her hand fell back to her side. She turned to leave Riku in peace, but paused, bringing her hand to her heart. Shaking her head with a small breathy laugh, she muttered, "This is a really stupid thing of me to do…"

Riku glanced up in confusion, barely hearing her words. "What do you-" His voice cut off as Hinata suddenly faced him and grabbed the tassels on his coat, pulling him down to her level before planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Riku's entire body immediately flushed, his heart jumping to his throat as the mere contact of her lips zapped electricity through him. Even as Hinata released her hold on him, he barely moved, watching in a daze as she spun around and scurried out of the room without a word.

Hinata slammed the door shut behind her, leaning back against it as her heart fluttered out of control. She could feel the heat of her tattoo as it glowed brilliantly against her cheek and she couldn't erase the goofy grin on her lips. Part of her wanted to go back into the room, to see Riku's reaction and promptly apologize, but she instead pushed herself off the door and made her way downstairs. Pushing open the fogged glass doors that led outside, she welcomed the cool breeze and fresh scents of the garden.

Velcia was up on the deck of the Highwind, listening to Ben as he told her tales of his adventures with Hinata. She smiled politely and laughed when he lost his balance and toppled over when he attempted to reenact a scene for her. They both looked over as they heard Hinata coming onto the deck.

"Hey Hinata!" Ben chimed, scrambling back to his feet. "I was just telling Velcia about our amazing adventures."

Hinata snickered, running her hand along the railing. "I don't know if they were that great, Ben. But they were pretty fun."

"I'm very excited for our first mission." Velcia spoke up with a sweet smile. "Two new worlds in a matter of days!"

"That's true," Hinata realized. "I hope it won't be too overwhelming."

"I think it will be wonderful." Velcia assured her. "From DiZ's descriptions, Insomnia sounds spectacular!"

"It does," Hinata smirked, recalling everything DiZ had said. "A magic force field over an entire city… It's going to be something."

"And those Kingsglaive," Velcia reminded with a slight hop of excitement "the way they are able to harness the King's power to protect the realm, it will certainly be a sight to see."

Hinata nodded, looking past Velcia towards the golden sky. "You really think you'll be able to copy their powers and give them to me?"

"Well, I would certainly like to try at the very least." Velcia admitted, lightly tugging on a piece of her hair. "Maybe not quite that easily, but if I'm able to feel the way their magical energies are working I should hopefully be able to learn how to replicate it. If I can do that, then perhaps I can teach it to you and you can use those magic skills too, with practice. But the most important thing we'll need is for me to be able to get close enough to them to sense it."

"I suppose that's something we'll figure out when we get there." Hinata ran her hand through her hair. "Um, also, I'm almost ready to go. Just need to go get a few last minute things. Then we can get going."

"Perfect!" Velcia's smile beamed. "I think Sam finished getting her things out of her room and I'm all set up. So whenever you're ready, I suppose we can head off!"

"Sounds great," Hinata smiled back, before turning and getting off the ship to head inside. "I'll be back soon then."

Within minutes, she returned to the ship, her locket necklace secured around her neck and a small suitcase of supplies in her arms. As she headed below deck, Ben was already starting the engines and they were in space before Hinata had finished unpacking her things.

Hinata came out of her room, noticing Velcia across the hall in the newly built room. She slowly walked over, looking in the open doorway. Small pots of various sizes were along the wall on shelves with unfamiliar plants growing out of them of all different shades of green. Below it was a multitude of potion bottles, some empty, while others were filled with bubbling liquids safely secured in the glass by a cork top over the opening. As Hinata came to a stop at the doorway, Velcia noticed her and sent her a bright smile.

"Sam said to make myself at home in here," she informed Hinata, glancing over at her wall of potions and plants.

"I'm glad you are." Hinata replied with a small smile. "Did you bring enough potions?"

"I brought a good amount, I think." Velcia looked through her satchels that were also filled with potion vials. "But I also brought common ingredients to make more of them if I need to."

Hinata wordlessly nodded, scanning her eyes aimlessly over the room as her earlier thoughts came back into her mind. She took in a breath, before speaking up. "I… wanted to tell you…" Her voice trailed off as Velcia looked up at her.

"Yes?" Velcia sweetly asked when Hinata didn't continue.

"Um, thank you… for telling us about what happened." Hinata brought her eyes to hers. "I know that couldn't have been easy to tell a bunch of strangers."

Velcia's lips tipped into a sad smile as her eyes drifted. "It's never easy for me to discuss, but… I felt comfortable in that room with all of you. That made it easier."

"I'm glad we make you feel comfortable, at least." Hinata shifted her weight uncomfortably, causing Velcia to take notice.

"Was there something else?" Velcia asked, looking Hinata over.

Hinata darted her eyes up to her before looking away. "Um… I, well…" her voice trailed off again.

Velcia's eyes saddened, having an idea what she was trying to bring herself to talk about. "There's no rush." She paused, noticing Hinata close her eyes. "I will be here for a while and will always be here to talk."

"You're right…" Hinata nearly choked out, nodding as she turned away and wiped at her eyes. "Th-thank you." She took in a deep breath, "I'm going to head to the sparring room to practice for a bit. We should be at Insomnia in a couple hours, I think."

"Of course," Velcia smiled understandingly, her voice kind and soft. "I may join you in a bit to see your technique."

Hinata sent her a half-smile, before turning and heading to the sparring room. The rest of the journey went by uneventful. Ben was calling below deck that they had reached the planet as Velcia and Hinata were just heading up the stairs. Hinata glanced down at the planet below from the railing as Velcia went to Ben's side.

"Are you coming down to the world with us?" Velcia asked curiously, looking over Ben's shoulder at the navigation screen.

"Yep!" Ben chimed. "Hinata promised that Jack and I could come on her next mission!" He hopped with his hands clasped in front of his chest. "OH, I'm so excited! Who knows what we'll see?"

Hinata chuckled as she walked over to join the group. "From the pictures DiZ showed, it should be a really fancy city."

"I suppose I will stand out in my dress," Velcia grabbed the sides of her dress, glancing down at it.

"The magic drive of the ship will change our appearance to fit in with the world around us." Hinata explained, sending her a smile. "So don't worry about it."

"Oh!' Velcia exclaimed with intrigue. "That's incredible!" She brought her hand to her chin, "I wonder what I'll look like."

"One way to find out!" Ben pressed a button on the control board, surrounding them in a bright light and beaming them down to the planet.

As the light around them faded away, they were instantly met with the unmistakable scent of dirt and smoke. Hinata coughed as she opened her eyes and gasped, seeing that they were standing beside an old worn out road with piles of debris all around them. Broken down cars lined the side of the street, their paint chipped and scratched with rust thickly formed along the sides. She spun around in confusion, seeing a tall chain link fence lined with sharp barbed wire behind them.

"This… is Insomnia…?" She whispered, looking towards the others.

Velcia's burnt orange hair was pulled back into a loose bun, her eyes equally confused, yet almost dumbfounded, as she looked around the new world. A brown leather jacket covered her arms, with dark green accents along the top and back. A similar green shirt was visible under the jacket, falling over a pair of cargo pants with multiple pockets along her legs before tucking into a pair of boots. She stood in front of an old copper-colored truck with Jack floating beside her, his appearance unchanged.

Her eyes met with Hinata's, and she looked her over. "It really does change your look!"

Hinata glanced down at herself, seeing a dull blue scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, the extra fabric cascading behind her and swaying in the hot breeze. Her locket peeked out from under the scarf, over a dusty maroon sleeveless, asymmetrical top that went past her hips. A thick belt with red lining was around her hips, with satchels tied to either side along with her dao blades. Another bag was strapped around her thigh, over her dulled green pants that tucked into intricate boots with gold and red lining. Dark brown, fingerless gloves covered a majority of her arms, the right up to her shoulder, the other about to her elbow. Diamond cutouts with red lining were along the taller one and gold fabric wrapped around her wrists. Reaching up to her head, she felt that her hair was pulled up and braided behind her head, the sides of her face framed by a few loose pieces.

"Ok…" Hinata looked back up with a slight huff. "I look like I'm ready for the city, but… where exactly is it?"

She turned to look further down the road, freezing when she saw what appeared to be a border control. Broken letters were hung on a yellow overpass, spelling out the word Insomnia, but it was barely recognizable. In front of the overpass stood four lines of guards, each fully covered in armor and weapons in their arms. They stood completely still, staring in front of them without a word being said between them. On either side of them were huge gray mechanical beasts. They stood on two massive legs, their arms seeming like a sort of weapon. Behind them were two metal staircases, where even more guards stood behind massive machine weapons, also staring out in complete silence.

"Do you think they'll know?" Velcia asked with a soft voice, coming up beside Hinata as she pulled at the sides of her cargo pants, unsure what to think of them.

"I'm not sure they're even human…" Hinata admitted with a whisper, feeling Jack landing on her shoulder. "Wait…" She turned towards the coppered truck, "Where's Ben?"

"I'm right here!" A muffled mechanical voice came from one of the satchels on Hinata's hip. "I can't see anything! Is it nighttime?"

Hinata unclipped the satchel, pulling out a gold tablet with a glossed screen. Two small handles were along the sides, allowing Hinata to hold it easily as the screen lit up with Ben's face.

"Gah!" Hinata jumped in surprise, before glancing up towards the guards to make sure they didn't notice her outburst, but they stayed perfectly still, unaware of their presence. "Ben," she spoke with a hushed voice. "Why are you a tablet?"

"I don't know!" Ben beamed, his face disappearing to show a front facing camera. "But if you show me those guards you were talking about, I think I can scan them!"

"What makes you think that?" Velcia asked, as Hinata held up the tablet to get a good view of the guards at the overpass.

"Well I can always scan things!" Ben explained as a green light emitted from a small camera from the front of the tablet. "But I think DiZ programmed all these extra things for me to do! I'll be all sorts of helpful!"

"That's a relief." Hinata muttered, feeling more uncomfortable the more she looked over the guards standing a few hundred feet from them. They were thankfully mostly obscured by the tall metal red barricades that were scattered around them, but the guards could still notice them by looking right in their direction.

"Got something!" Ben chimed, the screen changing to a profile of the guards as lines of information began surrounding the picture. "They're called Magitek! A soldier from Nifelheim that is a blend of both magic and technology."

"A what now…?" Hinata asked, trying to read the tiny text that appeared on the screen.

"You can find all of that information by simply scanning them?" Velcia asked in near awe, rather than questioning the info they had obtained. "That's amazing."

"Alright, so not human?" Hinata shook her head, getting to the point. "Any idea if they're friendly?"

"Well…" Ben's voice droned out as the screen began being covered with various pictures as he searched for information. "I'm not finding much on the exonet, nothing that seems truthful anyways."

"Truthful?" Hinata repeated.

"I imagine there is a lot of propaganda." Velcia surmised, getting a surprised look from Hinata. "When there is any war or politics involved, I would see propaganda all over Olympus." Velcia explained, letting out a sigh. "I imagine it would be the same on any world."

"Wow, alright," Hinata took in a breath, "Why do I get the feeling that we came here at the wrong time?"

Jack barked, his ears going down as her whimpered. Ben's face reappeared on the screen. "We can't just barge in, Jack!" Ben nearly scolded him.

"Maybe we should head back?" Velcia suggested, turning to Hinata. "If there is something going on-"

Jack barked once again, interrupting Velcia and flying off towards the Magitek. "Jack!" Hinata called, running after him out of instinct, skidding to a stop when each of the soldiers immediately trained their weapons on her the moment she was out in the open.

"Oh crap," she muttered under her breath, putting up her hands in surrender and slowly backing away.

Before she could even take a single step, one of the large robots aimed its arm towards her and fired a flaming rocket. Hinata shrieked in surprise, trying to summon up water, before Velcia ran in front of her with her Keyblade and summoned a barrier of light that exploded the rocket upon impact.

"I guess they're not friendly!" Velcia yelled over the loud explosion.

Hinata chuckled nervously as she unsheathed her blades and looked towards the red barricades. "Suddenly makes a lot more sense why those are here."

Multiple gunshots followed the explosion, shattering against the barrier as Velcia skid back, letting out a yell from the strain. "I can't hold this for much longer!"

"Get to the barricades!" Hinata yelled, already sprinting towards one and rolling behind it as Velcia did the same on the other side of the road.

Hinata pulled Ben out of her satchel, looking towards his screen. "Alright Ben," she gasped as a bullet wisped by overhead, making her kneel lower to the ground. "Any idea how to beat these things?"

"Uh-well," Ben began searching as Velcia called out from her spot across the road.

"Hinata! I can feel a strong electrical power in those large metal creatures!" She yelled, her chest still heaving from the energy spent on the barrier. "You mentioned that you have water abilities, correct?" When Hinata nodded, she smirked. "Alright then!" She peeked around the side of her hiding spot, holding her blade at the ready. "Then get ready!"

She focused on the robots, the tip of her blade sparking and glowing as she powered up a spell. The machines fired another set of rockets, but then paused, their bodies shaking as electrical surges began bursting out of their seams. Their outer shells dented as they began to combust. Hinata took the hint and stood, summoning a wall of water to fall over the entirety of the guards, covering her eyes as a blinding current of lightning surged through the water, frying each of the guards as they fell to the ground in a crisp blackened heep.

"Yes!" Hinata cheered, pumping her fist into the air with a grin. Their victory was short lived as another gunshot rang out and Hinata was struck in the shoulder. "AH!" She cried out, falling to her knees behind the cover of the barricade, her hand clutching over the wound as blood seeped through her fingers.

"Hinata!" Velcia gasped, looking towards the overpass to see a whole new force of Magitek and machines replacing their fallen troops. Bullets and rockets overpowered Hinata's broken cries, as Velcia desperately tried to figure out what to do.

Jack was floating amongst the turmoil, realizing he had caused a huge mess. With a growl, he flew into the soldier he knew had wounded Hinata, possessing it and causing it to shoot whoever was nearby, before being shot down and forced to find a new prey. Velcia cast anything she could muster, feeling her strength dwindling as she sent worried glances towards Hinata who was still crumpled on the ground, losing blood.

A purring engine of a car mixed in with the gunfire, making Velcia glance behind her towards a polished purple vehicle skidding into a parking spot beside the copper truck. She stared dumbfounded for a moment, trying to figure out what the machine even was as the engine ceased and four men jumped out of it, weapons appearing in their hands in a flash.

"Who-" She tried to ask as they ran past without paying her any notice.

A raven haired boy sprinted ahead, his body warping side to side with a blue glow, missing every single bullet aimed towards him. His attire was completely black, but Velcia barely had the time to look him over as he threw his sword and disappeared in a blue mist, reappearing in a flash where his blade had impaled in a soldier's chest. He grabbed the hilt, his feet pushing off the guard as he flipped and threw the blade again, warping from guard to guard.

A blonde stopped barely past Velcia, two silver guns in his hands as he shot towards the guards while yelling out in an almost whiny voice. "Where did all these Magitek come from?"

"Stop bitchin, start killin!" A bellowing voice came from a larger man, his tattooed muscles tightening as he swung his massive two-handed blade towards one of the larger machines.

The only one that paid Velcia any notice was a taller slender man. He went over to Hinata, kneeling beside her and pushing up his thin rimmed glasses on his nose. His dirty blonde hair was gelled up, keeping it out of his face as he grabbed Hinata's injured arm despite her cries, and examined it. Realizing that fewer bullets were heading her way, Velcia took the moment to rush across the street to Hinata and the strange man.

"Who are-" Velcia tried again.

"Why are you irritating the Magitek without the proper equipment?" The man interrupted her with a firm voice and an formal accent. His green eyes glanced up at her for a moment before getting back to Hinata's wound. He held out his free hand, summoning a first aid kit out of thin air. Opening it, he grabbed bandages and tightly wrapped it around Hinata's shoulder, above the wound.

"W-We didn't know," Velcia admitted a bit sheepishly, as she watched him work. "We were just trying to get into Insomnia."

The man paused, looking up at her and examining her features. "Where are you coming from?"

Velcia swallowed hard, remembering the rules of the World Order her grandmother had firmly explained many times throughout her life. "Oh, um, rather far away…"

"Hmm…" The man hummed, obviously not convinced as he went back to Hinata's wound. "She will need to have the bullet removed before she can be healed completely. I cannot do it here, but I can take her back to Hammerhead to do so."

"Hammerhead," Velcia repeated, nodding ever so slightly as she placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder in comfort. "Thank you."

Hinata glanced up at Velcia, biting her tongue as she tried to keep herself from crying out. Her breaths were labored, as she sat up a bit more and looked over the man that had bandaged her to stop the bleeding. "W-Who…" She tried to speak, her voice shaking and low. "Who are you?"

"Ignis," he finally answered, looking between both of them with an unsure expression as he stood and summoned a dagger in each hand. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He ran past them, helping the others take out the remaining Magitek. Velcia watched them in awe, each of them working as a unit and utilizing various magic techniques as well as brute force. She looked back to Hinata, who had closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the pain.

"Are you alright?" Velcia asked her, getting a nod in response. "I've never seen weapons like theirs. I think we are a bit unprepared for this."

Hinata let out a strained laugh. "Yeah… I think… DiZ messed up, a bit…"

"Once that bullet that Ignis mentioned is out, I can heal you," Velcia assured her. "Then we can leave if you would like."

"I-I'm not sure…" Hinata swallowed hard. "T-These guys… something seems different about them…"

"Yes, I agree." Velcia looked back towards them as they took down both of the large robots with ease. "My heart feels like there is something incredibly important about them… maybe they are important to this world's timeline."

"The what?" Hinata asked weakly.

"Oh… it's nothing," Velcia smiled sweetly, yet a bit uneasily towards her.

"What were you two thinking?" A young man's voice startled Velcia as the dark haired man stalked over to them. His hair was in his face, almost covering his dark blue eyes that glared at Velcia. He motioned towards the destroyed Magitek as Velcia scrambled to her feet. "Those Magitek destroy anything that gets in their way, and you just walk right up to them? What were you trying to do?"

Velcia stood tall, speaking honestly and calmly despite his scowl. "We were trying to get to Insomnia. It's why we were sent here."

He blinked in surprise, before scoffing and looking towards his friends that stood beside him. "Where have you been the past month…?" He muttered, turning and walking away. "Insomnia's gone…"

"Gone?" Velcia repeated, looking after him. "What happened?"

"The Niffs happened," the tattooed man spoke up, looking towards Ignis. "Well now what? Can't really follow through with our mission with these two around."

"I was planning on taking the injured young woman back to Hammerhead, to remove the bullet in her arm." Ignis calmly responded, crossing his arms. "That is, if his highness doesn't mind."

The dark haired man waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, whatever."

"Prompto," Ignis spoke up, making the blonde yelp in surprise.

"Y-yes sir!" Prompto stood at attention, taking his worried eyes from Hinata.

"Help the young woman into the Regalia," Ignis ordered him. "Perhaps Gladiolus and Noctis can stay here to begin the mission, while we take care of her."

"Sounds good to me," Gladiolus concurred, patting Prompto's back roughly and making him stumble forward a couple steps as he made his way towards Hinata. "Come on, Noct! Let's get those headlights for Cindy."

"At least something's getting done." Noctis grumbled as he followed after Gladio, sending a side glance towards Hinata as Prompto helped her stand. "Will she be alright?" He whispered to Ignis as he passed.

"Yes, I believe so." Ignis assured him, before adding. "Prompto and I will not be long. We will be back to aid in the mission before nightfall."

Noctis shortly nodded and continued after Gladiolus, waving his hand dismissively, "Just make sure no blood gets on the car."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ignis called back, turning his attention towards Velcia as he motioned towards the regal vehicle parked on the side of the road. "This way, if you please."

Velcia looked between Hinata and Ignis for a moment before nodding and following him to the car. Hinata leaned against Prompto for a moment, before standing mostly on her own. She lightly bit her lip to keep from crying out, but the occasional wince gave away her discomfort.

"Iggy will take care of you," Prompto assured her, his arm gentle, yet firm around her shoulder.

Hinata nodded, "T-Thank you."

"Yeah, of course," he replied, looking absently around them as he tried to figure out what to say. "So, uh, we don't see a lot of people trying to take on the Magitek by themselves!" He spoke a bit awkwardly, but with a chipper tone rising in his voice. "That was pretty impressive!"

Hinata chuckled, but didn't say anything in response. Their small talk was interrupted as they reached the car. Ignis came up beside them, summoning a roll of thick gauze out of a blue mist. He cleaned the excess blood from Hinata's arm and wrapped the gauze around her wound with skilled hands.

"That should keep you clean until we reach Hammerhead," Ignis assured her, opening the car door and allowing Prompto to help Hinata into the car.

Velcia glanced back from the front seat with a worried frown, but then looked over as Ignis got into the driver's seat. As he pulled on a pair of gray leather driving gloves, she spoke up. "Thank you for going through all of this trouble for us."

"Not at all," Ignis sent her a slight smile before turning on the vehicle's ignition, revving the engine as he pulled out.

A light gasp escaped Velcia as she grabbed onto the door of the car, feeling the hot wind rush into her from the top of the car being down. She noticed Ignis sending her a glance and quickly straightened herself out.

Hinata welcomed the breeze as Ignis drove away from the Insomnia border. Prompto occasionally tried to start small talk, but Hinata couldn't bring herself to say much. The ride instead fell to silence and Hinata looked out at the scenery as they passed. The destruction around Insomnia quickly faded away and was replaced with a desolate desert. Occasional broken down cars were on the sides of the road. Electrical posts were slanted in every direction, barely held up by the wires between them. Mountains could be seen in the far distance, but all around them the land was flat and covered with dry desert plants. Hinata could see the occasional herd of creatures running out in the distance. Their appearance was unlike any creatures she had ever seen before, but she wasn't given much time to admire them as Ignis continued to drive.

Before she knew it, Ignis was slowing the car and turning into Hammerhead. It was a relatively small area, run down but not as much as the border to Insomnia. There was a large opened garage where Hinata could see a young woman working on a beat up truck. The woman glanced up with a smile and a wave as she saw Ignis pulling up to the gas station beside her, but her expression fell as she looked over Velcia and Hinata.

"Picked up some hitchhikers?" She asked with a strong accent as Ignis turned off the ignition to the car. She took off her greased gloves and patted her hands against her tight jean shorts. "I can't say I've ever seen them around before."

"Neither have I," Ignis informed her, opening Hinata's door and sweeping her up into his arms, smirking to himself at her surprised yelp. "We discovered them at the Insomnia border while searching for the headlights you requested."

Prompto jumped up, eager to fill her in on the what happened as Ignis turned and walked Hinata over to an old trailer home parked outside the cafe beside the gas station. Velcia scurried behind him, looking around at the unfamiliar area.

"Tell me what you need me to do." Velcia spoke up as they reached the RV.

"Open the door, if you please." Ignis motioned his head towards the short metal door, walking up the steps the moment Velcia did so. It was a tight fit inside, but Ignis managed to lay Hinata down on top of the twin sized bed, sitting on the edge beside her as he summoned his first aid kit out of a blue mist.

As he opened the box and grabbed a few tools, the RV shook as Prompto hurried on board. "Sorry about that!" He quickly apologized, a bit breathless. "Just filling Cindy in on everything that happened." He squeezed past Velcia and pulled out a chair sitting on it backwards as he watched Ignis work. Looking to Hinata, he assured her. "Don't worry, Iggy will take good care of you!"

She let out a light nervous chuckle, watching as Ignis unwrapped her arm and winced at the sting. Averting her eyes, she looked towards the ceiling, eventually shutting her eyes when she felt him reaching inside her arm with special tools to retrieve the bullet. She took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to remain still and calm.

"Wow," Prompto breathed out, "You have really high pain tolerance. The first time Iggy pulled out a bullet inside Noct… he cried."

Ignis stifled a chuckle as Velcia spoke up, "I've never seen a weapon like this before. Is it common here?"

Prompto darted his eyes up to Velcia in complete confusion as Ignis barely flinched. "You don't know what a gun is?" Prompto asked in disbelief.

"I-Is that what that is?" Hinata grated out the words, trying to distract herself. "I-I've… Only seen plasma guns…"

"Plasma…?" Prompto repeated. "Like a laser gun?" He looked at Ignis when Hinata only nodded in response. "Who are these guys?" he whispered.

"I intend to find out after my work is finished." Ignis shortly replied, completely focused on the task at hand as he finally pulled the bullet out. He firmly pressed a towel against the wound, ordering Prompto to hold it in place as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. He held the coins out to Velcia, "Fetch a potion from the station. That should held stop the bleeding."

"Oh," she realized, grabbing her Keyblade from her back. "Actually, I can heal her."

Ignis and Prompto looked up at her. With a nod, Ignis stood from his seat and stepped aside, allowing Velcia through to see what she would do. She held out her Keyblade in front of her, tapping the tip of it against Hinata's arm. Closing her eyes, the tip of her blade began to glow yellow as a sparkling aura covered Hinata's wound, making Prompto retract his hand in a rush. As the light faded, Velcia fastened her blade onto her back and the wound on Hinata's arm was completely healed, as well as any excess blood that had stained her clothes and the mattress beneath her.

"What the…" Prompto whispered, his mouth agape. He looked up to Ignis and motioned to the girls. "Um, what the hell?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Ignis let out a breath, "But it would seem we have come in contact with off world visitors." As the words left his mouth, he noticed both Hinata and Velcia slightly pale.

"What, you mean like aliens?" Prompto asked.

"Not exactly," Ignis crossed his arms, looking the girls over as Hinata sat up and Velcia turned towards him. "Am I correct?"

Velcia opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure what to say. "You're right," Hinata spoke up for her, swinging her legs over the bed as she was no longer in pain. Her fingers dug into the mattress as she admitted. "We came from a place called Twilight Town."

Ignis blinked, trying to fathom that his crazy hypothesis had in fact been correct. Prompto simply looked between the group, rendered completely speechless. Clearing his throat, Ignis asked. "And why are you here on Eos?"

"Well, we were looking for Kingsglaive in Insomnia, but…" She looked up at Velcia, letting out a breath. "That obviously isn't working out."

"Are you sure we should be sharing so much with them?" Velcia whispered to her.

Hinata shook her head, "When I get called out for it, I don't see much sense in trying to hide it anymore."

"Why were you looking for the Kingsglaive?" Prompto asked.

"It's… a really long story," Hinata chuckled, running her hand along the back of her neck. "But… basically, we're up against someone really powerful where we're from and I need to start learning new techniques to take them on."

"And," Velcia stepped forward to add, "I believe with the proper amount of time, I could learn to copy their powers and teach them to Hinata."

"Copy their powers?" Ignis repeated, looking over at Velcia. "So you are a mage of sorts?"

"Yes," she simply replied, albeit a bit uneasily. "I can sense different magical properties around me."

"That's remarkable," Ignis commented, crossing his arms as he tried to take in all they were saying.

"Speaking of which," Velcia took in a breath, glancing between Ignis and Prompto. "From the way the four of your were fighting those Magitek are you, by chance, Kingsglaives yourself?"

Prompto looked up to Ignis, as if asking what to say. Ignis' lips tipped into a frown as he thought it over for a few seconds, before nodding slowly. "Yes," he finally admitted, "Although, not the Kingsglaive you were particularly searching for."

Velcia sent Hinata a smile, before clasping her hands in front of her. "I hope I am not being too forward, but… knowing the situation we're in, could we possibly learn the abilities from the four of you?"

"We won't get in the way," Hinata stood, joining in with Velcia when she noticed the unsure expression on Ignis' face. "And we might be able to help out if you run into any of those Magitek again."

Ignis let out a sigh, his eyes distant as he was obviously deep in thought. "I would have to confer with Gladiolus and Noct on the matter…" He continued muttering under his breath, "But we are in between missions at the moment after the catastrophe with Costlemark last week, and you two are too powerful to simply be left alone to travel Eos…"

"We're already taking on extra hunts while we recover," Prompto spoke up, "What better time to take two helpless girls under our wings?"

"We're not exactly helpless," Hinata noted with a small laugh. "But we could help on these… hunt things." She looked back to Ignis. "I know we're sort of asking a lot when you barely know us, but you four might be our only chance with learning this stuff."

Ignis looked back at Hinata for a moment before motioning to Prompto to get out of the seat. "Allow me to speak with my comrades on the matter." He told her with a cool voice, sending a polite smile. He sent his attention to Velcia. "We have a mission that needs to be completed, but we will hopefully return later today."

"Yeah," Prompto added, standing at Ignis' side. "You two just stick around here until we all get back! Then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Precisely," Ignis agreed.

Velcia looked over to Hinata, silently asking what she thought. Hinata nodded. "Alright, we'll stick around here."

"Thank you for even considering," Velcia smiled politely.

"Of course," Ignis slightly bowed his head in respect before turning to leave the RV, but then paused. "Oh, and you may want to pick up a few hunts for Gil. It is the only currency that works out here."

"Oh, thank you," Velcia clasped her hands in front of her, looking over to Hinata. "I suppose those will keep us busy."

"Well, see you!" Prompto waved his hand with a grin, following Ignis out of the RV.

Hinata walked out as well, watching them getting into their car, before a buzz came from her hip. She pulled out Ben's tablet and looked at his worried face appearing on the screen. "What's up, Ben?"

"Hinata, where's Jack?" he asked, his eyes turning blue with worry.

Hinata froze, spinning around, realizing that Jack hadn't come back with them. "Ignis!" She called out, just as the engine was beginning to purr.

Ignis and Prompto looked up, seeing Hinata running over to them. "Yes, was there something else?" Ignis asked.

Catching her breath, Hinata blurted, "If you see a little white ghost dog with a blue collar, he's mine. His name's Jack."

"A what now?" Prompto asked, turning around in his seat to face Hinata.

"Just, be on the lookout for him," Hinata put her hands up, her eyes slightly pleading. "He can understand a lot, so if you see him, just tell him you know where I am."

Prompto and Ignis exchanged a look, before Prompto shrugged and sent her a grin, "Sure thing, Hina! We'll find him!"

"Thanks," she smiled with relief, waving as they drove away.

Her hand fell as they disappeared into the distance, and she finally took the time to really take in where they were. She turned around, seeing Velcia sitting in a white plastic chair that was situated in front of the RV, with Ben's tablet in her grasp. Hinata smirked, hearing Velcia laughing at something Ben had said.

"I suppose we could use the downtime," Hinata mumbled, beginning to walk back to the others. She grabbed another white chair across from Velcia, leaning back in it with a sigh. "This isn't too bad, a little hot."

Velcia chuckled, "Yes, though, not too much hotter than it ever got in Thebes. Much dryer though." She propped Ben up against the umbrella sticking up from the table between them so he could see them, then looked Hinata over, her smile falling to a concerned expression. "How are you doing? Still in any pain?"

Hinata looked up at her, running her hand along her arm where she had gotten shot. "No pain at all, actually. Whatever you did seems to have worked wonders."

"Oh good," Velcia smiled. "With that bullet inside of you, I was worried you would get infected."

"Yeah," Hinata winced at the memory. "I think I actually prefer plasma guns to these ones out here." She resituated herself in her seat, before adding, "Also, I was surprised that it didn't hurt at all when you healed me."

Velcia paused, looking up at her in confusion. "Didn't hurt? Does it usually hurt when you're healed?"

"Only when Riku does it," Hinata shrugged, "since he has to use the Darkness to do it."

"Hmm," Velcia hummed, thinking it over. "I'm surprised Riku uses Darkness if it causes that much pain."

Hinata downcast her gaze, slightly shaking her head. "He… doesn't have much of a choice."

"Oh, I see…" Velcia realized, moving her gaze to scan around them. Her eyes paused when she spotted a familiar truck parked beside them. "I might be going crazy, but didn't we see that same machine by the Insomnia border?"

Hinata followed her gaze, raising an eyebrow at the coppered truck she saw. "That's odd." She got out of her seat, approaching it. "This is definitely the same one, if not, it's the same exact model."

"What… is it, exactly?" Velcia asked, grabbing Ben's tablet as she followed after Hinata.

"It's a truck!" Ben chimed, looking the vehicle over. "And by scanning it, it seems to be something DiZ sent down with us!"

Hinata darted her eyes to him. "He knows I can't drive, right? I mean," she snickered, "just ask Riku…" Her voice and smile trailed off. "Actually, don't, he won't remember."

Velcia placed her hand along Hinata's arm, before asking Ben. "DiZ sent down this truck for us? What does it do?"

"The same thing that other car does!" Ben explained, "Gets you to different places really quick. And no worries about driving Hinata! Just insert me in the wheel and you're on autopilot!"

Hinata walked up to the truck, pulling the driver's door open. Sure enough, there was a rectangular indentation where the wheel would normally go. The sight brought a slight smile to her face. "He really does think of everything, doesn't he?"

Just as she was shutting the door, the tablet in Velcia's hands began to vibrate, letting out a ringing chime. Velcia held Ben out with a slight yelp of surprise. "What is happening?"

"OH! I think DiZ is calling!" Ben informed them, answering the call.

Velcia blinked, a bit awestruck as a live video feed appeared on the screen. "Riku… right?" She finally found her voice, glancing up when she heard the car door slam and Hinata rushing over.

"Riku?" Hinata repeated the name, stopping short when she saw the immediate unease that slipped onto Riku's face when their eyes met through the video feed.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered before clearing his throat and averting his gaze from them. "DiZ wanted me to check in. Said he's too busy to do it himself."

Hinata let out a slight sigh, feeling that DiZ had ulterior motives to having Riku call instead of him. "I see." She simply replied.

"Are you actually talking to us from Twilight Town, right now?" Velcia asked.

Riku looked back at her, letting out a small laugh at the childlike excitement in her eyes. "Yeah, usually we have these smaller devices to call each other, but DiZ gave me this one to use. Apparently, you have one, too."

"It's me!" Ben chimed, his face appearing in the top right corner with a bright grin. "I'm the brains of the operation this time!"

Riku smirked, before glancing back to Velcia, his eyes darting a moment to Hinata. "So, how's the mission going to far?"

Velcia exchanged a look with Hinata, before confessing. "Not like we hoped, I'm afraid."

"Insomnia's gone," Hinata informed him, seeing his eyes widen. "We're waiting in this little place called Hammerhead until these guys get back; they said they were Kingsglaive and they might be willing to help us."

"...Are you sure you can trust them?" he asked a bit hesitantly. "Maybe you should come back. There were other places DiZ had thought about sending you to."

"Well they saved Hinata when she got shot!" Ben blurted, "So I think they're plenty trustworthy!"

"Shot?" Riku darted his eyes to Hinata, his previous unease completely vanished. "Are you alright? What happened?" Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but he added ,"I thought I told you to be careful."

Hinata let out a small huff of breath, looking back at him with a small reassuring smile. "Riku, I'm alright, I promise. You don't have to worry."

Velcia handed Hinata the tablet completely, "I'll-uh, go wait by the RV." She turned and scurried away, having a feeling Hinata should talk with Riku alone. As she left, Ben's face disappeared from the corner of the screen as well.

"Then what happened?" Riku asked with a softer voice, as Hinata glanced at Velcia leaving with a bit of a confused look on her face.

"Oh, well…" Hinata looked back at Riku, trying to figure out how to explain it. She walked over to a copper truck, leaning back against it. "When we beamed down to the planet, we were in front of this border patrol of this army of guards called Magitek. And well, they didn't exactly take too kindly to us showing up and basically opened fire the moment they noticed us."

He looked away with a slight scowl, "I knew I should have gone on the mission, too."

"Riku," Hinata said his name with a light laugh. "They would have opened fire whether or not you were there. Plus, Velcia put up this light shield thing and protected us."

"Then how did you get shot?" He asked.

"We took out the first wave of them together just fine, and…" She rubbed the back of her neck, "I… sort of started preemptively celebrating, and didn't realize another group of them were on their way, and got shot in the shoulder."

"And those four guys?" he sighed.

"They showed up right after," she explained. "They took the Magitek out, and then took Velcia and I to Hammerhead, where this guy Ignis took the bullet out-"

"You got shot with one of those guns?" He interrupted, looking at her shoulders, feeling relieved to not see a mark or scar. "Hinata, you need to be more careful."

Hinata closed her mouth, looking him over. His eyes were softened and worried, the previous apprehension replaced with a genuine care. Instead of comforting her, it brought an itch of irritation to her heart. She drifted her gaze towards the RV, where Velcia sat patiently, looking around the small town. "I really don't get you right now…" She whispered, just loud enough so she knew he could hear her.

Riku blinked in surprise by her response, before scoffing, "Not like I really get you either." he blurted with a bit of excess frustration in his own voice. "One minute you're talking about how we should have space, and the next you're kis-" his voice cut off as his ears turned red. Letting out a harsh breath, he closed his eyes. "That's not important right now… Just stay safe, alright?"

She looked back at him, nodding silently as she felt an embarrassed warmth on her cheeks. "I'm… really sorry about before… I shouldn't have done that, especially right before leaving.."

"What are you guys going to do now?" he asked, avoiding her words.

"Oh… um," she felt the slightest disappointment in her gut from him ignoring her. "We're just going to wait for the four guys to come back from their mission. We talked with Ignis and they might be able to help us. If not, we'll come back to Twilight Town."

"Alright," Riku nodded, "I'll let DiZ know."

"Ok…" Hinata whispered, feeling her stomach knot. "I'll um, talk to you later then."

"Yeah…" Riku sighed, looking away as he ran his hand through his hair. "And… don't worry about earlier, alright?" He shut his eyes as he felt Hinata look back at him in surprise.

Hinata smiled ever so slightly, letting out a light laugh. "Alright, I won't. Goodbye, Riku."

He cut the call without saying anything in response, leaving Hinata by herself as she hugged the tablet to her chest.

"You guys are too cute," Ben's voice startled her.

Hinata held out the tablet, blushing when Ben's face was on the screen with a smirk. She looked away and mumbled, "I forgot you were there."

"I tried not to listen in too much," Ben assured her, "But gosh darn it, it was too hard not to listen a little bit!"

"I'll have to keep that in mind next time I talk to him," she let out a sigh, before smiling, "But thanks, Ben."

"For what?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head with a light laugh as she walked back towards Velcia, "Nothing, forget I said anything."

She propped Ben against the umbrella, before getting into her seat. Velcia glanced over at her, adjusting a bit in her chair as she turned towards Hinata.

"So… I really don't mean to pry-" Velcia slowly began to speak.

"Riku and I used to be together before everyone forgot about me." Hinata interrupted her, knowing what she was going to ask. She took in a deep breath, staring absently at the tabletop as she lightly scratched against its surface. "We've… been a bit weird since I came back."

"I can only imagine." Velcia leaned back in her seat, "He still seems to care about you, though…" Her eyes widened and she darted her attention to Hinata with her hands up, "Ah, if you don't mind me saying so!"

Hinata softly smiled, "It's fine. He does… sort of." She let out a sigh, "Part of him still remembers me… at least, feels close to me, even though he can't recall a single thing about me or our past together. So… it's a bit conflicting for him and he doesn't know how to handle it." She looked towards the sky, slinking further in her seat. "It... can be a bit frustrating. One second he seems just the way he used to be, then the next he can't even stand to be around me." She paused, shaking her head and laughing a bit awkwardly, "Sorry… I have no idea why I just blabbed all of that to you."

"No, no, it's fine," Velcia assured her with a sweet smile when Hinata looked back at her. "I really appreciate it. And… It must be hard going through that with him, but I hope you don't lose hope. I could tell there was something about you two the moment you started talking with each other, he probably feels it, too."

"I hope so," Hinata admitted, taking in a breath. "But, uh, anyways," she stood from her seat. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Oh! Do we need to get some Gil first?" Velcia asked, standing with her and grabbing Ben's tablet.

Hinata reached into her satchel, pulling out a blue rectangular card with a simple heart outline on its surface. "Well, I've always used this thing to buy stuff on other worlds, and it's never given us problems."

She handed it to Velcia, who looked it over with intrigue. They walked into the cafe together, greeted by the savory scents of meat and a relaxing tune playing over the speakers. Only a few patrons were scattered inside, sitting at the booths lined against the windows, their voices quiet and soft as they glanced up at Velcia and Hinata entering. The girls went up to the counter, sitting at the bar stools as they waited to be served. Velcia looked around, trying to figure out where the music was coming from as Hinata drummed her fingers against the counter.

"Oh, welcome," a man greeted them in a nervous manner, running his hands over his white apron as he looked the girls over. "I didn't hear ya come in. What could I do for ya?"

"We were hoping to order some lunch," Hinata explained grabbing the card from Velcia and holding it out for the man. "But wanted to make sure this card would work here."

The man took the card, looking it over with complete confusion as he glanced over at his old battered register. "I'm sorry ma'am," He apologized, handing her back the card. "You must be from that Insomnia place, we can't take any sort of that card business here. Only hard earned Gil."

"Oh…" Hinata said disappointedly, hearing her stomach rumble as she placed her card back in her bag. "Then… do you know how we can get on one of those hunt things to get some Gil?"

"A hunt?" The man repeated, looking between them and taking notice of their weapons. "Well-uh, I suppose you could take out a couple Garulas that have been pestering the local delivery man. If ya do it, I'll even throw in a free lunch with your reward."

Hinata's eyes slightly narrowed in confusion, trying to imagine what a creature called 'Garula' could possibly look like. "Alright," she managed to say in response regardless.

"Where can we find them?" Velcia asked politely.

"About a half mile north from here," the man pointed out of the shop. "There's a small group of them by the roadside."

"We're a bit new around here," Hinata informed him, running her hand along the back of her neck. "What do these Garula things look like?"

The man looked at her a bit bewildered, shaking his head. "You must be Insomnia folk," he muttered under his breath as he looked under his counter, pulling out a yellow flyer with a black and white image of a large boar-like creature. Two massive tusks protruded from the sides of its trunk and long shaggy fur covered its back over its leathery skin. Under the picture with large black letters, it read: Garula Hunt, 3,000 Gil Reward.

Hinata nodded as she looked it over, feeling the slightest bit of guilt trickling into her that she was about to go kill an animal. "And, um, what will happen to them once they're gone?"

"Garula meat is a common food around here," the man explained, rolling up the flyer. "They'll provide supplies to all the local restaurants in the area, which is more than needed in these times."

She frowned, still not fully liking the situation, but nodded. "Alright," she looked to Velcia, forcing a smile. "Ready then?"

Velcia smiled back, "Yes, whenever you are."

Thanking the man, they left the cafe. Hinata clipped Ben to her hip, his screen facing outwards so he could see. With a chime, he spoke up, "Uh, Hinata? I have a map of the place and was able to mark where we need to go for the hunt!"

Hinata glanced down at him, holding him out a bit without completely unhooking him from her belt. She smiled at the map on the screen with a flashing dot for where they were headed. "That's pretty amazing, Ben."

"Don't thank me, thank DiZ!" Ben reminded her with a laugh.

"True," Hinata chuckled in return, glancing down ever so often to make sure they were headed in the right direction.

Dust erupted from their feet with every step they took, quickly irritating their eyes as they followed the path Ben laid out for them. The hot sun bared down on them, making beads of sweat appear on their skin before they could even get into battle. It didn't take long for them to spot three Garulas grouped around a dry patch of grass. They took little notice of the girls from the distance they were at, crowding together with moo-like grunts escaping them.

Hinata slowed to a stop, the guilt resettling in her gut as Velcia slowed as well when she realized she had stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Velcia asked, looking back to Hinata.

"I… sort of," Hinata admitted, letting out a breath as she ran one of her hands over her arm. She looked at the Garulas with a deepening frown. "I sort of have a thing against killing living things..." Rubbing both of her arms uncomfortably, she added. "And I know we need to do this for food and they'll feed a lot of people, I just… I don't know."

Velcia's worried gaze transformed into an understanding one as she walked back to Hinata. "It's alright. I know this can be a tough thing to handle. I never liked killing creatures in the coliseum or for food, but it is a necessary part of life." She motioned towards the Garulas, "These creatures are dangerous and have been causing problems and hurting others. By killing them, we will be providing food and protection to a lot of people that might not be able to get those things themselves."

Hinata's stomach knotted, but she sighed. "Yeah… you're right." Taking in a breath, she looked away. "I'll try my best."

Velcia's smile grew, "I know you will. I may be able to handle them myself for now, but I'm not sure if you will be able to stay out of the fights if the Kingsglaive do decide to help us."

Her heart sank, "Yeah, that's true." Clearing her throat, she looked back to Velcia. "I'll try to help with these guys."

"I know you can do it, Hinata!" Ben encouraged her.

"Thanks, Ben," Hinata smiled as Velcia turned around and led the way towards the Garula.

Hinata reluctantly followed behind, her hands fidgeting uncomfortably in front of her and the knot in her stomach tightening further with each step she took. It wasn't long until the largest Garula of the group stopped what it was doing and sniffed the air with its thick trunk. It immediately looked in the direction of the girls, alerting the other to their intruders. Hinata froze, her hands hovering above the hilts of her dao blades, but she didn't move to unsheath them. She watched, her heart racing, as Velcia went forward and grabbed her Keyblade from her back, readying it for the fight.

The Garula began to grunt, their claw like feet digging into the ground as they threatened to charge. Velcia stared back undeterred and unmoved as the tip of her blade already began to glow with the preparation of a spell. With a roar, the largest Garula barreled forward, its tusks dragging along the ground, creating a thick cloud of dust. Velcia and Hinata dodged out of the way with ease in separate directions. The Garula focused its attention to Velcia, already clawing the ground and preparing to charge again.

Velcia kept her gaze focused on the Garula, despite it being difficult to see with the thick dust irritating her eyes. A burst of ice came from the tip of her blade, hitting the Garula in the center of its head and creating a layer of icicles on its sharp tusks. The creature roared, backing up and shaking from the sudden sensation, stirring up even more dust and making everything around them almost unseeable.

The other Garula began to circle, charging randomly and causing Hinata and Velcia to constantly roll out of the way. Velcia struck the largest Garula with a lightning bolt, making it fall to the ground while convulsing. She turned her back to it, focusing on the others as the dust continued to swirl around them. Hinata held out her hands, as if ready to summon a water spell, but her heart was in her throat. She hadn't taken her eyes off the largest Garula as it convulsed on the ground, its cries made her sick to her stomach. The bolts of electricity coursing over its body ceased, and it scrambled back to its feet, stumbling side to side as it shook with rage. Velcia still had her back turned to it, thinking she had defeated it or that Hinata would take care of it, as she focused on the other two. Hinata watched as it clawed the ground, growling and ready to charge; but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Hinata, you've gotta help!" Ben's voice called out to her.

She shook her head, summoning a spiral of water, but she couldn't shoot it. It floated beside her as she stared at the Garula, watching as if in slow motion as it barged forward and slammed the side of its tusk against Velcia. Hinata cried out as Velcia was slung to the side with a surprised shriek and landed limp in the dirt, rolling against the rocky ground. The Garula roared, stomping towards Velcia with a glare in its eyes.

"NO!" Hinata cried out, sprinting forward and shooting a sharp stream of water into the side of the Garula's head. It shot straight through like a bullet, turning a dark red as it came out and splashed to the ground. Hinata skid to a stop in front of Velcia, watching as the creature fell at her feet, dead instantly. She fell to her knees, her body trembling at the sight as the dust around them finally began to settle.

The other Garula froze, realizing their leader had been defeated. Letting out a string of frightened grunts, they scrambled, fleeing the scene, but were stopped as Hinata summoned up a wall of water.

"I'm sorry guys," she whispered, tears thick in her voice.

As she dropped the water on top of them a sudden bolt of lightning struck the water, electrifying both of the remaining creatures. They dropped lifeless to the ground as Hinata spun around and saw Velcia pushing herself up to her knees. Her hair was loose and full of dirt as she strained a pained smile towards Hinata.

Hinata quickly helped her, her heart dropping as she noticed Velcia wince. "I-I'm so sorry." Hinata suddenly sobbed, tears falling down her face. "I saw it about to attack, but… but I couldn't… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright," Velcia assured her with a weak, but sincere voice. She looked past Hinata at the dead leader. "It seems you attacked when it counted most."

Hinata let out a bitter laugh. "It was that or let it almost kill you because I'm too weak." She sniffled, glancing back at her first kill, the sight making her stomach flip.

"You aren't weak," Velcia told her, making Hinata look back at her. She let out a slight cry of pain as she tried to take off her jacket, smiling as Hinata helped her out of it. A splattered stain of blood was along her waist, seeping through her shirt. Letting out a hiss, she lifted her shirt, showcasing bruises and cuts where she had been struck, mixed with dirt and rocks.

Hinata immediately summoned water, cleaning out the wound and sending apologetic glances up to Velcia everytime she merely whimpered. "I don't know what came over me…" Hinata admitted. "Usually I can fight anything just fine, I just don't kill it. This time though…" She splashed the water to the ground once Velcia's wound was cleaned. "I couldn't even bring myself to attack until your life was at stake."

Velcia reached into a leather satchel along her belt, pulling out a green, gently glowing potion. She tossed it into the air, noticing Hinata's gasp as it burst into a glowing mist, landing on her waist and making the wound disappear. Letting out a breath of relief, she put her shirt back down, allowing herself a moment to regather her strength. "Maybe it was because you knew our intention was to kill the creatures." she suggested.

"I… guess," Hinata agreed, looking away ashamed.

Velcia placed her hand over Hinata's, "But that hardly makes you weak. There's nothing wrong with not liking to kill."

Hinata swallowed, looking down at Velcia's hand over hers, feeling her emotions in her throat. "I'm sorry I got you hurt because of it, though."

"Don't be," Velcia patted her hand, before getting to her feet. She offered her hand to Hinata, helping her up as well. "I was serious before, you attacked when it mattered most. Sometimes the best and only time to truly kill something is when it's to protect those you care about."

Hinata nodded, taking in a deep breath to regain her emotions.

"Ah," Velcia brought her hand to her forehead, "Not that I am trying to say I am someone you care about-"

Hinata laughed, "No, it's fine. I know what you mean. I do care," she smiled at Velcia, despite the tears still on her cheek. "You're part of the team now."

Velcia smiled back, "And I am very thankful for it."

"I'm just glad you're both ok!" Ben chimed.

Velcia bent down to Ben's level on the tablet. "Me too, Ben. It must being able to watch everything from there."

"Got a biiit nauseous from Hinata rolling around everywhere," Ben admitted with a laugh, "But I'll get used to it!"

"I didn't realize robots could even get nauseous." Hinata crossed her arms.

"Ah, there's a whole bunch you don't know about robots, Hinata!" Ben told her, making Velcia laugh as she stood back up straight.

"Are you ready to head back to Hammerhead?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded silently, watching as Velcia turned and began to walk away before glancing back at the Garula. She hesitantly turned towards it and knelt beside it, placing her hand along its thick matted fur.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the tears reappearing in her voice.

"You did the right thing, Hinata." Ben assured her. "If you hadn't, who knows what could have happened to Velcia?"

"I know…" she agreed, running her hand along it. "If I'm having this hard of a time with an animal… how am I supposed to face Thannix?"

Ben was silent for a moment. "We'll figure it out, Hinata. I'm sure of it."


	10. New Friendship

Chapter 10

***Recap: DiZ sends Hinata and Velcia on their first mission together to a place called Insomnia. Upon arrival, they soon discover that Insomnia is in ruins and taken over by Magitek from Nifelheim. Hinata is injured by the Magitek, but she and Velcia are rescued for four men who are Kingsglaive. Two of them, Ignis and Prompto, take Velcia and Hinata back to Hammerhead, where Ignis helps Hinata recover and the girls plead for their help to learn more about Kingsglaive. Ignis and Prompto tell them to wait at Hammerhead while they confer with the others. Meanwhile, Velcia and Hinata pass the time doing a hunt to procure Gil so they can eat. However, Hinata has a hard time killing the animals, almost costing Velcia her life.***

Hinata leaned back against the cushioned white leather seat, staring absently at her plate of food in front of her. Its savory scents only managed to make her stomach twist with nausea. Letting out a sigh, she looked out the window beside her. She could hear Velcia and Ben chatting with each other, their voices mixed with the soft tunes of the diner. They had turned in their hunt and received the reward, but she couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it.

“Are you alright, Hinata?” Velcia’s voice cut into her thoughts.

She nodded as she looked back over to Velcia, who was getting ready to take another bite of the sandwich she had ordered. Her orange hair was still damp from taking a shower when they had returned from the hunt, no longer frizzed and covered with dirt. A smudge of red sauce was beside her lips as she chewed and waited patiently for Hinata’s reply.

“Yeah,” Hinata strained a smile, “Just, not that hungry.”

“Still thinking about the hunt?” Velcia asked, her voice a bit muffled by the food in her mouth.

“I’m trying to get over it,” Hinata shrugged. “It was just the first living thing I’ve ever taken down.” She leaned her elbows on the table, looking down at the plate of jambalaya in front of her. “I always promised myself I’d never kill anything or anyone…”

Velcia swallowed her food, wiping her face with a napkin as she took in a deep breath. “I understand. It’s something I used to have a difficult time with, as well.”

“How did you get past it?” Hinata asked. 

“Well…” Velcia leaned back in her seat, looking outside towards the old beat up Rv and the copper truck. “The monsters that roamed around Thebes were dangerous and savage. In the Coliseum , at least, they were contained. Outside of there, you could never know what you might run into, or where, but it was always good to be prepared for it.”

“So… fighting them in the Coliseum let you practice taking them down.” Hinata surmised.

Velcia nodded. “It was a supervised area where I could learn their weaknesses, and if I failed, no one around me would be getting hurt.” She looked back to Hinata. “I would never go seek them out myself in the wild, but a few creatures did occasionally appear near the shop, and due to my training, I was able to help take care of them.”

Hinata downcast her gaze again, thinking it over. “Basically, you only ever killed to protect others.”

“Yes,” Velcia smiled. “And I think that should be the only reason anyone would kill.” She paused for a moment, before adding. “That is why you took down that Garula. I don’t think anyone could blame you for that.”

“Yeah…” Hinata nodded a bit slow, finally taking a bite of her food. She made a bit of a face before laughing softly.

“What is it?” Velcia asked.

“I think I’ve been spoiled by Riku’s cooking,” Hinata admitted with a laugh in her voice. “This… is a bit greasy.”

Velcia laughed as well, replying with a hushed voice. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

They chuckled together and began chatting about different things as they finished their food. Ben quickly joined in on their conversation, having to be repeatedly reminded to keep his voice down when he would get excited. They were just heading back to the Rv after finishing their food, when they heard the purr of the Regalia pulling into the station. 

Ignis was driving as he was before with Prompto in the front seat, who was turned around completely in his chair, chatting with Noctis. He fell a bit backwards as Ignis came to a stop, shutting off the engine. Hinata shifted a bit nervously as she noticed the looks all of them gave her and Velcia, particularly from Gladiolus. He got out of the car first, his large muscled arms crossed over his black tank top as he eyed the girls suspiciously. 

“Welcome back!” Velcia chimed, as if oblivious to their unease as she shined a sweet smile.

“Thanks,” Gladiolus replied shortly, approaching them as the rest of his friends went to take Cindy the headlights. He stopped a few feet in front of them, looking over at Hinata. “Iggy told me you two are wanting us to train you?”

“Sort of,” Hinata admitted, rubbing her hands together in front of her. “I was hoping I could possibly learn your Kingsglaive powers?”

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, “Powers, huh? Why?”

“We sort of explained it to Ignis--” Hinata began, pointing behind him.

“I mean why exactly?” he interrupted her, “I want details, not vague bullshit.”

Velcia and Hinata exchanged a look. “He… did tell you we aren’t from around here, right?” Hinata spoke a bit hesitant. “The details might not make a lot of sense.”

“Try me,” he pried, his arms tightening.

“Ah, lighten up, big guy!” Prompto’s chiming voice cut through the tension as he patted his hand on Gladiolus’ shoulder. “Hina’s fine! Just give her a chance.”

“It’s Hinata,” she corrected him with a slight smile, before seeing the looks they sent her. “Um, I mean, Hina is totally fine. Nicknames are great.”

“I don’t trust them,” Gladiolus simply stated, looking over his shoulder at Ignis approaching with Noctis at his side.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ignis sighed, sending a polite smile to the girls. “I see you fared well while we were gone.”

“Yes,” Velcia smiled, as if ignoring all of the tension around them. “We even completed a hunt for a group of Garulas.”

“I’m surprised you’re all still in one piece,” Noctis smirked as he came up and leaned his arm on Prompto’s shoulder. “Found your dog, by the way.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up, “Jack?” 

A jovial bark was heard in reply as Jack peeked up from behind Noctis’ shoulder and immediately flew towards Hinata, bombarding her with doggy kisses and whines. Hinata giggled, almost forgetting the others were there as she pushed Jack back and gave him a scratch behind the ears. 

“I’m glad you’re ok, Bud.” she told him, smiling as he leaned into her hand. “I was starting to get worried about you.”

“So he is yours,” Gladiolus realized, his hardened expression softening as Jack came over to him. He patted Jack’s head and let out a small chuckle. “Noct and I found him as we were entering the channels.”

“The little guy helped us find the headlights!” Prompto told them, “Ain’t that right, boy!” 

Jack barked, giving Prompto a quick lick before going back to Hinata. As he landed on her shoulder, his ears went down and he started to whimper.

“Oh, it’s ok, Jack!” Ben chimed in, startling everyone except Ignis. Velcia held out Ben’s tablet, his face showing on the screen. “We know you didn’t mean to get Hina hurt.”

“It’s Hinata,” Hinata mumbled under her breath, realizing everyone was going to be calling her Hina on this trip.

“They definitely aren’t from around here,” Noctis spoke up, lazily yawning as he stood back up straight. 

“Nope!” Ben’s screen changed to a picture of the Highwind. “We came on our ship!”

“Ben,” Hinata scolded with a harsh whisper, grabbing the tablet from Velcia. 

“That looks like some sort of old sailboat,” Prompto laughed.

“Old!?” Ben exclaimed, before a bright light suddenly flashed around all of them. When the flash ended, they were all back on the deck of the ship. “Welcome to the Highwind!” Ben announced proudly.

 

A string of gasps and curses escaped the boys as their mouths all fell agape, even Ignis had to catch himself and go back to his poised state. Hinata’s eyes widened as she realized when Ben had done.

“BEN!” Hinata’s voice cracked as she glared down at her hands, realizing they were empty.

Ben’s metal arm went over her shoulder, back in his robot form. “See Hina, this will-- AH!”

Hinata grabbed his shoulders, barely able to keep her voice down. “Ben, you send everyone back down to the planet, right now! You are breaking every single rule for the World Order!”

“But they already knew we were from a different world…” Ben squeaked, unaccustomed to Hinata being angry with him. 

“That doesn’t matter!” Hinata snapped, “This is something completely--”

“Are-Are we seriously in SPACE?!” Prompto’s voice cut through their argument, being the first one of the new visitors to talk. His hands were on the sides of his head, his mouth gawked open.

Hinata let out a long sigh, sending a glare back to Ben before motioning her head towards them. Ben beamed and ran forward.

“We sure are!” Ben chimed. “I told you we came on a ship!” He leaned against the railing all nonchalant, stretching out his arms beside him. “Pretty nifty, huh?”

“This is remarkable,” Ignis spoke up, his hand to his chin as he scanned over every piece of the ship. “This is unlike anything I would have expected a spacecraft to look like.”

“Have you never seen one before, either?” Velcia asked, walking up to him a bit excitedly. 

“Only in the movies, I’m afraid,” Ignis admitted with a bit of a sheepish laugh.

“A… movie?” Velcia repeated, before shaking her head and clearing her throat when Ignis and Gladiolus gave her a look. “Ah, this is all a bit new to me, too. I recently joined the team and where I come from, we didn’t have these space vessels, cars, or those movies.”

“Just who are you guys?” Noctis asked, his voice drifting as he stared out at the endless stars, leaned against the railing and completely ignoring the rest of the ship.

“It’s… a really long story.” Hinata finally engaged them. “You weren’t supposed to see this.” She sent another glare to Ben. “But, since you did… we use this ship to go to different worlds for missions. Sometimes to get different supplies or to help out with things... “

“And right now, we’re going after this crazy power hungry monster!” Ben exclaimed, motioning towards Hinata, “Who’s an exact Replica of Hina!”

Hinata cringed, feeling all of their eyes falling on her. She looked over to Ben, shaking her head, seeing his eyes instantly turn to blue. She felt Velcia’s hand on her shoulder in support, before she looked back forward to all of the guys staring at her. “She’s… more powerful than me,” she began to confess, feeling a lump forming in her throat. “Obviously knows and has mastered everything I can do, and… she’s already hurt a lot of people…” She swallowed hard, averting her gaze. 

“That’s why we need your help,” Velcia finished for her, looking straight to Gladiolus.

Gladiolus stared at the two of them in silence before letting out a loud breath. He turned around as he ran a hand over his face, walking over to the railing with Ignis following suit. His hands tightened over the railing as he stared out at the stars, Ignis standing beside him.

“Are we seriously going to do this…?” Gladiolus asked with a hushed voice.

“I don’t know,” Ignis simply replied, “Are we?”

Gladiolus breathily laughed, “Leaving it to the shield to decide, huh?”

“You already know where Prompto and I are with the situation,” Ignis reminded him. “And I am sure Noct will be indifferent either way--”

“I think we should help them,” Noctis joined their discussion, getting surprised looks from both Gladio and Ignis.

“What, they touch a soft spot in that stubborn heart of yours?” Gladiolus asked, getting a slight glare from Noctis. 

Noctis scoffed as Ignis spoke, “My only concern is if Hinata is able to gain our powers and is then, they end up somehow replicated again.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Hinata got their attention, overhearing their discussion. She took in a deep breath as they all turned around to face her. “We destroyed the facility that was used to experiment on me. All the research, everything, it’s all gone.”

“Experimented on you?” Prompto repeated, his eyes scanning over her with a saddened glint.

Hinata cleared her throat, shifting her weight as she nodded and averted her gaze. Velcia squeezed her arm as she stepped forward and assured them. “So you don’t need to worry about your powers falling into the wrong hands.” 

The others all looked to Gladiolus, waiting for the final word. Gladiolus had his arms crossed as he let out a long audible sigh, “Alright… we’ll help.”

“Really?” Velcia gasped in surprise, clasping her hands together in front of her. “Thank you!”

“Yes,” Hinata smiled softly, looking back at them. “Thank you.” She pushed some hair behind her ear and stood tall. “We’ll do our best to keep up.”

“Perfect!” Ben chimed, skipping towards the Navigation, “Now that that’s settled, time to head back!”

 

With a simple keystroke, a bright light surrounded them and they appeared back in the parking lot of Hammerhead. Prompto patted himself with his hands, as if making sure he was actually there.

“That was weird!” He exclaimed, shaking it off as if thoroughly creeped out. “I don’t think I’d ever get used to that!”

Noctis chuckled, turning towards Gladiolus and Ignis. “So, where we headed for this?”

Gladiolus put up his hands, “Don’t look at me, that’s Iggy’s job.”

“Indeed,” Ignis nodded, placing his hand to his chin as he looked over at the girls with their odd tablet and ghost dog. “Somewhere that is open, yet secluded, would serve our purposes best.”

“Any ideas?” Gladiolus asked. 

Ignis nodded once more, looking to the others. “I suggest we make way to Alstor Slough”

“Haven’t been there in a while,” Gladiolus stretched his stiff arms. “Probably have a few hunts stacked up that we can take care of.”

“Oh! And I have so many photo op ideas!” Prompto chimed, looking over to the girls, “I wonder if I could either of them to model for me.”

Noctis chuckled, patting him on his shoulder, “I think you’d have better luck with a Flexitusk.”

Prompto sighed, staring up at the sky, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“We’d better head off if we wish to reach our destination before sundown.” Ignis motioned his hand towards the car. “Are there any more supplies that need to be procured before we leave?”

“Noct and I will take one last look around the station!” Prompto saluted, linking his arm through Noctis’ and dragging him to the gas station store.

Ignis looked after them before going to the girls and explaining their destination and plan. They both agreed readily, making their way to their copper truck once the boys returned from the shop. Hinata got into the driver’s seat of the truck, letting out a breath of relief that it was somehow already air conditioned and much cooler than outside. Velcia shut the door to the passenger side, handing Ben’s tablet to Hinata as Jack rested on the dashboard with his tail wagging wildly. Hinata carefully placed Ben in the rectangular indentation in front of her, immediately hearing the engine purr in response as it made connection with the truck. 

They looked out the window, watching as the boys piled into the Regalia and Ignis turned on the ignition. Ben easily backed up the truck, following after the boys as they went out onto the road. Hinata leaned back in her seat, staring out the window as Velcia asked Ben question after question about how he was able to control the vehicle and how it worked. The desert slowly began to fade out, a humidity replaced the hot, dry air, and lush greenery covered the dust. 

They saw a few Garula packs in the growing forest, as well as several other creatures Hinata didn’t recognize. A slight drizzle of rain began to patter against the truck as they pulled into a small station after the boys. It was even smaller than Hammerhead, with only a small convenience gas station and a cafe. Off to the right of the gas station was a black van with its trunk opened, showcasing various kinds of weapons. Hinata glanced her eyes over them as they pulled into a parking spot.

She welcomed the cool rain as she got out of the truck, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Velcia came around the side, with Ben in her hands and Jack on her shoulder. She looked around in wonderment as she stopped beside Hinata.

“It’s amazing how different this area is from Hammerhead,” she told Hinata, wiping away a raindrop that landed on her nose. 

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed with a small smile, “I’m just thankful we won’t have to deal with that dust and heat the whole time we’re here.”

“You and me both,” Velcia agreed with a soft chuckle, making Hinata smirk in response.

They looked up as Gladiolus approached them, noticing the other boys heading into the convenience store. He motioned his head towards their truck, “We’re going to leave the cars here and ride the rest of the way on chocobo.”

“On a what-now?” Hinata asked.

Gladio chuckled, “You’ll see.” He turned and motioned his hand for them to follow. “We have to wait for them to arrive, so go ahead and look through the store for anything you’d like to buy. Iggy will want to know what types of food you like.”

“Oh, ok,” Hinata followed him, trying to figure out what she and Velcia had signed up for. She looked beside her to Velcia, who sent her a smile and a shrug. 

They went inside the shop, greeted by a bell as the doors opened. There seemed to be a little bit of everything stacked on the shelves and on display. Ignis was beside the produce, his hand to his chin as he carefully examined their freshness. Prompto and Noctis walked lazily around the shop, making comments on little things they spotted and laughing with each other. 

Ignis noticed the girls walk in and sent them a polite smile, waving them over. “I was curious what type of food you both prefer.”

“Oh! Will you be cooking for us?” Velcia asked, coming up beside him and looking over the ingredients. “I would be happy to help in any way I can. I especially love making cinnamon sugar-pastries.”

“Did you say--” Prompto ran over, leaning over the counter, “cinnamon sugar?”

Velcia brought her hand to her mouth as she laughed, “Yes, although, I’m not sure they’ll be as amazing as you think.”

“Sam said she really liked them,” Hinata mentioned, sending a smile to Noctis as he walked over to be with Prompto. 

Ignis chuckled, “I suppose we’ll have to see if we have the necessary ingredients for you to make them. Is there anything either of you are opposed to?”

“As long as it’s nothing sour, I won’t complain.” Hinata shrugged, “I won’t be much good in the kitchen though. So you probably don’t want me helping.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” Prompto waved her off, roughing up Noctis’ hair, much to his dismay. “You’re cooking’s probably better than anything Noct could make.”

“Hey,” Noctis growled, shoving Prompto’s hand from his hair. “Uncalled for.”

“Are you saying you didn’t almost burn down your apartment when you attempted to make your own dinner?” Ignis asked, glancing up with a smirk as Noctis simply glared back and the others laughed. Ignis cleared his throat before moving on, “But not to worry Hinata, the others rarely assist me with meals, so there is no expectation for you to help. I would however, gladly accept the offer for help from Velcia.”

“Oh good,” Velcia smiled with a soft laugh, “And as for me, I’m not a fan of spicy foods, but I will manage if that is all we can make for a meal.”

“Uh oh, Gladi won’t be too happy about that,” Prompto noted. “That man lives for spicy food.”

“The spicier the better,” Noctis agreed, grabbing Prompto’s arm. “We’re going to grab some grub. You comin’, Hina?”

“Oh, sure,” she smiled, a bit taken aback by their offer. “I’m still pretty full from lunch, but I’ll get a drink at least.”

“Don’t spoil your appetites,” Ignis warned them as they walked off. “I will be expecting you to eat all of the food I make you later.”

“Thanks Mom,” Noctis rolled his eyes, “We’ll keep that in mind.”

Hinata chuckled as she followed them outside, welcoming the rain once again. They went into the cafe called The Crows Nest and sat together at the bar, where they also found Gladiolus talking about possible hunts with the chef. He waved at them nonchalantly as they sat beside him, going back to the multiple flyers spread out in front of him on the counter. Hinata eyed the flyers a bit uneasily, recognizing a few of the creatures as ones they had seen on their drive out there. She was mostly silent as Noctis and Prompto talked amongst themselves, only speaking up to give her order. As the chef went to make their food, the boys turned their attention to Hinata, staring at her until she began to get uncomfortable.

She stared back at them before finally shaking her head and asking, “What? Is something on my face?”

“What’s your world like?” Prompto asked suddenly, swivelling his bar stool back and forth. 

“Oh,” Hinata pushed back some of her hair behind her ear. “Well… that’s sort of hard to explain. Even the world I’m staying at isn’t actually my world. Just one I’m using as a home for a bit.”

“So you’ve been to a lot of worlds?” Noctis asked, leaning lazily on the counter, peeking up at Hinata through the dark hair falling over his eyes.

Hinata thought about it, mentally counting, “Uh, yeah, actually. I think I’ve been to about seventeen of them.”

“There’s that many?” Prompto leaned forward. “Well which one is your homeworld?”

“Destiny Islands,” she replied without thinking, before pausing and laughing a bit awkwardly at herself. “That’s the one the felt the most like my home, anyways.”

“Island life, huh?” Noct asked, taking a sip of his drink. “I wonder if it was anything like Galdin Quay.”

“Wow,” Prompto gazed up towards the ceiling. “Seventeen different worlds… That sounds amazing.” He looked back to Hinata, excited. “You think we can go to one of those worlds with you sometime?”

Hinata opened her mouth in surprise, before Gladiolus’ laugh caught their attention. “You forget we have our own mission?”

“Well I dunno, maybe after we’re done.” Prompto shrugged, before smirking and placing his hands on Noctis’ shoulders. “Maybe a honeymoon trip for Luna and Noct!”

Noct scoffed, burying his face in his arms. “Who said you’re coming on that with us? Aren’t honeymoons supposed to be private?”

Hinata looked between Prompto and Noctis, “You’re getting married?”

“Yep,” Gladiolus came around, a stack of hunt flyers in his hand as he patted Noctis’ back. “On his way to marry the Lady Lunafreya.”

“Oh, well congrats!” Hinata smiled at Noct even though his face was mostly concealed by his arms, but she could see a faint smile in response.

Before another word could be said, their food arrived and they all went to enjoying it while occasionally exchanging comments about what they were going to do. Gladiolus went back outside, saying something about going to rent the chocobos so they could get on their way. It wasn’t long after they had finished their food and paid the required Gil, that Gladiolus was retrieving them.

Noctis and Prompto ran out ahead of Hinata, Prompto saying that he couldn’t wait to see his little Noodle again. Hinata paused when she came out of the cafe, seeing a group of large adorable birds mingling with the boys. Prompto was bear-hugging a lavender colored one, talking about how much he missed it and the bird simply cooed, rubbing its large, curved beak along his head.

Velcia giggled, placing her hand along the head of one of the birds, a golden yellow one that was rubbing into her touch with a cheerful smile. She glanced over, seeing Hinata and waved at her. “These are the chocobos! Aren’t they adorable?”

Hinata smiled, walking forward to join them, being greeted by another golden chocobo that stopped right in front of her. It stared at her with its large childlike brown eyes, tilting its head side to side as it looked her over. “H-Hi,” Hinata greeted, lifting up her hand and beaming as the bird instantly nuzzled into it. She laughed, running her hand along its silky feathered neck. “You’re really cute.”

Jack barked, flying up next to her and sniffing the chocobo. It looked up at Jack, flapping its wings and letting out a loud “Kweh!” Jack’s tail wagged wildly in response, giving a small lick to the bird’s beak. 

Hinata laughed at their interaction, still running her hand along its long neck. Near the base of it attached to the leather saddle was a shimmering nameplate. She grabbed it, reading the name, Chica.

“Chica,” she repeated the name, getting another Kweh in response as Chica tapped its beak on Hinata’s head. “That’s your name, huh?” She asked, her smile only growing as Chica nodded proudly and rubbed against her, cooing and nestling her hair. She looked over to the others, seeing them already getting on their birds. “So we’re really riding these?”

“Do you need help getting on?” Prompto asked, walking over with his chocobo right behind him.

“I should be ok, I think…” Hinata backed up, looking at the saddle on Chica’s back. Placing her foot in the hold on the side, she hoisted herself up, staggering a bit as Chica was taller than expected.

“Good job,” Noctis nodded towards her with a smirk, patting the neck of his pure white chocobo. “You ready to go then?”

“I think so,” Hinata grabbed the leather reigns, trying to keep her balance. She looked over to Velcia, who had Ben strapped to her belt; she seemed completely natural on top of the bird. 

Velcia caught her glance, sending her an excited grin and a thumbs up, that made Hinata chuckle. 

“Let us be off then.” Ignis called back to them, flicking the reigns to his gray-blue bird and leading the way out of the station. 

The rain was just beginning to stop as they left, leaving a humid but cool air that was much appreciated. Hinata wobbled a bit on Chica, watching the others to see how they relaxed and leaned with their birds and she followed suit.

“It took me a bit to get the hang of Noodle.” Prompto told her, riding up beside her with his bird. 

Hinata looked at Prompto’s lavender bird. “You seem really familiar with him. Are you able to rent the same chocobo every time?”

“Sure are!” Prompto explained with a grin. “They are basically ours, but when we aren’t using them, they go back to the chocobo farm.”

“Were you the one that named him Noodle?” Velcia asked.

“I did,” Gladiolus called back from up ahead with a laugh, his red bird flapping its wings. “Prompto was taking too long to think of one.”

“Yeah, but it just seemed to fit him so well!” Prompto laughed, patting Noodle on the head. 

The girls laughed and Hinata glanced over at Velcia’s golden bird, “What was yours named, Velcia?”

“Oh! Ginger!” Velcia told her, running her hand along Ginger’s feathers. “I think it fits her perfectly.” She giggled when Ginger let out a Kweh in response.

They traveled along the road at first, before jumping over the metal railing and running into the thick forest. Hinata felt the wet air in her hair, goosebumps covering her skin as she did her best to keep up with the others. Chica navigated through the trees with ease, needing little to no direction from Hinata. The sun was beginning to set as they came into a large clearing that had a glistening lake in the center. Hinata’s mouth fell open at the sight of the tall massive creatures that stood in the water. They reminded her of the dinosaurs she often read about growing up with incredibly long necks that were bent down towards the water’s surface. She was completely mesmerized by them, not noticing as Chica came to a stop with the others on a cylindrical rock structure. She shook her head, looking back to the others, noticing glowing white markings along the stone they stopped on. 

She carefully climbed off Chica as she saw the others doing the same and looked around. “Is this where we’re staying?”

“Yep,” Noctis tossed her a folded camping chair that he summoned out of a blue mist. “You’ve been camping before, haven’t you?”

“Um, yeah,” she unfolded the red chair, placing it near the fire pit in the center of the rock. “Been a while, though.”

“Just sit and relax,” Prompto assured her, grabbing a camera that was hanging from his neck and snapping a candid picture of her. “We’ll set everything up!”

“I would be happy to help,” Velcia stepped forward, patting Ginger on the head as she left her side. “Is this a spot you all normally camp at?”

“On occasion,” Ignis told her, “These havens are scattered throughout the land of Eos for travelers to take refuge at night without the worry of Daemons.”

“Daemons?” Hinata asked, sitting down in the seat Noctis had given her. “What are those?”

“Denizens of the night,” Ignis told her, setting up a makeshift kitchen and grill with things they were easily able to summon out of the same blue mist.

“They’re like…” Prompto brought his hand to his chin, “Creatures of darkness that only appear at night or in dark caves?”

Hinata narrowed her eyes, “So… like Heartless?”

“These sound different,” Velcia went forward, helping Gladiolus set up a large tent. As she held a bar in place, she added. “Heartless can appear at any time, these Daemons for some reason wait for night.”

“That’s true,” Hinata got out of her seat, grabbing some wood from Prompto to help start the fire. “But the Daemons won’t bother the havens? Is it because of the glowing markings in the rock?”

“I’m unsure what exactly keeps them back,” Ignis admitted, looking through some of the ingredients he bought for their trip. “But I do believe those markings have something to do with it.”

“So, Heartless, huh?” Noctis asked, holding out his hand as he summoned a spark of fire from his palm. “What are those things?”

Hinata stared at the flames as they ignited and flickered over the wood. “Sort of the same thing. They’re creatures that are created when people lose their hearts to the Darkness, basically just what’s left of them.”

“Lose their hearts?” Noctis repeated, shifting a bit uneasily as Prompto also seemed a bit unnerved by the idea. 

“That sort of thing happen a lot in those worlds you go to?” Galdiolus asked, summoning another tent for the girls and going to the other side of the haven to set it up with Velcia beside him. He scoffed under his breath, “That’s a sentence I never thought I would say.”

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Hinata admitted, leaning back on her hands. “A lot of Darkness in the universe. They’re usually what we run into in most of the worlds we go to. This is one of the first I haven’t seen them at.”

“That’s a relief,” Noctis sighed, leaning back and looking up at the darkening sky as a few stars began to appear. “How many other worlds are out there?”

Hinata looked up at the sky with a fond smile. “Riku used to say that every star is another world, so billions, to say the least.”

“Who’s Riku?” Prompto asked, noticing Hinata instantly blush.

“OH… sorry, I said his name without thinking.” Hinata pushed back her hair, clearing her throat as she focused her gaze to the fire. “He’s a really great guy that I’ve known for a few years now.”

Prompto snickered, “Something tells me he’s more than just a great guy.”

“Heh,” Hinata awkwardly laughed, “Yeah, maybe.”

They continued to chat, as Gladiolus finished setting up the other tent and Velcia began helping Ignis prepare dinner. The sun completely disappeared under the horizon, the cool night air made Hinata shiver even with the warmth of the flickering flames. She jumped slightly when Chica snuggled up behind her, her feathers providing a warm pillow as she leaned back into her. 

It wasn’t long before Velcia and Ignis were handing out steaming bowls of what Ignis called ‘Veggie Medley Stew’. Hinata gratefully took her portion, welcoming the heat radiating off of it onto her cheeks. After a couple cooling blows, she took a bite, unintentionally letting out a sigh of satisfaction from the taste.

Gladiolus chuckled, “Yeah, that’s usually our reaction to Iggy’s cooking, too.”

The others laughed, continuing to talk as they enjoyed their meals. Ignis softly scolded Noctis multiple times for avoiding the vegetables in the stew and giving them to Prompto, but ultimately did nothing as he merely sighed and went back to the conversation. After dinner, Prompto went to Hinata’s side, showing off his camera and a few of the pictures he had taken that day.

“These are so cool,” Hinata commented, chuckling at a picture of Jack posing with Gladiolus in the mines. 

Prompto laughed, “Thanks! I’m not very good, but it’s fun to take them. You know, for the memories!”

“Yeah, I agree,” Hinata smiled, before pausing when she saw a picture of her on Chica, staring in wonderment at the large creatures at the lake. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, a tranquil expression on her face. Hinata’s smile grew as she looked it over. “I don’t suppose I could get a copy of some of these to take back with me?”

“Um, of course!” Prompto quickly agreed. 

“Better be careful what you wish for,” Noctis spoke up. “By the time you leave, you’ll have a whole suitcase full of pics.”

Hinata chuckled, “I probably wouldn’t mind that, honestly.”

Gladiolus let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms. “Well, I’m calling it. Time for bed.”

“Already?” Prompto sighed, turning off his camera. 

“Yeah already,” Gladiolus nodded, getting up from his seat and scratching the back of his neck as he made his way to the tent. “We have to be up with the sun tomorrow, so better rest up.”

“I’m always ready for sleep,” Noctis sprang up from his seat, already escaping into the tent before Gladiolus could even enter. He poked his head out for a moment with a small wave, “See you tomorrow.”

Hinata and Velcia both smiled, waving back as he disappeared once again. Prompto sighed wistfully, getting up and stretching his back. He wished everyone goodnight a bit solemnly and also entered the tent. Ignis shook his head at his comrades as he went to safely putting out the fire. 

“There should be a lamp inside your tent for light,” Ignis informed them, motioning towards their red tent situated on the opposite side of the haven. “If you are in need of anything, do not hesitate to let me know.”

“Thank you,” Velcia smiled, “I hope you all sleep well.”

“You as well,” Ignis smiled at them as he went towards his tent, allowing a small yawn to escape him. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Hinata and Velcia both bid him farewell.

Velcia immediately went over to their own tent, going inside and igniting the lamp inside. She smiled as Hinata joined her inside and then looked over everything that was prepared for them. Two fluffy sleeping bags were situated beside the other, with ample amount of room between them. In the middle was a small pillow where Jack was already curled up and slumbering, with Ben’s tablet leaned up against it. 

Letting out a sigh, Velcia sat on her sleeping bag, looking over Ben’s tablet. “I haven’t heard a thing from Ben since we left Hammerhead.”

“Yeah, I noticed that, too.” Hinata agreed, sitting at the entrance to the tent and looking out at the stars. 

“Well, I hope he’s alright,” Velcia undid the bun in her hair, allowing her orange hair to fall freely around her shoulders. “It’s not like him to be this quiet.”

Hinata laughed softly, “Yeah, it is a bit weird. Maybe he’s just tired.” She looked outside again. “I… I think I’m going to stay up a bit longer, stargaze a bit.”

Velcia looked Hinata over, a worried expression washing over her, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Hinata strained a smile towards her, “Just not super tired yet.”

She left the tent without waiting for a reply, going to the edge of the haven and sitting down, allowing her legs to dangle off the edge. The moon was full and bright, lighting the world with a dim ghostly glow. She could faintly see the silhouettes of the large creatures in the distance at the lake, the sight of them still bewildering to her. Leaning back on her hands, she looked up to the sky, seeing the blanket of stars above her. It was a breathtaking sight.

Several minutes of peaceful silence passed, before Hinata heard their tent rustling as Velcia came out. She glanced over, sending Velcia a smile as she came to sit beside her. Velcia smiled back before joining her to look up at the starry sky. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many,” Velcia softly spoke. “They’re beautiful.”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah… The last time I saw a night sky this gorgeous was back in this world called Prydain.” She felt Velcia look over at her as she explained, “Riku and I went there on a mission over a year ago. We camped out in the forest with these two bounty hunters Riku was working with.” A fond smile appeared on her face, “I just remember looking up at the stars with Riku as the hunters told us stories about crazy past jobs they’d taken.” Her eyes downcast to her lap. “It… was really special.”

“It sounds like it,” Velcia smiled, “Thank you for telling me about it.”

“Heh, of course,” Hinata smirked towards her. 

Velcia averted her gaze, looking back to the stars as she inhaled deeply. “I… don’t mean to pry… but, are you doing alright?”

Hinata’s expression fell as she looked away with a scoff. “I’m that obvious?”

“Well, no,” Velcia admitted, “But… I know what you’ve been going through and I just want to make sure.”

Hinata chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to figure out what to say. “Just… a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Velcia nodded, “Do you need to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” Hinata laughed bitterly, “But I don’t know if I can bring myself to.”

Velcia surprised Hinata with a light laugh of her own. “I know all too well how that goes.”

“I bet,” Hinata sent her a sad smile, before downcasting her gaze again. “How…” Her voice trailed off as she swallowed hard, “How did you get over it… after losing your dad and Denerre?”

Velcia blinked, looking up at the stars as she thought it over. “I suppose… in a way, I never did.” Hinata looked over at her as Velcia placed her hand over her chest. “I always keep them in my heart, I still think of them everyday, even if it hurt to think about them for a while.”

Hinata turned towards her, having dozens of questions racing through her mind. She looked down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. “What did you do right after it happened?”

“Stayed in my shop for a while,” Velcia nodded slowly, a sad smile on her face from the memory. “My grandmother wanted me to live with her, but… well, she didn’t really understand and sort of made things worse. Eventually I went to visit my Aunt and Uncle, Denerre’s parents, and they took me in.” She laughed softly. “They were having a hard time with it, too, but they were very encouraging and we all made it through together.”

She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, her smile growing. “We both understood the pain of what had happened and… we had never been very close before that horrible night, but it brought us together in a way we probably wouldn’t have otherwise. We wouldn’t talk about Denerre or Papa at all, just spent time together and trying to work through it. It… really helped; being around people that just understood…” She looked to Hinata, smiling softly as she reached forward and placed her hand over Hinata’s, “And eventually, we did start talking about Denerre and Papa. We’d talk about the memories and the struggles we were having since they were gone… the regrets of things we left unsaid…” She averted her gaze and cleared her throat. “Just having someone there to listen can do wonders.”

“I’m glad you had them.” Hinata told her, looking out towards the lake. “I guess… I shouldn’t be trying to rush it.”

“I know it can be hard not to,” Velcia assured her. “There’s that part of us that wants to snap back to our old selves as if nothing happened, but… at some point you have to accept that something did happen, and it’s alright that you’re hurting.” She paused for a moment, as if deciding if she wanted to add something. Inhaling deeply, she went with it, “James sounded like a good friend. There is nothing wrong with grieving him.”

Hinata took in a sharp breath, just the mention of his name making her heart twist. She nodded quickly, her hands tightening against Velcia’s. “H-he was.... I still feel like he’s here, but I have to keep reminding myself that he isn’t.”

“I think he is still here,” Velcia told her, noticing Hinata barely darting her gaze to her for a moment. “As cheesy as it sounds, but he’s still in your heart. Maybe… you should try talking to him sometimes. Say those things you wished you had or tell him how hard it is without him.” Hinata nodded before she added, “It helps to get it out.”

“Y-yeah,” Hinata shut her eyes, taking in a shaking breath. “Thank you…”

“Of course,” Velcia retracted her hand. “And for what it’s worth, I’m always here to listen if you need to talk. I’d love to learn more about James.”

Hinata sadly smiled to herself, “Thanks.” She sighed, looking back up at the stars as their conversation reached a lull. After a few minutes of peaceful silence went by, she spoke up, “Um, I wanted to ask you something…”

“Yes?” Velcia asked, looking over at her.

“I… keep these journals, sort of a recollection of everything that’s happened for memory’s sake and just to keep a detailed account in case anyone’s ever interested to learn what we all went through… but, uh, I was wondering… if you would mind writing a bit in them. About what happened to you…”

Velcia blinked in surprise, “I… I’m not sure what to say.”

Hinata shook her head with a nervous laugh, “Yeah, sorry, forget I said anything. You probably don’t want to write about that, especially in someone else’s journal.”

“No-no,” Velcia quickly shook her hands and head, “I meant, I’m honored you would let me write in them! Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Definitely not,” Hinata sent her a small smile, “I think it’s important and I’d like to have record of it… especially because of those off-worlders.” She looked back towards the stars, “Something tells me we’ll see them again.”

“Part of me hopes not,” Velcia admitted, before nodding. “But, yes, I would really be honored to write my experiences in your journals. Thank you for asking.”

“Of course,” Hinata’s smile grew.

“Well, I should be headed to bed,” Velcia told her, patting her hands on her lap as she moved to stand. “Oh, but I actually wanted to give you something.” 

She stood and went back into the tent, coming out with a glass cup of a steaming drink. The bottom of the cup lightly glowed as she summoned a simple spell to warm it. She knelt beside Hinata, handing her the drink. Hinata took it and stared at the green translucent liquid, before glancing back up at Velcia with a confused gaze.

“Um, Riku might have mentioned to me that you’ve been having trouble sleeping,” Velcia sheepishly admitted, noticing Hinata’s cheeks warming. “I had a similar problem for quite a while and created this tea to help me sleep.” Hinata looked back at the drink as Velcia explained, “It’s a combination of various herbs and a light sleeping potion I made. It will help you sleep without any dreams, so… no nightmares.”

Hinata darted her gaze up to Velcia’s, noticing the slight frown on her lips. “You had them, too?”

Velcia nodded, “For a long time… So I understand.” She cleared her throat as she stood back up, “After you drink it, you’ll only have a few minutes to get to bed before you pass out.” She laughed softly, “So make sure to be close and ready for bed before then.”

“Why do I sense there’s a story behind that?” Hinata asked.

“Because there are... quite a few,” Velcia admitted with a giggle, causing Hinata to join in. She made her way back to the tent, about to go in, “Goodnight, Hinata.”

“Goodnight,” Hinata smiled towards her, “And thank you.”

Velcia simply smiled, before escaping back into the tent. Hinata looked back down at her drink, taking a sip and letting out a sigh as she felt its warmth spread through her. It was surprisingly delicious, with a flowery taste and a hint of sweet honey. Just from the first sip, Hinata was already feeling drowsy, she slowly drank the rest, her thoughts drifting to James and the more pleasant memories they had together. It wasn’t long until she was flickering in and out of sleep even from where she sat outside, shaking her head, she forced herself into the tent and was slumbering the moment her head rested on her pillow.

“Psssst….” Ben’s whispering voice made Hinata scrunch her eyes as she nuzzled more into her pillow. “Pssst…! Hey… Hinata…. Psssst!!”

Hinata let out a long slow sigh as she opened one of her eyes, seeing Ben’s face bright on the tablet, his eyes lighting up when they made contact. Beams of sunlight trickled in from the opening of the tent as she grumbled, “...What?”

 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Ben beamed, his voice still hushed.

“Yeah, because you woke me up,” she mumbled, letting out a yawn as she sat up. She blinked a few times, realizing she wasn’t feeling drowsy or tired at all. 

“I’m restless,” Ben complained, “and bored, and lonely… wanna hang out?”

Hinata looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, opening her mouth to tell him no, before she heard Velcia let out a sleepy groan as she turned over in her sleeping bag. Letting out a breath, Hinata grabbed Ben’s tablet and left the tent. Jack awoke from the rustling and perked up immediately, following them outside. Hinata let out another yawn, feeling the cool morning air around her. The sun was just beginning to come up from the horizon, the sky was still lighting up and the world quiet. Hinata looked around, realizing that they were the only ones awake. Chica perked up her head, letting out a quiet kweh, which Hinata assumed was her way of saying good morning.

“Morning, Chica,” Hinata whispered, running her hand along her feathery head. 

She heard an animal call out in the distant, sounding like a low drawn out groan. Looking up, she saw the lake with the large creatures still grazing through the water. With a small smirk, she made her way off of the haven and to the lake.

“Hey, put me down,” Ben told her as she neared the lake.

“You won’t be able to see anything,” Hinata warned him, doing as he asked. 

“Not a problem!” Ben assured her, “Look at what DiZ taught me yesterday!” A light whir of a propeller made Hinata step back as Ben’s tablet began floating in the air. “Ta-dah!”

Hinata blinked, staring at him for a moment before smiling, “You’re starting to remind me of Toodles.”

“Who?” Ben turned towards her, tilting his tablet to the side.

Waving him off, Hinata continued walking, “Oh, a robot friend of my dad’s.”

“DiZ had a robot friend?” Ben asked, making Hinata freeze.

“You know DiZ is my dad?” She asked, turning towards him.

“Well sure!” Ben laughed, “I know all sorts of things in my new form. DiZ gave me all sorts of upgrades.” He floated ahead a bit, Jack following close behind. “Oh, and he told me last night.”

Hinata let out a breathy laugh, “So that’s where you were yesterday. Talking with DiZ?”

“Yep!” Ben chimed. “He called me to his computers to get all mad at me for bringing those guys to the ship, but after it all worked out, I just decided to keep him company! And I helped him with a bunch of stuff. Even helped him decipher a couple of Vexen’s journals!”

“Really?” Hinata asked, following after him. “I’m… surprised he let you help.”

“Yeah, he was really nice!” Ben told her with a laugh, “A lot nicer than he’s ever been to me anyways.”

“Yeah,” Hinata smiled to herself, “He’s been changing a lot lately.”

“Probably cause of you, if I had to guess,” Ben surmised, thinking for a moment before lighting up and coming towards her. “OH! That reminds me, Happy Birthday!!”

Hinata’s eyes widened and her cheeks warmed, “W-what? How did you know? Wait… my dad probably told you.” She laughed to herself, “I can’t believe he actually remembers.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone it was coming up?” Ben asked with a pout. 

Jack landed on Hinata’s shoulder with a whine, licking her cheek. She patted him on the head as she shrugged, “No one that knew remembers me, well… except my dad… but with everything going on, it didn’t really seem like something right to bring up, you know?”

Ben sighed heavily, “Well I wish you had told me at least. I’m happy I found out before it was too late.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t,” Hinata placed her hand on top of his tablet as they went on towards the lake. 

“So, how old are you now?” Ben asked, getting back to his excited self.

Hinata chuckled, “Seventeen.” She paused, “It will be Riku’s birthday soon, too. Our birthdays are really close together, but we’ve never really gotten to celebrate them since we’ve known each other.”

“Why not?” Ben asked as they came to a stop near the edge of the lake.

Sitting down on the lush grass, Hinata brought her knees to her chest and shrugged. “Too busy, too much going on.” She smiled to herself, “Riku always promises me that next year will be better and he has this whole extravagant plan to make it really special, but… we haven’t been able to yet.”

“Well, I’ll plan something special for Riku’s birthday,” Ben told her adamantly, following her gaze towards the towering creatures in the water. “Wow! I haven’t seen something that big since my days with Captain Flint!”

Hinata smirked at the thought, wanting to ask more, but also wanting some peace and quiet. She stared up at the creatures, admiring them as they peacefully grazed through the water. They were completely gray in color, walking on four legs with spikes all along their backs and long necks. Two long tusks came out from their snout, almost covering a single red eye that lazily looked around.

“Can you scan them, Ben?” She asked, watching as Ben flew up higher without question.

“Catoblepas!” Ben informed her, reading off information, “Can always be found in the lakes, especially in Alstor Slough. They are mostly docile creatures unless provoked; and enjoy snacking on mushrooms found in the forest! Oh that’s fun!” Ben flew back down to Hinata, scanning the area, “There’s mushrooms all over the place out here! Let’s go get some!” 

He flew off before Hinata could object, with Jack following close behind with a jovial bark. Hinata simply sighed, smiling as she continued to watch the creatures for a few minutes, before getting up to help Ben search. 

“Where are they?” Hinata asked, coming up beside him. 

Ben turned towards Hinata, a map appearing on his screen with a large circle drawn. “In this vicinity!”

“You can’t tell me exactly where they are?” She asked, crossing her arms. “I thought you scanned?”

“I got the general area!” Ben told her defensively, upturning his tablet as he turned away.

Jack barked, getting their attention. Hinata jogged towards him, seeing him floating over a small group of mushrooms. She held out her scarf, creating a makeshift basket as Jack placed the mushrooms inside. They gathered a few more piles until Hinata’s scarf was full, and went back to the lake’s edge. She waited until one of the Catoblepas were somewhat facing her and placed the large pile of mushrooms on the ground, before scurrying back to a safe distance to watch. 

“Oh this is so exciting!” Ben shook in the air, Jack barking in response.

“Shush,” Hinata waved at both of them, watching as the Catoblepas slowly turned towards the pile of mushrooms. 

With heavy steps, it went towards the edge of the lake, each of its steps rumbling through the ground. It looked over the small group, blinking its large eye a few times, before lowering its neck and eating the mushrooms.

“He’s eating them!” Ben borderline squealed as he tried to keep his voice down. “He’s so close!” He turned towards Hinata, “Let’s go pet him!”

Hinata scoffed, “Not on your life, that thing could eat me in one bite.”

“Fun ruiner…” Ben grumbled, lowering a bit, but laughing when Hinata swatted the top of his tablet.

Jack’s tail wagged wildly, floating back and forth before suddenly flying forward to greet the Catoblepas. Hinata almost stopped him, but realized there was nothing that could really harm him, so she watched with interest. Jack barked, getting the creature’s attention. It lifted its eye to him, still eating the mushrooms. Jack landed on one of its tusks, letting out a string of barks as he was obviously communicating with it. The Catoblepas lifted its head, letting out a low grunt that made Jack jump up and nuzzle his head. He came floating back to Hinata and Ben, barking a few more times as the Catoblepas watched him. 

“What is he saying?” Hinata whispered to Ben.

“Oh, he’s asking the Catoblepas to come say hi!” Ben chimed.

Hinata gasped, scrambling to her feet as the Catoblepas leaned out its neck towards them, its face right in front of them. Hinata could feel its warm breath like a strong breeze as she stepped forward, reaching out her hand. She cautiously ran her hand along its rough snout, looking at its large red eye that looked them over. 

“H-hey,” she greeted with a shaking voice. “Please don’t eat me.”

Ben laughed, landing on the Catoblepas’ tusk. “This is amazing! You’re amazing!”

Jack barked, getting a grunt in response from the Catoblepas that made Hinata startle back a couple steps, before she laughed nervously and came back forward. She could hear the shutter of a camera going off somewhere behind her, instantly letting her know that some of the others were awake, particularly Prompto.

“She’s so close to it!” Prompto whispered, taking a dozen more shots before Hinata could figure out where he was.

“She has guts,” Gladiolus agreed, “That thing could eat her in one bite.”

“That’s what I said,” Hinata raised her hand, glancing back towards them with a smirk. She gasped as the Catoblepas nuzzled into her, before it lifted its neck back up and grunted a goodbye to Jack. She let out a breath, falling back on the grass with her heart pounding. “That… was something.”

“Something?! That was incredible!” Prompto exclaimed, running forward and sliding down next to her to show her the pictures. “Just look at these awesome shots I was able to take!”

Hinata looked over them, pointing out a few that were particularly great, and requesting copies for herself. Gladiolus came over as well, standing as he watched the Catoblepas go back to the lake and ready to defend them if the creature turned on them. 

“Sorry if I woke you guys up,” Hinata told them, glancing up at Gladiolus.

“Nah, we always get up at this time,” Prompto waved her off, placing his camera back around his neck. “Noct is still waking up, but Specs and Vel are already busy making breakfast!”

Hinata’s stomach rumbled in response, making Prompto laugh. “Heh, I guess I’m ready for some food.”

“Then let’s get back to the haven,” Gladiolus began walking back, waving at them to follow. “We have a few hunts on the agenda for today already, so we’ll be busy.”

Prompto jumped up, jogging after Galdiolus as Hinata paused, the familiar dread settling into her. “I guess I’m going to have to get used to taking down those creatures… huh?” She softly spoke to Ben as she got up.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Ben told her. “I mean, you’ll have to get used to it eventually, right?”

Hinata cringed slightly, “Yeah, I guess so.” Taking in a breath, she shook away the thought and followed the others, ready to enjoy her morning with her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Author’s Note: Hello Everyone!! I hope all of you are doing well! I apologize I’m a bit late with this chapter, only a week late, but still! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. A bit of a slower, more relaxing chapter this time around; I wanted to make sure to do some world building and let everyone get used to the new characters before we get into the thick of it. I’m really having a lot of fun with Eos and am really excited to keep going with it! We should be here for the next two chapters! So a bit of a long stay, but I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t overstay its welcome! There’s just a lot that needs to happen.
> 
> If you couldn’t already tell, Alstor Slough is my favorite spot in the game. It’s the sort of place that I would love to go camping at and the Catoblepas are just my all time favorite creatures in the game! (Well, other than the Chocobos) We’ll be going to other places, too. It’s just a good starting point! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone has a wonderful week! See you next time!***


	11. Walk Tall

Chapter 11

***Recap: Hinata and Velcia are on their first mission to a world called Eos. They have found themselves in the company of four men who are Kingsglaive. After much convincing, the men have decided to help the girls with teaching Hinata their powers to use against Thaanix. They made their way to Alstor Slough to make camp, getting ready to take the girls on hunts the following day to see their skill.***

Hinata rolled out of the way of a charging Sabertusk, barely avoiding its snarling bite. She whipped water against its back once she was back on her feet, hearing it howl in response and making her cringe. It stumbled to the ground, black blood falling over its bony gray body, before being shot with a bolt of lightning from Velcia's blade. Hinata looked away from the dying creature and glanced over to the boys standing several feet away, watching her and Velcia battle the creatures.

Both Ignis and Gladiolus expressions were hard to read, Ignis with his hand to his chin and Gladiolus with his beefy arms crossed tightly over his chest. Prompto ran around the edge of the battlefield, snapping shots and waving when he noticed Hinata looking over, while Noct leaned against a nearby rock, seemingly uninterested.

As Hinata got back to the fight, Ignis slightly leaned over to Gladiolus, mentioning with a soft voice, "Velcia appears to be incredibly capable. She could very well handle this hunt on her own if we let her."

Gladiolus scoffed, "Yeah, but I doubt Hinata could take one down on her own, she hasn't taken a single kill shot."

"Is it just me…" Noctis' voice caught their attention as he came up to join them, "Or is Velcia doing all the work?"

"We were just discussing that, actually," Ignis told him.

"This is the third hunt today and she still hasn't done anything to impress me." Gladiolus muttered. "And we're supposed to help her with our powers?"

"Aw, just give her a chance!" Prompto skipped over, showing them an action shot of Hinata. "I think she's just holding back. Maybe we make her nervous."

"Or maybe she doesn't like killing things," Noctis shrugged.

"Yeah, well she's in the wrong line of work then." Gladiolus retorted, nudging Ignis with his elbow. "What are you thinking?"

"I believe she could very well be nervous, something is obviously holding her back." Ignis explained, letting out a sigh. "But if she wishes for our aid, she must break through whatever it is."

Their conversation was stopped as Hinata and Velcia approached, the Sabertusk herd taken out completely. Velcia walked ahead, a smile plain on her dirtied face as she easily placed her Keyblade on her back, while Hinata trailed a bit behind with Ben and Jack floating beside her with her eyes downcast, obviously disappointed.

"How was that?" Velcia asked, just a bit breathless.

"You were marvelous," Ignis smiled at her. "Your spells are quite impressive."

Velcia chuckled, "Thank you."

"Sure would like to see more from Hinata, though." Gladiolus said loudly, sending Hinata a look when she brought up her eyes and quickly averted them.

"She'll get there," Velcia assured them, sending Hinata a smile. "She's doing much better than she was when we first arrived."

"Does she not know how to fight?" Noctis asked, noticing the obvious wince Hinata gave in reaction.

"I can," Hinata spoke up, joining them, "I just… haven't killed anything actually living before, well, other than the Garulas when we first got here."

"Those Heartless things don't qualify as living?" Gladiolus asked.

"They're just Darkness," Hinata shrugged, looking away. "I… wasn't expecting to have such a hard time with the hunts, I'm really sorry." She forced her gaze back to them, noticing the only smiles from Velcia and Prompto as everyone else stared at her with straight expressions. "I'm really trying to get past it."

"Well you're going to have to try harder if you really want our help," Gladiolus told her bluntly. "So far I'm not convinced."

"Y-Yeah," Hinata nodded, clearing her throat, "I will."

Gladiolus let out a grunt in response as he turned away and waved to the others, "Let's go turn in the hunts and get a bite to eat."

Noctis looked between Gladiolus and Hinata before sighing and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a tiny silver flute. He blew into it, a high pitch whistle that sounded almost like a bird came out of it. A slew of "Kweh"s came in answer as the group of chocobos came rushing towards them, each to their designated owner. Hinata slowly got on Chica, her eyes still downcast as the boys already began to lead the way. Jack landed on the front of the saddle, looking up at Hinata with his ears flat on his head and a sad whimper escaping him.

"It's alright, Bud," Hinata assured him, running her hand over his head. "He's not wrong…"

"You'll get it, I know you will," Velcia encouraged her with a soft voice, sending her a smile before she followed after the others.

Ben flew after Velcia, attaching to her hip as Hinata watched them leave. She looked up towards the cloudy sky, taking in a deep breath of the humid air. "I've got to get over this…" She whispered, scolding herself. Shaking her head, she spurred Chica forward and followed the others.

They rode for almost an hour before they made it to the station, leaving their chocobos by the Crow's Nest, before walking into the restaurant to turn in their hunts. Gladiolus entered first, being waved over urgently by the chef.

"What's up?" Gladiolus asked, coming towards him with the completed hunt flyers in his hand.

"There's been an attack by a pack of Coeurl at the farm I receive my supplies from." The chef informed him, wiping at his head with a towel as he sweat and shook. "They've already destroyed half of my livestock and killed one of the farmers. I wasn't sure what to do-"

"Where's your farm?" Gladiolus asked with a hushed voice. "We'll take care of them."

Hinata overheard their exchange as she entered the restaurant, noticing everyone listening intently. Gladio quickly agreed to taking the sudden hunt and turned to leave, without gathering the reward from their recent hunts.

"Here's your chance to prove yourself," he mumbled to Hinata as he passed.

With a nod, Hinata hurried outside with him, getting onto Chica's back. She didn't say a word as the others shared their concerns about the mission and they left the station. Their chocobos sprinted along the road, making their way to a dirt path that led to an old but large farmland. Hinata could see the Coeurls even from the road, making her hands tighten around the leather reigns.

They were large feline creatures, covered with black and brown spots. Beside their sharp fangs were two long antennas that were as long as their entire bodies, sparking with electricity. They were a breathtaking sight, but their beauty was dampened by the blood dripping from their faces and splattered across their glossed fur.

A larger Coeurl appeared to be the leader of the pack, ferociously clawing at an already rickety building that seemed to be the hen house as the rest of its pack ate away at the chickens. Feathers and blood were scattered in every direction, speckling the ground.

Ignis put up his hand, bringing the group to a stop a safe distance away. He got off of his chocobo and turned towards the others, particularly looking to Velcia and Hinata. "Coeurls are incredibly dangerous creatures and will be far more dangerous than any of the hunts you've taken on since being here. It may be wise for you both to stay back."

"We can handle them with you," Velcia spoke up, getting down from Ginger. She walked up to Ignis, grabbing her Keyblade from her back. "Just tell us what we need to do."

The corner of Ignis' mouth tipped into a frown as he thought it over, he glanced up to Gladiolus for a moment before replying. "Very well. The Coeurl acquires charge from particles in the air. If you see it seated on its haunches, stay back."

"It can charge its own electricity?" Velcia asked with intrigue, glancing past Ignis towards the creatures.

"And if left unattended, it is able to heal its wounds." Ignis added, looking up as Hinata also approached to listen in. "So if engaged, it must be taken out as soon as possible."

"Alright," Hinata nodded, standing tall and desperately trying to seem prepared.

"Leave the Alpha for us," Gladiolus told them, summoning his large blade into his hand and resting it on his shoulders.

"You sure you'll be alright fighting them?" Prompto asked, giving most of his attention to Hinata.

Hinata nodded, "I can fight. I'll be fine."

"Then prove it," Gladiolus called behind him, already going forward to engage.

The rest of the group followed suit as Hinata took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I can do this." She whispered, tightening her hands over the hilts of her blades as she ran forward.

Noctis was already warping towards them, stabbing his blade into the back of a Coeurl as it yowled and bucked its back to get him off. Hinata took the opportunity and unsheathed her blades, slicing off the left antenna of the creature, yelping as it shocked her with a current of electricity when it fell to the ground. Her yell caught the attention of another Coeurl and it pounced towards her without hesitation. She gasped and rolled out of the way, pushing it back with an orb of water. It fell to the ground, shaking its head with a growl as water dripped off its drenched fur. It lifted its head, its antennas glowing and floating into the air. Hinata could feel her skin prickling as the very air around her seemed to electrify.

"Get down!" Ignis yelled, running over and pushing her to the ground as a blast of electricity circulated above them. As it dissipated, Ignis got up, scolding her, "I thought I told you to stay back when it does that!"

"I didn't know that's what you meant!" Hinata objected as Ignis got up and ran off to assist with another creature. She watched as he threw his daggers with impressive precision, each one instantly warping back to his hand after they had met their mark.

She shook her head, turning her attention when she heard a low growl from the same Coeurl she had soaked with her water. She swallowed hard, stepping back and readying her blades, ducking as it pounced towards her. It vaulted over her, allowing her to roll on her back and slice at its back legs. It landed with a cry, stumbling as it tried to stand with its back legs deeply cut. Hinata ran towards it, readying her blade for a killing strike, but stopped short as it looked up at her with watery golden eyes. She paused, her breath leaving her as she felt it begging for her to stop.

A blast of bright flames covered the Coeurl, making her stumble back with a scream. Noctis ran over, pulling her to her feet by her arm, his hand still glowing from the fire spell he sent out. "Don't hesitate, alright?" He told her with a quiet, but stern voice. "It won't hesitate for you."

Hinata swallowed hard, nodding as Noctis released her and warped away. She turned and watched him for a moment as he warped to be right beside Gladiolus. He ran towards the back of a Coeurl, grabbing Gladiolus' wrist and was swung into the air. Gladiolus landed his thick blade through the spine of the creature and Noctis sliced down the finishing move through its head. Hinata felt sick to her stomach, while also in awe of their flawless teamwork.

Her admiration was short lived as the Alpha Coeurl caught her scent, realizing she was away from the fray. It lowered to the ground, rushing towards her through the cover of the trees. Hinata still noticed it, readying her blades as she saw it was circling her. It leaped towards her, snarling as she held up her blades, blocking its fangs as they gnashed towards her. She could see its antennas beginning to glow, even as she held it back. She pushed and kicked its chest, making it yelp for a moment in retreat, before it was after her again, this time Hinata's blades sticking in its mouth. The blades were barely cutting into its gums as it clawed at her, getting a solid slice out of her shoulder that made her falter with a cry.

A bolt of electricity from its antenna made her fall and she summoned up an immediate wall of rushing water to keep it at bay as she tried to get back to her feet. She grit her teeth as she stood, the water falling to the ground just in time to see the Coeurl spit out her blades, in pieces. Hinata let out a shaking breath, holding out her hands and summoning a spiral of water beside her. A gunshot fired into the side of the Alpha, making it snarl as it barely stumbled to the side. Prompto was running over with Velcia at his side, leaving the rest of the pack to the others. Velcia held up her blade, summoning a cure spell to Hinata, making her feel immediately rejuvenated.

"Don't worry, Hina! We've got this!" Prompto yelled, firing a barrage of bullets into the creature, before it began to yarl and spun in a sudden circle, surrounding itself with electricity.

It jumped towards Prompto and Velcia, but bounced back from the light shield Velcia surrounded them with, making it turn its attention back to Hinata. She backed up, throwing a barrage of orbs of water towards it, but it barely affected it; until she suddenly felt an overload of adrenaline. Blades of water struck the Coeurl from side to side, slicing through its thickened skin and forcing it back with each consecutive attack. Hinata wasn't even sure what she was doing, high off the power surge as she went forward, almost unable to control how powerful and fast her attacks were.

With a flash of blue, Noctis warped above the Coeurl, a long sharp lance in his grasp. Ignis was already sprinting over, yelling, "Noct!" He threw up his own lance to Noctis, who caught it midair and slammed down on the Alpha, both of the lances impaling its back. It yowled and cried out, its voice quieting as it struggled and bled, before falling silent with a whimper.

Hinata let out her breath, the rush of adrenaline gone, leaving her feeling lightheaded and weak. She looked over, seeing Velcia placing her blade behind her back. "Was that you?" She asked with a near whisper, getting a nod in response.

"I focused my magic into yours," Velcia explained, also breathless.

"That was an improvement," Gladiolus spoke up, coming over as his blade disappeared in a blue mist. He stopped in front of Hinata, blood spattered over his skin and clothes, along with a mixture of water and mud. "But you wouldn't have done as well without your friend helping you out."

Hinata looked back at him, part of her wanting to lash out in reply, but instead she nodded, averting her gaze. Gladiolus patted his hand on her shoulder, noticing her tense from his touch.

"Shall we head back to the haven?" Ignis asked.

"I-um, need new blades," Hinata told him, still out of breath.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," Prompto noted, picking up the hilt with the shattered blade.

Gladiolus let out a breath, looking over to Ignis, having a silent conversation between them. After a moment, Ignis nodded and Gladiolus looked back to Hinata. "I'll take you back to the station, there's a weapon's truck there to get you a replacement." Motioning his head back, he added, "Iggy will take everyone else back to the haven and we'll meet them there."

"What about lunch?" Noctis asked, wiping the sweat on his brow.

"I'm sure I can manage to make something acceptable," Ignis assured him, already turning to lead the way back to their chocobos.

Noctis let out a sigh, following behind as Prompto lamented, "Man, and I was really looking forward to a plate of fries."

Velcia came up to Hinata before leaving. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah," Hinata nodded with a tight smile. "Don't worry, go get some rest. And Jack?" She looked over to Jack as he floated back from Noctis' and Prompto's side, "You head back with them, alright?" Jack nodded with a bark, going back to the boys.

Velcia smiled to both of them, before making her way after the others. After getting on Ginger's back, she pulled out a journal from a satchel that was hung on her hip. She began jotting things down in a hurry as Ginger followed the group.

"Ready?" Gladiolus asked, getting a nod in return.

Hinata got onto Chica, watching the rest of the group go the opposite way of her and Gladiolus, before looking back forward. A tension began to rise in the air the longer they rode in silence. They went along the road, the occasional car passing by. Hinata watched them drive by, her mind occasionally flashing back to the battle against the Coeurl, making her take in a sharp breath.

"We're here," Gladiolus broke into her thoughts, slowing his chocobo as they reached the station.

He got off his ride and led it over to a black truck, where two men were stationed beside the opened car doors filled with weapons. Hinata followed suit, absently looking over the multitude of weapons as Gladiolus conversed with the owners. Her eyes caught sight of a couple silver guns that she was particularly interested in. Every weapon was engraved with swirling designs, but they appeared dulled and used.

Gladiolus handed her a pair of long daggers, "These will do for now. If you'd somehow prove yourself, we could head to Lestallum to get you better quality ones."

He walked away without waiting for Hinata's response, making her slightly scowl as she attached the new sheaths to her hips. She went after him, a bit of an indignant stomp in her step as he completely ignored her, making the frustration in her gut fester. They went into the Crow's Nest, Gladiolus motioned for Hinata to sit in a booth as he went to the counter to turn in the hunts. Hinata simply looked out the window, trying to calm herself down, but failed as Gladiolus slid into the booth across from her. She tightened her jaw, taking in a breath as she refused to look away from the window.

Gladiolus took the silence in stride, summoning a book and silently reading it until two plates of salmon covered in a thick cheese sauce and peppers came to their table. Hinata looked over the food with a frown, secretly wondering what fish would taste like with cheese and then deciding that she wasn't interested in knowing as she looked back outside.

"You going to pout the rest of the day?" Gladiolus asked, making Hinata bite the inside of her cheek. He took a bite of his food, asking, "Just gonna give me the silent treatment, huh?"

"I can fight," she finally spoke up with a bite in her voice. "I know it isn't obvious with me not immediately going kill crazy on those stupid hunts, but it's-"

"Alright, calm down," Gladiolus put up his hand to get her to be quiet. "You're supposed to be a leader or something right?"

"I didn't ask to be," Hinata bit.

"Most people don't," He shrugged, "But you are one, and that means you've got to be able to make the tough calls."

"I can, I just-" Hinata stopped herself short, taking in a breath to reign in her overwhelming emotions. She finally drew her gaze back to Gladiolus. "I can't get past this mental block about killing things. I know it's stupid and that I'm in a situation where that shouldn't matter to me, but it does."

"Well you're going to have to grow up and get over it."

"Gee, thanks," Hinata leaned back in her seat.

"I'm not going to give you some how-to book," he told her, his expression completely serious and stern when she met her eyes with his. "How are you expecting to take down that Replica thing of yours? You planning on throwing water at her?"

Hinata scoffed, "Why do you think I'm here? I want to get past this so I can handle it when I face her again."

"You don't seem like you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gladiolus crossed his arms, resituating himself in his seat as he looked her over. "How badly are you wanting to take this girl down?"

Hinata stared back at him with a blank expression, before her gaze went downcast to the table. "I want her to stop hurting people, it's not that I necessarily want her dead."

"You know, some people don't deserve a second chance," Gladiolus told her, pausing for a moment as he noticed Hinata's frown deepen. "What has she done?"

"I'd… rather not talk about it," Hinata shook her head.

Gladiolus scoffed, "You're way too soft for this sort of thing."

Hinata glared up at him, "Why, because I don't think I have the right to decide whether or not someone should live? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was a bad thing."

"What happens when that Replica takes out someone you actually care about?" Gladiolus asked her, making Hinata freeze. "You plan on letting her off the hook then, too? Cause that's what happens when you don't make the tough choices."

"I…" Hinata looked back to the window, tears welling in her throat as her last moments with James flashed into her mind. Shaking her head, she abruptly got up from the booth and rushed outside. The cool air stung her eyes as she took in a trembling breath, running her hands along her arms as she felt that even being outdoors was constricting her. She could hear Gladiolus' footsteps approaching her from behind, making her shut her eyes. "You have no idea what I've been through." She simply told him once he was close enough.

Gladiolus scoffed, "Obviously it wasn't enough."

Hinata's heart jumped to her throat as she spun around, glaring up at him. "You have NO right to say that!" She yelled, not even caring at all the heads that turned their way from her outburst.

"If you really wanted to prove yourself, you would." Gladiolus glared right back at her, his arms crossed and voice low. "I don't know what that girl did, but it obviously wasn't enough to kick your ass in gear."

Shaking her head, tears stinging her cheeks, Hinata pressed her hand against her heart, crying, "I have lost everything because of her! Don't you dare talk to me like I don't know what loss is!"

"Then what's holding you back?" He demanded, as if her emotional downpour was having no effect on him.

"I-I don't know!" Hinata admitted, throwing her hands in the air and turning away to pace.

He watched her for a moment, taking notice of the worried glances from onlookers. Taking in a deep breath, he began to calm himself down, lowering his rough attitude as he walked after her. "Look," he spoke with a softer, kinder voice. "You do or don't want to kill, that's your choice. But we aren't going to do charity work for someone that isn't going to take this seriously."

Hinata stopped, her head down as she nodded, "I-I know…" She sniffled, trying to reign back her emotions. "I'm really trying, I am serious about this." She inhaled deeply, looking up towards the sky. "I'm just…"

"Just what?" he pried.

"I'm just scared…" She confessed.

"Scared?" he repeated, his eyebrows furrowing, "Of what?"

"Scared that killing won't make me any different from her…" She whispered, bringing her eyes down, "Or different from any of the people I fight against… It just feels wrong. It is wrong. And being forced to do it… every part of me feels like I should be rejecting it…" She shook her head, laughing breathily at herself. "I know it's stupid…"

"Yeah, it is a bit stupid," Gladiolus agreed, sending her a wry smile when she glanced at him. "But it makes sense." He shrugged, running his hand along the back of his neck. "Look… killing won't make you anything like that chick. Because you kill for a different reason, at least I'd assume so anyways."

Hinata blinked before slowly nodding, "She… kills for the fun of it. And then hates herself for it immediately after."

Gladiolus stared at her, before asking. "She take out someone close to you?" He let out a breath as Hinata quickly nodded in response. "And you still don't want her dead, huh?"

"What I want is to go back in time three months so she never would have been created," Hinata replied, tears obvious in her voice,

"But she was," he pointed out. "And from what you've said, she's hurting a lot of people, including those you actually care about, right?" He got a nod in response, making him pause as he thought over his next words and a way to get through to her. "The person she took out, what do you think they'd want you to do?"

Hinata took in a sharp breath. She brought her hands over her heart, deeply considering his words. "He'd…" she chuckled softly, "Probably say that I shouldn't be living in the past and accept what happened…" She swallowed hard, "He used to say that a lot when we first met… That the faster I accepted the way things were, the better off I'd be."

"Sounds like a smart guy."

"He was…" She choked a bit on the last word, wiping her hand over her cheeks.

Gladiolus stretched his back, letting out a long breath. "Tell you what... " he waited for Hinata to look back to him, before he continued, "I'm going to take you on one last hunt. When you fight and have to go for the kill, think about that guy. Let him and everyone you want to protect be your motivation to get past this and move on."

Hinata blinked, her gaze averting as she got lost in her thoughts. After a moment, she nodded slowly. "Alright… I'll try that."

"Good," he patted her back and motioned his head towards the cafe, "Now let's get back to our cold lunch. I'm starving." He turned and started walking back towards the cafe.

"He's something else," Hinata mumbled to herself, running her hands over her face and taking in a deep breath. Looking up towards the sky, she whispered, barely audible. "You really think I can do this, James? This all seems a bit over my head." All at once, she felt a warmth spread through her, making her smile softly despite the raw emotion still in her throat.

Turning around, she headed back to the cafe, just then noticing all the uneasy stares she was getting from the people around the station. She went inside and slid into her seat, deciding to try the cheesy fish, and realized it wasn't nearly as gross as she assumed it would be. Gladiolus didn't talk much, other than to show her the flyer for the hunt he was going to be taking her on as the last chance to prove herself.

It was a pack of creatures called Yellowtooth. Hinata examined the printed picture of them, taking note of how similar they looked to the Sabertusk she had fought earlier that day. They had long sharp fangs coming up from their bottom jaw and massive claws on their four feet. Dark stripes covered their bony bodies, making them swift, yet easily breakable, as Gladiolus explained to her.

"They basically overran this popular fishing area," Gladiolus told her, "If you aren't prepared or experienced, they can be too much to handle, but you should be fine."

Hinata glanced up at him. "You suddenly have faith in my ability?"

He scoffed, "Hey I know you can fight, I just don't know if you've got the guts to actually take something out. You won't have your little friend helping you out this time though, so it'll be the perfect time to show what you can do."

She sighed, looking back to the poster, "Too bad Prompto won't be there to photograph it."

Gladiolus snorted out a laugh, "That's probably for the best. He can get distracting."

They finished their food and went back out to their waiting chocobos. Hinata followed after Gladiolus, her heart twisting, but not nearly as intense as it had before. She felt numb and raw, but ready to face her problem. They went off the road, riding deep into a forest until they approached a marshy lake. A small fishing hut was near the edge of the water beside a pier, yet not a single person seemed to be present. Surrounding the area was the pack of Yellowtooth the hunt had called them to defeat. Hinata slowed Chica to a stop beside Gladiolus, watching the creatures yelp and fight each other in a way a pack of wolves would.

"They've easily killed at least a dozen people," Gladiolus told her, making Hinata look over at him. "You can put a stop to that, if you're ready."

Hinata took in a deep breath, giving a nod as she climbed down from Chica. She began walking forward, trying to keep her hands from fidgeting in front of her. A warmth encapsulated her heart again, making her pause. Not sure where the words came from, she whispered, "You're fighting to protect the people you love…" Closing her eyes, she felt the essence of the water from the lake, making her fingertips flinch. "You can do this…"

Without opening her eyes, she lifted her hands, summoning a wave of water from the lake. It slammed onto the shore, covering more than half of the pack of Yellowtooth, before dragging them back into the water and forcing them under the surface. A chorus of barks and growls caused Hinata to reopen her eyes, and she saw two remaining creatures stalking towards her. She grabbed her new blades, taking a moment to acclimate them in her grip as they approached.

With a snarl, the left most creature leapt towards her. Hinata kicked it out of the air, slamming her blade down through its neck. The action jumped her heart to her throat as she saw its life drain out of it. She wasn't allowed a moment to mourn as the other was already circling around her, coming in for an attack. It vaulted from behind and Hinata spun around, shooting it down with a stream of water. With a yap, it rolled to the ground, mud covering its bony skin as it scrambled back to its feet. Hinata strafed around it, her blades at the ready as it continued to jump towards her with attacks. She blocked their claws, slicing through its mouth when it snapped towards her face. It yelped, limping and backing away with black blood dripping down its legs. Hinata fought back the tears building in her throat, sheathing her blades and hearing a grunt from Gladiolus behind her. With a whisk of her hand, she summoned a spiral of water, shooting it through the Yellowtooth's head and ending its misery. As it fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, Hinata stumbled back, reality setting in. She saw the bodies floating in the lake, taken without a second thought. Her heart drummed in her chest, the world cornering her and making her feel claustrophobic despite being outdoors.

It wasn't until she felt a rough, yet somehow still gentle hand on her shoulder, that she snapped her attention back and looked up to Gladiolus beside her. "You did good." he simply told her, taking note of the tears caked on her cheeks.

She nodded numbly, turning towards him and leaning her head against his chest, her eyes downcast to the muddy ground. She could feel the rumble of his voice as he chuckled and patted his hands on her shoulders..

"After the bodies get cleaned out, this fishing spot will open back up." Gladiolus told her, looking over the lake. "I bet Noct will want to come fish here a bit to celebrate."

Hinata blinked, silent for a beat, before asking with a meek voice. "Does Noct like to fish?"

A short laugh brought a slight smile to her face. "He's not interested in a lot of things, but for some reason, fishing's always been his thing."

"I can't remember the last time I went fishing." Hinata told him with a soft tone, stepping back and removing her head from his chest. Her eyes were averted, glancing over the Yellowtooth and the fishing hut. "I think… I'd like to go with him."

"He'll happily teach you everything he knows," Gladiolus assured her, crossing his arms and looking her over. His smirk fell to a concerned expression. "You alright?"

Hinata narrowed her brows, as if asking herself the same question. "I… will be." She admitted, looking back to him with a slight smile. "I'm a bit scared at how easy that was."

"Yeah, they were an easy hunt for an experienced fighter."

Her smile tipped just a bit more, "You think I'm an experienced fighter now?"

"Heh, maybe." he chuckled, motioning his head to their chocobos. "Come on, we should be heading back. We'll drop off the hunt so they can get started on the cleanup."

Hinata nodded, giving one last look to the battlefield. She swallowed, feeling a mixture of satisfaction and distaste swirling in her gut. Letting out a breath, she turned and followed after Gladiolus.

They returned the hunt, getting their reward of Gil and a Warrior's Anklet. Gladiolus handed the anklet to Hinata, to her surprise. It was made with small polished rocks that were so dark, they appeared black unless under the perfect amount of sunlight that gave it a tint of blue. Just holding it, Hinata felt a strange aura about it and Gladiolus explained that it was enchanted in a sense, giving vitality to its wearer. They discussed it as they made their way back to the haven and just as dusk was beginning to settle, they slowed their chocobos to a stop beside all the others and climbed down.

"Welcome back!" Velcia greeted them with a cheery voice, watching as both Ben and Jack went floating towards Hinata.

"It's good to be back," Gladiolus stretched as he walked over to Ignis to see what he was cooking.

Hinata laughed as Jack nuzzled her cheek and landed on her shoulder. She tried to answer Ben's barrage of questions, feeling the uneasiness in her gut fading away as Prompto and Velcia came to greet her.

Prompto pulled out his phone, flipping through the screen before turning it around to show a picture of Hinata summoning the wave of water over the Yellowtooth. "This is SO amazing!" He chimed, "Gladi sent us some pics of you while you were gone. We have to do a photoshoot with you and your water powers!"

Hinata chuckled, "Well if you insist. I'm not exactly the most photogenic."

"Ah, you're just selling yourself short." Prompto waved her off, showing her a few more pics Gladiolus had taken of her while she was fighting.

"We also heard that you took on the hunt on your own." Velcia added, smiling softly, yet with a bit of concern in her eyes.

"I did," Hinata nodded, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"Well I'm proud of you." Velica's smile grew, her hand squeezing Hinata's arm.

"Me too!" Prompto beamed, "We all are!"

"Means we won't have to send you packing," Noctis joined, a weaved flower crown on his head, getting a look from Hinata.

"Nice… flowers?" She laughed.

"Oh, oops," Noctis put his hand on the flowers, sighing, "Wasn't supposed to see that yet."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Cause it's your Birthday!" Prompto jumped, pulling out another flower crown and placing it on Hinata's head, much to her surprise.

"Wh-what?" Hinata squeaked, her hand running along the flowers.

Velcia giggled, "Ben might have told us it was your birthday after we got the good news that you took on the hunt."

"And we wanted to celebrate anyways, SO it seemed perfect." Prompto added, turning around and grabbing flower crowns for both him and Velcia. "We didn't have enough time to make much, but then Velcia noticed some flowers and taught us how to make these!"

"Oh," Hinata realized, her cheeks warming as she looked at all of them beaming at her with haphazardly created flower crowns adorning each of their heads. Her own smile turned into a grin, "I love it! Thank you!"

Prompto grabbed her arm, pulling her towards their set up camping chairs around the fire as he told her everything they did while she was gone. She listened to him, a grin permanently on her lips as the others joined in and huddled around her. Soon dinner was served, as Gladiolus and Ignis distributed plates of what Ignis referred to as Garden Curry. Hinata eagerly ate the meal, delighting in the savory taste to the last bite. Their conversation went on, all cheery and fun topics, even planning a fishing trip within the next couple days if Hinata could keep up with the hunts and Noctis promised to eat his vegetables.

As they talked, Velcia occasionally jotted down notes and sketches in her notebook, watching intently whenever the boys would summon anything out of the blue mist. A couple times, Gladiolus would take notice, asking what she was doing and conversing with her over how their magic worked. He was slightly vague on some of the details, not fully trusting them yet with all of the knowledge, but it was enough to help Velcia get started.

A vibration from Ben interrupted the conversation as Riku was calling. Hinata jumped up and grabbed him, excusing herself off of the haven to be just far enough away to be easily out of earshot.

"Don't listen in this time, alright Ben?" Hinata asked, giving him a look.

Ben sighed heavily, "I'll try!"

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile, before answering, her heart fluttering when she saw Riku. He was leaning against the wall, his hair pulled back and sweat gleaming on his skin. "Hey," she greeted, a smile growing.

"H-hey," he gave her a nod, breathless. "Just got done training with Sam for the day." He took in a breath, "Sorry I didn't call earlier."

"No, no that's fine," Hinata assured him, "This was perfect actually." She looked up at the darkening sky. "I won't be able to talk too long though, once the sun goes down I'll need to be on the haven with everyone else." Riku arched an eyebrow, making her explain, "There's these Daemon things that come out at night. Sort of like Heartless I guess, but worse and more dangerous? But they stay away from the havens."

"Sounds… fun?" He said with a bit of a laugh, getting a laugh in return from Hinata. Their conversation fell to a bit of a lull as Riku looked Hinata over, "Nice crown you've got there."

"Oh," Hinata reached up to it, giggling, "Yeah, they surprised me with it when I came back from a hunt."

"Surprised you with it?" Riku asked. "So… I take it you're traveling with those guys you and Velcia mentioned yesterday."

"Yeah," Hinata smiled to herself, looking away for a moment. "It's been… interesting."

Riku smirked, getting lost in her until she brought her eyes back to his and he quickly cleared his throat. "So-uh, why'd they surprise you with a flower crown?"

"Cause it's her birthday!" Ben chimed in, appearing in the corner until he noticed Hinata's warning glare and faded away.

"Birthday?" Riku repeated, his eyes saddening. "That's today?"

Hinata let out a breath. "I wasn't planning on anyone knowing, but Ben found out and has been telling everyone."

Riku was silent for a moment, looking past the tablet in his hands. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hinata shrugged, "I didn't really have a reason… I mean, no one that knew remembers me. And with everything going on… it didn't feel right to just blurt out that my birthday was coming up and that I wanted everyone to appreciate me even though you all have no idea who I am." She leaned a back against the rocky wall of the haven. "I do remember that yours is coming up though." She looked back at him, meeting their eyes with a smile. "I'm probably going to miss it, I'm sorry if I do."

Riku smirked, but it quickly fell. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on making a big deal out of mine either. Maybe just ask for the day off from training Sam."

"How is that going by the way?"

"Alright, I guess," he shrugged. "She's still got that attitude, and fights against everything I tell her to do. But after what happened in Agrabah, she's getting a bit more involved now."

"That's good," Hinata replied, sighing, "Maybe it was a bad idea bringing her along. This is a bit over her head."

"It's a bit over all of our heads." He reminded her. "But, she brought Velcia to the team, so that will help."

"Yeah…" Hinata frowned, thinking it over. "So what are you training her on?"

"Mostly focusing on her staff. She can't handle people up close, and that's what really needs to change." He told her. "I've been thinking of getting her into other weapons, too. Maybe a rapier."

"I could see her doing really well with that." Hinata nodded. "She's really quick, and it's one-handed, so she'll still be able to use her arm and shield if she needs to."

"That's what I was thinking, too." He smirked. "DiZ is having us practice in that synthetic town he created. He made a huge sparring space in there and can even make his own enemies for us to fight."

"That's… really cool." Hinata sighed. "Of course he comes up with that when I'm not there."

Riku chuckled, "I'll show it to you when you get back." He choked when Hinata's eyes lit up.

"I'd really like that." She smiled softly, looking up to the stars as the sun was beginning to disappear. "I need to get going."

"Oh," Riku realized, his voice giving away his disappointment.

"Um, but, I might be able to send little messages on here." Hinata told him quickly. "This tablet seems to be a lot like the devices these guys have and they send text things back and forth between them. So… would you mind if I told you about what happened today through that?"

"That would be great, actually," he told her, running his hand along the back of his neck. "These calls are supposed to be me getting an update on what you and Velcia are up to. So I'd like to have something to report to DiZ about."

Hinata giggled, "Yeah, I figured as much." She looked at him for a moment, both of them seeming like they had so much more to say. Riku appeared to be much more at ease talking with her than he had before, yet the way he looked at her made it feel like there was something on his mind. Pushing away the urge to ask him about it, she simply said, "Well, goodnight, Riku."

His ears warmed, a soft smile on his face as he looked away. "Goodnight… Hinata." And he cut the call.

Hinata smiled, looking up towards the stars and reveling in the the way her heart was fluttering. "Hey, Ben?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Ben appeared on the screen. "I'm sorry I listened in a little bit."

"It's alright," she chuckled, looking back to him. "Do you know if there's any way I can send a message to Riku through your tablet?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Ben's face went to the corner of the screen, bringing up a texting window that had Riku's name typed along the top. "You can text him here! You can take and send pics, too!"

Hinata's smirk grew. "I'll have to keep that in mind, thanks Ben. Do you mind if I text him for a bit? You can read it if you really want to."

Ben laughed, "Oh thank you. I was probably going to read it anyways, honestly. But of course! Anything to facilitate your budding romance!"

Hinata scoffed, rolling her eyes despite the flush on her cheeks as she made her way back onto the haven. She was greeted with a freshly baked cinnamon-sugar pastry that Velcia and Ignis had worked together on baking. Everyone enjoyed the baked goodies as Hinata went to texting Riku about her day, getting occasionally teased by the others about texting, as Prompto put it, her special someone.

As the night fully arrived, one by one, the others began going to bed. Ignis and Velcia cleaned up dinner and the makeshift kitchen, before they too retired. Hinata stayed out again, sitting by the dying embers of the fire with her knees to her chest. Ben had gone to bed about an hour before, after Hinata had finished retelling her day to Riku. She had been tempted to reread their conversation, but knew with Ben watching, that would only elicit more teasing. Instead, she sat outside alone, finally taking the time to think over everything that had happened that day.

Velcia came out to join her as she did the night before, bringing her the sleeping aid tea. She set it down beside her and silently looked up at the stars with her. "Long day?"

Hinata chuckled, "Yeah, really long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Velcia asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Not especially."

"Well then, I guess we could start our first lesson."

"Lesson?" Hinata looked over at her in surprise.

Velcia smirked. "I'm starting to understand their magic and how it works, but if you're going to eventually use it for yourself, you'll need to learn the basics."

Hinata nodded, a bit unsure. "Alright then, what are the basics?"

"Okay," Velcia turned towards her, an excited glow appearing in her eyes, "So the first thing you need to know is that magic is really just a term people use for the basic elemental energies in everything around us. I believe that everybody can feel these, if they know how to feel for them. The problem most people have is that there are so many types of magic energy and it's so subtle that it all sort of blends together, so it sort of gets lost."

The edges of Hinata's mouth curled uncomfortably. "I think I get it, but at the same time, I don't get it at all."

Velcia held her hand out, resting her thumb gently on the tattoo on Hinata's face. "This marking… this isn't really the source of the water magic you've learned. Instead, what it's actually doing is amplifying the energy you can already feel, helping you to focus on it better."

Hinata thought for a second. "That makes sense. When Kida took me down into the sacred chamber I could feel the same feeling I get when I use my water magic. In there, the water came really easily to me and that's why Kida gave me this water tattoo specifically."

Velcia placed her pointer finger under Hinata's ear, keeping her thumb on the tattoo as she did so. "Okay, I want you to look over there at the campfire. Really focus on it."

Hinata did so, and her eyes widened with excitement. "Is that it?" she asked "I mean, this feeling, is that fire magic?"

Velcia grinned, removing her hand. "Yes, it is! I amplified the energy for you like your marking does - but you can still feel the fire's energy, can't you?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the flickering flames as she nodded. "It's more subtle now, but it's definitely still here. I feel like, if I focus on it, the feeling gets stronger."

Velcia's smile grew. "That's fantastic! Now, let's try something harder - over there, on the ground below us, are some jagged rocks that are glowing yellow. Those rocks are rich in lightning magic energy. I want you to go see if you can feel it without my help."

Hinata looked over off the camp's plateau, the darkness beyond it thick. She stood up and walked over carefully, peering over the side and quickly seeing the rocks in question. She sat down, hanging her feet off the side, and closed her eyes.

As she focused, it felt like all sorts of new feelings were floating about, and she found herself having a hard time focusing past the water she could sense. In the lake, in the air all around her - now that she was paying attention, it was everywhere. Ignoring that, she kept sifting through, finding herself focusing again on the fire behind her before finally she found one that seemed right. It felt crackling, erratic, like the hairs standing on your arm in a thunderstorm. Curiously, she pulled on the energy like she would with the water, and suddenly she felt herself tingling all over, her hairs on end like she'd built up some static.

"Be careful with what you pull towards you, Hinata" Velcia warned. "It might be better to push it away - just be careful where you send it."

Velcia's voice had distracted Hinata enough that she'd dropped her focus on the electricity entirely, but it didn't take her long to find it again. Slowly, she felt out a spark, pushing it out towards the lake. The spark seemed to grow in intensity the longer she focused on it, but she wasn't sure now what to do with it. "Uh, Velcia? What now?" she asked nervously.

"Electricity doesn't work like fire or water, it has to have another object to travel into. Wherever you put that spark is where it's going to go - and you need to be quick. You're still charging it up."

Hinata's eyes widened in panic, worried now what she was going to do. Out in the darkness, she could barely make out the top of a boulder and sent the electric energy towards it as fast as she could. Immediately upon impact a brilliant bolt of lighting shot out of the rocks below, lighting up the entire area for a split second before striking the boulder with a deafening crack of thunder. Hinata gasped and stepped back, breathing heavily. "What the hell?"

Velcia giggled softly. "You'll learn to control it better, with time. It was an amazing first lesson."

As she said this, Ignis poked his head out of the tent. "Is everything alright out here?" he asked sleepily. "I did not believe we were expecting a storm tonight."

Velcia turned and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I was teaching Hinata a little bit about magic and she got the hang of it a little faster than expected. We'll make sure to be quiet now."

Ignis yawned. "Very well." he said, retreating back inside.

Hinata walked back over towards the fire, her hands shaking. "I can't believe I did that."

Velcia nodded. "You did, and it's a very good sign. There are all sorts of other energies you're going to need to learn, and you should do your best to become as familiar as you can with how to interact with all of them. I'll be here if you have any questions - and I'll be paying close attention to what you're doing, too. If you're unsure about yourself, or scared, you might make a mistake. You can start by only practicing when I'm nearby. I can help if things start getting out of hand."

Hinata sat down, and rested her elbows on her knees as she thought. "So… how am I supposed to copy those Kingsglaive powers, then?"

Velcia sat down, and yawned. "Leave that to me." She waved her off, "Once I can figure out what they're doing, and how they're doing it, I'll help amplify the energies for you like I did with the fire. With some practice I'm sure you'll be able to learn to use the magic yourself."

"That easily?" Hinata asked skeptically. "I'll be able to copy their powers just like that?"

Velcia laughed. "I wouldn't say it's easy, but I'll be doing most of the hard part for you. I guess you could say it's a little bit like baking. There's so many ingredients, and an infinite amount of ways to combine them. There's a lot of combinations that work, and a lot that don't… but once you know the recipe, you can make anything with enough practice."

Hinata looked at her oddly. "So you're saying… you'll teach me the magic recipe?"

"More or less!" Velcia shrugged. "Even people with a beginner's level of skill can learn new magic spells just by picking up special objects that are imbued with that spell's specific combination. Some might need more knowledge or experience to understand the higher-level ones, but back in Thebes, you can actually buy spells from shops this way. It's a good way to learn new things quickly, if you aren't able to create the combinations yourself."

"So...Magic is like cooking" Hinata said blankly. "I'd have never guessed, but with how easily it comes to Riku I really should've expected it." she drifted off in thought for a second. "And of course, I suck at cooking" she said with playful dejection.

Velcia laughed, and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder encouragingly. "Well, you have a couple things to learn on this trip. So don't give up so easily."

Hinata smiled back at her, still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. She could still feel the sensation of static from her encounter with the electricity. With the small amount of instruction from Velcia, she could already sense the overwhelming energies around her and it was swelling into a headache. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she glanced over at the sleeping potion Velcia had made for her. There were questions swirling endlessly through her thoughts, but they could wait until tomorrow. She was ready for the day to end.

The following few days went by in a blur. Every morning they went on a slew of hunts. Velcia stayed back with the chocobos as they all fought the creatures, taking notes and watching everything going on with a keen eye. Hinata was able to keep up, reminding herself of who she was fighting for and why whenever she would feel the uneasiness of dealing a killing blow. Between their hunts when they would travel from one to the other, Velcia would ride beside Hinata, testing her on feeling the magical energies around them. It was difficult for Hinata at first, but it provided a nice distraction from all of the fighting and she soon was able to pinpoint the energies before Velcia would even have to ask or hint.

Hinata would take various pictures throughout the day, getting a few pointers from Prompto once he realized what she was doing. Ben sent a few of his favorites to Riku without telling Hinata, which she would always find out about when she would talk with Riku that night and he would mention them. Despite her embarrassment about it, she never told Ben to stop.

Back at the havens for the night, Velcia would practice copying the boys' magic to summon things at will. It was the first thing she wanted to master and teach Hinata. There were a couple times where she would accidentally summon one of their potions or an ingredient for Ignis' meals, but it would appear in the boys' hands. They were quickly realizing that she knew what she was doing and was going to figure out their powers whether or not they helped her, so Ignis and Gladiolus began taking turns staying back with Velcia during the hunts to give her pointers and explain different elements.

After about a week, Noctis took Hinata on the delayed fishing trip, claiming that they all needed a day off from hunts. The entire crew came along, but Hinata was the only other one that got roped into fishing. She sat along the edge of the pier, her fishing rod in her hands as Noctis plopped down beside her. Prompto's camera shuttered behind them, as he took random pictures of the team and the tranquil nature.

Hinata glanced behind her, seeing Velcia talking with Gladiolus and Ignis, her notebook opened in her hand. The sight brought a smile to her face, Velcia was incredibly dedicated to their cause. She looked back forward, seeing her lure bobbing in the murky water merely a few feet away from Noctis'. He sat silently beside her, a soft smirk on his lips that he was finally fishing again.

Wanting to break the silence, Hinata spoke up with a soft voice. "So… There's been something I've been wanting to ask."

"Go for it," Noctis nudged her, reeling back his lure to shoot it out again.

"What exactly are your Kingsglaive powers?" Hinata asked. "Was it something only people in Insomnia had?"

Noctis' smirk faded as he thought over her words, internally wondering how much he should disclose. "It's… complicated."

Hinata sighed, "Yeah, I've gotten that impression. You're all really tight lipped about it. I don't even know why you're fine just camping out in the middle of nowhere for a week when you have a wedding to get to."

Noctis' fingers drummed against his fishing rod as he let out a sigh of his own. "It's a really long story. I don't really like to talk about it."

Hinata looked over at him, recognizing the loss in his eyes. Her heart sank. "You lost someone…?"

He scoffed, "Lost everything." He motioned his head to the others, "They're all I got left…. Basically." He breathed in deeply. "Like I said… I don't like talking about it."

"Yeah, I get it…" She nodded, absently reeling in her lure to mimic Noctis' actions to recast. "I'm sort of in the same boat… no one knows who I am anymore." She noticed him side glancing at her, and she tried to explain. "When I got captured and those guys… experimented on me, they-uh... " she squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "They erased everyone's memories of me… even when I was rescued by the people I really care about, they had no idea who I was… they weren't even there for me."

"Who were they there for?" He asked slowly, ready to pull back the conversation the moment he pried too much.

"Um… one of my best friends that got captured with me…" She admitted, her eyes downcast to the surface of the water. "He… didn't make it."

"Shit…" Noctis whispered under his breath. "So… that Riku guy…? He doesn't know who you are?"

She shook her head, "He's… trying to remember, a bit I guess…. But before I got captured, we used to be together. Not really sure what we are now…"

Noctis let out a long breath, letting the conversation fall to silence, much to Hinata's appreciation as she got herself back together before she got emotional. Minutes passed as they both recast their lines again and again, Noctis catching a few smaller fish. It wasn't until, Hinata's line caught that their tense silence was broken.

"W-what do I do?" Hinata squeaked, scrambling up as she tried to reel the fish in.

Noctis laughed as he told her to lean with the fish and to only reel in when she didn't feel any tension in the line. He reached over to her rod a few times, helping her aim it correctly. The others gathered around, Prompto making sure to snap a couple pictures beside Ben, who floated and took pictures to show off to Riku later on.

A wriggling fish came out of the water, getting a cheer from the group as Noctis reached down and took it easily off the hook. It was easily the largest catch thus far, large enough for them to eat. Ignis eagerly took it, weighing it before making it disappear in the blue mist to eat later on. It then became Noctis' and Hinata's mission to catch enough fish for their dinner that night.

Everyone eventually went back to their spots, leaving Hinata and Noctis to their mission. They stood at the pier, paying more attention to where they cast their lines so they could catch the larger fish. They each caught a couple more, before Noctis went back to their conversation from before.

"I-uh… grew up in Insomnia." he told her. "I never had to really work for those Kingsglaive powers, I was just born with them."

Hinata looked over to him in surprise, "Was that the case for the others, too?"

He shook his head. "No, only the heirs of Lucis can have the power from birth…" He swallowed, glancing over at her. "I'm-uh, the Prince of Lucis."

Hinata blinked, taking a moment to really set in what he meant. "Wait… you're the Prince of Insomnia? And Lady Lunafreya… is she a princess?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, and an Oracle, like I said… complicated." He cleared his throat and looked back to the lake. "But-uh, the Kings of Lucis, get their power from this crystal. And those Kingsglaive guys you were looking for when you got here, they get their power from the King."

"That's why all of your magic is so similar," Hinata realized, shaking her head. "But… why are you out here? What happened?"

"Niffelheim happened," he shrugged. "They said they wanted to create some sort of stupid treaty by making me marry Luna. So my dad…" his voice trailed off as he took in a deep breath, "Maybe you should ask Gladio or Specs for the rest of the story…"

"Yeah, I will," Hinata quickly dropped it, seeing the familiar look in his eyes. "Thank you for telling me what you did…. Your Highness."

Noctis scoffed with a snort of laughter. "Don't even start calling me that." He pushed her in jest, making her laugh as well.

They continued to fish, their conversation leading on to more light hearted topics. After a few more fish were caught, Prompto started to complain that he was dying of boredom and they started making their way back to the haven. Velcia helped Ignis prepare all of the fish as the others talked around the fire. They had more than enough daylight left as the sun was just beginning to set. After dinner, Hinata went to give her daily report to Riku and when she came back, Velcia and Noctis were waiting for her.

"Come on," Noctis motioned his head towards the field, already walking towards it without waiting for Hinata's response.

She followed behind in confusion as Velcia explained. "I think I might have an idea how to copy one of the spells that Noct does! Where he throws his blade and can call it back instantly?"

"You really think I can do that?" Hinata asked.

"It will definitely take practice," Velcia agreed. "But Noct said he would help with it, so I figured we could at least give it a go."

"Well alright," Hinata smirked, looking up to Noctis, who smirked back.

Getting a safe distance away from the haven, Noctis held out his hand and summoned his blade in a shining blue mist. He waited until Hinata held out her blade as well and Velcia tapped her Keyblade on the sword, muttering something under her breath as it began to glow.

"Alright," Velcia backed up, "Give it a go."

Hinata looked between her and Noctis, "Give what a go, exactly? Like what am I supposed to do?"

Noctis sighed heavily, "Look, just throw the blade." He stepped forward and hurled the blade forward. It flew and stuck straight into a tree. He motioned his hand towards Hinata, telling her to do the same.

"Alright then…" Hinata mumbled, adjusting the blade in her hand before stepping forward and throwing it ahead. It wasn't as straight as Noctis' but still managed to embed itself into a tree.

Noct smirked, holding back a snicker at her lack of accuracy as he held out his hand again, the blade disappearing from the tree and reappearing in his hand. Hinata held out her hand, focusing on her own blade.

"Can you feel the magic I put on it?" Velcia asked, getting a nod from Hinata. "Then focus on it. Try to call it back to you."

Hinata frowned, but closed her eyes, focusing on the swirl of magical energy around her blade. She could feel it loosening from the tree and she mentally pulled it back. A scraping sound of metal against rock, made her squint her eyes open as she saw the blade literally dragging along the rocky ground towards them at a lethargic pace.

Noctis, brought his hand to his mouth, struggling to keep back his laughter as Hinata sighed and resigned to retrieving the blade herself. "You know, for a first try, it wasn't that bad!" She pointed out to Noctis.

"Not at all," Velcia agreed, a light laugh in her own voice. "Perhaps try imagining it back in your hand next time."

"Yeah," Noctis added, still laughing, "Unless you want to wear out your blades by dragging them through the rocks."

"Ha-ha," Hinata pointedly mocked, rolling her eyes as she came back to their side and tried again.

The blade stuck into the tree once again, her aim a bit more precise. She closed her eyes and focused on the magic, but the snickering of Noctis and Velcia didn't help her in the slightest. Groaning, she opened her eyes and glared at them, mostly Noctis, until they backed away.

Holding out her hand again, she focused on the magic, feeling the blade come out of the tree and come towards her. She smirked and opened her eyes, only to see the sharp end of the blade appear in her hand, slicing her palm. Noctis poorly kept in his laughter as Velcia quickly came over and healed her wound.

"This is going to take a while," Hinata mumbled, smacking Noctis on the back of the head when she was healed.

They continued to practice, Hinata beginning to get the hang of it by the time the moon was just beginning to come up. They made their way back to the haven, Noctis promising they could practice more tomorrow during their hunts. He went to bed before any of the others, being shortly followed by Prompto. Soon the only ones still up were Ignis and Gladiolus. Before they could escape into the tent, Hinata approached them.

She folded up one of the camping chairs, handing it to Gladiolus. "I… talked with Noctis a bit today about everything that happened to you guys."

Gladiolus and Ignis both froze and turned their attention to her.

"He didn't tell me everything though, and said I should ask you two for the rest of the story." She admitted, a bit uneasily as she felt their stares.

"What did he tell you?" Gladiolus asked.

"He told me he was the Prince of Insomnia and that he's betrothed to Princess Lunafreya by order of Nifelheim." She told them, feeling Velcia joining in beside her.

"The Prince?" Velcia repeated, looking back to the others. "So you really are his Kingsglaive then?"

Gladiolus and Ignis glanced at each other, before Ignis let out a long sigh and pushed up his glasses. "Indeed we are. It appears his highness is ready to share that information." He sat in one of the remaining camping chairs, his hands clasped in front of him. "King Regis, Noct's father, sent the four of us to Altissia, under the pretense that we were to have Noct marry Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae."

"Things didn't exactly work out like we had planned, though." Gladiolus added, his arms crossed. "All the boats were shut down and we found out only a few days later that Nifelheim had completely destroyed Insomnia. They were supposed to be signing a treaty, and instead…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged, "Well, you saw what's left."

"Did King Regis know this was going to happen?" Velcia asked, kneeling down beside the fire.

"Yeah, he did." Gladiolus nodded, "But he knew what he was doing."

"So… you four are the only Kingsglaive left?" Hinata asked, trying to understand.

"For Noct at least," Gladiolus told her. "After King Regis died, all of his Kingsglaive lost their power."

"What are you doing out here, then?" Hinata asked. "If you can't get to Altissia?"

Ignis and Gladiolus exchanged another glance and Ignis spoke up. "At the moment we are recovering and taking a well-needed break from our… current mission. There are tombs spread over the land of Eos, each one housing a past King of Lucis and a glaive for Noctis to possess."

"There's no clear way to know exactly where they all are, so we have to search for a lot of them." Gladiolus added. "And a few of them are in… less than helpful locations."

Ignis laughed bitterly, "Indeed. A few have proved rather difficult to procure."

Hinata frowned, looking towards the tent Noctis and Prompto slept away in. Her eyes downcast to the glowing stone beneath them. "Your lives were basically thrown upside down, too, huh?"

"Now you know why we felt inclined to help you in the first place." Gladiolus pointed out, getting a nod from Hinata.

"Thank you," she told them, a soft smile on her lips.

Ignis cleared his throat, changing the subject, "How has your training come along?"

"It's… going," Hinata chuckled, running her hand along the back of her neck. "I'm starting to get the hang of summoning the weapon back to me, but I'm not sure I'll ever be as good as you guys are with it."

"Well, in your defense, we've been training our whole lives with it." Gladiolus told her with a shrug. "You'll get it."

"I'm not sure what I'll be learning next," she looked over to Velcia.

"I was considering tackling Noct's warp striking." Velcia informed her, noticing the intrigue that appeared in Ignis' eyes.

"That would be remarkable." Ignis noted, bringing his hand to his chin. "Albeit, dangerous to master."

"I believe Hinata is up for it," Velcia smiled at her warmly. "She's picked up the basics of magic rather quick."

"I haven't had much of a choice," Hinata chuckled, the others chuckling in response. "But-um, what exactly is his warp striking?"

"Oh, it's what I call it when he throws his blade and then warps himself to it." Velcia explained. "You might also be able to master warping side to side as he does to avoid damage."

Hinata smiled to herself, "That would definitely come in handy."

"You'll get to practice here for a few more days, maybe a week if we have enough hunts." Gladiolus informed them. "After that, we'll be headed to Lestallum. I'm late for a meetup with my sister."

"You have a sister?" Velcia asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, Iris," Gladiolus smirked. "You both will like her." He motioned towards Hinata. "We'll get you better weapons there, too."

Hinata smiled, "I'd appreciate that." She looked to the dying fire, feeling its warmth and energy with each flicker. "Also… um, I don't know if I'm speaking out of turn or whatever… But I was wondering if after I get the hang of this magic stuff… maybe Velcia and I could help with one of those tombs you were talking about? I'd like to help a bit if I can."

"That's a great idea," Velcia agreed. "It would be a good way to put what you learned into practice."

Ignis took in a breath, adjusting his sleeve as he thought it over. "The last tomb we attempted was Costlemark. It was beyond what we could handle at the moment, however, I suppose with the extra hands…" His voice trailed off. "What do you think, Gladio?"

"I say let them help," Gladiolus shrugged, shifting his weight as he let out a large yawn. "Hinata isn't holding us down anymore and Vel can obviously hold her own with her magic. I think we might have a shot at it if they're with us."

"Holding you down, huh?" Hinata repeated with a pointed look towards him, getting a smirk in response.

"We'll discuss it further as the week goes on." Ignis told them, raising his hand to his mouth as he let out a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I should be headed to bed for the night."

"Of course," Velcia agreed, helping get the rest of the campsite cleaned up.

Hinata thanked them and said her goodnites, before she went to sitting on the edge of the haven to stargaze, as she did every night. Velcia brought her some tea, before heading to bed herself. Hinata was about to drink it before Ben came floating out to her, informing her that she had a message from Riku. With a smile and slight flutter, she looked and chuckled at the picture he sent her of him and Sam. He had begun taking his own pictures on occasion, only sharing one every couple days, but Hinata loved it. They texted back and forth for the next hour until he went to bed and Hinata drank her now chilled tea. She gave one last look up at the stars before disappearing into her tent, ready for whatever the next week would bring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If it isn't already obvious, I'm having a lot of fun here and it's so nice to see that Hinata is, too. She's definitely growing A LOT here in Eos and has a lot more to learn.
> 
> We'll be headed to Lestallum next chapter! Which I'm looking forward to! And Costlemark… My second least favorite dungeon in FFXV (Pitioss being #1). BUT it will be an adventure!
> 
> I also wanted to make a little announcement! I haven't said anything on here yet, but I'm actually 30+ weeks pregnant! And I should be having my baby within the next couple months! The main reason I wanted to let all of you know is because it's getting to the point where my pregnancy is interfering with my writing. (hence why this chapter took over a month to get posted) And then once the baby IS here, I am unsure how frequent I will be able to post new chapters.
> 
> I know for sure that I will continue with the story. The birth of my first son four years ago is what spurred me to begin writing this series in the first place. It helps keep me sane and allows me a chance to escape to my own little world. So don't worry that I will drop the story, but if there is a sudden pause to chapters, you'll know why.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were all informed! My husband and I are beyond excited for our new little bundle of joy and can't wait to welcome him into our small family.
> 
> Have a great week everyone! ***


	12. Moving Forward

Chapter 12

***Recap: On a mission with Velcia to Eos, Hinata has issues with killing creatures on hunts. After a heart to heart from Gladiolus, she is ready to take them on. After a few days, Velcia begins teaching Hinata how to sense magical energies around her and Hinata is picking up on it rather quick, almost ready to move on to more advanced techniques.***

Hinata took in a deep breath of the refreshing morning air as she emerged from the tent, with Ben and Jack floating beside her. The sky was colored with pale pinks and blues as the sun was just barely beginning to peek up on the horizon; and cool wind brushed around her. Hinata yawned as she stretched her arms, patting Chica on the head as she went past her and climbed down from the haven. With a sleepy Kweh, Chica perked up and followed after Hinata.

Ben hummed, spinning around and taking in their surroundings, "Hard to believe we're leaving this little place today! I wonder what this Lestallum place will be like!" Jack barked in agreement.

"Hopefully it will have beds," Hinata commented, stretching her sore back before she came to a stop. "Ok Ben, would you mind calling Riku?"

"Oh, yes!' Ben chimed, his screen brightening as his face faded and a ringing sound chimed around them.

Within a couple rings, the screen flickered to show Riku laying on his side in his bed. His hair was tousled around his pillow and face, and his amber eyes reddened with exhaustion. Letting out a yawn accompanied with a tired smile, he greeted with a groggy voice, "Good morning…"

Hinata smiled warmly, her tattoo dimly glowing, "Good morning."

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Riku cleared his throat and asked, "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh! Right," Hinata laughed at herself, pushing her hair behind her ear. "It's our last morning in Alstor Slough, so I wanted to make sure to show you a couple things since we usually only talk in the evening." She held up her hand, summoning Chica to her. "I know you've seen her in some pics, but- oof!" She stumbled back as Chica sprinted into her, knocking her back a couple steps.

Riku stifled a laugh, watching with a wide smile as Chica flapped her wings and let out a joyous Kweh. Hinata ran her hand along Chica's beak, laughing while softly scolding Chica for ruining her entrance.

"Ahem, anyway," Hinata turned back to the screen, "I wanted you to meet Chica."

"She's amazing," Riku sat up, his smile only growing as Chica came incredibly close to the screen and stared back at him.

"I know!" Hinata gushed, squeezing into the frame beside the chocobo. "We have to come here together sometime! You'd love riding a chocobo and there's so much I want to show you."

Riku blinked in surprise, his ears beginning to warm. "I-I'd really like that."

"Oh, and I can't forget-" Hinata grabbed the sides of the tablet, turning and walking towards the lake, completely oblivious to Riku's reaction. "You have to see these things, the-uh-"

"Catoblepas," Ben chimed in before disappearing again.

"Yes," Hinata pointed to the screen with a grin, before turning the tablet to show the giant creatures in the lake. "Aren't they huge? Pictures don't even begin to do them justice."

"You sure love it out there." He chuckled, watching the Catoblepas in near-awe. His smile grew when he heard her laugh.

"I really do… It might be my favorite world I've ever been to." She turned the tablet back to face her, a softer smile on her lips. "Well, other than the island." She glanced away for a moment, before laughing softly, "Sorry, I was getting way over excited. I've just been looking forward to showing you everything."

Riku smirked, "Don't worry about it. It was actually really, uh…" His voice trailed off, not letting the next word he wanted to say come out. Taking in a deep breath, he changed the subject, "So-uh, you're heading off to Lestallum today?"

Hinata looked back at him, momentarily considering to press him on finishing his earlier sentence. Instead she decided to drop it and nodded, "Yeah, it might take a day to get there. Ignis mentioned that we might have to stay in a hotel tonight. I hope we do, my back's been killing me from sleeping on that hard rock for two weeks straight."

He chuckled, "I can only imagine… It sounds like you've come a long way with your training."

Her eyes lit up, "Yeah! Actually, it's been going surprisingly well. Velcia is surprised how fast I'm picking it up. DiZ apparently thinks it's because he's really strong with magic, so I should already have an affinity for it."

Riku gave her a look, "DiZ… why would it matter how strong he is with it?"

Hinata blinked, the realization that Riku had no idea that DiZ was her dad dawning on her. "Oh-uh, it's um, nothing, I guess. For right now…"

"For right now?" He asked, leaning back against the wall and pushing back his hair. He stared at Hinata as she averted her gaze, her face gradually warming. "Is… is DiZ related to you or something?"

She closed her eyes, licking her lips from nerves as she nodded quickly. "Y-yeah, he's, uh, he's my dad."

"Oh…" Riku looked past the tablet, trying to make sense of it. "You didn't mention that in your journals at all."

"Yeah, I just found out about it recently." She admitted, shaking her head, "Sorry, this wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find out."

"No, no it's fine… I think." He let out a long sigh, still unable to look back at her as his eyes drifted to the ceiling. "That sort of explains a few things…"

"Heh, yeah, probably," she cleared her throat. "Um, there's a journal in my room across the hall from yours. It's right by the model of the Highwind… that should explain a lot of things. It's DiZ's journal."

Riku darted his eyes to hers, "A family of journalists, huh?"

Hinata cracked a sudden smile, the tension breaking, "Yeah, I guess so." She chuckled. "Sorry I keep having you read all of them."

"It's fine," he shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around DiZ being her dad. "Lucky for you, I actually don't mind reading… and they explain a lot."

"That's good." Hinata's smile grew, "But-uh, anyways, moving on from dropping that big piece of info on you out of nowhere-" She giggled when she heard Riku laugh. "Training has been going great." She let go of Ben's tablet, allowing him to float on his own. Holding out her hand towards the haven, a bright blue mist zapped around her hand, her blade appearing in her grasp. She beamed a rather proud grin to Riku, making him chuckle.

"Great job," he smiled warmly, trying to ignore the way his heart was swelling.

"Thanks!" Hinata chimed, sheathing her blade. "I can't summon it out of thin air yet, I can only call it from wherever I throw it. But Velcia said that we'll start working on that once I get new weapons."

"You won't have to worry about losing your blades anymore." He mentioned.

Hinata scoffed, "Yeah, seriously."

Riku smirked before continuing to ask her about her training and asking for demonstrations since he was unable to see them when they talked at night. The sun rose higher into the sky and the rest of the group woke up from their slumber, noticing Hinata chattering away with Riku. She was leaning against Chica, who was curled up on the ground around her.

"You should have seen the look on Prompto's face," Hinata recalled, having a hard time not laughing as she spoke, "He -"

She was cut off when the tablet was swiped from her hands. With a gasp, she looked up to see Noctis and Prompto staring back at Riku.

"H-hey!" She squeaked, scrambling to her feet, but tripping over Chica as Noctis stepped back out of reach.

"So this is the infamous Riku, huh?" Noctis surmised, smirking and giving a nod towards Riku. "Nice to finally put a face to the name."

Riku stiffened, his smile disappearing. He considered cutting the call, but with everything he knew that Hinata had told them, he was curious to meet them as well. "You must be the Prince…" He replied with a straight tone.

"That's me," Noctis smirked.

"You look different than I thought you would," Prompto admitted, crossing his arms as he glanced over Noctis' shoulder.

"Will you give that back?" Hinata grumbled, grabbing the tablet from Noctis. "Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be royalty! Why are you taking things that aren't yours?"

"Aw, come on Hina!" Prompto objected, "We just want to meet the guy!"

Hinata shot them a glare, before looking back to Riku, "Sorry about that. I should probably get going."

Riku smirked, albeit uneasily, "It's fine."

"What's his number?" Noctis called after her, "We'll just text him ourselves."

"I don't think he has one," Hinata told him with an exasperated tone. "And even if he did, NO! You'd just send him embarrassing pictures of me!" Her face warmed when she heard Riku snicker in response. Letting out a sigh, she looked back at the screen to see him staring back at her with an amused expression. "I-I should go…" She sent him a smile and cut the call, allowing Ben to float on his own again before planting her face in her hands with a groan.

"There, there, Hina," Prompto put his arm around her, "everything will be better after breakfast."

Hinata grumbled as she walked along with him, Noctis following close behind, letting out a long yawn. They made it back to the haven, everyone wishing the other a good morning as Ignis made breakfast. Prompto pestered Hinata with questions about Riku, to which she vaguely responded until she could see he was genuinely interested. It wasn't until Gladiolus and Ignis were telling them to clean up that they had to stop their conversation. The entire campsite was packed up and whisked away by the blue mist. Hinata took one last look over the area as she climbed onto Chica's back, following the others back to their vehicles.

The morning air was humid and cool as they brought their chocobos to a stop at the station. Hinata gave Chica a hug, before sending her away with the other chocobos to head back to their farm until they needed them again in Lestallum. With a heavy sigh, she climbed into the truck and closed the door, slumping down in her seat. The engine roared to life, purring as Ben reversed out of the parking spot and followed the Regalia to the road. Velcia chatted politely with Ben, running her hand along Jack's back as he was snuggled up in her lap. She laughed at the stories Ben told her, glancing over at Hinata, who was staring absently out the window as they world passed by.

"Everything alright, Hinata?" Velcia asked, causing Jack and Ben to fall silent.

Hinata blinked out of her daydreams, looking back to the others, to see them staring at her. Her lips tipped into a smile. "Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought." She sat up in her seat, sighing. "A lot has happened in the two weeks we've been here."

"I agree," Velcia nodded, allowing her gaze to go towards the window and the forest passing by. "And you've certainly learned a lot since coming here."

"I've tried, at the very least." Hinata shrugged, looking back to the window and tracing her fingertips along the raindrops that were falling on the glass. "Still have a ways to go…"

"Are you feeling discouraged?" Velcia pried, allowing Jack to float out of her lap and onto the dashboard.

"Not discouraged, maybe more… overwhelmed by it all." She admitted. "What if it doesn't help us against Thaanix?"

"I think it'll help out a lot," Velcia chuckled.

"Yeah," Ben added, "I've seen everything Thaanix can do, Hina! She can't do any of the things you've been learning. Plus you'll have all of us with you. We're a team, remember?"

Her lips quirked upwards from his words, but soon fell back to a straight expression. "Yeah... "

"If nothing else, the skills you're learning here will help you build your confidence as a capable fighter." Velcia pointed out, making Hinata look back at her.

"You don't think I'm a confident fighter?" She asked.

"Definitely not as confident as Sam tries to be." Ben quipped, making the girls chuckle in response.

"I wouldn't say you're lacking confidence completely," Velcia brought her hand to her chin, trying to decide how to phrase her words. "But you're quick to put yourself down don't always believe in your abilities. That can prove to be dangerous, especially when dealing with magical elements."

"Hmm," Hinata hummed in thought, looking out the windshield towards the boys piled in the Regalia ahead of them. "I guess I hadn't thought of that… Is that why you haven't talked with me about light and Dark magic?"

Velcia's eyes widened in surprise, darting her attention to Hinata. "I didn't realize I was being so obvious with avoiding them."

Hinata laughed softly, "You haven't, they are just the elements I'm interested in learning about the most. And everytime I've brought it up, we've switched lessons or changed subjects entirely."

Velcia sighed, leaning back in her seat. "They are some of the most difficult and delicate elements to master. With you learning about magic through what I would call shortcuts, I think it would be wise to properly master the more basic elements before moving onto the Light and Darkness." She looked down at her hands fidgeting in her lap, "And I think Riku would agree with me that you should stay away from Darkness as much as you can."

"Yeah… that makes sense," she nodded slowly, letting the conversation fall to a lull as she thought it over. "I think I've felt it though… the Darkness." She could feel Velcia looking up at her as she continued. "I've been able to like, smell and sense it before when it was really concentrated, but at night at the haven, sometimes… I think I can actually feel it from those creatures the guys told us about."

"The Daemons?" Velcia asked, getting a nod from Hinata. She swallowed, "It makes your heart feel a bit heavy and powerful at the same time?"

"Yeah, exactly." Hinata pointed to Velcia. "That is the Darkness then."

Velcia frowned, "Yes, but you should make sure not to focus on it. It can be hard when you are surrounded by it but... while Light magic is difficult to sense yet easy to control, Darkness is the complete opposite." She turned in her seat to face Hinata, her expression concerned, but stern. "It's very easy to get carried away and lost in it. It feels simple, and strong - but it's so very hard to remain its master."

Hinata swallowed, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "That would make sense with what happened with Riku…" She averted her eyes to Jack slumbering on the dashboard.

"That also makes sense with what's happened with Thaanix!" Ben pointed out, Hinata furrowing her brow in response.

"Do you think… without so much Darkness inside of her, Thaanix would be different?" She asked with a slow, quiet voice.

Velcia was silent, her frown deepening with a tinge of worry as Ben spoke up. "I bet she would! She might be a lot more like you without all that Darkness in her."

Shaking her head, Velcia told them, "It's impossible to say. I don't know anything about who she could be as a person, underneath it. It could be that she's evil to the very core - but I suppose it's also possible she's very much like you, just fallen deep into the thrall of Darkness."

"Is there a way to remove Darkness from someone?" Hinata asked, looking back to Velcia.

Velcia opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I… I'm not sure… I've never attempted it. It's possible to absorb and transfer magical energy, but it's difficult if not impossible to do with something that's actively working against you. Darkness should technically be able to be moved around..." She shook her head, "I would never suggest trying it, though. There's no telling what absorbing someone else's Darkness would do to you, or what they might do if you tried it. Connecting to another person's magic directly like that… it makes you incredibly vulnerable."

Hinata nodded in thought, looking back out the window as their conversation faded. Hours passed before the forest began to thin out, replaced with rocky hills and cliffs that were still covered in greenery. The truck rattled as they went under a blockade and were suddenly on a long bridge reaching a tunnel. Velcia grabbed the dashboard in surprise as they entered it, until her eyes adjusted and she instead leaned forward with excited interest. Hinata couldn't help but smirk from her reaction, also looking out at the brick walls and lights in the long tunnel.

As quickly as they had entered, they exited into the bright light on the other side, making them squint their eyes. Velcia gasped at the sight of Lestallum before them. Tall buildings lined the street, large signs and neon lights adorning them and attracting any potential customers. Pale pink and blue umbrellas shaded tables at a roadside cafe, that appeared quaint, yet lively as every chair was filled. Vehicles of all types were parked along the street, none of them nearly as rusted or broken down at the ones they saw in Hammerhead.

Their admiration was short lived as Ben followed the Regalia on an off ramp that led to a parking lot that was just over a gorgeous outlook, where dozens of people were gathered to admire the landscape of Eos. After pulling into a spot beside the Regalia, Ben shut off the rumbling engine and unlocked the doors, allowing the girls to hurriedly get out.

Hinata paused in surprise as soon as she opened the door, a rush of heat instantly warming her skin. Sticking out her tongue in dismay, she unwrapped her long scarf and stashed it away in the truck before shutting her door. Velcia was fanning herself with her hand, also taking off her jacket and tossing it into the truck, as the boys got out of the Regalia.

"Welcome to Lestallum," Gladiolus greeted them with his arms stretched out.

"A bit warm, but a lovely place." Ignis added with a soft smile as he stopped in front of the girls.

Noctis let out a long yawn, stretching his arms, "Yeah, yeah, it's great. Let's check in to the hotel?"

"Ah yeah," Prompto agreed, "I could really use a proper shower."

"That would be wonderful," Hinata agreed, readjusting her sore back.

Ignis sighed softly, looking up at the reddening sky as the sun was just beginning to set. "I suppose that would be wise. We can resume our training and hunts tomorrow morning."

With a weary agreement, the group went back up to the main street and entered the city. Savory scents of assorted food stands caught the attention of Noctis and Hinata, but with a quick reminder from Ignis that he would handle their dinner, they were quickly back to following the others.

Wide stone staircases let further into the city, but Ignis led them down a narrow alleyway off to the side, bypassing the multitude of people that were wandering the streets. The alley led to a plaza, with tall stone fountain in the center. Hinata dipped her fingertips in the cool water as they passed, looking up as they reached what appeared to be their hotel. The building itself was rundown, but not nearly as old as the other buildings in the city. Stone columns lined the front of it, with cloth banners hanging from every available space, reading The Leville.

Hinata looked around as the entered, noticing the brown and bronze tile floor that clashed with the blue and green tiles along the wall. The entire lobby had a regal, yet mismatched feel to it, but it still brought a smile to her as she took it all in. Ignis went to the receptionist desk, ordering the rooms they would need as the others already made themselves at home.

Prompto and Noctis sat along the cushioned seats in the center of the room, Noctis lay back, already threatening to fall asleep as Prompto typed away on his phone. Gladiolus lightly smacked Noctis' head to keep him awake as he also looked down at his phone with an almost concerned expression. Velcia simply stood by the desk with Ignis, completely silent as she took everything in with Ben clasped at her hip and Jack snuggled on her shoulder, while Hinata wandered around the entire lobby.

"Gladi!" A young female voice caught their attention.

Looking towards the tall staircase that led to the other floors, they saw a girl rushing down to greet them. Her hair was short and the same brown hue as Gladiolus', framing her petite face that wore a bright grin.

"Iris," Gladiolus chimed, chuckling heartily as Iris rushed into him for an embrace. "I was wondering where you were."

She giggled as he ruffled her hair, swatting his arms away as she scrambled back. "I was waiting down here, but was starting to think you guys wouldn't make it here today." She sent Noctis a pointed look, placing her hands on her hips. "Even though you were supposed to be here a week ago."

Noctis peeked an eye open, sending Iris a slight smile as he sat up. "Not my fault we got occupied."

Iris huffed playfully, looking back to Gladiolus. "So, what was the holdup?"

"Uh," Gladiolus rubbed the back of his neck. "Picked up a couple newbies that needed our help." He motioned his head behind him.

Iris peeked around her brother, just then noticing Hinata and Velcia. Her amber eyes lit up as she rushed towards them. "Hello! I'm Iris." She beamed a bright smile that made the girls smile right back.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Velcia chimed, placing her hand over her chest. "I'm Velcia, and this is Hinata." A soft bark made her add. "Oh, and this is Jack and Ben." She motioned to Jack on her shoulder and the tablet.

Iris giggled as Jack floated up and licked her cheek. "I'm glad they finally brought on a couple girls to the group. How did you all meet?"

"It's uh, a long story." Hinata spoke up, looking up towards the guys.

"One that should be explained over dinner." Ignis interrupted, jangling the room keys in his hand. He handed a key to Velcia, explaining where her and Hinata's room would be located before adding. "We should get situated in our rooms first."

"Well I'm sharing a room with the girls tonight." Iris announced following them upstairs and sending a smile to Velcia and Hinata. "If that's alright?"

"It's certainly alright with me," Velcia smiled, looking to Hinata.

Hinata smirked, chuckling as well, "Of course, I wouldn't mind."

"Perfect," Iris grinned, rushing forward and linking her arm with Noctis' as she filled him in on everything she did since she saw them last.

Hinata let out a breath of relief as they entered their room. The walls were a dusty blue, white marble columns lining the wall with tasteful carvings along them. Two queen sized beds were along a wall, a striped comforter along both of them that just seemed to be singing Hinata's name. She face planted into the first one she saw, sighing wistfully as she sunk into the plush mattress. She rolled onto her back when she heard Velcia giggle at her and watched as she passed and sat in one of the black leather chairs that stood beside a round glass table. Jack floated around the room, sniffing and investigating every new thing as Ben detached from Velcia and joined him in his search.

"This is lovely," Velcia broke the silence.

"Mmhmm…" Hinata hummed in response, yawning. "I think… I'm just going to rest my eyes until dinner."

If Velcia had responded, Hinata didn't hear it, as she was already falling into slumber the moment she shut her eyes. It was a dreamless sleep as all of her nights in Eos had been, no doubt an effect from the tea Velcia had been giving her every night.

A soft hand on her shoulder caused her to stir. With a sleepy grumble, she squinted open her eyes, seeing Velcia standing over her with Iris and Prompto behind her. "I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready." Velcia told her with a soft voice.

"Yep, and wait till you see what Iggy whipped up!" Prompto chimed in, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her to sit up.

Hinata's head spun. She blinked a few times as her clouded thoughts cleared, looking around the room and noticing through the window that the sun had completely gone down. Without replying, she simply nodded in response, looking back to the group with a sleepy smile that caused them to snicker.

Iris helped her up and they made their way to the other room further down the hall where dinner was waiting for them. Hinata was surprised by its size as they entered, two queen size beds in the first room, but it led to a kitchen through an arched doorway where Ignis was still cooking away. Savory scents wafted through the entire room, making Hinata's stomach rumble with hungry anticipation. Gladiolus was leaned against the counter of the small, yet full kitchen, talking with Ignis as Noctis sat at the table, his head buried in his arms.

Velcia led them to the table, pulling out a seat for Hinata. She sent Velcia a smile as she sat, taking in everything that was happening around them. Jack flew wildly through the kitchen, excitedly watching Ignis cook in an actual kitchen as Ben floated right above the counter, retelling his stories of a chef he knew from when he was in Captain Flynn's crew. Hinata smiled at the scene, before looking over to Prompto and Iris, who sat at the table with her. Prompto shook Noctis awake, chuckling when he was only swatted away. They struck up conversation with each other, occasionally including Hinata as she grew more awake.

Barely minutes passed before Ignis and Velcia were bringing over plates of what Ignis had titled Lestallum Stewed Tripe. Hinata's mouth was instantly watering as it was placed in front of her and the group wasted no time digging in. Before long, Iris brought up wanting to hear the story of how the girls met up with the guys and a long retelling began as everyone cut in to fill her in on the details. She took everything in with stride, excitedly asking questions and making comments about what they told her. Over an hour passed before she felt she had been filled in on everything.

"That's incredible!" She beamed to Hinata and Velcia. "What made you decide to come here of all places?"

"A lot of things, I guess," Hinata shrugged, running her finger along the glass rim of her cup. "The powers and skills I could learn from here seemed like they'd be the most versatile against Thaanix. And… at the time when I was reviewing the different worlds with Di-... I-I mean, my dad, it seemed like the safest place to learn new techniques."

"We certainly weren't expecting what we found, though." Velcia added with a smirk, making Hinata chuckle.

"Yeah, definitely not." She agreed. "But… it's all worked out, and I'm really thankful we came."

"Me too!" Prompto chimed in with a grin. "It's been a lot of fun having you two around."

"Even if Hinata can get sulky and whiny." Noctis remarked snidely, sending her a wry smile.

She whipped her attention to him, Wha - I do not!" She objected, balling up her napkin and throwing it at him.

Noctis snickered as he shielded his face, readying his own napkin to throw, before Ignis cleared his throat and sent Noctis a warning glance.

"If anyone sulks around here, it's you." Hinata pointedly replied, crossing her arms.

"Ain't that the truth?" Gladiolus chuckled, leaning back in his seat and stretching his arms.

"I sulk the proper amount," Noctis defended with a smirk, lacing his hands behind his head. "Thank you very much."

Prompto let out a long sigh, interrupting the conversation as he finished typing something on his phone and went limp in his chair. "Uuugh, I'm like, majorly bored and so not ready for more hunts tomorrow…" He glanced up pleadingly at Ignis and Gladiolus. "Can't we take the day off tomorrow?"

Gladiolus rolled his eyes with a scoff as Ignis shook his head. "We are far too busy to take another day without fulfilling a hunt. Hinata still has much to learn about our powers before we are to head into Costlemark again."

Prompto sighed wistfully, sitting up in his seat, dejected. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We could still hang out tonight though!" Iris pointed out. "Maybe show Hinata and Velcia around Lestallum since you'll be busy the rest of the week!"

"Great idea," Noctis agreed, yawning as he got up from his seat.

Prompto jumped up as well, loving the idea, "Yeah, what do you say, Hina? Up for a night on the town?"

Hinata looked between them rather amused, before nodding, "Sure, sounds like fun!"

"What about you, Vel?" Prompto asked.

Velcia smiled, but shook her head, "Thanks, but I think I'll stay behind to help Ignis with the dishes." She looked to Gladiolus and Ignis, "Plus, I'd like to discuss our plans for the week."

"Do you need me to stay for that?" Hinata asked, getting waved off by Velcia.

"No, no, I can handle it." Velcia assured her. "You should go have some fun."

"Well, alright," Hinata smiled back at her, getting up from her seat to follow the others. "We won't be out too long."

"Better not," Gladiolus spoke up, "We're starting bright and early tomorrow."

Jack and Ben floated after the group, leaving the hotel room and making their way back to the lobby. Hinata stayed mostly silent, simply listening to the others chatter away as they went outside. Strings of white Christmas lights were hung from the tall, bright street lamps, casting a golden glow to the darkened city. Despite the time, the plaza was filled with people and a live band was playing the corner, giving the entire place a lively atmosphere.

Several shops were set up in the plaza, many of them in the center of everything with thick, bright fabric over their booths to attract customers. Iris linked her arm with Hinata's to make sure she wouldn't get separated and led her to a souvenir booth, admiring and showing her all the little trinkets. Hinata chuckled at a green cactuar figurine, its expression bringing her a great deal of amusement. She paused when she heard the familiar click of a camera, glancing over to see Prompto snapping a shot of them with his phone.

"He'll love that one," he mumbled to himself with a goofy grin, typing away on his phone.

Hinata blinked, before laughing as she asked, "Who will love that one?"

"Oh, Riku," he replied with a nonchalant tone and shrug.

"Oh…" Hinata turned back to the booth, before jumping, "Oh! Riku? Wh- how -, how are you talking with Riku? Have you been sending him pictures all day?"

"You can blame your tablet robot," Noctis informed her, smirking when Ben hid behind his back when Hinata glared at him.

"Don't blame me, Hinata!" Ben quickly spoke up, "DiZ gave me a number and told me to give it to them!"

Hinata ran her hand over her face, sighing heavily, "Why would he even want them talking with Riku…?"

"Yeah, well he's not exactly the most interesting person to talk to." Noctis told her, absently looking at some jackets and shirts hanging off a rack. "Kind of has an attitude problem"

With a twitch of a frown at her lips, she quipped, "Coming from… someone who doesn't have an attitude problem?"

Iris giggled from the glare Noctis sent Hinata, before all of them started to chuckle.

"No, I know," Hinata sighed, "He can be a bit rough around the edges…" She glanced over at a crepe stand further in the plaza. "You two haven't been bothering him much, have you?"

"I haven't," Noctis assured her, motioning his head behind him, "Prompto on the other hand…"

Hinata internally groaned as she looked over at him, surprised to see his phone turned towards her so she could see the texts. Prompto scrolled through them with a flick of his thumb, noticing that ninety percent of them were sent from Prompto himself until he finally got a single reply of: Will you stop?!

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it, but shook her head regardless. "He's not much of a talker."

"Oh, he's warming up to me." Prompto assured her, turning his phone back to him. "I can feel it."

Hinata stared at him, knowing he was already texting something else to Riku. Letting out a breath, she decided to drop it, leading the way over to the crepe stand. "Just… don't bother him too much."

"No promises," Prompto replied, snickering at Hinata's groan in response.

As Hinata ordered herself a strawberry crepe and the others followed suit, Iris spoke up. "So Hinata, is there anything you want to see or buy while we're out tonight?"

Hinata mulled it over as she watched the chef prepare her order. "Yeah," she nodded, "Riku's birthday is coming up this week." She looked to Iris with a smile. "So something for him."

"Sounds like a plan!" Iris chimed, "I think I'd like to get him something, too! If that's alright."

"Oh, sure," Hinata smiled, "I think he'd really appreciate that."

"Count us in, too!" Prompto added, putting his arm around Noctis and pulling him into their conversation.

Noctis scoffed, "I'm sure I can find something suitable for that grump." His smirk grew at the look Hinata sent him.

They set off on their mission after receiving their crepes, Ben filling the others in on things Riku enjoyed and Hinata occasionally added in her own details and suggestions. They went through every shop, occasionally stopping to take a rest or listen to the live band playing. It took a couple hours, but by the the time they were heading back to the hotel, every one of them had purchased a gift for Riku. Prompto and Iris chatted excitedly over everything they had seen and bought, as Noctis trailed behind, his tired legs dragging.

Jack was perched on Hinata's shoulder fast asleep as Ben had gone quiet and attached to her hip when DiZ had summoned his attention. Hinata let out her own yawn, glancing in the paper bag that held their chosen gifts, smiling fondly at them. She followed everyone back up the stairs in the hotel, saying goodnight to Prompto and Noctis before she and Iris entered her room.

Velcia was already sound asleep in the nearest bed to the door, fluttering her eyes open at the sound of them coming in, before falling back to slumber. Iris giggled, softly tiptoeing to the other bed and sitting on the edge of it. Hinata looked towards the bed, tempted to snuggle into it and fall right asleep, but the yearn for a proper shower won her over.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," she whispered to Iris, who nodded in response with a smile.

She emerged from the steaming bathroom about twenty minutes later, towel drying her damp hair and wearing a pair of pajamas she had bought during their exploration of Lestallum. Jack was slumbering beside Velcia on the bed, his ears perking up when he noticed Hinata coming out of the bathroom. She ran her hand along his back, smiling at him as she made her way to her own bed, surprised not to see Iris there. With a pause, she looked around the room, noticing Iris standing at the balcony outside.

Hinata tossed her towel on the bed as she went towards the glass door, pulling it open and enjoying the warm breeze that greeted her. She carefully closed the door behind her, smiling at Iris when she glanced back at her.

"Sorry if I made you wait up for me." Hinata spoke up, leaning against the railing.

"No, no don't worry." Iris shook her head, sending her a soft smile before she looked back out at the city.

The plaza was finally beginning to empty as the booths and shops were shut and locked down for the night. The lights in the city remained on as the streets became desolate.

"It's always weird to see the city late at night." Iris mumbled, getting Hinata's attention. "So empty and silent."

Hinata looked out from the balcony, "It's kind of nice."

"Yeah… I guess so." Iris agreed solemnly, downcasting her gaze. "I don't think I like it when it's so silent. Being around a place that's filled with so much life, sort of makes you forget about everything else. Even if it is only for a little while."

"I'd… never thought of it like that." Hinata leaned against the thin black railing, glancing up towards the stars.

They fell to a comfortable silence, until Iris shook her head with a breathy laugh, "Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Just overtired, I guess."

"It's fine," Hinata assured her with a sad smile. "I get it… I've been learning that it doesn't matter what world I'm on… a lot is going on for everyone. I don't think anyone gets to have it easy."

"Gladi would say that we aren't meant to have it easy." Iris remarked, a fond smile tipping her lips. "That those trials make or break us into the people we're meant to be."

"You brother never really beats around the bush, huh?" Hinata asked.

Iris chuckled, "No, he's a lot like my dad in that aspect. Guess it's from how he was raised to be the King's shield."

"That's amazing…" Hinata muttered, shaking her head. "I bet your dad's really proud of him."

"Yeah… I know he was," Iris mumbled with a soft voice, her hands running along her arms.

Hinata's heart sank, her eyes going towards Iris as she realized the implications. "I'm sorry."

Iris shook her head, taking in a deep breath and straining a smile. "I-It's alright. Like King Regis used to say, no matter what, we walk tall."

"Continue moving forward," Hinata added on, "Don't let whatever happens keep you from doing what you need to do." She smirked, "That's what Gladiolus keeps saying to me, anyways."

Iris chuckled, "Sounds like something he'd say."

Hinata tried to smile back, but broke into a long yawn. "I should probably head to bed. You can share my bed with me, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Iris sent her a sweet smile. "I'll be there soon. Just thinking through some things."

"I feel you," Hinata nodded, opening the glass door to head back inside before she paused. "By the way, if you have trouble sleeping, Velcia makes me this tea-potion thing that puts me to sleep without dreams. I think I noticed it on the coffee table… If you need it, I'd be happy to share it with you."

Iris was silent for a beat, before replying softly, "I think I'd like that. Thank you."

"Of course. I'll leave half the cup for you whenever you're ready." Hinata told her before heading back inside and closing the door behind her.

She quietly made her way to the coffee table, picking up the ceramic cup Velcia had left out for her and being somewhat disappointed that it was nearly ice cold to the touch. She held it in her hands, remembering the heating spells she had seen Noctis and Velcia use over the last two weeks. Closing her eyes, she focused on the heat around her. The hot, night air from outside sneaked in through the cracks in the ceiling and the space of the door, mixing with the otherwise cool room. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata concentrated on the heat, feeling it swirling into her and centralizing in her palms. She opened her eyes when she felt the hot ceramic on her skin, realizing that she had managed to heat the tea.

With a triumphant smile, she took a slow, gratifying sip of the tea, savoring its flavor and the way it instantly relaxed her body. A few more gulps, and she placed it back on the table, glancing out at Iris on the balcony before heading to the bed. Even with the smaller dose of the tea, she could feel her mind slowing and ready for sleep. Within minutes of getting snuggled under the blanket, she was fast asleep.

Velcia was awakening her the next morning, her soft hand on Hinata's shoulder as she spoke with a comforting voice. "Hinata, it's time to start getting up. We have a lot to do today."

Hinata rolled to her back with a sigh, opening her eyes to look up at Velcia's sweet smile as she stood beside the bed. "So I take you, Ignis, and Gladiolus figured out a schedule for the week?"

Velcia's smile grew as she nodded, "Yes, we'll be heading with Gladiolus into the city to buy you some new weapons."

"Oh, no way?" Hinata spoke with interest, sitting up in the bed before she heard the sleepy groan of Iris still slumbering beside her.

"Maybe we should talk outside the room." Velcia suggested with a whisper.

"Good idea," Hinata agreed, pushing back her blanket and getting out of the bed. "Let me get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Perfect," Velcia nodded, waving towards Jack and Ben to follow her as she left the room.

Hinata scrambled to get ready, getting down to the lobby in barely over ten minutes. Her hair was tied up, falling over a well fitted black shirt that Iris had insisted on buying her the night before. Faded silver roses were stitched into the comfortable, breathable fabric, a nice contrast to the thick top Hinata had been wearing before.

"Sorry for the wait," she spoke up, getting the attention of Velcia and Gladiolus in the lobby.

"Ready to get some real weapons?" Gladiolus asked with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Definitely," Hinata came to a stop in front of them, an excited glow in her eyes that matched the grin on her lips.

Velcia chuckled, leading the way out of the hotel. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun as they left, before glancing back at Hinata and explaining. "We were thinking of getting two different types for you and figuring out a way to be able to summon both."

"You really think I'd be able to do that?" Hinata asked, matching her pace with them.

"Noct can summon up to four different weapons." Gladiolus pointed out. "If Vel's able to really replicate the power, then… no reason you can't do the same."

"And I have finally found a method that should work." Velcia added, glancing at her journal where she had been writing endless notes on possible spells. She looked back to Hinata with a smile. "So we'll have to see how it goes when you try it!"

Hinata smiled, looking back forward as she began getting lost in daydreams. "That would be something… I don't even know what sort of other weapons I'd want to summon." She thought it over, having to be pulled out of the way of a walking couple by Gladiolus.

"You still with us?" Gladiolus asked, knocking on her head and chuckling when she waved him off.

"Yeah, sorry," she assured them with a nervous laugh, a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Got distracted."

"I already have an idea of the other weapon." he informed her, smirking when she darted her eyes up to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just wait and see," he told her, him and Velcia snickering at Hinata's scowl in response.

Hinata sighed, looking back ahead, "Well, if I'm able to summon these weapons… Would I be able to get another plasma gun from Montressor and summon that, too?"

"It's possible," Velcia nodded, "but it all depends on if this is successful in the first place." She met her gaze with Hinata, "But hopefully!"

"Here's hoping," Hinata smirked, about to get lost in daydreams again before they arrived at the weapon shop.

There was no obvious entrance to go inside, just a man standing at the front of a small window, weapons lined behind him. Hinata tried to peek over Gladiolus' shoulder as he talked with the owner. Within a couple minutes, the owner nodded and opened a side door, allowing the group in. Hinata was in before the others, taking in the sight of the dozens of weapons lines against the walls. The store went much deeper than it seemed outside, and Hinata was taking every little bit of it in.

She was instantly drawn to the dao blades along the furthest wall, rushing to them while Velcia and Gladiolus went towards another section. The blades were polished and new, each of them with unique designs that Hinata had never seen before. Her eyes were drawn to a pair of blades, made up of gold and silver, with blackened metal details. The hilt was curved and silver, engraved with ancient black markings and thin gold veins. A carving of a golden wing came off the side of it, intricate and shimmering as it wrapped around the guard and led into the actual blade. It was curved and silver, with the blackened metal going down the center, matching the runes along the hilt with golden veins spreading through it. She picked them up, loving the way they felt in her grasp.

"Those the one?" Gladiolus asked, startling her as she whisked around and saw him right behind her as he watched with a smirk.

Her heart calmed as she looked back down to the blades, nodding with a soft smile, "Yeah, these are the ones.

"Good choice," he patted her shoulder before holding out a tall shield. "This is what Vel and I were thinking for you."

Hinata stared at the shield, blinking in confusion for a moment. It was relatively large, yet didn't appear to be incredibly heavy. It was the same color scheme as her new blades, with a silver base and gold and blackened medal around the edges. It was round near the top, before going down to a point by Hinata's knees, the design of two bird's wings etched into it with the gold and black metal. Gladiolus held out his hand taking Hinata's new blades and handing her the shield.

It felt oddly comfortable in her grasp. The handle was smooth and easy to hold, making it easily maneuverable. Hinata lifted it up, looking it over and surprised at how light it was, given how thick the metal appeared.

"Is this enchanted somehow…?" She asked, looking up when Gladiolus scoffed.

"You don't miss a beat," he nodded, "Yeah, it's light for whoever wields it, but is made of the strongest metals from Insomnia. So -" He knocked on it, "nothing can penetrate it."

"And," Velcia added, coming up beside Gladiolus, her hands clasped in front of her "The metal is submissive to magic, meaning I can teach you to have it absorb magical elements for you without having to use nearly as much effort as it would be to absorb it yourself."

"Then it can build up and you can fire it back." Gladiolus added.

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked, looking between them.

"You said you needed something that other girl didn't have, right?" Gladiolus asked. "Well I guarantee she won't have this."

Hinata looked back to the weapon, "A shield though… I've… never trained with one of these. At least not one of this size."

"That could be to your advantage," Velcia pointed out.

"True…" Hinata's lips tipped into a frown, but taking in a breath she nodded. "I'll try it."

"And don't worry, I can train you with it." Gladiolus rustled her hair, getting a grunt of annoyance from Hinata that made him laugh as they exited the shop.

They paid for the new weapons, Gladiolus carrying them in the fabric wrap the owner of the store had provided for him. Hinata followed them silently back to the hotel, still unsure about the possibility of the shield. Everyone was ready and awake when they returned, eating a breakfast Ignis had prepared. They joined the group, everyone eating and talking about what they were going to be doing that day.

Ignis explained that after breakfast, they were going to be heading to a nearby haven, where Hinata was going to train with the shield with Gladiolus and attempt to learn to summon weapons. While everyone else was going to be taking on nearby hunts and preparing for Costlemark at the end of the week. Iris begged to come along, if for nothing else than to get out and watch the training. The others quickly agreed, despite Ignis' hesitance to bring her along, and within the hour, they were back to their vehicles.

The haven was barely an hour away. They parked in a nearby parking lot, allowing Gladiolus and Iris out of the Regalia, before Ignis drove the others away. Hinata watched the Regalia leave, before following Velcia across the street. The haven was surrounded by hills of vibrant grass and rocks, with a few trees speckled out around them. Hinata had little time to admire as Gladiolus wasted no time in summoning his shield, ready to start training.

Hinata grabbed her shield, still feeling unsure about it as she went to the haven to train. Velcia watched with Iris, while also working with the dao blades in order to enchant them in such a way that would allow them to be summoned in and out of existence. The training was long and brutal, Hinata ending up with dozens of bruises and cuts as Gladiolus showed how versatile shields were for both combat and defense. He explained that while her dao blades could be used for agility and quick attacks, the shield was always a heavy blow. It was slower and took more effort to use, but the effects of it could be devastating for enemies.

It didn't take long into the training for Hinata to throw away any preconceived notions she already had about shields. She fully focused and listened to every word Gladiolus told her. Getting right back up, ready for more whenever she was knocked down or defeated. Gladiolus didn't take it easy on her, helping her grasp the basics, but throwing complicated techniques at her to show that she still had much to learn.

Hours passed before Hinata finally fell to her knees, completely exhausted as her shield fell beside her. She looked up at Gladiolus, sweat slicked on her skin, making her hair stick to her face. "I-I think I need a break."

Gladiolus laughed, making his shield disappear in the blue mist before he sat down beside her. "You earned it." He summoned a water bottle, tossing it to her before summoning another one for himself. "You didn't do half bad."

"T-Thanks…" She breathed out, undoing the lid and drinking the entirety of the bottle of water. She took a few minutes to capture her breath, closing her eyes and focusing on the breeze cooling her heated skin. "I think… the shield's growing on me."

"Had a feeling it would," Gladiolus chuckled, picking up her shield and looking it over. "It was weird for me at first, too."

"Yeah?" She looked over at him, still trying to regulate her racing, exhausted heart.

"Yeah, but figured since I'm technically the King's shield, I should learn to fight with one." He smirked, making Hinata laugh in response.

"I thought I had seen you with the shield during hunts," she told him, bringing her eyes down the rock of the haven and tracing the markings with her fingers. "But you'd switch between that and your two-handed sword so often, it was hard to see the techniques."

"That's one of the nice parts about summoning them," he told her. "You can switch between them any time."

"That will be nice," Hinata smirked at the thought.

"You did great, Hina!" Iris cheered her on from the sidelines beside Velcia, waving over at her. "You'll be as good as Gladi in no time."

Both Hinata and Gladiolus scoffed in response, but with fond smiles towards her. "I highly doubt that." Hinata told her, pushing herself to her feet with a groan. "But, I'd like to learn as much as I can while I'm here."

"That's the spirit." Gladiolus patted her back as he also stood, going over to his sister and Velcia. "So, how's the enchantment going?"

"Very well, I think," Velcia replied, holding up the blades that had a light shimmering sheen to them. "We can give it a try after you've both rested for a while."

Hinata came and sat beside her, looking over the blades and grabbing them from Velcia. She chatted with Iris and Gladiolus as Velcia got up and went to the truck. She came back with Ben and Jack floating at her side, informing them that Ben had been talking with DiZ and Jack asleep. She also pulled out a large satchel and placed it in front of her as she sat back down. Searching inside, she pulled out some herbs, potion bottles, and herbs, mixing a concoction together and handing it to Hinata. It was a blue liquid with a sweet, but sour scent that made Hinata crinkle her nose in response.

Velcia giggled, "It will help you rebuild your strength. It tastes…" She brought her hand to her chin, trying to think of how to describe it, "like a sour candy."

"Of course it does," Hinata sighed, taking a reluctant sip and making a face at the taste. "You'll have to make this for Riku when we get back." She gulped the rest down, sticking out her tongue after she handed the empty bowl back to Velcia. "Thank you, though."

"Of course," Velcia smiled, grabbing it and making it for Gladiolus as well.

Hinata felt her energy completely replenish as if she had just awoken and was ready for the day all over again. It was more thorough than the magic potions she had made in Atlantis that simply gave her a jolt of adrenaline. She leaned back on her hands, listening to the others talking and the birds singing around them.

Velcia stood up, grabbing the dao blades she had enchanted. "If you're ready, we should get started."

"Definitely!" Hinata jumped up, following Velcia to the center of the haven.

"Alright," Velcia handed Hinata the blades. "From my research and talks with Ignis and Gladiolus, it seems like there are pocket dimensions that store their weapons and supplies until they are summoned by them personally." She pulled out her journal, going over her notes. "You should be able to send these to your own pocket dimension based on the spells I worked into them."

Hinata nodded, spinning the blades in her hands. "Alright," she simply replied, not bothering to ask questions since she knew she wouldn't understand half of what Velcia would say in reply. "So… what should I try focusing on to make them disappear?"

"That's where it gets tricky," Velcia admitted, bringing her hand to her chin. "In the past, you've been able to focus on a certain element to help you hone in and complete the spell. With this, however, you'll have to focus on two things: the spell I've infused into the weapon, and your own power, since you're the one triggering it."

"Okay…" Hinata replied with a drawn out voice. "Will I get exhausted by using my magic to summon my weapons over and over again?"

Velcia shook her head, "No, don't worry. The spell in the blade should take care of that."

Hinata nodded, looking to her blades, "Alright then. I think I have an idea of what to do."

Closing her eyes, she focused on her blades, imagining them gone from her grasp and disappearing completely. A spark tingled in her palms, feeling a concentration of some sort of power and in an instant it was gone, her hands closing in on themselves as there was nothing there to grasp. She gasped along with the others, looking to her hands to see them empty and the remnants of a blue mist sparkling around her wrists.

"Ah!" Velcia squeaked, clapping in delight. "Hinata, you did it!"

"That was amazing!" Iris agreed, jumping to her feet.

"Where did they go?" Ben asked, floating over and looking between her hands.

"Hopefully to my own little storage dimension," Hinata told him, hearing Velcia laugh in response. "Do I bring them back the same way?"

Velcia nodded, "You should be able to."

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata closed her eyes once again, focusing in the same way she had before and imagining the blades back in her hands. The same spark tingled around her palms, before she felt the cool metal of the blades in her grasp. She grinned as she opened her eyes, tempted to jump up and down in excitement, before she remembered she had sharp weapons in her hands.

"This is crazy!" She exclaimed, getting a laugh from the others. "Seriously! I never thought I'd be able to do this!"

"I'm so glad you can!" Velcia beamed. She rushed back to the sidelines where she had been sitting before. "I'll get started on your shield, right away."

"Sounds great," Hinata replied with a distracted voice, making her blades disappear and reappear over and over again. "I could get used to this."

"You picked that up so easy, warp striking should be a breeze." Gladiolus told her, making Hinata whip her attention to him.

She laughed nervously. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I don't know," Gladiolus shrugged, "We were planning on having you still practice the summoning thing tomorrow, but maybe we should just get an early start on the warping."

"Ehh-" Hinata began to object.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ben chimed in. "Hinata will have that mastered tomorrow!"

A choked laugh was all Hinata could muster out as the others went to talking excitedly about the day and Hinata learning how to warp. She sat beside them, mostly ignoring their words as she continued to summon her blades over and over again, a smile permanently on her face.

It wasn't long before the others returned from their hunts, joining them at the haven. Iris excitedly filled them in on what they had missed while Prompto showed off the pictures he took while they were gone. Just as the sun was beginning to set, Velcia had finished enchanting the shield, having Hinata test the spell before they left. It took a bit more concentration to dissipate the shield than with the dao blades, but after a couple tries, she had figured it out.

After the success, they all headed back to Lestallum and the Leville hotel to eat dinner and rest for the night. Hinata escaped back to her room before everyone else to call Riku and show him her new tricks, while also profusely apologizing about Prompto and Noctis endlessly texting him.

The following two days went similarly. They'd eat breakfast at the crack of dawn, before heading back to the haven. Hinata trained with the shield every day, occasionally sparring against Velcia or Noctis to get a better feel of combat with it. Afterwards, Noctis would help her with warping. The entire idea was daunting to Hinata as she nervously watched him the first day, refusing it actually try it herself. As the second day rolled around, Gladiolus demanded she grow some courage and do it.

She begrudgingly agreed, going out to the field with Noctis and mimicking his motions to throw her dao blade. It stuck in the top of a hill, its hilt glistening in the sunlight. A part of her could sense it, and she held out her hand, knowing that she could summon it back to her grasp in an instant. She focused on that feeling, imagining her entire body going to the blade, rather than it to her. Something sparked in her chest, spreading through her as a blue mist surrounded her and with a ZAP, she was whisked away and reappeared beside the blade on the hilltop.

"Now you just have to do that like ten times faster!" Noctis called out to her, before throwing his blade and reappearing right beside her, blade in hand. "You should be able to go from enemy to enemy with warp striking."

Hinata took in a shaking breath, still feeling the spark of energy tingling throughout her body. "A congratulations would have been fine." She muttered, sending him a weak smirk.

Noctis scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, great job.

"That was great, Hinata!" Velcia called out, walking towards them on the hill. She stopped in front of them with a beaming smile. "You have a knack for these sorts of things!"

Hinata shook her head with a laugh, making her blades disappear. "Nah, I know I'm taking the shortcut to all these things. I'm just lucky to have people to teach me right."

Velcia giggled, before telling her, "I did want you to know though, that warping will take your energy. So make sure to use it carefully."

"I usually just warp up to a tall rock or light post to recover in the middle of battle." Noctis informed her.

Hinata gave him a look. "I'm guessing you're not in a lot of one-on-one fights."

He shrugged, "I always have the guys with me. Why?"

"That wouldn't work one-on-one." She told him with a laugh, before looking back to Velcia. "But thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Of course," Velcia smiled. "With that same energy that you felt before you appeared to your blade, you should be able to warp yourself short distances as well."

"Like without throwing a weapon?" Hinata asked, getting a nod.

"Yeah, like how I sidestep on hunts," Noctis disappeared in a blue mist, reappearing a few feet away. "Doing that doesn't use a lot of magic, either."

"Good to keep in mind." Hinata strained a smile. "I have a lot to practice."

"Yep," Noctis grabbed his blade, throwing it perfectly straight to a tree on the other side of the field. As he reappeared in front of it, he yelled, "Better get started!"

Hinata smirked, summoning her blade and following Noctis' lead. She trained with Noctis the rest of the week, getting used to warp striking and teleporting from side to side. Two days before they were to head off to Costlemark, Gladiolus and Ignis decided it was time to put Hinata's new skills to the test on hunts. She struggled at first, realizing it was much different to use the powers in the middle of battle than it was in practice, but by the third hunt, she was keeping up with the others.

Soon it was the night before they were leaving for Costlemark. They were all eating dinner at the hotel, Iris lamenting that she wouldn't be able to go with them, but thankful she got to spend the week watching Hinata train. The evening was nice, yet there was a looming tension over the group, everyone knowing they were going on a dangerous mission as they tried not to think about it.

Hinata snuck away from dinner to call Riku, going out to the balcony to talk with him. Their privacy didn't last long as Noctis and Prompto found Hinata and joined in on the call. Riku had finally begun letting his guard down around them, occasionally texting them back and being amicable with them when they bombarded the calls. They talked until the sun had completely gone down and it was time for them to be heading to bed.

Noctis and Prompto said their goodnights to Hinata and Riku, leaving them alone on the balcony as they went back to their own room. Hinata leaned against the railing, looking out at the surrounding city with the tablet floating beside her.

"Everything alright?" Riku asked, his voice soft and nearly endearing.

Hinata glanced over at him, before looking at her hands clasped together over the railing. "Yeah…" She muttered. "A little anxious about tomorrow, I guess."

"I am, too." Riku admitted, getting Hinata's full attention.

"What are you and Sam doing tomorrow that's got you worried?"

He shook his head with a breathy laugh, "Nothing new, I meant… I'm worried about you."

The corner of Hinata's lips twitched upwards into a smile. "You are?"

"Of course I am." He told her, glancing away.

Hinata's smile grew and she reached up to her locket hanging around her neck, running her thumb over the key engraving. "I'll be alright." She assured him. "It's going to be tough, but I know that I'll be able to handle it if I'm with the others."

"They really seem to like you." Riku noted, Hinata laughing softly in response.

"I don't know why they do, but… I like them, too." She admitted, looking back to the city. "I'm sad Velcia and I will be leaving soon, but, I'm also really looking forward to being back."

"Yeah?"

She met her eyes with his, her tattoo dimly glowing as she smiled and nodded. "Yeah… there's someone I'm really wanting to see again."

Riku blinked, his ears warming as he got the sense that she was talking about him. Looking away, he told her with a quiet voice. "I'm... really looking forward to seeing someone again, too."

Hinata's cheeks warmed, her eyes looking over Riku's face as he kept his gaze averted. The entire time she had been in Eos, his attitude towards her had been changing. He was rarely short or distant, instead seeming sweet and occasionally lovestruck when they spoke. It took everything in her not to press him about it every night they talked. The fear of him running away again always kept her from speaking up. She instead took the moments as they were, enjoying them as much as she could.

Their conversation fell to silence as Hinata looked back out at the city, her thoughts on Riku's new demeanor. Riku stayed on the line, however, used to the comfortable silence during their daily calls as he opened the last journal Hinata had given him to read.

Hinata let out a breath after a few minutes, speaking up. "I… should probably head to bed."

Riku looked up in surprise, their calls usually lasting longer since she had arrived in Lestallum. "Oh, yeah sure. Did… I say something wrong?"

She shook her head, swallowing the words she wanted to say. "No, you're fine. I'm just… tired, I think."

He frowned, knowing she was keeping something to herself, but he dropped it and nodded. "Alright. I hope you sleep well, Hina."

Hinata blinked, looking over at him to see the smirk on his lips. "Don't you start calling me that, too." She told him with a small laugh.

"You let them call you that." He pointed out.

"Yeah, 'cause they don't give me much of a choice." She retorted, laughing. "Besides, if you start using a nickname for me, I'd rather it be something special." Her mouth snapped shut after the words left her mouth. "I-I mean-" She looked over at him, his face fully warmed but eyes soft. "Just... forget I said that." She mumbled, glancing away again.

"Don't worry about it," Riku assured her. "I still hope you sleep well."

She softly smiled, nodding, "You too, Riku." She looked back at him. "I'll call you tomorrow."

He sent her a smile before she cut the call, Hinata sighing as she grabbed the tablet and headed back inside. She placed Ben's tablet softly on the table, careful not to awaken anyone else in the room before she drank her half of the tea potion Velcia made for her nightly.

They slept in the following day, Ignis telling them that Costlemark could only be entered at night. Around noon, they said their farewells to Iris and were off towards the dungeon. The drive took hours, Hinata dozing in and out of sleep as the landscape passed by outside. The sun was setting as they neared their destination, parking off the side of the road in front of a thick forest. Wild flowers covered the ground with a winding dirt path between them, leading further into the dense trees.

Old, crumbling ruins and columns were scattered, towering over them as they went further in. Velcia and Hinata looked up at them in awe as they followed after the group. They soon reached the tallest ruins of all, coming to a stop as Ignis mapped out where their entrance was.

"This reminds be of the Coliseum back on Thebes," Velcia whispered to Hinata. "Well, what it might look like in a couple hundred years, anyway."

Hinata chuckled, looking up at the building, before requesting Ben to come over and taking a quick picture of it to send to Riku. Ignis led forward, everyone else following up a steep set of stone stairs, rocks scattered across them. The stairs led to an arched doorway that went inside the towers. As they passed through the doorway, Hinata was quickly grasping the stone railing of the bridge they found themselves on. It was the only thing between them and an incredibly dark, seemingly endless chasm. They carefully crossed, Hinata rushing through to the other side and entering a stone plaza of sorts, leading to a stairwell that went back down to a stone wall.

"This is the entrance." Ignis explained, motioning towards the stairwell. "Once the sun has fully set, it will alight and the path will open."

"Why only at night?" Hinata asked, getting a shrug from Noctis.

"To make things difficult for us." Noctis replied, leaning back against a column. "Good thing we got here so late in the day. I'm already bored."

"Yes, we should only have to wait an hour at the most." Ignis agreed. "I suggest we take a rest until then. We will likely be up throughout the night."

Hinata frowned, glancing over at Velcia as the anxiety bubbled back in her gut. Velcia sent her a reassuring smile, grabbing Ben and handing him over.

"Maybe you should message with Riku until we go in." She suggested to Hinata. "Might calm your nerves."

Hinata chuckled as she took Ben's tablet. "Yeah, maybe I will." She went to the column Noctis was already leaned against and slid to sit on the ground. Bringing her knees to her chest as she began typing away.

The hour passed swiftly, the others gathering around Hinata and Noctis, but rarely a word was shared. Everyone waiting with anticipation for the path to open. A rumble around them caused everyone to get to their feet. The wall that had once blocked off the bottom of the stairs had vanished. Replaced with long stone slabs with blue, glowing engravings in the centers.

"Shall we then?" Ignis simply asked, already walking towards the entrance with the others following suit.

Hinata swallowed hard, saying a quick goodbye to Riku before releasing Ben and heading further into the dark dungeon of Costlemark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Author's Note: What's this? I said we'd be done with Eos within three chapters? You all knew I was secretly lying? I can't use brevity to save her life? Yes, yes you're all right! I admit it! That being said, we'll be starting with Costlemark next chapter and I need to learn to stop making promises.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been having a lot of fun on Eos, but I am SO ready for what's coming next. I've been itching to get there, so I'm really excited. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have a great week! ***


	13. Costlemark

Chapter 13

***Recap: Hinata and Velcia have been on a mission in the land of Eos for the past 3 weeks. During that time, Hinata has learned the ability to warp strike and summon her weapons, including a shield. To test their new skills and help their allies, the Kingsglaive, they travel to Costlemark Tower to aid Noctis in receiving a glaive.***

Yells and roars echoed through the tower. Daemons surrounded the group and erratically attacked with claws and teeth bared. Hinata warped to the side, dodging an incoming attack from a purple skinned monstrosity. It growled and pounded the ground, glaring back at her with its black eyes. She summoned her shield, throwing it forward and impaling its chest. In a wisp of glowing blue mist, she warped to it, grabbing her shield and yanking it out, dark sludge sputtering out of its wound as it yowled. 

Prompto slid in beside Hinata, firing consecutive shots from his pistols into the Daemon’s already opened laceration. Hinata grabbed Prompto’s wrist, pulling him up to his feet as they both backed up, watching the creature fizz away into Darkness. Prompto swiftly gave her a side fist bump with a smirk on his lips, before turning to attack the rest of the horde.

Hinata could barely smirk back, before her attention was drawn to another enemy. Summoning her dao blades, she threw one forward, warping and yanking it out of the creature she impaled as she used her other blade to slice through the arm of another monster. She warped to Velcia, summoning her shield to absorb an oncoming bolt of lightning from a floating Daemon. Holding out her Keyblade, Velcia covered the Daemon in a frost of ice, freezing it in place. Noctis warped straight through it with a lance, shattering it as its pieces dissipated into the Darkness. 

Finally the last Daemon fell, leaving the group alone with their heaving breaths echoing eerily around them in the dark tower. Hinata placed her hands on her back, stretching and struggling to take in a full breath as sweat dripped down her skin. They had been traversing the dark corridors of Costlemark for what seemed like hours, fighting battle after battle with groups of Daemons. It had been overwhelming for Hinata at first, as the creatures were more feral and aggressive than any of the hunts she had taken on since being there. After a few rooms of fights, she realized she had to be at the top of her game, using every technique she had ever learned to keep up with the others. 

Velcia came over to her, summoning a potion in her hand and giving it to Hinata. She took it gratefully, breaking it in her palm and watching the glow meld into her skin. A sigh escaped her as she felt her breath regulate and her cuts heal while the potion traveled through her.

“T-Thanks,” Hinata smiled at her.

She smiled in return, her orange hair sticking to her face from the slick of sweat on her skin. “Of course,” she nodded. “You’re doing a great job.”

“Heh, thank you.” Hinata chuckled, wiping her arm over her head, taking in a deep breath of the new found energy. 

“No use standing around here,” Gladiolus spoke up, wiping at his own brow.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, cleaning his glasses as he scanned his eyes over their surroundings. “Let us continue.”

They stood on a stone ramp that spiraled downwards, further into the depths of the tower. Hinata went to the railing of the ramp, gazing at the seemingly endless pit they were venturing into. Her arms ached, despite the potions she was given between fights, and her head was beginning to throb. The walls had a dim unnatural glow to them, lighting the otherwise pitch black halls. Ben’s light from his tablet shined a generous amount of light as well, but it still strained Hinata’s eyes to be surrounded by so much darkness.

With a sigh, she turned and followed after the others, smiling softly when Jack rested on her shoulder. He had been a formidable ally through the dungeon as well, possessing creatures and forcing them to attack their own kind. A few of the Daemons were more complicated for Jack to possess, instead only able to keep them from attacking for a few fleeting moments, before being forced from their bodies. He was nearing his own exhaustion as he yawned and snuggled on Hinata’s shoulder. 

They went further down, fighting groups of Daemons along the way, all of them becoming weaker the longer they went. Over an hour passed before they finally reached the bottom, Prompto nearly face planting to the stone ground.

“Please can we take a break?” He whined, starfished along the floor.

Gladiolus scoffed, simply stepping over him as he took in the massive room they found themselves in. It was somehow even darker than the rest of the tower thus far, the walls barely visible from where they stood. Gladiolus grabbed Ben, taking him with to light the way as he explored the entire room.

The others stayed behind at the base of the spiralling ramp they had just traversed. Noctis slid to the ground near Prompto, propping his back against the stone pillar the ramp was attached to. He dug his palms into his eyes, grumbling under his breath about how exhausted he was and wanted a shower. Hinata leaned against the ramp’s railing, recovering her breath with her eyes shut to keep the sweat from getting into them. 

A cool hand on her arm, made her look up to see Velcia offering her a bottle of water. She took it with a smile and drank the entire thing, sighing as the cool liquid went through her. 

“We’ll rest for awhile before moving on.” Velcia informed her. “We’ve definitely earned it.”

“Yeah…” Hinata nodded, breathless. 

“This room appears to be devoid of Daemons,” Ignis spoke up, standing tall with his arms crossed a few feet away, seemingly unaffected by exhaustion. 

“That’s a relief,” Prompto sat back up with a groan. “I don’t know how much more I can take!” He pulled out his phone from his pocket, burying his face between his knees with another groan, “Ugh, my phone doesn’t even get service down here! How am I supposed to keep Riku up to date on what we’re doing?”

“I think he’ll appreciate the break,” Noctis mumbled, his eyes closed and head looking up towards the ceiling. “He complains you text too much.”

Hinata chuckled, looking over at the boys and shaking her head with a smile. She hadn’t told them, but Riku was beginning to grow fond of his two new penpals, despite his every effort to push them away. 

“There’s not much down here,” Gladiolus’ loud voice echoed.

“But there’s some sort of elevator type contraptions in the corners of the room!” Ben piped in. 

“Any idea where they lead?” Hinata called back, turning around to see Gladiolus and Ben still exploring the area.

Ben paused, a blue scanning light emanating from his screen. “They lead further down into a whole bunch of tunnels. Sort of like a maze!”

“A maze… great.” Noctis groaned.

“Ben, do you believe you can lead us through the tunnels with your scanner?” Ignis asked.

“Hmm…” Ben hummed, examining his scan. “My connection is a little fuzzy… but I can try!”

Ignis wordlessly nodded, allowing Ben to continue lighting the way for Gladiolus. Once the entire room had been explored, they all met back at the base of the stairs to recover their strength. Ben floated in front of Ignis and Velcia, showing them his scans of the maze below. They whispered between each other, trying to map out their path before heading down. Hinata took the time to sit down beside Noctis against the column. She shut her eyes, listening to everyone softly speaking around her. 

Jack still slumbered on her shoulder, whining in his dreams as he nuzzled further into her. Hinata ran her hand comfortingly along his back before sliding her hand over the locket hanging from her necklace. She traced the metal key engraving on its surface, reimagining the vision in her thoughts to distract herself from the work in front of them. Her thoughts drifted to Riku, as they often did, a soft smile quirking her lips. The tension in her muscles relaxed, finally calming, but it was short lived as Noctis nudged her shoulder, letting her know it was time to move on. 

She opened her eyes, taking in a long breath before she pushed herself back up to her feet. Ben was leading the way, floating towards the corner of the room. There was a tower of rocks standing in front of a square bit of flooring that was a different texture than the rest of the room with a dim blue glow along the seams. The entire group carefully stepped onto the platform before Ben pressed a button on the tower of stones. With a rumble, the floor they stood on began to lower. Prompto yelped in surprise, grabbing Hinata’s arm when he stumbled back. She placed her hand over his, silently watching them lower while her heart began racing. 

The platform stopped with a jolt with no path for them to follow. Stone walls confined them on every side except straight up where they could barely see the previous room they were in before. An uneasiness travelled through them as they began feeling along the walls, Ignis commenting that there wasn’t any indication of the dead end on the scans. 

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Velcia stepped to the center of the platform, stopping short when something lowered underneath her foot. “Oh--”

Before she could get another word out, the floor shook, sliding slowly out from underneath them. Hinata scrambled back from the edge, looking down to the tunnel below. Gladiolus chuckled, patting Velcia on the back before he jumped down, the others following suit. They were met with jelly-like daemons, glowing glazed eyes that glared at the group, charging forward. Hinata inwardly groaned, summoning her blades to aid in taking them out. The earlier rest did little to help regain her stamina. 

Within minutes the enemies were destroyed and they found themselves in the maze Ben had told them about. The tunnel was square in shape, perfectly carved out. Three areas of the wall were made of the same texture as the first elevator platform with a dim blue glow, serving as doors for separate paths to take. Hinata ran her hand along one of them, listening to Ignis and Ben discuss which path to take. 

“Where should this maze lead, exactly?” Hinata asked without looking over her shoulder at them.

“Hopefully to a glaive.” Noctis spoke almost disinterested as he leaned against a wall.

“There is a creature in these depths that is rumored to have the glaive in its hold.” Ignis informed them. “These halls should lead us to it.”

Hinata nodded, turning around and crossing her arms. “Good thing I’m not claustrophobic.” She mumbled under her breath as she took note of the confining walls. 

Ignis ran his hand along the engravings of the right wall, pushing on the same section Velcia had stepped on earlier. With a rumble, the wall skid across the ground, revealing another section of the maze that looked almost identical to the one they were in now. As they entered it, they were instantly met with more Daemons, causing almost everyone in the group to groan. 

The process continued. Defeat the Daemons, choose a direction and move the door to go forward. Occasionally the floor would lower, bringing them further into the depths of the dungeon and closer to their goal. Over an hour had passed before Noctis demanded they take a rest. Hinata leaned against the wall in a corner, Jack and Ben floating in front of her as the rest of the group talked amongst themselves. She closed her eyes, listening to Prompto asking how much longer they had to go and Noctis grumbling that they were most likely just lost. 

“I’m sure we’re not lost!” Ben chimed in, bobbing up and down in the air. “We’re getting close, I know we are.”

“I will admit, Ben’s scans are becoming less clear the further down we go.” Ignis noted. “But he is correct, we shouldn’t be far from our destination.”

“As long as we’re not going in circles, guess that’s some progress.” Noctis still grumbled under his breath as he got up to his feet and walked over to Hinata, leaning against the wall beside her. “How are you holding up?”

“I am really looking forward to seeing the sun again.” She whispered, her eyes remaining closed.

“Yeah,” he scoffed, “Same here.”

“Enough bitching,” Gladiolus cut in, somewhat annoyed, “Let’s get moving. The faster we move, the sooner we’ll get back to the sun.” 

“We’ll need to go down again.” Ben informed him as the rest of the group got ready.

With a press of the button, the stone slab of the floor began sliding out from under them, rather than lowering as it had before. They jumped down to the tunnel below them, confined in a small square space with three doors.

“I’m… not sure which way.” Ben admitted right away, the scan on his screen covered with static as its appearance glitched every few seconds. 

“Just guesswork at this point, huh?” Gladiolus asked.

“Should we split up?” Prompto suggested. 

Ignis shook his head, “That would be unwise, we have no way to meet back together in the event that one of us discovers the correct path or ends up in danger.”

“Actually,” Velcia spoke up, “I should be able to work a summon spell.”

Everyone turned to look at her, their expressions a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

“No way!” Prompto exclaimed, “Can you really do that?” 

Velcia nodded, “If we are going to split up, I can put a tether enchantment on an item for each group. If you focus on it, and apply a very basic magic to it, it will activate and bring the other tethered groups to your location. Activating it is almost exactly the same as summoning your weapons, so everyone should be able to do it… if it works like I’m hoping, I haven’t gotten to test it yet.”

“That’s… remarkable.” Ignis noted.

“Yeah,” Hinata added, smiling when Velcia looked her way. “I had no idea you could do something like that.”

Velcia chuckled, “Thank you, but it’s really a simple spell.”

“That all sounds good to me.” Gladiolus nudged Ignis with his elbow, “What do you think, Specs?”

Ignis took a moment to think it over, taking in a deep breath. “I see the merit in it. We can split into groups of two.” He looked to the others, a stern gaze in his eyes. “In the event one of us ends up in danger, summon the others to you immediately.”

“Can do,” Noctis half saluted, motioning beside him. “Hina and I will take the left path.”

“We will?” Hinata asked in surprise. “I mean, you want to group up with me?”

“Why not?” Noctis shrugged it off nonchalantly.

“I’ll take the big guy!” Prompto piped in before Hinata could reply. He playfully punched Gladiolus’ arm as he came up beside him.

“We’ll take the way forward.” Gladiolus agreed.

“Then that leaves Velcia and I the path to the right.” Ignis finished, looking towards her to make sure she was alright with their set up.

“That works perfectly.” Velcia smiled, “I’ll need an item from each group, to work the spell.”

Prompto summoned a lavender chocobo feather charm with beads intertwined in a thin, braided leather. Velcia took it in her hand, closing her eyes and focusing. Her palm began to glow, covering the charm in its aura. When she opened her eyes and the glow faded, the feather seemed to radiate a faint power as she handed them back to him.

Hinata peeked over Prompto’s’ shoulder at the charm, sensing the magic around it. A soft hand on her shoulder caught her attention as she looked over to see Velcia looking at her expectantly.

“Oh,” Hinata realized, “You need something from me too, huh?” When Velcia nodded, she looked herself over, bringing her hand to her locket, tightening her hold on it. “I guess, this should work.” She reached under her scarf, undoing her necklace and hesitantly handing it over to Velcia. 

“I’ll be careful,” Velcia assured her, closing her hand over it as the glow shined through her fingers. 

Hinata placed it back around her neck when Velcia had finished, feeling a faint heat radiating from the locket. They said their farewells to each other, then she and Noctis pressed the button on their door, watching it slide open. Ben and Jack floated with them, wanting to stay close to Hinata. 

The path was generally straight forward, considering the multiple directions they had to take before. Ben kept the journey from being silent, continually making comments and encouraging them to keep going every time they defeated a group of Daemons. It proved difficult to take out the enemies without the entire group, but the four of them managed without too much trouble. 

“I’m starting to think we’ll never make it out of here.” Noctis sighed, stretching his arms after they took out yet another set of Daemons. 

“This is getting a bit ridiculous.” Hinata agreed, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. “I wonder if the others are having any better luck?”

“Well they haven’t summoned us, so they’re probably still searching too!” Ben pointed out. “Besides, I’m sure we’re getting close, I can feel it!”

“I appreciate your optimism, Ben.” Hinata chuckled, about to say more before Jack began to growl. She looked over at him, seeing him staring at the opposite wall, his ears flat on his head and tail straight. “What’s wrong, boy?”

Ben floated beside Jack, listening to him for a moment. “He says… something’s coming.”

Noctis and Hinata looked at each other, both immediately summoning their weapons. Not a moment later, the walls began to tremble, dust falling from the ceiling as something large rammed against the other side of the wall. Noctis ran forward, pressing the button on the door to open it and face whatever was trying to break its way through. Fist sized black spiders swarmed in through the crack in the door as it was just beginning to open. Noctis jumped back with a yell, shaking his hand wildly when they attempted to crawl onto him. The door skid to a stop, not even halfway open, somehow jammed as more spiders continued pouring in. 

Hinata dissipated her blades, facing her palms towards the curtain of spiders covering the walls as she summoned a layer of water over them and them gathered them all together into a sizable orb in front of her. They floated and wriggled wildly in the water, before the entire thing flashed and turned to ice. 

“That’s disgusting,” she shivered, the sphere of ice falling to the ground and shattering on impact. 

Noctis shot a burst of flames towards the opening of the door, frying anymore spiders that were crawling in. They fell to the ground in a crisp with a loud hiss, a louder shriek from the other side mixed in. The walls rumbled again, the large body ramming against the door, one of its pulsating spiny legs poking through the opening. Hinata wasted no time, summoning a spiral of water and immediately freezing it as she sliced the leg of the Daemon off, black sludge sputtering onto the floor and walls. A yowl erupted from the creature on the other side, a burst of electricity coming through the cracks. Ben shook from the surge of electricity, Jack growling and floating through the wall to confront the creature himself. 

“What is this thing?” Hinata yelled over the noise.

“I think it’s an Arachne!” Noctis called back, stepping over the severed leg to slip in through the thin opening in the door. 

Hinata grabbed Ben, attaching him to her belt as he was having a difficult time floating on his own after the power surge, before following after Noctis. She carefully slid through the thin doorway, seeing the huge Arachne. It appeared to be a gray spider-like creature, with a woman’s body as its torso and a intricate pattern on its back. Its hands were on the sides of its head, screeching with electricity snapping around it and stumbling back and forth as it struggled for control against Jack. 

Noctis jumped back, avoiding it as the Daemon rammed into the wall. A loud crack made Hinata and Noctis freeze, Hinata still in the doorway. They stood perfectly still, hearing the rock around them cracking and shifting as the Daemon continued to slam against the walls, one after another. The floor beneath them began to fracture, large chunks falling completely. 

Noctis scrambled back as Hinata forced herself the rest of the way through the doorway and called out, “Jack! Get out of that thing!”

The creature froze, twitching for a moment before the floor beneath it completely gave out. Hinata gasped, reaching towards it out of instinct as it fell. She ran to the edge of the hole, surprised to see nothing but thick darkness beneath them, unlike the tunnels they had seen before. The cries of the creature echoed as it plummeted, its sound dying out the further it fell. Jack easily floated out of the creature, his white body almost appearing to glow in contrast to the darkness around him as he watched it disappear. As he flew back to the group, Hinata let out a breath of relief, looking over to Noctis, who was still clung to the wall, as if anticipating more of the floor to fall away.

“That was... something.” She whispered, getting a breathy laugh from Noctis in response.

“Yeah,” he shook his head, starting to relax a bit more as he stepped away from the wall. “No idea what an Arachne was doin--”

A rumble interrupted him, the floor beneath Hinata crumbling away. She shrieked, her arms flailing as dropped. Noctis rushed forward, reaching for her, but only managing to grab onto her necklace, snapping it. The beads and shells burst, the locket slipping from his grasp as it plummeted into the darkness along with Hinata.

Frigid wind whistled past Hinata’s ears, masking Noctis’ voice as he yelled after her. Her chest heaved, her mind scrambling for what to do. One of her blades flashed into her grasp and with as much power she could muster, she threw it towards the ground, warping to it the moment she heard it clang against the rocks. She hit the floor hard from her momentum, skidding and rolling a few feet before finally coming to a stop. She stayed still for a moment, groaning at the raw sting that throbbed through her entire body. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the dense darkness around her, barely able to make out the faint glow from the maze she and Noctis had been in. 

“H-Hin--a-ata…?” Ben’s voice glitched, his golden light emanating as he floated off of Hinata’s belt. His screen was cracked, but still functional as he looked Hinata over. “Are-- Are you all right?”

She remained silent, blinking in thought before she subtly nodded. Jack’s barks caught her attention as he zoomed to her, whimpering and licking her cheek. Thudding footsteps came after him as Noctis skid to his knees beside her. 

“Ah, shit,” Noctis cursed under his breath, looking her over. “Should have taught you how to stick a landing better.”

Hinata scoffed, bubbling into a laugh despite the resonating pain she felt in response. “Shut up.” She brought her hand to her face. “The floor crumbled beneath you too, huh?”

“No, I jumped in after you.” He told her nonchalantly. When she peeked at him between her fingers, he added. “Didn’t want to be stuck in that maze by myself.”

“I don’t blame you…” She sighed. “Might have beaten being stuck down here though… wherever this is.”

“We’ll be fine.” He assured her. “We’ll just wait for the others to use those summon things Vel put together.” He stood up and offered his hand for her. “You think you can stand up?”

She hissed as she propped herself onto her elbows, nodding. “Y-yeah, I think so.” 

A slight cry of pain escaped her as she grabbed Noctis’ wrist and was pulled to her feet. Summoning a potion, she crushed it in her palm, allowing it to meld into her skin. The pain decreased into a dull ache, helping her mind clear as they looked around to assess their situation. 

Ben’s glow provided their only light source in what appeared to be a massive cavern. Hinata stepped forward, pausing when she felt something crush beneath her foot. She knelt down, seeing the remnants of a seashell ground into the floor. Her heart tightened, recognizing it from the necklace Riku had bought her. Taking in a breath, she stood back up, saying nothing to acknowledge it.

“I’m sort of surprised there’s no Daemons down here.” Hinata noted, swallowing the emotion lumping in her throat.

“T--There are…” Ben’s glitched voice spoke up. “S-Scans.”

Hinata looked around as she summoned her blades. “Are they… just watching us?”

“They show up randomly in complete darkness.” Noctis informed her with a low voice, summoning a lance. “Especially the big ones.”

“Big ones?” Hinata repeated, “Like that spider one we just fought?”

“Bigger.”

“Fantastic,” she whispered.

As in reply, a lowly growl resounded around the cavern, trembling the ground beneath them. Hinata stumbled, looking around as Noctis simply waited, standing tall and firm. A pool of thick darkness formed in front of them, a massive arm reaching out of it. Blue and purple smoke erupted as a body crawled out of the pool. It towered above them, its thick skin a deep red, with gold shining tattoos along its bulky muscles. A flaming blade was in its grasp, providing a blinding, intimidating light. Hinata backed up, staring at the creature in awe as Noctis instead walked forward, readying his weapon. Before any of them could make a move of attack, more growls began to echo, pools of darkness erupting throughout the cavern.

Hinata’s grip tightened over the hilts of her blades, seeing the Daemons crawling out of the darkness, completely surrounding her and Noctis. The heat from the flaming blades combatted the rigid air, causing beads of sweat to form on Hinata’s skin as she stared up at the challenge before her. 

“Focus on one at a time.” Noctis’ voice broke though her racing thoughts. 

Shaking her head to refocus, Hinata readied her blades, watching as Noctis ran forward and threw his weapon, warping to the Daemon right in front of them.

“Alright…” She took in a quick breath. “Ben, get above us and scan these things. I need to know how to take them out.” 

“A--Aye, Aye, C--captain!” Ben spurred into action, despite sputtering as he followed her orders.

“And Jack,” she continued, “I need you--- ah!” 

She warped to the side, barely missing as a Daemon sliced its blade overhead. She covered the blade with water, dousing the flames. The resulting energy fled from her body, but she was unable to fathom it as she threw her blade into the creature’s neck, warping to it instantly. She swung with it, allowing gravity to pull her downwards and carving through the skin of the neck to its torso. A giant hand reached for her as the creature flailed and screamed, but she released her weapon, dropping to the ground and rolling forward; resummoning her weapons to her hands before she jumped back to her feet. Noctis warped back to her side, the Daemon he had assailed disintegrating back into darkness behind him. 

“Captain!” Ben called out, his voice strained as he struggled to keep his voice from glitching. “They’re Iron Giants! Weak to Ice and Light magic!”

“Ice huh?” Noctis smirked, holding out his palm, a glowing, icy mist emanating around it. “You might want to get off the ground.” He threw a lance straight up, warping to it.

Hinata took the hint, summoning her shield and impaling it into the same giant she had already attacked. She warped to it, using the larger mass of the weapon to keep herself leveled off the ground. A flash of white caused her to conceal her eyes as a frosty blast of wind almost caused her to lose her grip on her shield. Opening her eyes, she saw the entire floor of the cavern covered with a thick layer of ice. Each of the giants pulled at their legs, rendered completely immobile.

“Hell yes!” Hinata cheered, getting a victorious smirk from Noctis as he landed safely back on the ground. 

Jack barked, taking the opportunity to possess the giant Hinata was already propped against. He forced it to swing its massive blade against the closest Daemon, slicing through their back. Hinata took the opportunity to summon her blades, impaling and warping to the Daemon to slice its neck. It fell forward, dissipating back into the darkness before Hinata had even touched the ground.

Noctis summoned his lance, throwing it straight through the chest of the giant Jack was possessing. As it disintegrated, Jack flew out to find his next victim along with Noctis and Hinata. Together, they focused on one giant at a time, taking them out with little to no trouble when they were encased in ice. The Daemons began to catch on to their ploy, placing their flaming blades near the floor to melt away the ice. Hinata doused the blades with her water when she could muster the energy, but internally lamented the sudden lack of their light source. 

With a roar, the ice cracked, shattering as a giant ripped its foot out of confinement. It stomped forward, the ground shaking beneath its feet, further breaking apart the ice. Hinata turned towards it, her and Noctis’ most recent kill disappearing into the darkness behind them. 

“Let's go for the legs. Bring it down.” Hinata directed, Noctis merely nodding in response, “I’ll go for the right.”

She threw her blade, warping to it mid throw and using the ice to slide under the giant, slashing through its right leg. Noctis immediately followed suit, slicing the left leg. With a pained wail, the giant staggered forward, blackened sludge splaying across the ice as it fell. Jack possessed another giant, forcing it to impale its blade in its fallen comrade. 

Hinata jumped to her feet, ready for more, but shrieked with a thick hand grabbed her from behind, hoisting her off of the ground. She cried out, her voice labored as the Daemon tightened their hold on her. “N-NOCT!” 

Noctis turned, his eyes widening as he saw Hinata in the giant’s grasp. He summoned his lance, about to throw it, but a blade slammed to the ground beside him, ice shattering and exploding everywhere. Hinata struggled, her arms pinned down against her sides, unable to use any of her magic or weapons to escape. The Daemon that Jack had possessed fell back into darkness, only then allowing Jack to see what was happening. He snarled, zooming into the giant and began fighting for control. 

Its grip tightened around Hinata, her voice crying out in pain. Her vision was blurring, her ribs threatening to crack. Noctis was contending with his own Daemons that had broken out of the ice and were coming after him with a reignited fury, while Jack grappled for control. With a roar, the creature lifted its hand and threw Hinata across the cavern. She flipped in the air, summoning her blade and throwing it to the ground. With a flash of blue, she beamed to the stone floor, skidding and rolling to a stop. She hissed, grabbing her arms, the skin raw and bloodied. 

“Captain!” Ben’s concerned voice rang through her throbbing headache. He flew over her, scanning her before asking. “A--are you alright? You’re really hurt.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but only a whimper came out. Instead, she merely waved him off, turning her gaze towards the Iron Giants. More of them were appearing, replacing the ones they had taken out. Noctis was handling his own, but even he was beginning to take hits. 

“Do you have any potions?” Ben asked, getting a shake of Hinata’s head in response. He floated in silence for a moment, stuttering from his cracked screen, before he turned and zoomed away. “Maybe Noct does!”

Hinata wanted to yell after him, order him to come back and to not distract Noctis or draw attention to her, but she could only watch. Noctis glanced back at Hinata when Ben had reached him, along with every Iron Giant that could overhear what Ben was saying. They each turned towards her, Hinata’s heart stopping momentarily as she realized she needed to get back up and fight. 

She pushed herself back up, trying to stand, before her arms gave out and she fell with a cry. The ground rumbled as the giants stepped towards her and she looked up at them, realizing they were greatly outmatched. 

A flash of blue, sparkling mist, intercepted her sight of the impending chaos, leaving Noctis in its wake. He stood protectively in front of her, his chest heaving and blood dripping from his hands. All of his weapons instantly appeared, circling him with a blue translucent glow. 

He looked over his shoulder at Hinata, his eyes burning with a bright purple intensity. “Stay down.” He ordered her, getting an awestruck nod in return. 

Noctis warped away, his weapons going with him and striking on command, without him even having to touch them. Lances, blades, and chakrams assailed the Daemons from every angle, Noctis teleporting every second to make it impossible to track him. Ben flew to Hinata’s side, watching everything with her, both of them in a daze as Jack joined the fray. The Daemons fell, some of them disappearing, fleeing on their own accord with their small sense of self-preservation. As the last one decomposed, Noctis appeared back in front of Hinata, his weapons shattering away in orbs of light as he crumbled exhausted to the ground. 

Hinata pushed herself to her knees, crawling over to him. “Noct..?” She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. 

He looked up at her, chest heaving and sweat slicked on his skin. “...What?” He replied nonchalantly. 

Her worried frown tipped into a smile of relief. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” he assured her, pushing himself to sit up with a groan. He summoned a couple potions, handing one to Hinata. “Could use a nap.”

She chuckled, breaking the potion in her palm and taking in a deep breath as it melded into her skin. “You and me both.” 

Noctis laughed under his breath, wiping at his brow as he looked around at the empty cavern, his eyes finally adjusting to the dark. Ben floated in front of Hinata, his light providing a soft glow around them. Him and Jack checked on Hinata, making sure she was alright when the potion didn’t heal all of her wounds. She waved them off, snuggling Jack on her shoulder as she fully sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. The cavern was silent once again, their breaths echoed in the stillness.

“So… Noct?” Hinata spoke up after a couple minutes.

“Hmm?” He hummed.

“What was that?” She asked, tightening her arms around her legs. 

Noctis took in a long breath, “Armiger… it’s something only the Kings of Lucis can do. I can summon the glaives I’ve collected from the past kings and use their power. It obviously leaves me exhausted, still getting the hang of it.”

“It was incredible.” She admitted, shaking her head in disbelief, a chuckle escaping her. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

He huffed in amusement, leaning back on the palms of his hands. “Think Vel could duplicate it?”

Hinata laughed, “I have no idea. I don’t think I’d be able to handle it, honestly.”

“Nah, I think you could.” He shrugged, “You were holding your own just fine against those giants.”

“Yeah, until I got thrown across the cave.” She pointed out with a sigh, Noctis chuckling in response.

“I’ve had that happen, too. Trust me.” He assured her. 

She smiled to herself, falling back to silence as she stared absently at the ground. The adrenaline of the battle gradually left her system and she was finally able to think about everything that had happened. She pulled back her hand, reaching for her locket, but was met with nothing but the fabric of her shirt. The lump that had been lodged in her throat since falling into the cavern swelled, making emotion bubble up from her throat. Biting her tongue, she buried her face between her knees.

Minutes passed, nothing being said between any of them. There was nothing to be done except wait for one of the others to summon them back with the items Velcia had enchanted. 

“You know…” Noctis’ voice startled Hinata as she shot her head up to look at him. “Splitting up was a really dumb idea.”

Hinata breathily laughed, nodding in agreement. “Splitting up never turns out well, huh…?”

“Yeah, figured with how easy the rest of the maze was, there wouldn’t be anything to worry about.” 

She hummed in agreement, leaning her chin on her knees.

“Um, by the way…” Noctis shuffled to face her, his eyes downcast with shame. “I’m… sorry about that locket of yours.”  
Hinata looked away, not wanting to admit how upset she really was about it. “It’s--” her voice wavered, making her clear her throat. “It’s not your fault. Maybe… I was too attached to it.”

“I doubt it,” Noctis shook his head, meeting his eyes with Hinata when she looked back at him. “With all the shit we’ve gone through, you sort of need things like that, you know? To help you remember the way things are supposed to be.” He scoffed looking away, “And I’m not helping.”

“No it’s… fine, really.” She downcast her eyes.

“M--maybe I can scan for it!” Ben suggested, his voice still occasionally glitching. “Has to be around her somewhere.” He floated up, scanning his light around the cavern, but he dropped down in defeat in less than a minute. “I’m not getting anything c--clear.”

“Well,” Noctis stood up, “let’s go look for it. Not like we have much else to do.” He held out his hand for her.

She took it, being pulled up to her feet and sending him a soft smile of thanks. Ben floated ahead of them, lighting the way. They would occasionally find a broken shell or bead scattered on the ground, but no sign of the locket. After a few minutes of fruitlessly searching, Noctis summoned flames in his palm and went walking in another direction. 

Once Noctis was out of earshot, Ben whispered, “We’ll find it Hinata, I--I’m sure of it.”

She numbly nodded, swallowing hard. Looking over to Ben, she saw the large crack across his screen. “How are you doing? You look pretty beat up.”

“N-nothing DiZ can’t fix.” He assured her, flashing her a quick reassuring smile. 

Sighing, she lamented, “I really need to stop going along with other people’s ideas when I know there’s a better solution.”

Ben hummed in response, trying not to talk more than he needed to with the state of his body. 

“Hinata?” Noctis’ voice echoed towards them. 

“Yeah?” She asked, turning around before a sudden white light encapsulated them. 

When the light dissipated, they were in the middle of a circular, stone platform, with pillars all around them. Noctis and Hinata were right beside each other, both of them looking around in complete confusion.

“Ah, it appears it was successful.” Ignis’ voice caught their attention.

They spun around, seeing Velcia and Ignis standing on the other side of the platform, their smiles slipping away the longer they looked at each other.

“Hinata,” Velcia gasped, rushing towards her and running her hands over her arms as she took in each of her wounds. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“We ran into some trouble.” Noctis admitted, shrugging at the displeased expression Ignis sent him. “What? We took care of it.”

“Why didn’t you summon anyone to you?” Velcia asked, shaking her head. “Oh this is my fault, I shouldn’t have suggested we split up.” 

“It’s fine,” Hinata assured her, placing her hand over Velcia’s to calm her down. “We didn’t know how to get out of where we were and didn’t want anyone else to get stuck down there with us.” She took in a breath, “And besides… we couldn’t summon anyone even if we wanted to.”

Velcia paused, looking towards Hinata’s shirt and seeing it bare, without her necklace. “Oh no…” She brought her eyes back up. “Hinata, I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“I’ll explain it all later.” Hinata whispered, straining a smile to her. “But… I think it’s safe to say I don’t ever want to split up again on future missions.”

She laughed, despite herself, “Yes, I completely agree.”

“So what did you guys find?” Noctis asked, changing the subject as Velcia went to healing Hinata’s wounds and checking on Ben.

Ignis sighed, “We believe we discovered the final elevator that will lead to the creature of this dungeon.”

“But we wanted to make sure we had everyone back together before we investigated.” Velcia added, continuing to heal Hinata.

Noctis nodded, “Let’s get the others back then. More than ready to be done with this place.”

Velcia double checked to make sure that Hinata was fully healed before she backed up and held out her hand, her Keyblade appearing in a blue flash.

“You copied the spell for yourself.” Hinata noted, getting a triumphant smile from Velcia.

“Figured it might come in handy for me, too.” She admitted with a chuckle. 

Closing her eyes, the tip of the blade began to glow. It sparked, growing brighter until it flashed out of existence. Within a few seconds, white light surrounded them, leaving Gladiolus and Prompto when it disappeared. 

Prompto spun around, his face lighting up the moment he saw the others. “Alright!” He cheered, pumping his fist in the air as he looked back at the maze they had just escaped. “Take that, Labyrinth!”

“Wouldn’t start celebrating yet,” Gladiolus patted his hand on Prompto's shoulder. “We're not done here.”

“But hopefully will be shortly.” Ignis added as he pressed down on the center of the platform they stood on. 

A clank of machinery whirred as the elevator began to lower, the center glowing brightly. Metal pipes covered the walls a deep red light showing through as they continued to descend. Hinata walked to the edge, examining the pipes as she heard a low hum of machinery through the cracks in the pipes. 

“Reminds me of that underworld on Treasure Planet,” she commented softly to Ben. 

He hummed in response, clicking to her belt so he could stop floating. “M-Might explain a few things.” He noted, getting a nod from Hinata.

A growl and claws scratching against metal caught all of their attention. They exchanged looks between each other, everyone summoning their weapons. It was becoming obvious that whenever their elevator would come to a stop, they would be met with the creature guarding the glaive. 

“Specs, you’re in charge of coming up with the plan of attack.” Noctis spoke up.

“Certainly,” Ignis nodded in respect, looking to the others, specifically Hinata. “Stay behind me until I give the word to attack. Together, we should have no trouble against this adversary.”

“Make sure no one tries to be the hero.” Gladiolus added, leaning his broadsword over his shoulder. “No telling how vicious this thing will be.”

Velcia and Hinata exchanged a glance, Velcia giving her a smile of support. Hinata strained a smile in response, swallowing hard as she listened to the growls of their impending enemy growing in volume. 

The confining walls opened, revealing a massive metal room. The floor was grated, blue light shining through the seams. Wires and machinery covered the walls of the round room, leading high up into the ceiling. Indented scratches were against the floor and walls, sparks from broken wires bursting everywhere. They were barely given more than a few fleeting moments to take in their surroundings before the ground shook from something taking a heavy step.

They turned around, the massive creature towered above them, eyeing them as it circled around the platform they stood on. It had the appearance of a dragon, thick tan scales covered its body and bony wings were on its back, but nothing matched the size of the twisted horns protruding from its head. Its curved claws clicked against the metal with each step and its narrow jaws snapped open and shut, showcasing its sharpened teeth. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Prompto breathed out, his mouth falling open. “What is that thing?”

“A Jabberwock…” Ben informed them with a distracted voice as he focused his energy on scanning. “C-Can’t see what it’s weak against, though…”

“Ignis?” Noctis asked, not taking his eyes away from the creature that stalked around them, just waiting for them to make the first move.

“I’m not certain,” he admitted, examining the creature.

“It looks like some sort of dragon.” Hinata spoke up, slightly tensing when Ignis looked over at her. “So, water and ice would probably work against its fire, right? If it has fire, anyways.”

“Worth a shot.” Gladiolus shrugged, smirking at Hinata when she looked at him.

“Indeed,” Ignis nodded, an icy glow covering his hands, enchanting his daggers, before excess ice transferred to Noct, enveloping his blade as well. “Noct, warpstrike, keep it distracted while we go for its legs. Everyone be wary of its movements, one wrong step and the odds will become against us.”

“That sounds good,” Velcia agreed, ice already forming at the tip of her blade. “Lead the way and we’ll follow.”

“Give it everything we’ve got!” Ignis ordered, everyone springing into action.

Noctis warped away, reappearing just in time to slash his blade across the Jabberwock’s jaw. The ice on his blade stuck to its scales, but his blade barely marked the surface of its thick skin. He continued his barrage, fully capturing the attention of the monster as the others followed Ignis’ instructions. Velcia stood back, a chilling wind swirling around her as the metal beneath her feet began to transform into ice. Icicles grew around the feet of the creature, slowing it down considerably. The others used the icy floor to their advantage, sliding against it to slip between the legs of the monster and to avoid its claws thrashing about. 

With the continued barrage against its legs, the scales began to loosen, weakening and falling off to reveal the softer skin hidden beneath. A bellowing yowl resonated through the chamber as a generous slice was taken out of its leg. From between the scales a thick black smoke oozed out, clouding around its legs and covering the group. Velcia stood safely at the center of the room, her heart jumping the moment she lost sight of the others.

“Hinata!” She cried out, sprinting towards them. 

Noctis warped right beside her, grabbing her arm to stop her before she entered the smoke. She began to object, before she saw the black plumes fade away, everyone beneath the creature encased in stone. Her eyes widened, her heart dropping, flashes of past memories digging in her mind, before she shook them away and pulled away from Noctis.

“We have to get them out, now!” She sprinted to Hinata, summoning a light shield just in time as the Jabberwock’s claw slashed over them. “Noct, distract the creature! I’ll cast a remedy spell!”

He nodded without needing to reply, warping away. “Hey! Hey, you piece of shit!” He yelled, waving his arms to get the attention of the Jabberwock. “You forget about me?!”

The Jabberwock snarled, wasting no time to barrel forward. Noctis smirked, warping away at the last second and reappearing above the creature. He landed on top of its forehead, holding himself up by its horns. It shook its head wildly, snapping its jaw and scratching its claws at its face to get him off. With a growl, it whipped its head straight up, flinging Noctis high up into the air. Holding out his hand, Noctis summoned a ball of flames and threw it straight into the Jabberwock’s open mouth. The fire erupted upon impact, scales flying in every direction as it staggered back and slipped on the icy floor. 

It shrieked as it fell, writhing on the ground, unable to regain its balance. Noctis ran towards it, his eyes beginning to glow a dim purple as he prepared to summon Armiger. Hinata warped beside him, making him jump back in surprise. He saw Velcia freeing Prompto from his stone prison, Ignis and Gladiolus beside him. Everyone ran to regroup, barely giving each other a reassuring nod before charging the creature.

Spells and weapons were thrown against the underbelly of the beast. Sparks flew as scales were torn away and the skin exposed. The group worked as a well oiled machine, giving everything they had to defeat their enemy once and for all. The Jabberwock howled, its thundering roar weakening with each blow until with a final cry, its eyes faded and it fell limp. 

Everyone backed up, realizing their work had been done. Hinata struggled to take in a full breath as she leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees, head down. A hand on her shoulder made her glace up to see Gladiolus beside her. His skin was bruised, bloodied, and blotched with dirt, but he wore a triumphant smirk that curved the tips of Hinata’s lips into a returning smile. 

Jack’s bark caught their attention as he floated out of the Jabberwock’s body. He weakly landed on Hinata’s shoulder, nuzzling into her hand when she patted his head. 

“Was it too much for you to control?” She asked him, getting a whimper in response. 

“Don’t worry Jack,” Ben spoke up, his voice a bit stronger from recharging during the battle. “E-Even ghost doggies have their limits.”

Gladiolus chuckled, rustling Hinata’s hair, much to her dismay. “You did good.” He looked to Jack, scratching him behind his ears. “You too. Controlling all those Daemons .That was something else.” 

“Did we really do it?” Hinata asked breathlessly, standing back up straight.

“About to find out.” Noctis replied, walking towards the dead Jabberwock, his hand outstretched towards its body. “The glaive should be here.”

The seams of the Jabberwock’s scales began to glow, sparking and fizzling away. With a flash of bright light, a broadsword floated out of the body, suspending in the air. Noctis reached towards it, a blue light covered his hand and the weapon, instantly turning it translucent. Hinata went to walk forward to see it more clearly, but Gladiolus grabbed her arm, keeping her back. She was about to ask why he was holding her there, but froze when the weapon turned towards Noctis and flung itself straight into his chest. Her eyes widened, her breath fleeting as she pulled against Gladiolus’ hold to force her way to Noctis, but he kept her there. 

Noctis stumbled back a step, wincing as the blade dissipated into orbs of blue light. HIs other weapons surrounded him, the same translucent blue as the blade. They swirled around him, the new glaive among them, before exploding in a flash, leaving Noctis standing alone once again. Gladiolus’ grip loosened on Hinata, allowing her to move again if she pleased, but she stayed still. 

“What was that…?” She whispered to him, her eyes still focused on Noctis. 

“He gained the power of a new glaive.” He simply explained, releasing her arm completely and walking forward. “Happens every time.”

She shook her head, unable to shake the image of the weapon plunging itself into Noctis’ chest. Taking in a breath, she saw Velcia a few feet away, discussing something with Ignis. Velcia caught her gaze, sending her a smile and a nod. Everyone was covered with cuts and patches of dirt, sweat slicked against their skin and hair knotted, yet there was an air of triumph around them.

“Woo! We’re alive!” Prompto’s sudden exclamation echoed throughout the arena as he flung his arms in the air. He ran forward, slinging an arm over Noctis’ shoulder. “Let’s celebrate by eating something dead!”

Hinata paused, blinking and shaking her head in disbelief as she took a moment to gather what Prompto had said. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

Noctis chuckled, rolling his eyes as Gladiolus simply groaned, obviously used to outbursts like that from Prompto. 

“I have heard tales of how delicious Jabberwock meat can be.” Ignis pointed out, walking up to the creature with his hand to his chin. 

“You can’t be serious.” Hinata laughed breathily.

“That would be one way to celebrate our victory.” Velcia commented with a giggle, attempting to stifle her laughter when Hinata sent her a look.

“Oh come on,” Gladiolus spoke up, “You can’t tell me you’d rather just leave the beast here to rot. Might as well enjoy some part of it.”

“I’d rather not eat something I just killed!” Hinata objected, “That’s just-- well, it’s weird!”

“That’s it!” Ignis exclaimed, making everyone else fall silent and look towards him. He snapped his fingers, looking to the others with a proud smirk. “I’ve come up with a new recipe!”

“Alright!” Prompto cheered.

“We can taste test for ya.” Gladiolus added.

“I’m not on board with this.” Hinata noted, but no one seemed to care.

“I’ll make it tonight at the haven.” Ignis informed them, summoning his dagger to cut out some of the meat. 

The others agreed with excitement, while Hinata sighed in resignation. She walked up to Noctis as he watched the others help Ignis, his eyes were sullen, darker than they had seemed before.

“You alright?” She nudged him with her elbow. “That glaive thing was really intense.”

He chuckled softly, “Yeah, it really threw me off the first time it happened… But yeah, I’m fine. Always feel a bit weird afterwards.”

“I can only imagine.” She admitted. “But we finally did it. We got through the place, not sure how we’ll head back up though.”

“I saw a glowing tile on the other side of our elevator.” Velcia joined the conversation, walking up to them, her hands clasped in front of her. “I can sense a large amount of energy inside of it and I wonder if it will transport us back to the entrance of the tower.”

“That would be a relief.” Noctis yawned. “I’m ready to sleep for a year.”

Hinata and Velcia chuckled in response, continuing to converse as the others finished gathering the supplies they needed. Once they regrouped, Velcia led them to the tile she had talked about and pressed on the center of it. A bright light surrounded them, vanishing them from the arena and reappearing at the entryway of the dungeon itself. Warm sunlight illuminated the stairwell. A mixture of reds and orange hues mixed in the sky as the sun was beginning to set Hinata brought her arm over her face, shielding her eyes from the intensity of the light, but revelled in its warmth. 

She followed the others out of the dungeon and into the surrounding forest. Occasional conversation was shared between them, mostly comments about how relieved they were to finally be out. Ignis led them to a nearby haven that was still in sight of the ruins of Costlemark. The boys set up the campsite in record time and the fire was going just as the stars began speckling the darkening sky. 

Velcia and Ignis toiled away on dinner, discussing Ignis’ new discovered recipe, while the others sat around the fire with warm blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Prompto typed away on his phone, informing Riku of everything that had happened, as Ben was unable to send any texts in his current disheveled state. 

“Smile!” Prompto scooted next to Hinata, holding up his phone to take a selfie.

Hinata held up a peace sign, doing her best to wear a genuine smile as Prompto shot the picture. Deep down in her gut, she felt the festering guilt of losing her locket, and the thought of Riku finding out it was gone made a knot tighten in her heart. She took in a breath, straining a smile to Prompto when he showed her the picture before sending it to Riku. Standing up, she walked to the edge of the haven and staring out at the surrounding forest. The others let her be, getting back to their own conversations and discussing all the different things they saw in the dungeon. 

Within the next hour, dinner was served. Velcia called Hinata back to the group to eat what Ignis had dubbed, Lasagna al Forno. Hinata couldn’t deny the tantalizing scent of the dish, almost forgetting that it contained meat of the monster they had just killed. The others dug into the meal, borderline starving after exploring Costlemark for an entire day without sustenance. Hinata hesitated for a few minutes, bringing her gaze to the flickering flames of the fire and allowing her thoughts to wander. 

“You did good today, Hinata.” Gladiolus’ voice caught her attention. 

Hinata blinked, looking up to see everyone looking at her from their seats. “O-Oh,” she stammered out softly. “Thank you.” She downcast her gaze to her dinner, poking at it with her fork. “Everyone else did, too.”

“We seriously couldn’t have done it without you guys, though.” Prompto added, leaning back on the palms of his hands, his empty dinner dish beside him. “I didn’t think we’d ever get through that place.”

“I’m thankful we could help.” Velcia smiled. “It was the least we could do for you.”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded, “I’ve learned so much this past month, and it’s all because of you guys.” She looked up, drifting her gaze between all of them. A sad smile tipped her lips. “I’m really going to miss being here with all of you.”

“We might miss you a bit, too.” Noctis admitted, smirking when Hinata met his eyes. “Just a bit though.”

“A lot more than that,” Prompto corrected, letting out a loud sigh. “It just won’t be the same without you, Hina. And you too, Vel!”

Velcia giggled, “Thank you, Prompto. In all seriousness though…” She sat back in her camping chair, pondering her words. “You all took a chance on a couple of strangers and gave us a place to safely grow and learn. There aren’t many people that would do something like that… So, thank you.” She smiled sweetly, landing her gaze on Ignis. “I’ve really enjoyed getting to know each of you.”

Everyone mumbled their agreements, the light mood gradually lowering until it was replaced with a bittersweet, melancholy atmosphere. Hinata looked between everyone, her heart sinking at the thought of leaving them after everything they went through together. In an effort to distract herself, she finally took a bite of the lasagna. She froze the moment it touched her tongue, savoring the delicious, unique blend of flavors. Without thinking, she hummed in appreciation, quickly taking another bite.

“This is amazing, Ignis!” She chimed, looking up and pausing when she remembered the solemn silence.

“Pfft,” Noctis brought his hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh, his shoulders shaking.

Prompto joined in a moment later, followed by everyone else in the group. “Told you it’d be great!” Prompto reminded her.

Hinata’s face was warmed, but she continued to eat her food. “I didn’t think it’d be this good.” She admitted.

“Yep, Specs comes up with some pretty tasty things.” Gladiolus chuckled, leaning back in his seat and lacing his hands behind his head. 

“I admit it is one of my finer creations.” Ignis smirked, taking a sip of his cup of ebony coffee. 

“Man,” Prompto sighed, looking over to Hinata. “Do you guys really have to leave tomorrow? Can’t stay for a while longer? I’m sure Iggy can come up with some even tastier recipes for you to try!”

“I honestly really wish I could.” Hinata confessed, looking back to the fire and feeling everyone’s eyes falling on her. “But… my replica is still out there and… it’s time I put a stop to all of her chaos.” She paused, her heart sinking, “I’ve put it off for long enough.”

“I wish we could help.” Noctis muttered. 

“You guys have your own mission to do.” Hinata reminded him, smiling up at him. “And your wedding is coming up.” She snickered when Noctis’ face warmed as he nervously laughed in response.

“Well, at least promise you’ll keep in touch.” Prompto suggested. “Text and send us pictures when you can! Just like we do with Riku.”

“Definitely,” Hinata’s smile grew. 

They continued their dinner as the conversation fell to a slight lull. Prompto and Velcia kept the conversation lighthearted, despite the obvious solemn atmosphere. The moon was high up in the night sky by the time everything was cleaned up and everyone was saying their good nights. 

Velcia stood on the far end of the haven, conversing with Ignis about keeping in contact so they could trade recipes and stories of their adventures. Prompto made remarks of them needing to have ways to contact each other since it was obvious to him they liked each other, but a smack on the back of the head from Gladiolus ceased any further comments on the matter. 

On the other side, Hinata was at the edge of the haven, silently staring out at the stars. She shivered from the cool night wind, before suddenly feeling the warmth of a blanket tossed onto her. She caught it with a start, looking over to see Noctis walking up beside her. 

“Thought you might need it.” He told her as he dug his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky.

Hinata smiled as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, enjoying its comfort. “Thank you.” She whispered, looking back to the stars.

“So you’re really heading back tomorrow, huh?” He asked, neither of them looking away from the sky.

“Yeah…” She sighed. 

“It’ll be weird not having you around anymore.” He admitted. “Sort of liked having you and Vel with us.”

A slight smile tipped the corner of her lips, “Me too. I hope I’ll be able to come back someday.”

“There’s uh…” He downcast his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, “Something I need to give back to you before you go.”

“Give back to me?” She asked, looking over at him.

He held out his hand and a sparkling blue mist surrounded it. As it disappeared, a scuffed and dented golden locket was in his palm. Hinata gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as she turned towards him completely. 

“I found it right before Vel brought us back to her and Specs.” He explained, turning towards her. “I meant to tell you then, but with everything going on… I didn’t want to just hand it to you in the middle of all that or with everyone watching. I know it’s important and--”

He stopped short, choking on his words when Hinata rushed forward and embraced him. His breath hitched and body tensed, before he reluctantly relaxed and hugged her back.

“Thank you…” She whispered, emotion heavy in her soft voice. 

“Y-yeah,” he stammered, just as soft and quiet. 

They stayed in their embrace for a moment longer, until Hinata cleared her throat and pulled away. “S-sorry,” she wiped at the corners of her eyes, sniffling. “Just a bit emotional.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He assured her, noticing the others glancing towards them and a light dust of warmth on his cheeks. “But-uh, here you go.” He held out her locket, “Wanted to make sure I got this back to you, before you left.”

She carefully took it from him, cupping it in her hands like a treasure. “Thank you,” she told him again, her voice barely audible. 

“I… might have accidentally opened it.” He cleared his throat as well, averting his gaze when Hinata darted her eyes to him. “I was just wanting to make sure it was alright when I found it.”

She paused, looking down to the locket and opening it, her heart fluttering as she saw the hologram flicker to life. “It’s... a vision of the future.” She told him, shaking her head. “I know that sounds crazy.”

“No,” he chuckled, “With everything I’ve seen since you joined, I’m not even fazed by that.”

She breathily laughed, closing the locket before it got to the last scene and looked back up at him. “It’s... “ she swallowed hard as her voice trailed off. “A vision of-uh, me and Riku… That’s why it’s so important to me.”

“Wow…” He glanced at the locket in her hands. “It really is special, then.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, holding it close to her heart. “So, really… thank you. I can’t even begin to explain how much it means to me.”

“Of course,” he met his eyes back with hers, both of them smiling. After a moment, he cleared his throat again and pointed over his shoulder, “I should-um, probably get to bed.”

She chuckled, “Yeah, me too.” She looked back to the stars, “I’m going to stay out a bit longer, enjoy the stars here for the last time.”

Noctis followed her gaze, a sigh escaping him. “Yeah, I heard you say our night sky is pretty awesome.”

“It is,” she nodded, running her thumb over the engraving on her locket.

“Well,” he looked over at her, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

She glanced back at him, smiling as she nodded, “Yeah, tomorrow.”

He turned away, waving behind him, “Make sure I’m awake before you leave.”

“I promise,” she chuckled, watching as he escaped inside his tent. 

Once he was gone, she moved to sit down, her legs dangling off the edge of the haven. She continued gazing at the stars until everyone else had gone to bed. Once she was sure she was alone, she brought out her locket in front of her, tracing the heart shaped key engraving on the front of it before opening it. Her heart tightened as the watched the hologram recording play out. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to watch it since Riku had forgotten her. Tears welled up in her eyes, her heart swelling as she saw her future children and the loving look in her gaze as she looked back at Riku. With a shaking breath, she closed the locket, only to reopen it and watch it all over again. She wanted to memorize every moment. This was the future she was striving for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Author’s Note: I’m back!! Thank you all so much for being patient with me as I took a few months break to care for my upcoming child. He’s here now, just passed two months old a few days ago. We’re both healthy and I have been so excited to get back to writing. 
> 
> We’re finally done with Eos! I really enjoyed my time here and absolutely adore all the boys here. There’s so much more I would love to explore in this universe, but I’m just going to have to save it for my FFXV Fanfic I’m hoping to do once this series is said and done. 
> 
> Next up is a world I’m sure many people have been wondering when I was going to get to it. A bit of a staple for worlds in Kingdom Hearts, and I’m very excited to finally go there! I hope everyone has a wonderful week and enjoys this chapter! Until next time!***


	14. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Recap: Hinata and Velcia finished their time in Eos, both of them learning many new techniques and creating bonds with the four men. Now they are returning to Twilight Town to continue their mission in stopping Thaanix.**

Riku wiped the back of his hand across his brow, breathing heavily. Sam stood just a few feet away from him, her own chest heaving as she barely held onto her staff. The courtyard of Twilight Town began to glitch away, pixels and square particles disintegrating before a blue light beamed them away. They reappeared in DiZ's study, out of the sparring outfits they had been wearing and back in their normal clothes, but still just as exhausted.

"You cut it short today," Sam noted to DiZ, sucking in her breath.

"Is something going on?" Riku asked.

"I apologize for cutting in, but Hinata and Velcia are returning from their mission." DiZ told them, focused on typing, rather than looking their way.

"Really?" Riku blurted, unable to hide the excitement in his voice, but quickly backed down when he noticed the smile Sam sent him. Clearing his throat, he asked calmer, "How long until they get back?"

"I suspect an hour and a half," DiZ informed him. "I wanted to allow both of you some time to rest before they return. There is much we will have to discuss."

"Great," Sam sighed, "Another meeting." She sheathed her staff on her belt, walking towards the doorway. "But thanks for the heads up. I'm off to the shower."

"I know it has been quite some time since Hinata was here," DiZ added, "So you will have a few hours after she returns before any of you are needed for the meeting."

"Sounds good," Sam waved him off, motioning towards Riku for him to leave with her.

"Yes, thank you for considering that," Riku told DiZ, following Sam. He glanced back at DiZ when he reached the doorway, but his back was to him as he typed away at the computers. Once the door slid closed behind them, he crossed his arms. "I'm surprised he's giving them time before debriefing."

"I'm not," Sam shrugged, heading towards the stairs. Riku looked up at her, and she added with a smirk, "With all the moping around you've been doing with Hinata gone, I'm sure he knows you're gonna want to make out with her the moment you see her. So best-"

"Stop," Riku bit, pushing past Sam to go up the stairs and hide the way his ears were warming. "I told you to cut it out on those jokes."

"Oh, if only I was joking," Sam sighed, snickering at the groan Riku gave in response as she followed him up the stairs. "Sooo," she drew out the word, catching up to his pace and asked, "when are you going to tell her?"

Riku paused, watching Sam walk ahead a couple steps, "Tell her what?"

She turned around, walking backwards as she reached the door of the library, giving him a look. "What do you think?"

With a huff of breath, he went past her, opening the door back to the foyer. "The only thing I'm going to tell anyone is how funny you think you are."

"When in reality I'm what, pointing out the obvious?" She asked, following him, but keeping her distance. When he didn't reply, she kept going, "It's not like you were obsessing about Hinata every day she was gone and spent every free moment staring at that tablet thing." She brought her hand to her chin, "Oh wait… that's exactly what you were doing!"

Riku stopped, a loud breath escaping him before he looked over his shoulder, "What exactly is your goal here?"

"You're obviously into her." She crossed her arms, "I just think you should tell her."

"I don't remember any of this being your business." He turned towards her, a burning glare in his amber eyes.

"You basically forced it to be my business," she objected, staring back unperturbed. "Do you even remember all the pics you shoved in my face or made me take? How you'd get distracted during training when you'd hear that stupid thing chime that you got another message from her? Or that ridiculously goofy smile when-"

"I get it," he interrupted her, averting his gaze, the warmth from his ears traveling to his face.

"I'm not about to just sit here and watch you two do the, do they or don't they like me dance." She told him, "It's awkward as hell and there's enough shit going on. Tell her you like her, you know damn well how she feels about you."

"Why do you care?" He asked, putting his arms out at his sides. "I thought you wanted to stay as far away as possible from her."

She paused and downcast her gaze. Her smirk fell as she mulled over her response. "Just because she reminds me of Thaanix, doesn't mean I don't care about her." She swallowed, taking in a breath as she brought her gaze out to the empty foyer. "She's… a good friend, and probably was an even better one before we all forgot about her. If anyone deserves something nice, it's her."

Riku blinked, his irritation flitting away. "Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

"So just… tell her the truth, alright?" Sam took in a breath, looking back to him. "For all our sakes."

He scoffed, a breathy laugh at the end. "I'll… think about it, alright?"

She groaned, running her hands over her face. "I suppose that's all I can really expect." She walked down the stairs to the main floor. "But if I am stuck in the middle of one awkward moment between the two of you, I am going to blurt out that you want to make out with her." She bubbled into a laugh, mumbling, "God, I can almost feel the glare you're sending at my back right now."

Riku shook his head, turning his attention to the window overlooking the garden outside. The sunflowers caught his gaze, as they had been everyday since Hinata had left. A warmth flooded his heart, mixed with excited flutters of butterflies. Sighing, he went down the stairs to escape into his room for a shower.

As he grabbed the knob to his door, he paused when a soft growl and scratching sound came from the bottom of Sam's door. He could hear Sam's muffled voice talking to something, then a crash followed with a string of curses.

"What the hell?" he whispered, knocking lightly on her door. "Uh, Sam, everything alright in there?" The door rattled suddenly, making him jump back slightly.

"Will you stop?" Sam scolded something, before creaking the door open, "Um, what's up?"

Riku crossed his arms, glancing behind Sam into her room, seeing the disarray of fallen books and supplies. "What's going on?" He asked her, meeting his eyes back with hers.

"Um, well…" She began, seemingly keeping something from the door's opening with her foot. She peeked over her shoulder, before grabbing Riku's arm and pulling him into the room.

He yelped, stumbling forward as Sam shut the door behind them. The entire room was a disaster area. Sam's desk was covered with supplies and tools, but claw marks were along its surface. Blankets, torn pages from books, and clothes were scattered along the floor, barely a clean spot in the entire room. Riku looked around, taking it all in before he turned to face Sam, stopping short when he noticed a dark creature on her shoulder.

"What the-" He started, pausing. "Wait… the egg." He looked around, just then noticing the empty, broken shell in the corner of the room.

"Yep," Sam sighed, running her hand along the small head of the gwythaint.

It was completely blue, a mixture of every hue. Most of its scales were a dark, almost black navy blue, but lighter shades mixed in, creating an almost sparkling illusion. Its eyes were a deep purple, watching Riku from its perch along Sam's shoulder with a growl.

"How long ago did it hatch?" He asked, admiring it.

"A few days ago." Sam told him. "I've been trying to keep him in here so he won't get lost in the mansion or get outside."

Riku nodded, walking forward and reaching his hand towards it, but backed off when it tried to nip at his fingertips. "That would explain where all the milk's been going."

"Heh, yeah, sorry I didn't say anything." Sam chuckled. "But yeah, he finally hatched while we were training. Pretty simple to take care of, I've been reading through that book Bedivere gave me."

"You sure you'll be able to handle it?" Riku asked skeptically, but couldn't stop his smile when it nuzzled against Sam's cheek. "Like you said, there's a lot going on."

"I think so," she giggled when its tiny forked tongue licked her cheek. "He's been pretty well behaved… except for destroying my room."

"Oh good, it's not normally like this." Riku looked around, smirking at the unappreciative glare Sam sent him. "Thought of a name for it yet?"

"Yeah, actually. Avan."

"Oh, like from that story?" He asked.

Her eyes lit up, "Yeah, the one my dad used to read to me and…" Her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat, "I'm honestly surprised you remember. I thought after I gave it to you to read, you just skimmed it before giving it back."

He shrugged, "Of course I read it, not like there's much else to do around here."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "Well, what did you think of it? You never even told me."

"I liked it." He glanced away "Look, can we talk about it later? They'll be back soon."

"Fine, fine," she waved him off. "Go get ready."

He sent her a wave, carefully making his way out of the room to make sure Avan didn't escape, and went into his room to finally take the shower. Over an hour passed before he emerged back into the hall, carefully placing a small wrapped box in his coat's pocket as he typed a message back to Prompto on his tablet. He chuckled at the picture he was sent before tucking away the tablet entirely and making his way back out to the foyer.

He had gotten used to the vast stillness throughout the mansion, but he had to admit that it had an effect on him. Everything was too quiet, especially with Hinata gone. He took in a breath as he walked around the decrepit foyer, his footsteps echoing around him. His pacing stopped beside the clouded glass doors leading out to the garden. He and Sam had done their best to upkeep it, but it wasn't in nearly as good condition as it had been when Namine was there.

A strong gust of wind blew through the garden, catching Riku's attention as he looked up and saw the Highwind coming in to land. His heart jumped to his throat, his hand grabbing the gift in his pocket. Ben and Jack were up on the deck as the ship landed, cheerful as always. Jack floated off before the engines had completely shut down, phasing through the doors and bombarding Riku with jovial barks. Riku stumbled back in surprise, laughing.

"Good to see you too, boy," he chuckled, scratching behind his ears. "Did you keep an eye on her for me, like I asked?"

Jack nodded proudly, licking Riku's cheek before he flew off again towards the hall, most likely going to greet Sam. Riku looked after him until he disappeared, wiping away the slobber from his cheek with a soft laugh, before heading outside. A warm breeze greeted him, along with the sweet scent from the flowers. His heart continued to twist and pound in his chest with each closer step to the ship. He took in a sharp breath when he heard someone hurrying up the stairs from the ship, only to breathe out relieved when he saw Velcia pop up instead.

She was in an outfit she had bought during her time on Eos, fitting in much better than the long dress from her homeworld. Her eyes lit up when she saw Riku, sending him a warm smile, "It's wonderful to see you again. I can't believe we're back!"

Riku chuckled, "Good to see you, too. Hopefully you'll be able to stay here more than a day this time."

"Hopefully," she agreed with a laugh, coming to a stop in front of him once she was back on the ground, her hands clasped in front of her. "I think overall it was a very successful mission."

"So I've heard." he nodded, crossing his arms. "DiZ also wanted me to let you know that you have a few hours before we need to go in for a debriefing."

"Debriefing?" She repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry," he chuckled again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Basically going to talk with him about everything that happened and what to do next."

"Oh!" She realized. "That sounds perfect. I'll make my way inside then, maybe find Sam." She sent him a small wave, walking past him, adding, "Oh, and Hinata is in her room."

Riku glanced over his shoulder at her, but she simply continued walking towards the mansion. Letting out a breath, he looked back forward and replied, "Uh, thanks."

He went up the ramp, saying a quick greeting to Ben before heading below deck. His hand gripped the stair railing as his breath quickened. Sam's words replayed in his head, echoing louder with each step he took. As he came to the bedroom door, his hand froze before he could knock. He could hear Hinata giggling about something inside. The sound made his heart jump.

The door swung open, and Riku startled back. Hinata's eyes widened before her entire face lit up. "Riku!" she chimed, releasing the door and stepping towards him as if she were about to hug him, but she stopped herself short.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, a warmth spreading through him as he smiled affectionately. He closed the distance between them and embraced her. She hugged him back without hesitation, a giggle escaping her.

"Welcome back," he whispered into her hair.

She hummed in response, tightening her arms around him. "It's good to be back."

They stayed in each other's arms, their grips and muscles relaxing. Hinata let out a wistful sigh, leaning her cheek against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. A smile tipped at the corner of her lips as she noticed it racing. She was content to stay in his arms as long as he would allow it. Her eyes slid shut, feeling at complete ease for the first time in months.

"I really missed you," she murmured.

He squeezed her in response, a lump forming in his throat from the frenzy of contrasting emotions inside him. "You, too," he admitted softly, his ears burning red.

He didn't know what he was doing, pulling her into his arms like that. She fit so perfectly in his embrace and Riku couldn't help but feel that she was meant to be there. All the turmoil and confusion he had been feeling about her while she was gone seemed to fade away the longer they stood there.

"Riku…?" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Should we go talk to DiZ?" She asked, "Or are we going to hug all day?" She giggled as Riku scrambled to push her back, but missed his warmth around her. Running her hand along her arm, she clarified, "Not that I minded, of course. Just-"

"N-No I get it," he stammered, clearing his throat as he ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Got a little carried away." Taking in a breath and averting his gaze from Hinata's, he added. "But we don't have to worry about talking with DiZ for a bit. He wanted to give you a few hours to yourself, before the meeting."

"Oh," She realized with a smile. "In that case-" She reached forward and grabbed his hand, noticing his flushed cheeks as she pulled him into her room. "I can give you these!"

Releasing his hand, she grabbed a brown paper bag from the floor and handed it to him. He took it from her, glancing inside at the random trinkets before quirking up an eyebrow at her.

"Happy belated birthday?" She suggested the reason with a sweet smile that caused Riku's heart to swell.

He chuckled, "You didn't have to get me anything. But, since you did…" he reached into his own pocket, pulling out the wrapped box. "Happy belated birthday to you, too."

Hinata's eyes darted between his and the gift as she hesitantly took the perfectly wrapped box. She held it in her hands as if it were a precious treasure, smiling warmly at it. "Thank you," she whispered, a warmth creeping onto her cheeks. "I… really wasn't expecting anything."

"Wanted to make sure you got something." He told her, looking into the bag. "Seems like you got me a lot more, though."

"Oh, that's all from Iris, Prompto, and Noct, too." She told him, distracted as she kept looking at the small gift in her hands.

"Shouldn't be surprised they got me something, too." He chuckled, looking up at her and noticing the loving gaze in her eyes as she examined the gift. "That… really means a lot to you, huh?"

She blinked, looking back up to him, her blush deepening as she nodded. "Um, yeah… I didn't think anyone would care that it was my birthday; especially you, considering everything that's been going on." She brought her eyes back to the gift, missing the pang of hurt that flashed across Riku's face, "So…. yeah, this means so much to me."

"I'm… sorry," he muttered, looking down at the gift bag she had given him.

She lifted her gaze to him. "For what?"

"For… the way I've been treating you." He swallowed, clearing his throat again as he forced his eyes to meet with hers. "I haven't exactly been making things any easier for you."

Her lips tipped into a sad smile, "It's not like it's really your fault. You didn't mean to forget who I was." She looked back to the gift. "What matters is that you're trying… and that means the most to me."

His eyes softened, "That's good to hear."

"I just need to get better about not pushing you." She noted, taking in a deep breath. "And I think this trip helped me be alright with that."

"Pushing me?" He repeated.

She nodded with a hum, not giving any further clarification as she looked back up at him with a beaming smile. "So, you going to find out what we got you?"

He frowned from her brushing him off, but took in a breath as he looked back at the bag. "Oh, um sure."

He walked over to the bed, sitting along the edge of it as he reached inside. Hinata sat down beside him, her leg tucked under her and Riku's gift to her on her lap. First thing he pulled out was a wooden carving of a purple, cactus creature.

"That's from Iris," she explained excitedly. "It's a carving of a Cactuar."

"A what?" He asked with a laugh.

"Cactuar," she repeated, "They were these little creatures that we saw a few times in Eos. These carvings are actually really popular there."

He hummed with amusement, looking the strange creature over before setting it down beside him. Reaching back inside, he pulled out a black, v-neck shirt. It was soft and seemed like it would be a snug, yet perfect fit, with faded, white embroidered roses along the collar.

"That's from Noctis," she told him, holding out her hand and summoning another shirt out of a blue mist. "I have one like it, too! So we can match!" She held it out for him, before clarifying nervously, "Eh, not that we have to ever wear it at the same time. I was already buying one and Noct decided to buy one for you, too."

He chuckled, "No, I love it. I… haven't really worn a lot of regular clothes in this new form yet."

Hinata lifted her hand to run it along his arm, but stopped herself short, putting her hand back on her lap. "I think you should… I know it isn't comfortable in that coat all the time. Plus, even if you think you look like him, you aren't Xehanort. You should be able to feel comfortable in your own body… and maybe wearing your own clothes and even doing your hair different might help with that."

Riku blinked, his heart jumping to his throat at how easily she could say something so sincere like that. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. His lips tipped into a smile, getting her to smile in return.

"What?" She asked with a soft laugh.

"It's nothing," his smile grew as he put aside the shirt and looked back in the bag. "What- is this?"

He pulled out a thin rectangular case, covered with pictures of people with horribly designed makeup to make them look like some sort of monsters, along with bold letters about an apocalypse in Eos. Hinata brought her hands to her mouth, struggling to hide her laughter at Riku's confused and mildly grossed out expression.

"Is this Prompto's?" He asked, holding it up.

"Nope," she managed out the word in the midst of her laughing fit. Clearing her throat, she sat up straighter so she could explain clearer, but couldn't stop the laughs from mixing with her voice. "Do you remember back on the island, movie nights with Sora?"

He paused for a moment, before bubbling into laughter. "Those awful zombie movies?" He asked, laughing harder when Hinata could only nod in response. "We are not watching this, I hope you know that."

"Oh, yes we are." She pointed to him, grabbing the movie. "Velcia and I have already planned it out. We're having a movie night."

"You really going to make Velcia's first movie be that?" He asked, both of them still chuckling.

"Yes," she giggled, "We're going to go buy a tv in town today. And we're going to watch it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she smirked over at him. "We'll finally get to see a stupid movie from somewhere other than the island." She looked at the movie cover. "And you better be ready for the pop quiz at the end, so you have to pay attention."

Riku smirked, looking at the cover. "I said that to you during our first movie night… didn't I?"

Hinata nodded, her smile growing. "I know it's dumb and you're probably going to hate me for making you watch this." She paused when he chuckled, "But… I don't know, when I saw this, it reminded me of all the fun times we had on the island. Before everything… And maybe watching this will bring us back to those times for a little while."

She looked over when Riku's hand ran up her arm, both of them smiling sadly at the other.

"I'd like that, too." He admitted with a soft voice.

Her heart fluttered as her eyes drifted to his lips. Clearing her throat, she forced her gaze back to the movie case. "Anyway, I think this will be a lot of fun."

"Me too," he agreed, looking back to the bag to see one more thing along the bottom.

Moving his hand from her arm, he reached inside and pulled out a metal frame. It was mostly black, with gold detailing weaved in and two silver wings that met along the top. He barely noticed the frame, his eyes focused on the picture inside. It was the entire gang. All four of the guys along with Hinata and Velcia were grouped together in front of the lake on Alstor Slough. Each of them were smiling, laughing even. Hinata looked happier that he had ever seen her as Prompto was hanging over her shoulder with Noctis smirking beside her. Jack rested on Velcia's shoulder as she stood beside Ignis and Gladiolus, her hands clasped in front of her while she laughed.

They seemed so warm, caring, and Riku felt a sudden yearning to have been there. Taking in a breath, he looked up to Hinata, who was waiting for his response. "I'm really glad you got to go there."

"Me too," she smiled, glancing down at the picture. "He wanted you to have something to remember them by."

He chuckled, "I didn't even go there, but… I appreciate it. I'll have to let him know." He quirked up an eyebrow when Hinata hummed. "What?"

"Oh, I'm just happy that you got used to texting them." She giggled, leaning back in the bed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked at him. "I had been worried they would annoy you."

"They did at first." He admitted, "But it's kind of nice, now."

"Don't tell Prompto that, he'd text you even more."

"Noted," he chuckled, placing the frame on his lap.

"I guess I should open mine now," she lifted up the wrapped gift, noticing how Riku tensed up. "It looks so perfect. I feel a little bad actually opening it."

"It's really not that amazing," he let out a breathy laugh, running his hand along the back of his neck. "I just saw it while I was out the other night and thought I'd get it for you."

"I'm sure it's perfect." She smiled over at him, secretly loving how nervous he seemed.

Her own heart fluttered with excitement as she carefully undid the wrapping paper, unlike her usual antics of tearing it apart. Riku kept his eyes trained on the gift, his hands tightening around the frame in his lap. His breath sucked in when she lifted the lid off the box, waiting for her reaction. Ever so carefully, she lifted the necklace out of the case. It was made up of polished maroon stones that had a faint sparkle to them, shimmering as she admired them in her palm.

Riku's fingers uncommonly tapped along the glass of the frame as he cleared his throat. "I-um, thought I'd get you another necklace, you know… for the gold locket you always wear- His voice trailed off as his eyes drifted towards her bare neck, realizing the necklace wasn't there. "Oh."

Hinata instinctively lifted her hand towards her neck, her lips tipping into a frown at meeting nothing but her skin instead of the familiar and comforting stones of her necklace. "Um…" she swallowed hard, looking back to the necklace he had given her. "The other one broke in Costlemark..."

Without fully understanding why, Riku's eyes widened, his gut tightening. "What? What about your locket?" He paused as the words left his mouth, he didn't even know why the locket was so important to her.

She held out her other hand and summoned her golden locket. It was scuffed and dented, but still retained its shape and the key engraving. Riku began to reach out for it, but she pulled it back, holding it close to her chest. He blinked from her reaction, lowering his hand back to the bed as she kept her gaze on her trinket.

"Noct and I got trapped in a dark cavern." She explained, her voice soft. "My necklace broke when I fell in and we got attacked within a few minutes of getting there… Honestly thought I had lost this." Her hand clasped around it. "But, that night, Noct told me he had found it right before we got out. It's… a little worse for wear, but it still works."

"Works?" He repeated, seeing Hinata nod in response as she opened up her hand again so he could see it.

Something about it was familiar. Seeing it blemished and nicked made something in him sink. He watched as she carefully linked the locket onto the new necklace, the gold contrasting the maroon stones perfectly. She was about to clasp it behind her neck, before he reached out.

"Let me," he offered, taking it from her.

She sent him a soft smile as she turned around, grabbing her hair to keep it out of the way as he reached around her neck. His soft touch sent the slightest shivers through her as he clasped it and ran his hand along her shoulder.

"It really is perfect." She told him, running her hand along the stones down to the locket, a warmth on her cheeks.

Riku smiled, watching her as she admired it until his gaze landed on the the trinket. The longer he looked at it, the more emotion he felt welling up in his chest. "Hinata…" He spoke softly, as if unsure he should say anything at all.

"Hmm?" She lifted her gaze, finding his locked with her necklace.

"Is… that locket important?" He met his eyes with hers, noticing the slightest way they widened. "Like, to us?"

She darted her gaze away, her hand tightening around the trinket. "Yes," she whispered, "It's… everything."

"Everything?" he repeated, his eyes drifting to it again. "What do you mean?"

"It's… a promise," she tried to explain, shifting her weight. "A promise that everything will be alright." She ran her fingertips along the deepest scratch in the gold. "Even if it's rough and horrible things happen… We'll be alright someday."

He looked up to her face, seeing the determination and virtue in her features, making his heart soften as he looked back to the locket. Without thinking, he reached forward, his hand meeting with hers over the locket. She took in a sharp breath, her grip tightening until she felt his fingers tracing along the key engraving as she had done dozens of times before.

"I think you're right." He told her. "It does feel like that." Pulling back his hand, he let out a breathy laugh. "Even if I don't remember what it is." He looked back at her eyes. "I didn't read about it in any of your journals."

She softly smiled, a bit of relief washing over her. "I haven't written about it yet. You got it for me just a few days before you had to leave to go after Roxas."

"So I got it for you?" he asked.

"Sort of," she looked away. "Sam made the actual locket." Shaking her head, she told him, "It's complicated and… I'll hopefully tell you about it sometime soon. Just, not yet."

"Why not?" He blurted out, immediately knowing why she didn't want to tell him. Clearing his throat, he shook his head, "Um, sorry, nevermind. I get it."

"Thank you though," she gently placed her hand on his, getting his eyes to meet back with hers. "I really love my birthday gift."

His lips tipped into a smile, "It suits you."

Her smile grew, her eyes drifting towards his lips for just a moment, before she averted her gaze entirely. "How is Sam doing?"

He blinked from her sudden change of subject, but replied regardless. "Uh-doing alright, her gwythaint hatched."

"It did!?" She jumped with a grin, starling Riku.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Just met him a little bit ago. Basically destroyed Sam's room."

"Oh my gosh, I have to go see him!" She scrambled off of the bed. "I bet he's adorable!"

Riku laughed softly, "He is pretty cute." Clearing his throat, he added, "But, before that… there was, something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Hinata looked back to him, noticing the way his fingertips nervously traced the pattern on the bed's comforter. Stepping back to him, she sat back on the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

He looked back at her, Sam's words echoing in his head as well as his heart pounding in his ears. "I…" He started, his throat feeling constricted.

Her eyes softened, waiting patiently for him to speak, before a sudden chime from his tablet interrupted the moment. Riku let out a breath as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the tablet, seeing a message from Prompto with a picture attached. Groaning under his breath, he swiped away the message, leaving his screen on a page of a text with the name, Nia on the top.

"Who's Nia?" Hinata asked, noticing the bolded name above the conversation, before she stammered, "O-Oh, gosh, I mean, that is really none of my business." She ran her hand through her hair, standing back from the bed. "Sorry, I don't know-"

"It's fine," he assured her quickly, his ears burning red as he shut off the screen entirely. "It's just a nickname."

"A nickname?" she repeated, looking back to him.

"It's nothing," he stood from the bed, stuffing the tablet back in his pocket and averting his gaze. "Don't worry about it."

She quirked up an eyebrow as she looked at him, the corner of her lips curving up. Something told her that she knew exactly who that nickname was for. "Riku," she spoke up, her gaze softening when his eyes met with hers.

The door to the room swung open, startling both of them as Sam rushed in. "Either of you seen an annoying little dragon around here?"

"What?" Hinata asked as Riku groaned.

"Don't tell me he got out."

"Hey, I wasn't exactly expecting Ben to barge into my room to tell me all about his crazy adventures!" Sam retorted, just then glancing over to Hinata and fighting the way her body immediately tensed. Looking back to Riku, she added. "Avan just bolted the moment the door was open. Velcia's already looking around the mansion, but we can't find him anywhere."

"We'll help you look." Hinata assured her, feeling her heart sink every so slightly at the way Sam frowned at her voice.

"Thanks," Sam quickly spoke, before turning and rushing off the ship.

"I knew that thing would be trouble," Riku grumbled.

"She's still having a hard time being around me, isn't she?" Hinata asked, her hands clasped in front of her.

Riku looked over, noticing her downcast gaze. "It's not you."

"I know," she took in a breath. "And I know she's trying, too. Just…" Her voice trailed off before she shook her head. "That's not important right now. Let's find- Avan?" She looked up at him for confirmation.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling softly before he began walking forward to lead the way off the ship.

"But promise you'll talk to me about that thing soon." She added, walking past him when he froze to a stop. Her hands clasped behind her back as she passed.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing the warmth on his face and the uncomfortable, nervous look in his amber eyes as she ascended the stairs. Without waiting for him, she went onto the deck, taking a deep breath of the familiar warm air. She walked down the ramp into the garden, admiring the flowers that she had missed and stopping in front of the sunflowers. Running her hand along the large yellow petals, she looked over when Riku came up onto the deck. Their eyes met and she smiled, watching as he approached her.

"I'm sorry if I-" She started as he came to a stop by her side.

"This doesn't look like Avan," he commented, looking over the sunflower.

She blinked from his obvious refusal to talk about what she had said below deck, but laughed regardless. "Oh, I was wondering why he felt like a flower." She joked, looking back to the petals. "Silly me, definitely not a dragon."

"Yeah, silly you." He smirked, walking past towards the mansion. "I think I'll search around the forest and Twilight Town, just in case he got outside."

"Alright," she smiled until he disappeared inside, her expression falling once he was gone.

Letting out a sigh, she turned to head back into the mansion. As she closed the door behind her, a blur of blue raced across the foyer, making her yelp in surprise. She ran forward, seeing the creature run into the destroyed dining room.

"Was that… Avan?" She asked to no one in particular, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby, but it was silent. Taking in a breath, she walked towards the dining room and peeked in.

Everything in the room was destroyed, spare for two arm chairs on either side of the room. A shattered chandelier was crashed on the ground, splintering a long wooden table that had exploded and covered the floor with pieces. Hinata carefully stepped in, shutting the door behind her so Avan couldn't escape. She could hear his claws scratching the floor and the little growls as he toyed with a shard of wood.

Carefully tiptoeing between the debris in the room, she spotted him behind the left most armchair. He was on his back, kicking and gnawing on a large shard of wood as if he were a cat. She giggled when she saw him, making him immediately freeze.

He threw the wood, scrambling back onto his feet as he spun his head around to see who had caught him. His purple eyes landed on Hinata and he hissed, flapping his thin wings as if he were trying to seem intimidating. Hinata held back a laugh at how cute he was as she simply knelt on the ground, watching him.

"You're Avan, right?" She asked him, her voice cool and calm. Even though he continued to glare at her, she continued. "Sam asked me to find you."

Avan's head tilted to the side as he sat up, his wings still flapping, but at a slower pace.

"She's really worried about you." Hinata added, noticing the way his tail flicked at her words. "I can take you back to her room if you want."

He grumbled, curling up on the floor.

Hinata laughed, "You don't want to go back, huh? No fun being trapped somewhere." She sighed, "I know what that's like, trust me."

Avan's tail flicked again, his wings relaxing against his back.

"But, Sam just wants to make sure you're safe." Hinata explained to him. "You don't know what all is out there, could be dangerous." A low growl made her chuckle. "Look, I'll talk to her. I'm sure she'd let you out more if you stayed by her side. Just until she feels better about letting you out on your own."

Purple eyes peeked over at her, his tail continuing to flick every few seconds as he considered her words, but he looked away, nuzzling his head under his wing.

"I know you can understand me." Hinata sighed. "I read a book about Gwythaints. The same one Sam's reading. Let's head back to Sam and I'll talk to her." When he only growled again in response, Hinata hummed in thought. "How are you expecting to get food? Do you even know where we keep it all? Pretty sure Sam is the one that gets that for you."

Avan perked up his head at the mention of food.

"And I have a dog that I'm sure you'll love to hang out with." She added with a smirk. "Have you met Jack yet?"

He shook his head as he stood up, cautiously stepping towards her until she offered her hand out to him, making him jump back with another hiss. She scoffed with a laugh, standing back up and brushing off her clothes.

"Fine then, just follow me." She told him, turning to leave the room.

Her smirk grew as she heard the clack of his claws against the wooden floor as he followed behind her. She walked across the foyer, glancing back every so often to check on him. Whenever he'd notice her gaze, he'd jump back and hiss, but she would just roll her eyes with a soft laugh.

"Oh wow…" Hinata froze when she saw the state of Sam's room. "Riku wasn't kidding, you really did destroy her room." Letting out a breath, she walked inside, her hands on her hips. "Wish I knew where Sam was… I'd call Riku if my tablet wasn't destroyed." She muttered under her breath as Avan hopped up to Sam's desk chair, tilting his head as he watched her. "Might as well try to help clean up a bit."

She gathered the strewn blankets and pillows, putting them back onto the bed and smoothing them out. The papers and tools were picked up, placed back on Sam's desk and Hinata shook her head as she noticed the claw marks against the surface.

"You know, you can't keep destroying Sam's stuff." She looked over to Avan, motioning towards the scratches. "Do you want a scratching post or something?"

Avan tilted his head back and forth, jumping onto the desk and placing his claws over the marks he had created, before scratching in the same exact motion.

"Hey!" Hinata scolded, flicking his wing and getting a hiss in response. "What did I just tell you?"

"Avan, is that- oh," Sam stopped short at the doorway, her eyes going between Hinata and Avan. "You found him." She spoke plainly, straining a smile when Hinata met her gaze.

Hinata sighed, "Yeah, the stinker was in the destroyed dining room." Crossing her arms, she looked back to Avan, shaking her head. "He seems pretty set on destroying things."

"I've noticed." Sam chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Um, I'm glad that you're back. Velcia told me a bit about the mission."

"I'm glad I'm back too," Hinata spoke softly, trying to sound as different as she could from Thaanix. "Riku's told me a lot about your training. I hope I'll get to see it in action soon."

"Should be fun to show off all my hard work." Sam tentatively walked into the room, swooping Avan up and placing him on her shoulder. She looked around, keeping her gaze from Hinata's. "Thank you... for picking up a little bit."

"Of course," Hinata joined her in looking around, noticing a pile of toppled books.

Turning, she went to pick them up, pausing when she saw the title 'Nia' along the front of one of them. It was a navy blue with silver details along the edges, shimmering around the delicately painted illustration of a gorgeous woman surrounded by light and lush fields covered with flowers. A smile tipped her lips as she traced the title, turning towards Sam.

"Nia?" She asked, meeting her eyes with Sam's, who's gaze was focused on the book as she tensed.

Sam took in a breath, scratching her fingers along Avan's neck as she looked away. "I really hate this."

"Hate what?" Hinata asked, her smile falling.

"How… tense and freaked out I am around you now!" Sam blurted, startling Avan as he jumped from her shoulder, his tail twitching as he looked between them. She let out a harsh breath, turning around and ruffling her hand through her lavender hair. "I was hoping the month away would help me get over myself."

Hinata opened her mouth to comfort her, but stopped short, knowing her voice would only make it worse. Instead, she looked back down to the book in her hands and sat on the edge of the bed, giving Sam time to come to her own thoughts.

Opening the book, she began to skim the story, instantly entranced by the fairytale of a sea deity, Nia. She lived in a gorgeous realm of Eternal Youth and Bliss, but left it to explore the outside world. The green hills and the realm beyond called her name and she spread light wherever she travelled, finding the love in everything she discovered.

"That was a storybook my dad used to read me." Sam's small voice broke through Hinata's focus and she glanced up from the pages to see Sam sitting beside her with her eyes focused on the book. "He said it was something his family used to read him, too."

"I love it already." Hinata admitted, looking back to the pages and gently running her fingers along the pages. "I'm surprised I've never seen it before, honestly."

She hummed, her hands tightening in her lap. "I hadn't looked at it since my dad disappeared, but…" Her voice trailed off, her breath shaking as she struggled against the uneasiness in her gut. "After I decided to leave Montressor again, I needed at least something to remember my old life by. So, Riku went to Montressor for me and got it from Jim."

"Riku did?" Hinata looked over to her, "He didn't say anything about that."

"I asked him not to," she admitted, "I didn't want it to be a big deal, or for DiZ to find out about it, in case he was listening in on your calls or something."

"That makes sense." Hinata nodded. "Would you… mind if I read it? I promise I'll be gentle with it."

"Oh, sure," Sam strained a smile, her hands loosening in her lap as Hinata smiled back. "I'm surprised you care about it."

Hinata chuckled, "Of course I do." She looked back to the book. "It's interesting, and it helps me learn more about the things you liked growing up." She laughed softly, "I can just imagine little you and James excitedly listening to your dad read it to you guys. I have a feeling James had a crush on Nia."

Sam snorted, covering her mouth from the sound, making Hinata laugh just a bit louder. "You knew him too well." She agreed with a snicker. "When we'd make believe as kids, he'd always say he was Avan, the warrior Nia falls in love with in the story."

"Of course," Hinata laughed with her. "Wait, Avan? You named your Gwythaint after him?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, glancing back at Avan, still sitting at the desk watching them talk. "At the back of the book, it talks about the meaning and origin of each of the names. Avan means, little owner of the world."

"Oh yep, that fits perfectly," Hinata agreed. "You are going to have your hands full with him."

"Definitely," Sam sighed, looking back to Hinata, smiling genuinely as her muscles finally relaxed. "Um, but yeah, you can borrow the book. Riku read it already."

Hinata hummed with a growing smile, "I wondered if he did."

"Yeah?"

"I saw the name Nia on the screen on his tablet over the page of our messages to each other." She explained with a soft laugh. "I think he made Nia my nickname."

Sam scoffed, looking away. "Of course he did. He's completely hopeless."

"What does Nia mean?" Hinata asked, flipping towards the back of the book. Her face warmed when she saw the words, 'illumination, beauty, and determination' beside the name. "Oh…" She smiled softly, running her finger along the meaning, her heart swelling. "That's so-"

"He wants to make out with you!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, shooting up from the bed.

Hinata darted her widened eyes up, seeing the blush on Sam's annoyed face before bubbling into a laugh. "Um- well alright. I want to make out with him too, so I guess that's good to know."

"Ugh," Sam rolled her eyes, making Hinata laugh even harder. Her annoyed frown, melted into a smile as she chuckled, "At least you're admitting it."

"I don't think I've ever really made it a secret." Hinata chuckled, shutting the book and holding it against her heart. "I'm just waiting for him to admit it, too. But… seeing Nia, makes me think it might be closer than I think."

Sam looked back to her, the hints of uneasiness wanting to itch back into her, but she glanced away before they grew too much. "Why don't you just do it, then?" Hinata looked up at her. "He's obviously crazy about you, just grab him and kiss him."

"That would end horribly," Hinata snickered, "He'd run off just from me telling him I had feelings for him." She looked absently towards Avan, her eyes softening, "No, I need to wait until he's ready. Let him make the first move. Forcing him into it wouldn't feel genuine."

"And I guess I just have to sit by and watch until that happens, huh?" Sam asked, not looking back at her.

"I mean, you can keep teasing him." Hinata shrugged, "You obviously know something since you said he wants to make out with me." She chuckled at the heavy sigh Sam let out.

"I just hate how awkward it all is." She admitted. "The way he looks at you, even just a damn picture… I don't know, it-" Her voice trailed off and she scoffed with a short laugh.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I was about to say something stupid," Sam sighed, turning away. "Um, but I should probably go find Riku and Velcia to let them know we found Avan."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Hinata asked, standing from the bed and noticing the way Sam tensed. "Unless, you're having a hard time being around me, which I get…"

"I am," Sam admitted, "It comes and goes, but… best way to get past it is to force myself to hang out with you, so-" she motioned her head towards the door, "let's go.

Avan climbed onto Sam's shoulder as she turned to leave, ignoring her grumbles.

"You better not cause any problems," Sam murmured to him in warning as Hinata followed behind.

Hinata put the book in her room before meeting up with Sam outside the mansion. The golden sky and warm breeze made her smile as they made their way to the thick forest. Sam didn't say much as they walked, keeping her focus forward and on Avan as he kept trying to scramble towards the trees. They could hear Ben's voice further in before they ever caught sight of him. He was retelling stories from his time in Eos to Riku and Velcia as they searched in the brush for Avan.

"Hey," Sam spoke up, catching their attention. When they brought their eyes to hers, she pointed to Avan on her shoulder. "Hinata found him."

"Oh thank goodness," Velcia breathed out in relief as she walked forward to examine the new creature. "He's amazing!"

"You found him?" Riku asked, walking over to Hinata.

She nodded, "He was in the old dining room. I saw him run across the foyer into it after I went back inside."

"Ah, there you are, Hinata!" Ben greeted, Jack floating beside him before he floated over to Avan to meet him. "I was just telling these two about the Iron Giants we fought in that dungeon!"

"I had no idea there were so many!" Velcia added. "Ben said there was at least two dozen of them."

Hinata scoffed, "Honestly? I have no idea how many we had to fight."

"It's no wonder your tablet cracked the way it did." Velcia pointed out.

"Oh that happened when she fell!" Ben clarified. "She tried to warp and well… she still could use some practice!"

"Thanks a lot, Ben." Hinata strained a smile.

"Iron what now?" Sam asked, joining the conversation as Jack and Avan began chasing each other through the forest.

"You should have seen them!" Ben jumped, holding out his arms as if he was trying to imitate their size. "They-" He froze, his eyes flickering like static, "Woah! Hello!"

"What the hell?" Sam stumbled back as the others gasped.

"Message from DiZ! No need for alarm." Ben put up his hands to assure them.

"God, that was creepy." Sam shook her head.

"What's the message?" Riku asked.

"Wanted me to let you all know that debriefing is moved to tomorrow morning!" Ben recited the message. "So enjoy your night! Show Velcia around town! Oh, and make sure to let me know when it's movie time!"

"Movie time?" Sam repeated.

"It's better if you don't know," Riku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Hinata chuckled.

"Hinata picked it out in Eos for all of us to watch." Velcia explained. "She said it's called a… DVD?" She looked to Hinata to make sure she was right. "And we can buy something called a television today so we can watch it."

"Will a DVD from Eos work on the televisions here?" Sam asked, arms crossed. "It's a different world entirely. I mean, on Montressor, we haven't had DVDs for decades. It's all holograms now."

"I… didn't think about that." Hinata sighed. "I guess we might just have to buy a movie tonight if the one I bought doesn't work."

"Eh, maybe I can tinker with it to get it to work." Sam waved it off with a sigh as she turned around to find Avan. "Better be a damn good movie." She glanced back over her shoulder when Riku scoffed.

"Don't get your hopes up." He warned, looking towards the brick wall that led into the town. "You guys go ahead into town to show Velcia around. I'll meet up with you later."

"Sounds good to me," Sam told him, looking to Velcia. "I'll introduce you to a few of my friends here!"

"That sounds lovely." Velcia smiled, already walking alongside Sam. She glanced back at Hinata, still standing beside Riku and sent her a soft smile, before looking back forward.

"I'll head back to the mansion!" Ben exclaimed to no one in particular. "I saw the poor state of that garden, and I don't intend to let it get any worse. Jack!" He waited for the bark in response. "Are you with me?"

A jovial bark from Jack mixed with a faint growl from Avan as they scampered to Ben. Avan scrambled up Ben's legs, curling himself around his thin metal shoulder as Ben led the way back to the mansion.

Hinata giggled, "Ben never fails to get every animal to love him."

"Yeah," Riku chuckled, looking back to her. "You can go along with them if you want."

"I know," she smiled softly, keeping her gaze on the unlikely trio as they made their way back to the garden. "I'd rather stay with you, if… that's alright." She brought her eyes to his. "Unless you'd rather be alone."

"Uh, no, no, that's fine," he quickly looked away, clearing his throat. "I was just thinking of changing out of my coat into- you know, actual clothes."

"Oh!" Her face lit up. "That's great! Are you going to try the shirt that Noct got you?"

"I was thinking about it," he smirked, walking towards the mansion with her in tow. "I shouldn't be surprised you care so much about what I wear."

She laughed, "Well I mean, it's not so much the clothes, per se, more… I guess you getting more comfortable in your own skin is what I'm excited about." She beamed a smile up to him. "I do think the shirt will look nice on you though."

His ears warmed as he looked away with a soft laugh, "Heh, thanks."

They continued to walk, neither of them saying anything as a comfortable air raised between them. Riku held the door open for Hinata as they walked in and they parted ways so Hinata could retrieve the shirt as Riku went to his room. She was knocking on his door a couple minutes later, holding up the shirt with a bright smile when Riku opened it. He chuckled as he let her in, suddenly feeling the slightest bit self conscious that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Turning away from her gaze, he slipped the shirt on. It was thinner than the coat he usually wore, softer as well. He took a deep breath, for once not feeling overheated by a thick, long coat.

He turned back around to face Hinata, his face warming at the loving look in her eyes as she took him in.

"You look a lot more like the Riku I always knew you were." She noted, softly smirking from her seat along the edge of the bed. "It's nice."

He looked down at his clothes. An outfit he would have worn without second thought in his old form. In this new appearance, it felt strange to wear anything other than the coat, but also familiar.

"I'm scared to look in the mirror." He admitted sheepishly.

"Don't be," she smiled, standing and grabbing his hands. "Come on, I'll even do your hair differently, if you want."

"U-Um, sure," he stammered, allowing her to pull him into the bathroom.

He kept his eyes averted from his reflection, watching Hinata as she hopped onto the long counter to be at his level. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gently turned him around, pulling him towards her until he was between her legs and the counter met his back. His eyes slipped shut as she began combing through his long white hair, her fingers occasionally brushing his neck to gather loose strands. She worked with ease, Riku's heart pounding and fluttering with nerves as she styled his hair.

"I wanted to apologise, by the way." She softly spoke up.

Riku's eyes fluttered open, his eyebrows furrowing. "For what?"

"If I made you uncomfortable earlier." She told him, pausing for a moment, her fingers combing through his hair. "About pressuring you to talk to me, rather than waiting until you're comfortable and ready."

"Don't worry about it," he subtly shook his head, trying to make sure he didn't move too much to disturb Hinata's work. He let out a breath, admitting, "I just need to get over myself."

She giggled, "Sam said the same thing about herself earlier. I wonder what it's like for her being around me, even without all the stuff with Thaanix."

"I feel for her if it's anything like how I am around you." Riku joked, making Hinata laugh.

"Well, don't rush anything," she told him. "I'm perfectly content to wait until you're ready… for whatever it is."

She slid her fingers on the side of his face, grabbing the shorter pieces of his hair and pinning them back.

His eyes slid back shut. "I have a feeling you already know what I want to talk about."

There was a few seconds of silence before she hummed. "Maybe…" She admitted, "But I might also be wrong." Bringing her hands back to his shoulders, she gave them a light squeeze. "Alright, I think I'm done."

Riku opened his eyes and turned around, first taking in the sweet smile she sent him, before he looked at his reflection in the mirror. At first glance, he was almost unrecognizable as a clone of Xehanort. His hair was loosely braided down his back, appearing fuller than normal with much more volume than the straight locks ever had before. The shirt Noctis had gotten him fit perfectly and the embroidered roses offset with the color of his amber eyes. A soft smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, the longer he looked.

"Well," Hinata slipped off the side of the counter, standing beside him. "What do you think?"

"I feel more like me." He admitted, looking down to her, his eyes softening at the smile she sent back to him. His eyes danced over her face. Sam's words once again echoing through his mind. "Hinata…" He barely whispered out her name, turning towards her. "I…" He looked down to her hands, barely inches from his own. "I think, I'm starting to understand…" He brought his eyes back to hers.

"Starting to understand what?" She asked, her voice hardly over a whisper as her cheeks warmed considerably.

"Th- I, uh-" He stammered, before hanging his head forward, biting under his breath, "dammit…"

Riku sighed heavily until Hinata leaned forward on her toes and pressed her lips against his cheek. He sucked in a sharp breath, his heart jumping to his throat as he shot his head up to look at her soft smile.

"Don't feel like you have to rush yourself." She assured him. "Talk to me about it all when you're ready. I'm… happy with where we're at right now."

He let out a breath, "Yeah?"

Her smile grew as she nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled in return, until his expression fell as he looked away, the regret of not being forward enough settling in.

"Come on," she grabbed his hands, breaking through his thoughts. "Let's meet back up with the others. Have to make sure they pick a good enough tv."

He chuckled, "Alright, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Author's Note: I'm baaaack! It's been way too long since I've written a chapter for this story and it's been killing me! I missed Hinata so much and I'm beyond excited to be back.
> 
> I've been writing a ton lately, just sadly not for this story. I started a Kingdom Hearts Imagine Blog on Tumblr with my good friend Amarxlen (who also writes an amazing Riku x OC Fic called Soul Eater) and I've been writing on that for months now. It was overwhelming at first, in a good way, but I didn't have any time for my personal projects. We've figured out a good schedule now though, and I have the weekends to work on my own story again!
> 
> Everything is going well here. Things are hectic with a new baby, but I'm increasingly thankful to have this story and Kingdom Hearts in general to escape to from time to time.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone for reading and for sticking with me through these long breaks. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, finally getting into some good, fun, fluff. Have a lovely week!***


	15. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Recap: Hinata and Velcia have returned to Twilight Town and Riku is beginning to realize his true feelings for Hinata. They spent the day catching up and relaxing in town, before their debriefing with DiZ the next day.**

Hinata rested her hands along the wooden railing, gazing out at the golden sunset beyond the grassy hills. She could see the clock tower far out in the distance, its bell chiming and echoing through the town. Velcia laughed behind her, making her glance over her shoulder to the group. Sam had brought along Hayner, Pence, and Olette on their outing and they made quick friends with the others. Pence was going on about a crazy conspiracy he had heard about, the others rolling their eyes and laughing. Despite the friendly atmosphere, Hinata had drifted out on her own to enjoy the sunset and be alone with her thoughts.

Her lips tipped into a smile as she turned back to the landscape, her fingers tracing along the grain of wood in the fence. She barely glanced over as Riku came up beside her, leaning against the fence as he let out a sigh. His hand rested beside Hinata's, his fingers brushing along hers before he hesitantly placed his hand over hers entirely. She hummed, leaning her head against his arm.

"We should probably be heading back soon." She spoke up softly, her smile growing as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, it's almost movie night." The corner of his lips tipped into a smirk at Hinata's snicker.

"If you're too tired we-"

"No, I'm too interested to see what horrible movie you've picked out." He interrupted her with a chuckle. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Well good," she smiled up at him, the glow from the sunset making the amber in his eyes stand out. "I'm looking forward to it."

His smirk softened as he looked her over, his ears warming until he cleared his throat and directed his gaze back to the warming sky. "Are… you doing alright?" She tilted her head to the side in question, before he clarified, "Doesn't really seem like you to be off by yourself when you're pretty friendly with everyone else here. That's my thing."

She chuckled, "Well maybe I'm just trying to adopt your mannerisms. See what it's like to be handsome and broody."

Riku blinked, looking back at her to see her keeping back a smile. He huffed in amusement, nudging her with his shoulder. "Yeah? And how's that going for you?"

"I think I'll leave it to you from now on." She shrugged with a giggle. "You make it look good."

"I'll take your word for it," he told her with a breathy laugh, his face warming.

"Good," she smiled up at him before her expression slowly fell as she looked back forward. "But, um, I'm alright. Thank you. Just, a lot on my mind and… worried about what's next." Her free hand began to fidget along the fence, her nail digging into the wood as Riku looked over at her. "Today's been… wonderful. But, now that it's coming to an end, I know the real work starts back tomorrow. Everything I learned from Eos, everything I've done, I have to figure out how to use it against Thaanix and…" Her voice trailed off, a lump tightening in her throat. Softly shaking her head, she whispered, "I don't know if I'm ready…"

"You will be," Riku assured her, squeezing her hand. "I know it."

She lightly scoffed, "I'm glad you're confident at least."

He frowned, moving his hand off of hers and pushing her hair back behind her ear. She looked up at him, her cheeks dusting with rose as she saw the genuine, soft gaze in his eyes. It caused her breath to hitch.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." His eyes danced over her face, the backs of his fingers barely brushing her cheek, before he realized what he was doing and brought his hand back down to his side. Taking in a breath, he continued, "The Hinata I read about in all those journals... She's strong, dedicated; she doesn't let anything stop her, no matter what."

Hinata's eyes softened, her hand reaching up to her locket to grab hold of it. "You… really think so?"

He let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, of course I do. I…" His voice trailed off as he downcast his gaze and ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Hinata, I…" Taking in a shaking breath, he shut his eyes, his hand clenching closed into a fist.

Soft lips pressed against his cheek, making him open his eyes. "I keep telling you not to rush it." Hinata reminded him with a sweet smile when he looked back to her. "But... Thank you." She slid her hand down his arm to his hand, relaxing his grip. "That really meant a lot."

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Hayner's voice grabbed their attention as he waved over at them. "We're leaving!"

Riku let out a long sigh as Hinata smiled and called back, "We'll be right there!"

"Hayner, I told you to leave them alone!" Sam harshly whispered, grabbing Hayner's arm and pulling him away, despite his protests.

"I was just-ow!"

Hinata giggled as the group disappeared further down the hill before she looked back to Riku. "You about ready to head back?"

"It's impossible for us to get a moment alone." Riku muttered, making Hinata chuckle.

"Yeah, it's always been like that." She admitted, grabbing both of his hands as she looked up at him, her grin melding into a soft smile. "Riku…"

"Hmm?" He met his eyes with hers, his heart skipping at her loving expression.

"I… really enjoyed today with you." She confessed, her smile growing at the way his eyes widened ever so slightly. "And, I also really appreciate the effort you're putting into getting comfortable around me again." She looked towards the sunset, "I can only imagine how hard it's been… being around someone you feel like you're close to, but can't actually remember. And then, here I've been insisting you still be around me just because I care about you-"

This time warm lips met with her cheek, making her suck in a sharp breath as she darted her attention back forward. Riku was barely inches apart from her, his face warmed and breath shaking. Both of their gazes drifted towards the others' lips and Hinata fought the urge to close the distance. Averting her eyes, she cleared her throat and forced her heavy feet back.

"W-We should probably join the others." She mumbled, keeping her eyes averted from his as her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yeah," Riku took in a breath, "Don't-" His voice faded as he kept his eyes downcast. "Don't pull away next time…" He murmured. "Alright…?"

Hinata blinked, looking up at him, despite his eyes still being averted from hers. "You mean… you would have-"

"They'll be wondering where we are if we keep them waiting." He interrupted her, his face burning red as he walked towards the hillside.

Hinata couldn't help but grin as she jogged after him, her own cheeks warming. They met the others at the train station. Olette greeted them the moment she saw them, pulling Hinata over to help her explain something to Velcia. Riku stayed near the edge of the group, watching the interactions with a soft smile as they all waited for the train to arrive.

A sizable crowd joined them in the wait, giving little room for the group to move. With a loud whistle, the train arrived, screeching to a stop and sliding its doors open to ensue the chaos. It was the last ride of the day, so it was much busier than normal as people streamed out of the already full cars and others slipped their way in to take their seats. Hinata stumbled, people pushing past her as she went in, finding all of the seats taken and everything rather crammed. Riku grabbed her arm, pulling her over to him standing in the center of the walkway as he held a bar along the top of the train to keep them steady. She wrapped her hand around his arm once she was next to him, sending him a small smile before she looked around for the others.

Pence waved at them from their corner of seats, where they had rushed to get with practiced ease. Hinata waved back before looking out the window as the train began to leave the station. The force of the sudden movement pushed her against Riku, and they both chuckled as she stood back, but not as far from him as she was before.

"So… get back to the main town and find some dinner?" Hinata asked, trying to make conversation.

"Velcia and I were actually thinking of making dinner." He told her, smirking when she looked up at him in surprise. "She mentioned how much she loved cooking with that Ignis guy, so she wanted to help me out, too."

"Oh that is going to be so delicious." Hinata grinned, making Riku chuckle. "I wish you could have tried the food they made in Eos."

"Yeah, from all the pics I got sent of it, I have to say it all looked pretty tasty." He admitted. "Even gave me a few ideas for some new things to try out."

"Well, I will happily taste test for you." She chimed, giggling.

Riku's eyes softened as his smile grew, "I'd appreciate it."

"Good," she giggled again, before looking back out the window at the world passing by outside. "Okay, so dinner, movie night, then tomorrow is debriefing… Do you think I'll get to have a look at that practice arena that DiZ made up in that fake Twilight Town?"

"Probably," Riku nodded, "I'm sure DiZ will want to see for himself all the stuff you learned and how you and Velcia fight together. Then you have to see what Sam's learned."

"I'm really looking forward to that." She told him, smiling back at him for a moment. "Get to see how well your amazing teaching paid off."

He scoffed, "Definitely wouldn't call it amazing. Half the time was spent just arguing with each other, cause she didn't want to do something."

Hinata bubbled into laughter, "That doesn't surprise me, to be honest. I wish I could have seen that."

"You probably will, tomorrow." He sighed, sending her a fond smile.

She smiled back, softly humming before admitting, "I'm so glad I'm back."

"I am, too." He agreed, his heart skipping at the way her smile grew.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, the occasional comment passed between them. As the train came to a stop in the Twilight Town station, Hinata kept her arm linked with Riku's as he led the way off through the crowd. They began walking back towards the mansion without waiting for the others, completely forgetting they were out with anyone else. Their hands ended up laced by the time they reached the edge of the forest that led to the mansion, being stopped by Sam calling out for them and scolding them for leaving the rest of the group behind without warning.

"We were looking everywhere for you!" Sam ranted, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "If it wasn't for Velcia noticing you guys leaving the station, we could have been there forever."

"We weren't thinking, alright?" Riku told her exasperated.

"I'm sorry we worried you, though." Hinata added, looking around, "Where are Hayner and the others?"

"They said their goodbyes at the station." Velcia explained, looking to Riku, "But really don't worry about going on ahead. I'm sure you just wanted some time to be alone with Hinata, which is completely understandable! We managed just fine."

Riku looked away, letting out a huff of breath, "Y-Yeah."

Velcia's smile grew as she winked at Hinata, before turning and heading into the forest. Sam snickered, following after her.

"That was awesome," Sam whispered to Velcia, holding out her fist.

Velcia laughed under her breath, staring at her fist and hesitantly bumping her own fist against it as she recalled the boys in Eos doing multiple times. "Why thank you."

Riku scoffed, rolling his eyes as his hand released Hinata's. "Great, even got the new girl teasing."

"I'll tell them to reel it in." Hinata assured him, stepping forward and turning to face him. "I know Velcia at least doesn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine," he waved it off, taking in a breath. "She wasn't wrong."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wanted to be alone with you, too." She smiled as his eyes darted to hers. "Maybe…" She pushed her hair behind her ear, "We could go out sometime soon… Just the two of us?"

"Tomorrow night," he told her, looking away, but smiling softly. "After the debriefing… We can get some dinner."

"That sounds perfect," Hinata grinned, reaching forward and grabbing his hand. "Now come on, let's get dinner for tonight started."

"You're not allowed to help for dinner." He told her, letting her pull him along through the forest. "Rather not have it burnt."

Hinata scoffed, reaching behind her to smack him, but he laughed and missed her swing. "Uncalled for," she laughed, glancing back over her shoulder at him to see his cheeky grin. Letting out a sigh, she resigned, "Well fine. I'll go talk with DiZ while you and Velcia make dinner."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, a snicker still under his breath. "What about?"

"Oh, not much," her voice quieted as she pushed her hair back. "Um, Ben had mentioned that he helped DiZ decipher some of Vexen's reports, so… I want to see what he wrote."

Riku stopped walking, making Hinata stop and glance back at him. A soft frown curved his lips, his brows furrowed in concern. "You sure you should do that by yourself? What if-"

"I can't keep running from what happened." She interrupted him, her grip tightening around his hand as she downcast her gaze. "I need to understand what they did to me and why I was the one the Organization wanted... " Taking in a breath, she brought her eyes back to Riku's uncertain gaze, a soft smile tipping her lips. "And maybe it will help me move on."

He let out a breath, stepping closer to her. "It's alright if you need time before getting into all of that."

"If we weren't having to race to take down a crazed murderous copy of me, I would agree with you." She told him, a bitter laugh at the end. "But I don't really have that luxury."

Riku lifted his hand, hesitating before he pushed her hair back behind her ear, his fingertips brushing across her tattoo on her cheek. She lifted her gaze to his, showing him the slightest glaze of tears over her eyes that made his heart sink.

"Don't push yourself more than you have to." He told her, "You won't get anywhere if you wear yourself too thin."

Her lips tipped upwards as her eyes softened. "We'll also never take down Thaanix if I keep holding us back." Looking away, her smile fell as she added, "And she'll just keep destroying everything she touches. All because I can't get over myself-" She cut herself off, taking in a sharp breath as she shook her head. "Sorry… I'm fine."

Her eyes slipped shut, keeping in the tears threatening to escape. Riku opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying desperately to figure out the right things to say. His heart was tightening, strained between the two parts of himself that wanted to pull her into his arms, while simultaneously getting as far away as he could. Looking back at Hinata, he noticed the subtle shake of her shoulders, realizing how close she was to breaking down.

"Hinata…" he whispered, bringing his hand to her face, just in time to wipe away a tear.

"S-sorry," she stammered, shaking her head and stepping back.

"Don't," he ordered, grabbing her wrists and pulling her into his arms. She gasped, before whimpering as she buried her face against his chest. "Don't you dare apologize." He murmured, completely ignoring the alarms in his head telling him to push her away.

Her dam broke, her shoulders trembling. "Dammit…" She sobbed against his chest, "I-I need to stop doing this…"

"Hinata..." He tightened his arms around her, looking up when he heard the door to the mansion creak open.

Velcia peeked out, her smile dropping when she saw Hinata sobbing in Riku's arms. She was about to step out further to come help, but Riku shook his head. Velcia paused, looking between him and Hinata. Letting out a breath, she nodded, sending a soft, encouraging smile before she headed back inside.

"What's wrong with me…?" Hinata cried softly, sniffling and trying to pull herself together. "Just randomly bursting into tears… I'm a mess…"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Riku assured her, resting his cheek against the top of her head as his hands ran up and down her back.

"H-How am I supposed to lead anyone like this?" She asked him, her voice breaking. "I can't even talk about it with you without breaking down…"

"With everything you've been through lately… I get it." He spoke softly, forcing himself to focus on her sobs rather than how perfect she fit in his arms. His hands slid to her shoulders, pushing her back just enough so he could see her face. Gently gripping her chin, he tipped her teary gaze up to his, his eyes darting to her slightly parted lips before going back to hers. "Hinata…"

His voice dried in his throat as fresh tears dripped down her cheeks. She was being completely open with him, allowing herself to be vulnerable so he could hear her greatest worries and fears. His mouth slowly shut as his heart beat just a little bit faster. All the reasons why he kept her away faded the longer his eyes danced over her face. There wasn't any reason to hold back.

"I… love you…" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She blinked, the slightest spark of surprise showing through her emotional haze. "W-What..?" She squeaked.

"I love you..." he confessed even softer, his heart swelling the longer he looked at her as his thoughts spiraled through his mind. He wasn't even sure where it was coming from, but they were the only words that he could find.

"I…" She swallowed, her voice strained and shaking with emotion. "I love you… too." A breathy laugh mixed with her tears, her smile growing, "I-I love you so much."

A soft breath left him as his lips curved into a smile. His eyes drifted to her mouth, his heart pounding even harder in his chest. It was all he could hear, his entire body feeling weightless as butterflies ruffled overwhelmingly inside of him.

"I-I don't know where that came from…" he admitted, his gaze fixed on her lips as he began leaning towards her.

Hinata's breath hitched as her eyes slid shut. "Did you mean it…?" She asked under her breath.

"More than anything," he muttered, right before their lips met.

Hinata whimpered, her hands immediately going to the sides of his face as Riku hesitantly moved his lips against hers. He felt different, but still so much like the Riku she remembered. His appearance didn't change a single thing. She kissed him back without hesitation, sighing as his hand laced in her hair.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, leaning his forehead against hers. "...Wow…"

Hinata giggled, "Y-Yeah."

"I... " he cleared his throat, trying to calm his pounding heart. "Don't really remember how to-"

"It's alright," she assured him, pulling back to see his warmed face. "Really." She smiled, caressing her thumb along his cheek. "I'll happily teach you everything you forgot."

"I'd appreciate that." Riku's smile grew into a grin as he softly laughed. "I... can't believe I just did that."

"Yeah," she agreed with a laugh before looking away. "I… honestly wondered if I'd ever get to kiss you again."

"Really…?" His eyes softened, the overwhelming excitement in his chest dwindling as he remembered everything he had put her through recently. Averting his gaze, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

His breath hitched as Hinata leaned on her toes and kissed him shortly.

"It's fine," she assured him, "I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yeah," he softly smiled, his faced warmed considerably.

"Although," she added, kissing his cheek before she forced herself back. "I am going to have a really hard time keeping back now."

"N-No it's fine," he assured her, the uncertainties and alarms faintly returning in the back of his mind, but he shook them away. "I'd… really like… more."

"Me too," she agreed, grinning and wiping away her tears. "God that was a rollercoaster of emotions."

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that…" He chuckled awkwardly. "I wasn't really planning on doing that."

"It helped," she assured him, grabbing his hands and looking up at him. "Now that I know I have you again… I'm not so worried anymore."

He squeezed her hands, ignoring the way it sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. "Even without me… you're strong enough to lead. You're a lot more capable than you give yourself credit for…"

"Riku…"

"No one is expecting you to pretend nothing happened." He continued, finding his words easier with the mental block finally broken through, "It's alright to be struggling. What matters is that you're still moving forward and you're trying." Removing one his hands from hers, he pushed back her hair, watching her tattoo glow brighter as he brushed past it. "Don't let yourself get so caught up in everything going on, you forget to take care of yourself."

Hinata blinked, her heart swelling at his words and the loving look in his amber eyes. He didn't seem like anyone else, only Riku. Releasing his hand, she grabbed his shirt and tugged him down to her level, meeting their lips together. Riku's breath hitched, but melted into a soft hum as she kissed him. It somehow felt even more amazing than when he had kissed her. By the time she pulled away, reality took a moment to settle in before he opened his eyes to see her smiling.

"Thank you…" She whispered, looking away with a soft giggle. "We better get inside."

"Y-Yeah," he agreed, clearing his throat as Hinata pulled him along. His heart skipped every time she'd glance over her shoulder at him, her tattoo glowing brilliantly.

They finally made their way back inside, already smelling the savory scents of whatever Velcia was cooking away in the kitchen. With a quick kiss to her cheek, Riku told her he'd be back and left to help Velcia with dinner. Hinata checked in with Sam in her room, where they were going to watch the movie. Avan and Jack played behind her as Ben helped her set up the large screen television they had bought during their day in town. Giving them a quick hello, she tried to offer her help but was promptly waved away since she would only get in the way.

With that, she decided to go see DiZ as she had initially intended. She walked down the steps towards his lab, an uneasiness itching her heart as she pressed the button to slide open the door. DiZ's typing paused when he heard the door and he turned his chair around to see Hinata entering his dark room.

"Hinata," he greeted, a fondness in his usual dull voice. "It is good to see you back."

"Thank you," she smiled in return, coming closer to glance up at the computer screens behind him, most of them covered with things about Sora and his progress. "Working as usual?"

He chuckled as he turned back around, "Yes, keeping an eye on Sora so Riku and I can know when and how to aid in his mission."

Hinata hummed in thought, "Can't Riku just join Sora? They are best friends, after all."

DiZ let out a breath, "I offered that to Riku, but he refused."

"He… did?" She looked to him. "Why?"

"That is something you'll have to ask him yourself." He told her, typing away. "He didn't share his reasons with me, I simply respected his decision."

"I see," Hinata softly frowned, but didn't say anything else on the subject. "How is Sora doing?"

"He has been spending most of his time in the Land of Dragons." DiZ explained, bringing up pictures of a beautiful town with pink floral trees swaying from the breeze. "He and his companions have been training in a military sector of the world. Similar to you on Atlantis."

Hinata's lips quirked upwards at the mention. "That's pretty amazing. How long has he been there?"

"At least a month, by what we've seen." He explained, "However, it is difficult for us to keep track. Even with all my resources, I do not know where he is at all times."

"Still, at least we know he's making progress and doing well." Hinata told him. "That's the best we can ask for."

"Hmm, indeed." He agreed, looking up at her. "Was there a reason for your visit?"

"Oh… yes," She let out a breath, running her hands along her arms. "I… was wondering if I could see the Vexen reports that you've been able to decipher."

DiZ frowned, his visible eye narrowing. "Are you certain you should read them? If you would rather, I can have Riku-"

"Please… Dad," Hinata looked to him almost pleading. "I need to read it for myself."

Letting out a long breath, he looked back to his computer screens, mulling it over. "Very well."

With a simple keystroke, the screen right in front of Hinata flickered and showed a screen full of text. She glanced between DiZ and the screen for a moment as she stepped forward, suddenly feeling queasy as she read the words on the page.

...

Vexen Report 001

We've been assigned to Castle Oblivion, a strange place to put it lightly. It is a labyrinth of sorts. The rooms themselves seem to hold memories, but for whom I am not sure. There is an unfathomable power here, one that intrigues me to no end. I was hardly expecting Lord Xemnas to send me here, but after our discussion of traitors in the midst of our Members and the need for them to be dealt with, I will obey without question.

There is a young Nobody that Marluxia acquired. It calls itself, Namine, not that it deserves a title; it isn't a Member of the Organization, after all. However, it does have interesting properties. Marluxia believes it has the power to manipulate memories… to change them and remold them to its will. Very interesting… I will be keeping my eye on her throughout my time here.

…

Vexen Report 002

Namine certainly is an interesting specimen. I have begun experimenting on it between my studies on the newest intruders to this castle. Perhaps it is possible to use this power on another? To mold a mind to my will and have them obey of their own free will because of it… Surely we would no longer have traitors amidst the Organization if this were possible. Or perhaps we could create all new Members entirely… Ones that would never question the will of their Superior.

If only this were possible when Lord Xemnas was training that child for the Organization. All of that potential, wasted.

…

Vexen Report 003

I have created my first successful Replica. It is an exact copy of Riku, our most recent nuisance in the castle. I was able to manipulate its 'heart' to accept the Darkness. By a purely physical standpoint, it is a marvel, yet I know the truth inside. It is weak and unstable. If it were up solely to me, it would be destroyed until a more solid copy could be created, but I suppose in the circumstances, it will have to do.

The success has spurred me into pursuing creations of Replicas of my fellow Members. To think, if I could find a way to fully manipulate the core of the copies, we could have seemingly endless amount of us… I believe I will attempt to create one of myself first and foremost. If I were able to have multiple copies of myself working on the same goal, think of the possibilities!

I will contact Lord Xemnas about the matter. I might have a use to the failed experimental Replicas locked away in my lab. Perhaps I gave up on them prematurely, there is so much more I have yet to discover. There have been rumors of a race in a neighboring galaxy that researches in the same vein of my work. With Lord Xemnas' permission, I believe I will contact them. An alliance may be in order.

…

Hinata took in a deep, shaking breath, looking away from the screen as DiZ told her. "That is all we've managed to decipher thus far. There is much more we have yet to go through."

She nodded, swallowing hard as she turned on her heel and paced towards the back of the room. DiZ turned his seat, watching her as she walked, her arms firm on her hips as she thought over everything she had just read.

"Was I the child Vexen mentioned?" She asked when she reached the back of the room. "The…. wasted potential?"

"That is what I believe," DiZ nodded, letting out a huff of breath. "I only wish I had realized what Xehanort had planned for you. He was grooming the three of you for his own purposes, and I completely disregarded it."

"It's not your fault." She assured him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just… I don't get why they were obsessed with me." Turning around, she motioned her hand towards the screen still showing the reports. "They got Lea and Isa, why were they so upset they didn't get me? And then to go through all that work to capture me so they could create some Replica, Clone monster..." Shaking her head, she looked away, "Just doesn't make sense…"

DiZ was silent for a moment, before asking, "You believe there was a reason Xehanort wanted you specifically?"

"I-I don't know, honestly." She put her arms out at her sides, turning around to continue pacing. "I'm not anything special. Sure I can fight, and I know how to fight with different weapons, but it's not like I was some prodigy. I'm just some girl that likes to swordfight."

A deep chuckle from DiZ made her pause. "I believe you're much more than that." He told her, a soft laugh still in his voice. "However, I have wondered the same as you. Perhaps it is our relation, as a final blow to his betrayal towards me, but the lengths he has gone to obtain you seem too far for such a thing."

"I've wondered about that, too." Hinata admitted, turning around and leaning back against the wall. She absently stared at the dim blue lights lining the room, letting out a breath. "You know...When I was growing up, I never really had anyone understand me. Mom, Grandma, even my friends didn't really accept me for who I was. They all wanted to change me in some way, to take things away and force me into a box they decided was how I was supposed to be…"

She glanced to DiZ, noticing him watching her as he listened. Looking away, she swallowed before continuing. "But then Xehanort suddenly showed up. And… he was the first person that really got me. He encouraged me to stand up for myself, to follow my passion in weapons, and not to listen to what anyone else told me." A bitter laugh slipped out as she shook her head, "He used to tell me I was full of potential. The others just didn't see it. He'd give me that purpose, help me see it… help me make a difference in the world." Groaning, she buried her face in her hands. "Thinking back, it's pretty obvious he was just manipulating me…"

"I... " DiZ started to talk, but his voice uncharacteristically choked. Downcasting his gaze, he tried again, "I'm sorry I didn't see past my own pride to see what was really happening. You were so young, I should have protected you."

"You did when it mattered most." She told him, smiling softly when he looked back up at her.

His frown tipped into a smile before he chuckled, "You have grown so much, Hinata. I hardly think your mother would recognize you if she were to see you now."

Hinata's smile faltered at the mention of her mom. "Yeah… Do you ever think we'll see her again?"

"I… don't know." He admitted, clearing his throat. "I do not know what happened to her after our world was attacked."

"Have you… looked for her?" She asked, frowning further as DiZ nodded. "Nowhere, huh?" Letting out a sigh, she leaned her head back against the wall. "The more I try to think back to our old home and life growing up… the more I realize there's so much I've just pushed under the rug… I'm so focused on getting Thaanix, taking her down… I haven't even thought about going to look for mom, or trying to get Lea and Isa back, or making sure Kairi is safe…" Letting out a short laugh, she shook her head, "Aaaand I'm completely off subject from what I came to talk to you about… Sorry, I know you're busy."

"I rather appreciate you coming down here." He assured her, his formal demeanor fading as he leaned back in his seat. "My work can wait."

Hinata smiled, the weight on her heart lifting ever so slightly. "Thank you for listening. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"I can only imagine." He told her, clasping his hands in front of him. "Going back to your inquiry about Xehanort's purpose for you… I agree with you that there seems to be more to it than initially meets the eye. I have hopes that deciphering more of Vexen's reports will aid in discovering what they really had planned."

"I hope so, too." She sighed. "If there is something off about me that they found interesting, I'd like to know it. Maybe get rid of it somehow."

"Or learn how to use it." He offered, noticing Hinata tense.

"Depends on what it is… if it is even anything." Her hands tightened along her arms. "I just wish they could have left me alone…"

"You wouldn't be here if they had." DiZ pointed out. "There is no telling where your life would have led if things had gone differently."

Her thoughts flashed to Riku, her heart skipping. "True… There's a few things I really love about my life right now."

DiZ smiled, "That is good to hear."

"Thanks, by the way, for that tablet." She told him. "It was nice."

"Riku certainly seemed to enjoy it." DiZ noted, making Hinata laugh.

"Yeah, I did, too." She smiled up at him, "I know you made him the one to check in on me everyday on purpose."

He smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," she laughed, looking over when the door to the lab slid opened and Riku peeked in.

"Riku," DiZ greeted. "Was there something you needed?"

"Just getting Hinata," he told him, coming into the lab. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh!" Hinata realized, looking to DiZ. "Would you like me to bring you a plate? Or... you can come with us to eat?"

DiZ was stunned silent for a moment, before letting out a soft laugh and turning back to his computer, "I appreciate the invitation, but I will remain here. I will retrieve my own food at a later time."

"Well, alright," Hinata accepted, turning to Riku and returning the smile he sent her.

"Enjoy your night." DiZ told them right before they left the lab entirely.

"Thanks," Riku spoke up, glancing towards him as he led Hinata out, "What time do you need us for debriefing tomorrow?"

"Mid-morning," DiZ replied, already back to typing away. "There is much to cover."

"Sounds good," Riku nodded, the door sliding closed behind him. He looked to Hinata with a smile, but it faltered as he noticed the soft frown on her lips. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Hinata blinked and looked up to him as they went up the stairs. "Oh… Just thinking. DiZ told me something about you and Sora that I wanted to ask you about."

Riku tensed beside her, looking away and stepping aside to put a little bit of space between them as they entered the foyer.. "...Yeah?"

"Is there a reason you won't join him?" She asked, noticing the distance between them as Riku tensed even further. "You know he'd be overjoyed to see you."

"Like this…?" He muttered, keeping his forward and expression straight. "He'd try to attack me the moment he saw me."

Hinata frowned, reaching over to grab his hand, bit it remained limp in her grasp. She stopped walking, forcing Riku to stop as well. "Then let me come with you. I'll explain it's you and-"

"It doesn't work like that, Hinata." He interrupted her, shaking his head as his eyes shut.

"Why not?" She pried.

Riku let out a long breath, opening his eyes as he looked to the ceiling. "Look at me… you really think I can just face him like this?"

"You're facing me." She stepped to be in front of him, grabbing his other hand. "And you even kissed me." A flush filled his face as she continued. "The way you look doesn't change anything about how I feel about you or how we are with each other now. Why can't it be the same with Sora?"

"Hinata…" He sighed, looking away.

"What?"

"When I'm with you… I forget what I look like." He admitted, looking back to her. "I… I feel like myself again and then the minute you leave, it's like I'm a different person."

She blinked, looking down to their clasped hands. "Are you saying… you wouldn't have kissed me if you had been thinking about how you looked?"

"I'm saying that it wouldn't be like that with Sora." He told her, not addressing her question as the warmth on his face deepened. "I… I can't face him…. Not like this…"

"Riku…" She squeezed his hands, keeping her gaze on them. "I'm so sorry you're having to deal with this. That this even happened to you." She looked back up, meeting her eyes with his. "It's not fair that you feel like you have to hide away from the people that care about you. If anyone deserves better, it's you."

He paused, taking in her words as his eyes danced over her face. She was so genuine with him, in every little thing. There wasn't a doubt in his mind how she felt about him and it was borderline overwhelming to think about. Releasing her hand, he brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, his heart skipping as she immediately leaned into his touch.

"I guess we both deserve better." He told her.

"At least we have each other." She pointed out, her soft smile growing into a grin at the look he gave her. "Don't give me that, you can be just as cheesy."

He snickered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead, a surge of tingles pulsing through him as he made contact. "You're right though." Looking in her eyes, he smiled. "I'm pretty lucky… even if I don't completely understand everything yet."

Leaning on her toes, she closed the distance between their mouths for just a moment, making Riku freeze. "You'll get there."

He blinked, taking a moment to come back to reality, before laughing softly and looking down to her. "This… really doesn't bother you…?" When she tilted her head to the side, he clarified. "The way I look…"

"You're Riku," she reminded him, the corner of her lips tipping up. "That's all that matters to me."

The door to the hall opened in a rush, startling both of them out of their conversation as Sam stood at the doorway, hands on her hips.

"You guys going to stay out here making doe eyes at each other all night, or can we eat some dinner?" She asked, making little attempt to hide her impatience.

Riku's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to give a snarky reply, before Hinata cut in. "Sorry, we were just clearing something up. We're coming."

She walked forward, glancing at Riku over her shoulder with a smile. He let out a breath, rolling his eyes as he went after her. As he passed Sam, he backhanded her shoulder, getting a curse from her in response as she jumped to try to smack his head. He easily blocked her attempt, sending her a smirk before he turned to follow Hinata.

"You guys are hopeless," Hinata muttered under her breath, noticing their interaction.

"There you are," Velcia chimed as the entered the kitchen, already filling bowls with food.

Hinata beamed as she went forward and grabbed her portion, her mouth watering at the stew Velcia and Riku had put together. "You have no idea how hungry I am." Hinata told her with a small laugh, "Thank you."

"Of course," Velcia smiled, "Riku was a great help. He really knows his way around a kitchen."

"Thanks?" Riku chuckled, grabbing his own bowl and settling on a stool at the counter beside Hinata.

"Do you guys just want to eat while we watch the movie?" Sam asked, sending Velcia a thankful smile when she handed her a filled bowl. "At least give us something to enjoy while we suffer through that."

They snickered as Velcia looked between all of them, genuinely confused. "Suffer through? Dinner or the movie?"

Sam's voice was riddled with laughter as she joked, "If Hinata made the food, I'd say dinner-" Her voice cut short as she looked to Hinata, who stared at her wide eyed. "Actually, have no idea how she cooks. So-" She cleared her throat, running her hand through her hair as she looked away. "Nevermind."

"Well, you aren't wrong." Hinata tried to lighten the mood.

"Was that… a forgotten memory?" Velcia asked, looking between them.

"I have no idea." Sam said, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"It probably was." Riku spoke up, sending Sam a reassuring smile. "I get them, too."

She strained a smile back before she averted her gaze, causing an awkward silence to rise in the kitchen, until Hinata stood up.

"Let's just watch the movie." She suggested, grabbing her bowl and leading the way down the hall.

They gathered their food and a few other snacks for later and made their way to Hinata's room, where Ben was making the last minute touches, while Avan and Jack were curled up on the bed. Hinata sat at the edge of the bed, finally taking a bite of the stew as everyone else came in and got situated. Sam sat on the floor, her back leaned up against the bed. Avan growled at all the sudden noise and poked his head up, seeing Sam and jumping into her lap to curl up again.

Riku carefully climbed to the back of the bed, making sure not to spill any of his food. He leaned back against the wall, before grabbing Hinata's arm, tugging her back to sit beside him. Velcia smiled at them as Hinata settled in next to Riku, before sitting on the ground by Sam, asking her what exactly she was in for. Riku settled his bowl in his lap, before wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulder. She looked up at him, leaning into his touch as she smiled. He returned the expression, his eyes drifting down to her locket secured around her neck. Just by looking at it, a spark of security and comfort washed through him, as if this was where he was meant to be. A knot of emotion tugged at his throat, shifting away when he looked back to Hinata's eyes, his smile growing.

"Make sure to actually watch the movie." Sam called back to them, waving her hand behind her. "If you're forcing us to sit through it, you better suffer with us."

Hinata chuckled, leaning her head against Riku's shoulder. "Oh please. Watch you end up falling in love with this movie."

"Not likely," Sam noted, crawling towards the television to help Ben put the DVD in before he shattered it.

As the movie flickered to life, Ben scurried over and switched off the lamp in the room, his eyes brightly illuminating the room regardless.

"Ben," Velcia whispered, "Dim your eyes, please."

"OH! Right," Ben realized, his light dimming to a soft glow as he laid on his metal stomach, his feet bent up behind him so he could watch the movie.

Hinata nestled in further against Riku, placing her hand along his leg as the movie started. She whispered little tidbits of information about the setting, where the shots were recorded in Eos and telling him the names of the creatures that appeared on the screen. It was every bit as awful as she hoped it would be, everyone, spare for Ben and Velcia, groaning and cringing at the cheesier parts. The effects were laughable and the acting over dramatic, but Riku loved every second of it. He would make comments to Hinata, little jokes here and there. If they laughed too loud, Sam would demand they fill her in, until Ben or Velcia would tell them to quiet down.

By a third of the way through the film, they had finished their dinners. Hinata took Riku's empty bowl, crawling forward to place them safely on her bedside table before going back to his arms. She nudged his legs apart, so she could sit between them, her back leaned against him. A smile curved her lips as she felt his heartbeat quicken. She nestled in against his chest, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her as the movie continued.

It took Riku a few minutes to adjust and calm his racing heart as he kept his eyes focused on the screen. Over an hour passed, all of them continuing their antics of whispering to each other over the movie, before Riku noticed Hinata's breathing slow. He glanced down to check on her, and his heart swelled. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful smile on her barely parted lips as the soft glow from her tattoo cast blue hues across her face. She had fallen asleep.

"God, that was awful." Sam's complaints caused him to look up, noticing the credits to the movie scrolled across the screen.

"But what happened to Claudia?" Velcia asked, genuinely worried, "How horrible to have everyone around you turn into cannibals… It was so sad..."

"Don't tell me you actually liked that…?" Sam looked at her incredulously.

"You didn't?" Velcia and Ben asked at the same time at differing volumes, until Riku scolded Ben with a harsh whisper to be quieter.

"What did you think, Hina-" Sam glanced up to the bed, rolling her eyes when she saw Hinata asleep in Riku's arms. "When did she fall asleep?"

"I'm not sure," Riku whispered, his face gradually warming as Velcia joined Sam in looking towards him.

"Awwwww," Ben gushed, about to say more until Riku shot him a glare. Clearing his mechanical throat, he pretended to zip his mouth closed and scurried out of the room.

Sam grabbed the remote and turned down the volume to the movie before letting out a long breath. "At least she got some rest. But I kinda wanted to hear her reaction to that ending."

"I'd be happy to watch it again sometime." Velcia offered, standing and sitting along the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Hinata with her movement.

"Oh geez, please no." Sam shook her head, "I've suffered enough."

"Can you guys take this conversation somewhere else?" Riku asked, pointedly looking at Sam. "You'll wake her up."

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, fine." As she stood up, she glanced to him and Hinata, before asking. "So… I'm guessing you told her then?"

Riku looked between her and Velcia, both of them staring and awaiting his reply. With a huff of breath, he asked, "You're really wanting to do this now?"

"Well did you?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

His face warmed deeper by the moment, looking between Velcia and Sam. "Why do you care?"

"Because today was agonizing!" Sam blurted out with a harsh whisper, going into a rant and greatly animating with her hands gestures. "You are so obviously in love with her. I was so close to yelling out that you needed to grab her and fricken kiss her, cause watching you staring at her like you're some lovesick puppy is exhausting! I already told her that you wanted to make out with her, but noooo, she was set on waiting for you to make the first move. SO, you better have said something to her, cause I won't watch any more of this."

Riku blinked, his heart beating in his ears from a mixture of irritation and embarrassment as Velcia held back a snicker with the back of her hand against her mouth.

"You don't have to tell us anything, if you aren't comfortable." Velcia clarified with a soft voice, stifling her chuckle. "We just worry about Hinata." She cleared her throat, "Though, I will admit today was a bit awkward to watch."

Riku looked away, his arms tightening around Hinata as humiliation pulsed through him.

"Just give us a yes or no." Sam pleaded.

"Then we'll leave you alone." Velcia added.

"Fine…" Riku grumbled, looking back to them. "Yes… I did, alright?."

"Did you kiss her?" Sam asked, getting a glare from Riku.

"Goodnight, Sam." He said sternly, his voice just over a whisper, before his glare narrowed as Hinata sleepily muttered from the sound.

Putting up her hands in surrender, Sam backed off. "Fine, fine. Goodnight. Thank God you finally said something." She sent him a fake salute before she turned to leave. "See you at debriefing."

"And I'll be back with some tea for Hinata." Velcia added, standing from the bed to leave.

"Tea?" Riku asked, noticing Sam stopping as well.

"It's what I used in Eos to help her sleep." She explained. "It helps you fall asleep with no dreams."

Riku and Sam exchanged glances before looking back to her. "You think I could get some, too?" Sam asked softly, clearing her throat when Velcia turned to look at her. "I've… been having some really intense dreams lately."

"Me too." Riku said shortly, looking away when the girls looked to him.

"As if they are actually real," Sam stepped towards Riku, a questioning look in her eyes.

"And they're hard to wake up from." Riku nodded, bringing his eyes back to Sam's, a confusion in them that she knew what he was talking about.

"And you wake up even more stressed and exhausted than you were when you went to sleep." Sam finished, nodding as well.

"Yeah, exactly."

"You're both having dreams like this…?" Velcia asked, an uncomfortable tension rising in the room. "That can't be a coincidence… Hinata doesn't have any sort of tie or magic in the realm of dreams, at least, not that I'm aware of… so it couldn't be Thaanix's doing."

"Plus she seems unaffected," Sam noted, motioning towards Hinata. "She's sleeping like a rock."

"That might be due to having the tea every night." Velcia noted, "The effect can linger if you have enough of it."

"That's good," Riku leaned his chin against the top of her head, his eyes downcast. "I'd like some of that tea, too. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll get right to making it." Velcia smiled warmly, gently grabbing Sam's arm. "We'll leave you be while I get it ready."

Riku strained a smile, watching as they left and waiting until the door closed behind them to let out a long, relieved breath. Closing his eyes, he listened to HInata's soft breaths, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as he held her. If it weren't for the nightmares he knew would appear the moment he began to dream, he would have allowed himself to drift to sleep. As it were, he simply waited for Velcia to return, relishing in the peaceful moment with Hinata.

"Riku…" Hinata murmured, rustling in her sleep and leaning her cheek against his chest.

"Hmm?" He hummed, softly smiling.

"Don't go…" She whispered, already falling back to sleep.

"I won't," He smirked, kissing the top of her head, "Promise."

She hummed fondly, "Good…I love you..."

His heart jumped, making him take in a sharp breath from her words. He didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing her say it. "Y-You too." He barely managed his reply.

Velcia returned shortly with two cups of the tea, wishing Riku goodnight and telling him how happy she was for him and Hinata. He gave her his thanks, watching as she left before he took a sip of the tea. It was sweeter than he expected, washing him with a wave of exhaustion. Shaking his head, he grabbed Hinata's arms and carefully pulled her off of him and laid her down. She mumbled, but turned around, falling back to sleep in her new position. Riku smiled, kissing her cheek before taking a gulp of the tea again and putting the empty cup on the bedside table.

He laid down beside Hinata, pulling a blanket bunched up at the end of the bed over them. Hinata nestled in further, humming from the warmth from the blanket and Riku settling in behind her. There was a small part in the back of his mind that was nervous and panicked to hold her in his arms as he slept, but the tea had made him so exhausted, he didn't have the energy to listen to his doubts. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling her close and resting his hand along her stomach. His last thought before he drifted into the dreamless slumber was how perfect she fit in his arms.

A sharp knock on the door startled Hinata awake, taking a moment to remember where she was before she noticed the strong arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Her body warmed, knowing instantly that it was Riku. He pulled her closer with a sleepy groan when there was another knock on the door.

"Hinaaa! It's time to wake up! Debriefing awaits!" Ben chimed. "DiZ sent me to come get you guys! Speaking of which, any idea where Riku is?"

"I'm in here," Riku called back with a raspy growl in his voice from Ben's overly cheerful demeanor so early in the morning. "Go away, Ben! We'll be out soon."

"Oh, OH! Finally!" Ben cheered, "AH Wait until I tell everyone about this!"

"BEN!" Both Hinata and Riku yelled, making him laugh out an apology before he ran off.

Riku leaned his head against Hinata's back after Ben left, letting out a drawn out sigh. Hinata shimmied to turn around to face him, meeting her eyes with his tired, amber gaze. He sleepily smiled at her as their eyes met.

"Morning," he greeted, his smile growing at her grin.

"Good morning," she replied, her eyes dancing over his face. "What are you doing in here?"

He chuckled, "You asked me to stay last night."

She blinked, "I...did?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead, before adding, "Granted, you were half asleep. I probably shouldn't have taken it seriously."

"No, no," she shook her head, a grin still pulling at her lips. "I'm really glad you did. Surprised, but in the best way possible."

He huffed in amusement, "Well good."

They both fell silent, eyes looking over the others' face with smiles curving their lips. It was only a matter of time before they had to rush to get to the debriefing, but they wanted to treasure their tranquil moment.

"How did you sleep?" Hinata broke the silence.

"Best sleep in a long time." He told her, glancing towards the bedside table. "Velcia made me some of that tea. Made you some, too, in case you woke up."

"I'm surprised I didn't need it," she admitted, absently tracing the embroidery on his shirt with her fingertips. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah," he sighed, running his hand along her back. "Sam and I have been having some pretty awful nightmares keeping us up."

"Oh no," Hinata propped herself up on her elbow, her brows knitted together in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Riku assured her, bringing her back down to his level. "That tea helped."

"Still though, I'm so sorry." She leaned her head against his chest. "I know how awful that is to deal with."

Riku pulled her closer, kissing her hair. "...Thank you. Everything's fine now."

"I hope so," she took in a deep breath, her eyes sliding shut as she listened to his heartbeat. She was silent for a beat, before asking, "How have you been, by the way?" She pulled back to look at his face. "Like… around me? Do you still feel conflicted about everything?"

He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, considering what to say. "It's… hard to explain."

"Can you try?" She pried, smiling when he looked at her.

"It's not as bad as it used to be," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Before, there was this part of me that freaked out whenever I'd get the urge to hold you or to be around you, because I had no idea who you were. It was… weird and it wasn't like me to be like that around someone."

"How about now?" She asked.

"Now… it's still there," he admitted, noticing a pang of worry flash over her eyes. "But it's not as strong." He quickly assured her, before trying to explain. "I still don't really know how we were or how I felt before all of this. And if I try to really think about it and figure it out, I just end up getting more confused by it all. But-" he ran his hand up and down her arm "what I do know, is that I don't want to run away anymore." He huffed out a breath of amusement, smirking, "You're stuck with me now."

Hinata's smile grew into a grin as she giggled and closed the distance between them for a kiss. Riku hesitated, drawing in a sharp breath as she easily moved her lips against his; as if she were teaching him the things he had forgotten. His hand tightened along her arms as her hands rested along his chest. She lingered before ending the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

"This feels like a dream." She whispered to him, her eyes closed. "What if I wake up?"

Riku chuckled, "If it is, I wish your dream made up a better movie last night."

Hinata bubbled into laughter, "No, this is definitely real." She pulled away and moved to sit up. "My dreams can't handle your snarkiness. That combined with Sam's is a telltale sign that this must be some sort of reality."

"Some sort," he repeated in agreement, letting out a long yawn and lacing his hands behind his head. "You know… I don't want to spar today."

"Well now I'm questioning everything, that definitely isn't the Riku I know." Hinata shot him a smirk as she got out of the bed entirely, lifting her arms to stretch.

He chuckled, "I think want a vacation… just a few days to relax. Not have to deal with Sam's stubbornness, or run errands for DiZ, just…. Be lazy for once."

Hinata's eyes softened at his honesty as she sat along the edge of the bed, resting her hand along his leg. "I know… I feel the same way. Especially with how fun yesterday was… there's so much going on, so many things we have to constantly worry about and prepare for… it's exhausting."

"Yeah," Riku sighed, before sitting up. "We'll get that vacation after all this is over. Helping Sora, taking down Thaanix, it's all too important. Someone's gotta do it, better to be done by the best than some other saps."

Another laugh slipped out of Hinata. "We're the best, huh?"

He nodded, making her laugh a bit harder. "Someone's got to be."

"Well, I'm honored to work alongside the best." She respectfully bowed her head towards him with a laugh. She looked towards the door to her room, sighing. "We'll get to that, though. A vacation, a chance to truly rest." Grasping her locket, she finished with, "Someday."

"Yeah," Riku agreed, groaning as he sat up before placing a kiss to her shoulder. "Come on, better get ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was such a joy to write this. I've been working on it a little bit everyday. Lots of catching up, interactions, and growth between everyone! There's going to be a lot to cover in the next few chapters, so I hope you enjoyed these last couple slower ones that just focused on the characters! We'll be heading to the next world very VERY soon. I'm looking forward to it!
> 
> Also wanted to note that while game canon implies that KH2 isn't more than a few months timespan, it's going to be a bit longer in my story. I just feel that there's so many worlds that warranted Sora staying at them for days to weeks, maybe even a month. So, if you notice my timeline a little bit different than canon, that's why!
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and have a lovely week! See you next time!**


End file.
